Mini-Vengers
by Samitballi
Summary: Everyone was a bit shocked to find out Pepper and Tony were going to have a kid. But no one was surprised at all when Clint and Natasha came home from their honeymoon pregnant. Now the two couples are trying their best to raise their young children with the help of their dysfunctional super family The Avengers *Clint/Natasha Tony/Pepper Thor/Jane included*
1. Part l

*If you thought the events in New York with Loki were bad, you haven't seen a thing! Just wait until Tony and Pepper settle down and have a son; Clint and Natasha shortly there after having a mini avenger of their own!*

Slightly AU with no real plot. Supposed to be a one-shot but I might be persuaded into making it longer :) Just a little fluffy piece because who doesn't want to see Mommy!Tasha and Daddy!Tony in the same fic haha

(P.S. I have a Polyvore account with sets for my stories, so check out my Polyvore at Samitballi. Polyvore. com for a set from this chapter titled Mini-Vengers)

Enjoy!

~!~!~!~

Sun illuminated Central Park despite the bitter chill in the air. The trees were changing; leaving crunchy orange and yellow leafs everywhere. It didn't surprise Tony in the least that his son would deliberately go out of his way to step on leafs that looked extra crunchy. After all, they didn't say 'like father like son' for nothing. "Keep to the path, Ryland, you're gonna knock someone over." Tony called after his toddler, not bothering to slow his normal walking pace.

"Wait for me!" Ryland called, his red _Converse_ sneakers slapping against the pavement as he rushed after his father. Catching up with Tony, the boy slipped his hand into his father's, looking up at him with a smile. "When we get to the playground, you know what I'm gonna do?" he asked, drawing Tony's full attention.

"I imagine you're going to get into a heap of trouble." Tony teased with a chuckle. It wasn't uncommon for the tiny Stark to leave a trail of destruction in his wake- especially when he was playing. Ryland had every toy imaginable at his disposal but that didn't stop him from climbing every tree in sight or turning a cardboard box into an imaginary space ship.

That was Ryland's newest obsession: space. He could spend hours reading about the stars and planets and everything otherworldly. Currently his dream was to be an astronaut but until that day came, he was content to use his imagination and Tony's technology. One night as a treat, Tony had JARVIS turn Ryland's bedroom into an intergalactic space station using a 4D hologram simulation. Suffice to say it was the best night of Ryland's life and he fell asleep smiling in the middle of a star-lit bedroom.

"No, Daddy, I'm gonna teach Anya how to climb trees." Ryland said as he walked with Tony.

Letting out a small chuckle, Tony regretfully informed his boy that Anya wouldn't be climbing any trees for at least a few years. When Ryland asked why not, Tony said, "Anya's still a baby, dude. She can't even walk yet. Let her learn a few other important things before you teach her how to climb a tree and give Tasha a heart attack." though Anya was already more cunning than any nine month old should ever be. Already on the brink of walking, Anya Barton already had everyone wrapped around her little pinky finger and she knew it.

Much like her father, Anya preferred to by high-up, meaning she wanted to be held more than anything. Sitting on Clint's shoulders was sometimes the only way to get her to stop fussing and screaming. And boy did she have a set of lungs. She'd scream until she got what she wanted or until someone made her laugh. She had a somewhat hysteric laugh, throwing her entire body into her giggle fits until she fell over. Ryland's favorite thing was to get Anya to laugh really hard, therefore making everyone around them laugh equally as hard.

Taking care of Ryland and Anya had become a group effort when Ryland was just a few months old and Tony had to take a one-month mission. Leaving Pepper with their young son was the last thing Tony wanted to do but he rested a little better knowing she wasn't alone at Stark towers. She had a whole agency helping her out as well as a few of earth's mightiest heroes. Figuring no one would want to hear their screaming baby all the time, Tony and Pepper originally moved out of the Avengers Tower when they learned they were pregnant. However commuting back and forth from their Manhattan apartment to the tower every day grew tiresome very quickly and so when Steve suggested they move back it was a no brainer. It proved to be the best move ever considering Tony could take missions without leaving Pepper all alone, and it also gave Ryland a chance to grow up surrounded by the make-shift Avenger/S.H.I.E.L.D. family he now officially belonged to.

Ryland was quite the surprise- unlike Anya. While working together, Bruce accidentally found the ultrasound amongst Tony's paperwork and all but squealed with delight. With the cat out of the bag, Pepper openly told the rest of the team, receiving shocked expression but sincere congratulations. Natasha, on the other hand, everyone knew would wind up pregnant sooner or later.

"You two go at it like rabbits." Tony once said, much to the couple's dismay. But it was undeniably true. They hadn't even bothered to make their relationship a secret cause what's the point when pretty much the entire tower could hear them every night. Everyone was incredibly grateful when Tony gave them a two month honeymoon in Maldives if only because they could get a peaceful nights rest. Coming home doe eyed and disgustingly in love was a given but the tenderness in Natasha's voice disappeared faster than anyone thought possible. Her pregnancy was _rough_.

God bless Clint for putting up with her those nine months because god knows everyone else wanted to strangle her. But then again she wanted to strangle every one else. She wasn't a happy camper the _entire_ duration of her pregnancy, only getting slightly happier once Anya was born. Eventually she got used to the lack of sleep and constantly being pulled in eight million different directions and by now she was as well adjusted as an assassin-turned-mommy could be.

She always had a backpack of supplies with her and when Tony and Ryland made it to the playground; she was riffling through said bag in search of something for Anya. Tony motioned for Ryland to be quiet as thy approached Tasha slowly. Creeping up behind her, Tony reached over to grab Anya, hoping to freak out his friend and convince her she'd somehow lost her child.

"Touch that child and you'll be missing a limb before you even know it, Stark." Natasha threatened darkly, not looking up or stopping her motions as she continued to shuffle through the bag. Disappointed his horrible joke didn't work, Tony's shoulders slumped over and he moved around the bench to sit next to Natasha, shifting Anya into his lap.

"You're no fun," Tony quipped, making a face at Anya to make the child smile. Anya giggled, squirming in his arms as her laughter rocked her entire body. Ryland climbed up next to his dad, taking up barely an inch of the bench seeing as he wanted to sit as close to Anya as possible.

Ryland reached out a hand to tussle Anya's surprisingly long curly strawberry blond locks, saying hello to the child he'd seen just a few hours prior. "How are you?" he asked the baby but she just cooed in response. He acted as if it was a serious conversation though and he responded by saying, "That's nice. I like you're outfit today. You look spiffy." picking up on the old-fashioned language Steve always used.

For someone who usually only wore jeans and sweaters, Natasha always made sure Anya looked nice. Even though she was still just a baby she looked quite adorable in a colorful cheetah print dress, black leggings and hot pink _Ugg_ boots. But then again Ryland also looked adorable in his dark jeans, grey plaid button up and white sweater vest.

"Can I go play on the jungle gym, Dad?" Ryland asked, looking up at his dad expectantly. Tony nodded and Ryland took off running for the play-set. Finally finding Anya's white velour jacket, Natasha heaved a sigh and took Anya back into her arms.

"Clint still away?" Tony asked even though he already knew the answer. He was well informed of the latest mission Barton took. It wasn't supposed to last more than two days but that was two weeks ago and he still hadn't made it back.

"I talked to him this morning and he says he'll only be another day max but I'm not getting my hopes up. I know how these things work, he'll be lucky to be home by the end of the month." She replied with a hint of bitter loneliness in her voice. Bouncing Anya on her knee, Natasha absently rubbed the back of her neck.

"Like I've said a million times before, if you ever want a break Pepper's more than willing to look after the little assassin." Tony offered, bopping Anya on the nose. Instead of giggling like he expected, Anya tried to look down at her nose, going cross-eyed and looking very serious as if he'd somehow offended her.

"Oh and you aren't willing?" Natasha teased, giving Tony a knowing look.

"Are you kidding me? I can barely keep my own kid alive let alone two of them." Tony replied in a joking manner, looking about the playground for Ryland. The boy was hanging upside down from the monkey bars laughing as he waved at his dad who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Face it, Stark, Anya's got you wrapped around her little finger just like she does everyone else." Natasha teased, lifting Anya into the air playfully. Tony just shrugged, not denying it. "Thanks again but I think I'll keep her around. Right now she's the only thing keeping me from going out to Bora freaking Bora and dragging Clint home."

"Daddy!" Ryland's voice cut in, screaming as he barreled towards the bench. "Dad the kids here aren't fun; come play with me!"

Natasha laughed at Ryland's choice of words but she stood up and joined the boys at the swing set. Sitting Anya in her lap, Natasha gently rocked back and forth on the swing, making sure to hold tight to the baby in her arms. She lightly whispered a Russian lullaby in her daughter's ear as they swung back and forth until Ryland called to her.

"Can Anya play in the sandbox with me?" he asked as he approached Natasha.

"How about you pick a different activity? Anya's been pretty found of putting things in her mouth lately and I really don't want to clean sand from her lips." Natasha said with a chuckle so Ryland decided he wanted to help Anya down the slide. So Nat stood at the bottom and Tony at the top. Placing Anya in Ryland's lap, Tony gave them a little push and they slid down together.

Anya's eyes were wide but not in fright. "You like that?" Natasha asked as the two children made it to the bottom of the slide. Anya paused a second, looking up at her mother with a curious gaze, but then she started to smile and soon enough she started to giggle and squirm around in Ryland's lap.

"Let's go again!" Ryland cheered, handing Anya back to Natasha. The same hand-off happened again (Natasha handing Anya to Tony who sat her in Ryland's lap) and this time when the two kids slid down, Anya was giggling the whole way. Natasha quickly grabbed her cell phone and took a video of their third time down the slide so she could send it to Clint.

She'd officially become _that_ parent (the kind that constantly takes pictures and videos of their children doing things only they find adorable) but she didn't really care; mainly because she knew Clint would get a kick out of the video. There were few things in this world that made Clint happier than to see his little girl smiling and laughing. And besides, once she finally mustered up the ability to go back out on missions again, she'd have an entire hard drive filled with one of her two reasons to come home safely.

Sliding was pretty much all Ryland wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon, only taking a break for a quick snack before grabbing Anya and going down a few more times. Eventually Anya became a little queasy so they stopped but continued to play together. Natasha sometimes enjoyed playing with Ryland a little better than Anya because it was ten fold the interaction she got from her nine month old; and Tony sometimes preferred Anya's company to Ryland's because it was much less consuming. So they switched kids for a bit and Natasha ran around the jungle gym with Ryland while Tony sat on a nearby bench with Anya.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon Anya clocked out in Tony's arms, snoring lightly as she rested against his chest, the dull hum and cool metal of his arc reactor soothing her. That's also when the paparazzi showed up. Millionaire Tony Stark and his equally as famous son having a nice relaxing time at the park was sure to make the scumbag photographers a lot richer. Almost as soon as the cameras started flashing, Tony and Natasha booked it out of there. Gathering their things quicker than they thought possible, they scurried away from the park and the media's preying eye.

"Can we stop for pretzels, Daddy?" Ryland asked as they walked back towards the mansion, paparazzi following them but keeping somewhat of a distance. Ryland was walking between Natasha and Tony, Anya asleep in the stroller Natasha was pushing. Tony reached over and slipped the hood of Ryland's _North Face _jacket up over his head to conceal him just a little better because he knew Pepper would be angry if she saw Ryland's face on the cover of some scummy tabloid.

"Sure but we gotta get one for your mom too." Tony replied, giving in to his son's wishes without even putting up a fight. Tony was a pushover but that didn't bother him in the least. So they stopped at a pretzel stand and got four pretzels but quickly resumed their hurry back to the Avengers Tower. Normally a hotshot for the cameras, this time Tony just wanted to get home. He didn't appreciate his family being the subject of gossip and rumors. He tried his hardest to keep Ryland away from all that after the boy's first Stark convention.

Tony thought it'd be a good idea to bring Ryland to the convention when he was a year old to give him a taste of the amazing Iron Man world and all that his father had done for New York and for the country. He didn't bring Ryland on stage or have him on the floor too much but that didn't stop the kid from nearly screaming his head off the whole time. The cameras and the adoring fans scared the crap out of young Ryland and Tony swore to Pepper he'd never take Ryland to another show ever again. That was also the day Pepper made him promise to actively avoid paparazzi as well as to not make their son's face a logo for Stark Industries.

Eventually the group made it back to the mansion and away from the ever flashing cameras. "What could possibly be so interesting about three people walking around New York?" Natasha mumbled angrily as they entered the building from the back.

"Paparazzi follow you home?" Pepper asked, literally coming out of nowhere. Tony winced as he turned to his wife, ready to apologize as to not wind up in the dog house but Pepper seemed surprisingly blasé as she said, "I will never understand their interest in our family." as she took Ryland's jacket from him. The young boy was barely out of his jacket a minute before he took off running for the mansion elevator.

With the top three floors designated The Avengers HQ and the first few floors open to the public, the team occupied the middle levels but they rarely used their private living spaces for anything but sleeping. The tower was like a commune with one of the top floors dedicated as a group hangout area with a full kitchen, dinning room, living room and game room. If you were ever looking for any member of the team, heading to that area of the house would surly lead you to them. Captain especially hung out there the most. He'd adapted to "family living" quickly and thrived on being around his team; he even cooked dinner for everyone on a regular basis.

So that floor is where Natasha headed after stopping in her room to change her clothes. Anya was still fast asleep so Natasha walked her upstairs and laid her down on the couch between two pillows and headed into the kitchen.

"Whatcha making, Cap?" she asked as she entered the massive kitchen. Steve was at the stove stirring a pot of something delicious smelling. George Shearing was playing through the MP3 player Tony created and taught Steve to use but when the song was over it switched to Frank Sinatra and Natasha smiled. She'd go to her deathbed denying it, but she secretly loved Steve's taste in music. It was old-fashioned and conservative but it was also soothing and so much simpler than modern music. So when no one was around, Natasha would play a little Peggy Lee or Bing Crosby for Anya if just to introduce the tot to classic music.

"Just a little homemade soup. Where's Ace?" Steve replied, using his pet name for Anya, one that just about everyone else used as well. Natasha seemed to be the only one left who used her daughter's real name anymore.

"Sleeping on the couch. The Stark boys knocked her out good; she'll sleep for a while." Natasha said as she grabbed a tin of crackers from the cabinet and hoisted herself onto the counter next to the stove.

"I can make a separate pot of soup of Anya if you'd like." Cap offered with a smile. Natasha agreed with a smile because, let's be honest, she sucked as a cook. Clint was no better but at least he didn't burn literally _everything_. He couldn't make anything that needed cooking outside a microwave but Natasha couldn't even do that. She nearly exploded the toaster once and that was just about the end of her excursions in the kitchen. Unless another team member was willing to share their dinner, it was take out for the Barton family.

"What would we do without you, Cap?" Natasha teased as she nibbled a cracker with a smile. Steve just blushed though, never wanting to hear praise.

"We'd starve," Bruce commented as he entered the kitchen, some gadget in his hand. It had a Stark Industries label on it but the piece of technology was in shambles in the doctor's hand.

"You breaking Tony's things again?" Steve teased as Bruce laid the pieces on the counter and sat at the island, studying the little bits of technology. They were just wires and hunks of medal and plastic but they made sense to Bruce.

"I break things but I also fix them, that's how I learn." Bruce commented thoughtfully as he tried to piece together what was supposed to be a laptop.

"Oh boy am I gratefully you learned how to control _the other guy_ before I came around." Steve mumbled but Bruce just chuckled.

All of a sudden Ryland came barreling into the kitchen running at full speed and knocking over a jar of flour as he yelled, "Thor is coming! Thor is coming! Thor-oops! Sorry, Steve."

Everyone chuckled but Natasha winced, waiting to hear if Anya would wake up. "Be more careful, Ryland! And be quite, Ace is trying to sleep." Tony commanded as he followed his boy into the kitchen. There was a beat of silence before the inevitable wailing scream came from the living room. Natasha sighed as she slid off the counter and trudge towards the sound.

"Sorry, Tasha." Ryland murmured, hanging his head. But Natasha just smiled and told him it was alright before heading out to sooth her screaming child. Ryland helped Steve clean up the flour before once again excitedly claming Thor would be coming back to earth.

"He's coming tomorrow! He's going to New Mexi-cho first then he's coming here to visit!" Ryland cheered, running around the kitchen island. Bruce laughed as he watched the child run off his immense amounts of energy. "I get to ask him about Asgard and space and everything! I bet he's been to so many cool places and planets. He's like…he's like a-a astronaut!"

"He's better than an astronaut, bud. He's kind of a god." Tony told his son, his eyes just following Ryland as he circled the island over and over and over until his sneaker caught on a tile and he crashed to the floor. The boy's shaggy brown hair bounced as he popped back up and he stated, "It's all good, I'm fine." his hands in the air.

"Well she's officially awake." Natasha mumbled as she returned to the kitchen with a wiggling Anya in her arms. "I'm gonna go try video chatting with Clint. Call us when that's ready please." She said, gesturing to the soup. Steve saluted, waving at Anya adorably.

Natasha climbed back into the elevator and headed down to her living space with Anya. Sitting on the floor by the couch, her laptop on the coffee table in front of them, Natasha set up a video call with Clint in Bora Bora. She waited impatiently for a few minutes before Clint finally answered the call. Relief flooded her system as Natasha got to see Clint again. He was sitting in a hotel room, an open window behind him with a pretty view of Bora Bora shinning in on him, making Natasha just slightly jealous. He'd clearly just woken up because his hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved yet but he was still so handsome in a dark purple shirt and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"There are my girls!" Clint cheered, smiling so wide. "How do you manage to call me every time I've just woken up? It's the best way to start my days." He asked but Natasha just smiled as she tried to situate Anya in her lap so Clint could better see her. "Why aren't you asleep yet, Little Bird?"

Anya instantly started to smile at the sight and sound of her father. She turned towards the computer, grasping at the screen where Clint's face was. "Ryland woke her up hollering about Thor coming home." Natasha said but there wasn't an ounce of acidity in her voice. She couldn't blame the toddler for his loudness- especially when he's the offspring of one Tony Stark.

"Awe man, Thor is coming? I wish I could be home for that. But listen, I'm coming home soon I swear. Even if I've gotta walk there, I'll be home by the end of the week." Clint said seriously.

"Spread those wings, Hawkeye." Natasha teased, making Clint laugh. Hearing her dad's chuckle, Anya giggled, continuing to grasp at the screen with frustration. "We went to the park today and found out Anya likes the slide best."

"Ehh I can fix that. I'll introduce you to the wonder that is the monkey bars soon enough kiddo. They were my favorite as a kid and I'm sure they'll be yours too." Clint told Anya, smiling as she sat back, staring at the screen in wonderment.

"Gee I wonder why those were your favorite?" Natasha asked rhetorically. "Ryland already wants to teach her how to climb trees. I swear to god once she starts walking and climbing we're gonna have to find a way to keep her on ground level. I already have a hard enough time keeping you down here with me I'm not chasing my kid up a bookcase or finding her in the air ducts."

Clint laughed because she complained so often that he was a spider. She might be the Black Widow but Clint could crawl into or up just about anything if it meant getting a higher view. "Just no walking till I get home! I am _not_ missing that."

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna skip right passed that and go straight to..." Natasha was saying but was cut off when Anya slammed her hand against the screen.

"Dada!" she screamed, smacking the screen. Natasha chuckled as she pulled the child backwards as to not break the glass or get sticky fingerprints all over it. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

"I'm here kiddo. I'll be home soon I promise." Clint replied but Anya just continued to struggle and scream his name over and over again. "God I can't wait to hold her again. Remind me why I took another mission?"

Natasha sighed heavily as she resituated Anya in her lap, trying to quiet her as the child continued to coo and say her father's name. "Just get home soon, Clint. We miss you."

"Dada!" Anya cooed right in time with Natasha. Clint heaved a sigh, running a hand down his face as he nodded.

"Yeah I'll do my best." He promised but in reality there was so little he could actually do. "I miss you guys too; so much you have no idea. I caught myself mumbling that damned Russian lullaby you always sing to her."

Natasha smiled, imagining Clint trying to sing the bittersweet song. There was a knock on Clint's end of the call and he disappeared for a minute and when he returned he looked even more exhausted and distraught than before. "Gotta go, call me before you two go to bed so I can say goodnight. Love you girls." Clint said regretfully.

"Say goodbye to Daddy." Natasha told Anya and so the baby called his name once more. Kissing his fingers, Clint held his hand to the camera so Natasha could do the same with Anya's little fingers. When the call disconnected, Natasha leaned back against the couch closing her eyes.

"Dada!" Anya asked, hitting the screen a few times before turning and hitting Natasha.

"Daddy isn't there anymore baby girl. He had to go away but he'll be home soon, I promise." She told her daughter, hugging her close as she struggled to come to terms with her situation. Not only was she a semi-retired agent and a mother, but she was also an over attached wife. She just wanted Clint home because being a single parent for the last few weeks was a nightmare and she missed him. She didn't want him missing out on any of Anya's milestones and, to be honest, she was tired of sleeping in their massive bed alone.

She wasn't used to this level of loneliness anymore. There once was a time when going to bed alone and doing just about everything alone was normal and wanted. But since she developed the weird relationship she had with Clint she longed for his company at all times. There were exceptions and occasionally she couldn't get far enough away from him for a day or two but in that moment, staring at a disconnected video signal, all she wanted was for Clint to be home.

"Dada!" Anya cooed again, this time a hint of sadness in the baby's voice as she curled into Natasha's arms. Natasha's heartbeat calmed the child enough for her to fall back asleep but Natasha couldn't do the same. Instead she just stared at the ceiling and wondered how her life had ended up _here_.


	2. Part ll

Author's Note: WHOA! I am so honored and humbled by the fantastic response I got from the first chapter of this story! Really it's been fantastic to see everyone respond so well. That's really what brought about this new chapter. I wasn't sure I would continue but you guys were so encouraging that I wrote another 3 thousand word chapter :p haha

**Review Reviews!**

**Sakurayuuki19: **Thank you so much! I also love the idea of Natasha being a mother (and Tony being a father). I just couldn't resist writing a fic about it ;)

**maggie: **Thanks! I'm not sure where exactly the story is going lol but I think I'm gonna keep writing it. I love Anya and Ryland too much as it is :)

**monalisamorocha: **Thank you! I'll try adding more Pepperony in future chapters. Admittedly they aren't the easiest for me to write because I don't fully understand their relationship haha but I'll try to add some more for you :)

**fan1o1: **Haha I tried making Ryland a somewhat even mix of Pepper and Tony- Tony's attitude and creativity but Pepper's heart and timidness. Considering Anya is so young it's hard to tell what she's really like but I'm hoping to make her a real alpha kinda woman haha. Oh and Clint will come home soon I think :)

**Marauderette96: **Thank you very much :) I'll try to update ever week or so

**yuki90: **Clint should be home soon I believe :) I can't wait to write scenes with him and Anya! Thanks :)

Again, I have a Polyvore dedicated to my writing so you can check out Anya and Natasha's outfits at samitballi. polyvore. com under the set titled "Part ll" Also reviews are loved! I try to reply to every one of them but I gotta get them ;) So be sure to let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was in the kitchen the next morning munching on the blueberry pancakes Bruce made when Natasha walked in with a wailing Anya on her hip. She was clearly exhausted and still wearing Clint's sweats (that she slept in) as she shuffled her socked feet along the tile floor. Anya had tears in her eyes as she hung loosely in her mother's arms, crying on her shoulder and soaking the S.H.I.E.L.D. tee.

"Aww what's wrong, Ace?" Steve asked, opening his arms to the baby who willingly went to him. Anya squirmed into his arms, still crying even as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck, sniffling and curling her fists in his blue long sleeve shirt.

"She woke me up at four and has barely slept a wink since. I think she's getting sick, she feels kinda warm." Natasha replied, falling to a chair at the table with an exhausted sigh.

Steve bounced Anya on his hip, trying to soothe her as she continued to cry. Bruce placed the back of his hand against Anya's forehead and nodded in agreement with Natasha's statement. "She does feel warm. Some baby Tylenol would help her sleep if you want to get some rest yourself." He suggested as Anya continued to cry. Steve was doing a good job of soothing her though cause her cries slowly quieted until she was just sniffling into his chest. Steve beamed with pride at being the only one to calm the cranky baby. He had a reputation around the tower for being the best at getting babies to fall asleep. There was just something about Steve's chest and neck that could put a baby to sleep instantly. Natasha didn't mind considering she could hand off her wailing child and Steve would calm her down. When Ryland was a baby, he'd fall asleep on just about anyone but he especially enjoyed using Steve as a pillow.

"Does anyone know when Thor's coming?" Bruce asked quietly as he moved about the kitchen cleaning up the small mess he'd made whilst making pancakes. Steve and Natasha just shrugged but directed their attention to Tony when he entered the room with a tired Ryland on his back.

"He should be here within a few hours or so." Tony said as he sat Ryland down at the table and went to fix them both a hefty plate of pancakes. "Why, you got something special planned for him?"

Bruce just shrugged, saying something about something technical; all the while Natasha tuned him out. "Just make sure he has time to spend with me, Bruce!" Ryland said seriously, looking up with sleepy eyes. Bruce smiled and promised to leave Thor plenty of time with Ryland.

"I wonder if he ever gets jetlagged. There's gotta be some sort of time difference between Asgard and Earth." Natasha wondered out loud as she sipped the coffee Tony handed her.

"Just another question to put on your list." Tony said to Ryland who excitedly munched on his pancakes, the wheels in his head turning as he thought of all the wonderful stories the god could tell him off.

"You mind watching after Anya a bit, Steve? I was hoping to get a quick shower." Natasha said once she'd finished her coffee. Steve bounced his head up and down joyfully, whispering he didn't mind at all. In fact he loved watching Anya. She was a cute kid but beyond that she was simple. Anya didn't expect anything of Steve and she wanted for simple things. Steve almost felt akin to the child considering their equal oblivion to the world around them.

So upon agreeing to watch the child, Natasha went back to her level to shower while Steve shuffled into the living room and laid down on the couch, shifting Anya onto his chest. She was sound asleep, even snoring a little as she sucked on her bottom lip. Her little eyelashes would flutter every now and then but she was out cold, her chest rising and falling evenly as she laid against Steve's muscular chest. He tucked his arms under the back of his head and closed his eyes, almost ready for a little slumber himself.

Ryland walked into the family room a few minutes later, wiping syrup from his lips with a wet paper towel. "Do you want to go to the store with Mommy and me, Steve?" He asked as he walked over and sat carefully on the couch across from Steve. "Mommy says we need a few things for Thor but if I come along and let Daddy get some work done today she'll take me to Toys R Us and we can ride the giant Ferris wheel!"

"Sounds like a great time, bud, but I have some errands I have to run myself. Why don't you ask Tasha to tag along? She could really use the distraction with Clint being away." Steve replied quietly, trying not to wake Anya.

"That's a good idea! She seems really lonely without Clint around. They make each other really happy, like Mommy and Daddy make each other happy. Do you have someone to make you happy, Steve?" Ryland asked innocently, looking up at Steve with his big brown eyes.

Steve sighed a little as he thought of Peggy and how much he still missed her and the chance he lost to be with her. "This family makes me happy," Steve finally said after a minute of deliberation. "You and your parents, Tasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and this little girl here, you're all what makes me happy."

"Are you ever gonna leave The Vengers to have babies, Steve? Cause I don't want you to leave." Ryland looked up at Steve; worry clear in his eyes as he fiddled with the sleeve of his Iron Man pajamas.

"I'm not leaving this tower for a very, very long time, Ryland; you don't have to worry about that."

"But don't you want babies, Steve?" Ryland asked curiously, his eyes flitting to Anya for a second before up to Steve's.

"Yeah that'd be nice one day," Steve admitted honestly. "But until then I have you and Ace and that's good enough for me."

Ryland smiled real wide as he said, "I'm glad I'm enough for you, Steve. I'm gonna go ask Tasha if she wants to come with us." and rushed to the elevator to head down to Natasha's level. Tony had to modify the elevators so they could sensor him standing in front of them- his height causing some problems before the modifications- and he also put the important buttons lower down so the four-year-old could reach them. But Ryland rarely ever used the buttons, rather asked JARVIS to take him to the level he desired. So Ryland stepped into the elevator and asked the A.I. to take him to Natasha and Clint's level.

Each residential/personal level of the tower had an entrance hallway so if the resident so chose they could lock their door to the rest of the tower. Though no one ever locked their doors and most of them left their doors wide-open, Pepper insisted the option be in the blueprints on the principal of privacy. The first few floors of the tower were open to the public but the public didn't have access to the top levels so the only people who would ever come to the residential levels were the team. Sometimes Tony believed Pepper just wanted another area to decorate and hang her art.

Ryland walked up to the grand double doors and pushed them open, not surprised to find them unlocked. He skipped down the two small steps into the living room where Natasha had the television set to the news but she wasn't there. He peeked down the adjacent hallway and heard the shower still running so he pulled himself up on the couch and searched for the remote.

Clint and Natasha's place was much simpler than Ryland's "home level." Pepper and Tony decked-out their pad with fancy technology and beautiful art whereas Clint and Natasha kept it simple. It was homey in a good way, with plenty of artifacts from all the countries they traveled to on missions. Clint had a collector's heart and brought home as many trinkets as he could from every mission. Natasha also had a habit of bringing back area rugs from all over the world. The mahogany floor was covered in intricate patterns and colors, coordinated in a weird miss-matched fashion that suited the apartment well. Their level had a lot of wood and even some exposed brick and ductwork at the couple's request. Coming off life-threatening missions, the two would unwind in front of the fireplace, swaddled in an afghan and counting their scars. Originally they had no electronics at all aside from a radio since they would rather accompany each other than have a television take away their time together. But when Anya came around and Natasha stopped going on missions, the empty apartment seemed quiet and lonely. So they got a television and a few other electronics to help heal some of the loneliness. Also, Anya loved a few specific children's shows and would actually sit and watch them despite being an easily distracted nine-month-old.

After a few minutes of flicking through the television stations, Ryland heard the shower turn off and waited for Natasha to emerge. When she did she was wearing jeans and a black sweater, bright yellow socks on her feet and a towel around her hair. "Oh hey, Ryland, how long have you been down here?" she asked as she walked into the living room and sat down beside him. She took the towel off her head and dried her hair a little before tossing it onto the arm of the chair next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something," Ryland replied but didn't explain any further having found a show he was interested in. Natasha chuckled as he became enamored with the children's program and waited patiently for a commercial. "Mommy and I are going to Toys R Us and Steve said you and Ace should come too." He said once the television program had gone on a commercial break and Ryland could mute it without missing anything.

Natasha paused for a second, before deciding it would be easiest to put on a happy face if she had a distraction. She agreed to tag along before leaving Ryland to his television program. Heading back to the bedroom, Natasha asked JARVIS to send Steve and Anya down to her level so she could get the baby ready for the day. Her hair was still wet but Natasha didn't care, nor did she bother to style it seeing as the ends would spiral into curls all by themselves. She just dabbed a little bit of makeup on and slipped into boots and grabbed her leatherjacket. By the time she was ready, Steve appeared in the doorway with a half-awake Anya.

"Hey baby girl," Natasha greeted as she took her child into her arms, Anya immediately curling her face into the crook of Natasha's neck. "Thanks for giving me a little break, Steve. I love her to death but her crying fits drive me absolutely crazy." She said as they walked across the hall to Anya's room where Natasha could dress the toddler.

"I don't know, Tasha, you're always real good with her." Steve mused as he leaned against Anya's bedroom door. Natasha just smiled as she went to the changing table and laid Anya down. The baby girl was slowly waking up, talking wildly in a childlike way that made no sense but was adorable nonetheless. She hummed and gurgled, mumbling a Mama and a Dada every now and then. Natasha listened to her daughter mumble and rant, occasionally talking back despite her lack of understanding.

Once Anya had a clean diaper, Natasha grabbed a grey long sleeve onesie with colorful owls out of Anya's dresser. Getting the squirmy baby into the onesie was difficult but Natasha eventually snapped it up and slid the baby's chubby legs into faux denim jeans. "Geez you're restless today." Natasha commented as she tried brushing through Anya's unruly strawberry blond curls.

"Hey, Tasha, are you guys ready? We want to head out." Pepper asked, her voice calling down the hallway. Natasha quickly pulled a pair of red baby Toms onto Anya's feet before picked her up and settled her on her hip, grabbing her backpack off the floor and heading to the living room where Ryland and Pepper were waiting.

"All ready," she said, grabbing Anya's twill 'Jr. Captain' jacket Steve got her for Christmas. The four of them headed downstairs and out the back entrance where Happy was waiting in a black car already with Anya and Ryland's car seats in place. Pepper told Happy they were ready almost as soon as the two little ones were in their car seats.

"You need to get some life back into you." Pepper said, playfully nudging Natasha. In the seats across from them, Ryland tickled Anya to make her laugh. Natasha smiled at her baby as two very Clint-like dimples formed in her chubby cheeks and a childish giggle escaped her lips. Anya squirmed about her car seat giggling joyously. It was hard to keep a straight face when Anya was laughing so Natasha cracked a smile.

"I just want Clint to come home." Natasha admitted, looking over at Pepper who had a very understanding look on her face. "He's my partner in every sense of the word and I miss him. He better get his ass home soon or I'll go crazy."

Pepper smiled a real sympathetic smile as she patted Natasha's shoulder. "He'll be home soon enough but until then it's time you have a little fun. Besides you gotta ride the Farris wheel with Ryland cause I hate it." She said and the two laughed.

"Look, Tasha, Ace thinks I'm funny!" Ryland cheered as he continued to make the baby girl laugh hysterically.

"I see that, Ryland, I think she likes you." Natasha mused with a chuckle as she watched the two kids play.

Ryland's eyes lit up with joy as he looked down at Anya, saying, "I like you too, Ace!"

~!~!~!~

By the time Pepper was done gathering the supplies they needed for Thor's visit, Ryland was cranky and bored. So they hopped back in the car so Happy could take them to Toys R Us. Anya was talking again, mumbling childish nonsense the whole car ride to Toys R Us until her words were drowned out by the crowd surrounding them. Of course happy stuck close by and Natasha was on alert but the crowds worried Pepper. They rushed through the store as fast as possible, not dawdling long enough for anyone to stop them or cause a scene. By the time they got through the line for the Farris wheel Ryland was practically vibrating enthusiasm.

"Can you hold Anya for me?" Natasha asked Pepper who nodded and took the baby from her mother. Natasha climbed into the Farris wheel bucket alongside Ryland and the ride started up. It was nothing impressive to Natasha and Ryland had already been on the ride countless times but that didn't stop the toddler from oohing and aweing. Natasha had to laugh at the show of enthusiasm Ryland put forth. He was a good little actor.

When the ride was done the two wondered through the crowds to where Pepper was waiting. They traded kids and continued to wonder about the store until they stumbled onto a section designated entirely for Avengers knick-knacks. Ryland ran about the aisles picking out every Iron Man toy and saying "That's my dad!" as loud as possible for everyone to hear. Pepper laughed, even as she told him to keep it down.

"Here you go, Tasha, get Anya a Hawkeye action figure." Pepper teased as she picked up the chubby little doll. It had a tiny bow and a painted on quiver but other than that the doll wasn't made to look like Clint.

Natasha laughed awkwardly as she tossed the weird little doll back on the shelf. "I don't think so."

"Why not, I think it would be funny. Clint would sure get a kick out of it." Pepper replied as they wondered down the aisles.

Natasha shrugged nonchalantly as she said, "We're still not sure if we're gonna tell Anya about S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers and this circus we call a life."

Pepper skidded a stop, causing Natasha to follow suit in front of her. "Are you serious, Natasha?" Pepper asked and Natasha's answering nod was less than committed. "You can't keep something like that from Anya; she has to know where she comes from. How are you going to explain Thor?"

Natasha thought for a second before smiling and saying, "Thor is just Anya's crazy unrelated uncle who likes to play dress up. Same goes for Steve and Tony." sarcastically but Pepper didn't find it funny at all.

"Tasha Anya deserves to know the truth about the people around her who love her. You can't keep something like this from her. She's going to start asking questions and you'll run out of legitimate responses. Telling her the truth is the easiest way to go about this." Pepper said seriously before crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you want her to know?"

Natasha heaved a heavy sigh, switching Anya to her other hip. The little baby grabbed a toy off the shelf before Natasha could pull her away from it. Looking down, Natasha grumbled something unintelligible as she snatched the Black Widow toy from her child. "I just don't want her to know, Pepper." She snapped harshly as she threw the toy onto the shelf a little too hard. "I don't want her to ever know of the things Clint and I have done. She doesn't need to know her mother was an assassin, Pepper, she deserves the chance to be a normal kid with normal parents."

Immediately Pepper's expression softened at Natasha's words. "Tasha," she said quietly, coming to stand in front of her closest friend. "Anya is going to love you no matter what you've done. You're her mother! It doesn't matter what you've done in the past or what kind of life you've lived up until now; what matters is that you love Anya. I promise she won't care one bit that you have a troubled past."

"How can you promise something like that, Pepper?" Natasha asked, hugging Anya closer to her chest as worry crept into her heart and tears threatened her eyes.

Pepper smiled kindly as she laid a hand on Natasha's shoulder. "Because she has your big heart,"


	3. Part lll

Author's Note: I initially said this story was going to be a one-shot but clearly I've changed my mind haha! It's just really easy to sit down and dabble in some fluffy ideas and the next thing I know I've got another almost 4 thousand word document! I'm not sure how long it'll last but this has officially become a full-blown story with multiple chapters :) Hope you guys enjoy!

**Review Reviews:**

**yuki90: **Haha yes! I mean c'mon it's a pretty fantastic place to sleep if I do say so myself. (I won't however say I'm jealous of a fictional baby for doing so when I can't...even though I am in fact a tad jealous hehe)! Good questions! You'll get one answer reading this chapter ;) Hope you enjoy part 3!

**special agent Ali: **Thank you! I'm not entirely sure where the names came from lol but once they popped into my head I couldn't deny how much I loved them. I even gave them middle names! Thanks for your review and your kind words, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and stay tuned for whatever comes next :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Pepper, Ryland, Natasha and Anya went to lunch before heading back to the tower with their toys and supplies. Pepper had somehow convinced Natasha to buy the stupid Hawkeye toy Anya kept grabbing and Ryland had picked out a few new Iron Man toys to add to his collection. When they got home Tony was waiting for his wife and son by the door, holding some form of tech in his hand. Pepper couldn't tell what it was but he was fiddling with it until he heard the elevator ding.

"Hey little man," Tony greeted with a smile as Ryland launched himself into his father's open arms. "How was your little trip?"

"It was great, Daddy! Tasha rode the Ferris wheel with me and I got new Iron Man stuff!" Ryland said enthusiastically as he showed his father the new toy he persuaded Pepper into buying him.

Tony made an underhanded quip about poor craftsmanship before putting Ryland down and saying, "Go put away your toys for me, bud. You mom and I have to finish getting stuff ready for Thor." The toddler pouted a little but did as he was told regardless. As he rushed off to his bedroom Tony turned back towards Pepper with a mischievously sexy smile.

"Well hello," he said deeply, making Pepper chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We have a little time before Thor gets here, wanna…"

"We both have a lot of work to do, Tony." Pepper cut in before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. Tony heaved a sigh as he let his forehead fall to Pepper's shoulder as he grumbled unintelligible annoyances into her sweater.

All Pepper had to say was, "Maybe after Ryland goes to bed…" and Tony immediately perked up. He kissed her once more before grabbing the bags at her feet and heading to the living room where he set out all the stuff she'd bought for the tower. Thor had his own level at the tower despite spending 80% of his time in Asgard and a majority of his free time in New Mexico with Jane. He used the level when he visited and when he wasn't there it just sat untouched but Pepper made sure the cleaning staff kept it tidy and habitable just in case. It needed a fresh set out towels and some food for the kitchen so that's what she went out to get but Tony had a feeling Thor would only be interested in the PopTarts she got him.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Pepper asked as she pulled the tags off the new towels and gathered the receipts for her immaculately kept records.

"Ehh probably around four or five," Tony replied as he riffled through the grocery bags on the coffee table. Pepper always got guests the best food and saved the all-natural bran crap for Tony. He had a secret stash of candies in his office that Pepper didn't know about and even Ryland had a treasure chest full of treats hidden under his bed. Pepper's quest to keep her boys healthy was pretty much entirely in vein.

"Is Cap going to cook or are we ordering out?" she asked as she gathered the purchased items and headed to the elevator, Tony on her heels.

"Cap mentioned wanting to try out a new recipe or something." Tony replied. Pepper stepped into the elevator and Tony leaned against the doors, almost letting her get away before saying, "Wait!" and slamming his hand between the doors just in time to keep them from closing. "I forgot to tell you I might be able to get Clint home soon. But I need your help…"

~!~!~!~

After getting home from shopping, Natasha decided to put Anya down for a nap. She tucked the baby into her crib, prying the Hawkeye doll from her chubby fingers and placing it on Anya's dresser. Natasha had done laundry the previous day so she made work of folding the basket of clothing; pressing play on the little MP3 player and letting the soft sounds of Chopin fill the room. The nursery was pink and grey with a cursive A over Anya's crib and fairy lights bordered the ceiling. Her crib sheets had owls on them and there was a cherry tree painted on wall behind the crib, a hawk sitting at the top. Originally Natasha hadn't planned on making such an elaborate nursery for Anya but once she started coming up with ideas she couldn't stop. She kept adding and adding until Clint had to rein her in and remind her that Anya would outgrow the room in a few years anyway. But Natasha really liked the final product. Three gray walls and one rose colored accent wall- owls, hawks and birds all over the place and Anya's name on anything customizable.

Natasha sat in the glider by Anya's crib and continued folding all of Anya's little clothes. For such a tiny little thing she sure had a full closet. Clint was to blame for that. Every cute item he saw he _had_ to buy for his little bird. A good 70-80% of Anya's clothes came from Clint. The rest came from Natasha or their friends, but for the most part Clint would come home with bags of kid's clothes. Usually Tasha didn't mind but every now and then he'd come home with a truly ridiculous mismatched outfit and she'd have to put her foot down.

"But it's so cute!" Clint would complain, holding up the absurd outfit. Natasha wouldn't even respond, just snatch the outfit, return it to its bag and set it aside to be returned later. Sometimes she could swear Clint went color blind on one of his missions. His fashion sense wasn't exactly something to be envious of.

"You still love me," he'd say, that half smile popping up and melting Natasha's heart. That half smile is the major reason Anya's closet was so packed. Sometimes Natasha just couldn't say no to her husband.

A ringing sound interrupted Natasha's thoughts and she so she set aside the little grey sweater in her hand and followed the sound to the living room where a video call was ringing on her laptop. Seeing Clint's call, Natasha immediately answered and sat on the floor by the coffee table. Clint appeared on her screen then, shirtless and a little wet, still running a towel through his hair.

"Catch ya at a bad time?" Natasha teased, watching him towel off his head causing his hair to stick up in every which direction.

"Just got out of the shower; did I miss Ace?" Clint replied, earning himself a glare from Natasha for using Anya's nickname.

"Pepper, Ryland, Anya and I went out shopping this afternoon so she's all tuckered out. Fell asleep on the car ride home, sorry." Natasha replied, hating that longing and disappointed look on Clint's face. "I could wake her up if you…"

"No let her sleep," Clint cut in before Natasha was finished. "I can't keep waking her up just because I miss her. Where'd you guys go?"

"A few different shops before we hit Toys R Us for Ryland."

"You ride the Ferris wheel, Black Widow?" Clint teased and Natasha blushed even as she glared at him. "I'm sure Ryland got a bunch of Iron Man crap. I'll never understand why they make such a big deal of The Avengers."

"We're supposed to be earths mightiest heroes, I guess people like that. They have action figures of all of us." Natasha replied as Clint rolled his eyes. "Actually…" Natasha stood up and ran to Anya's room quickly, grabbing the little Hawkeye off the nightstand to show Clint. "Your daughter wouldn't let it go the whole day." She said after she showed Clint the ridiculous toy.

Clint was quiet a minute, trying to read her even though he wasn't there. "And you're okay with that?" he asked slowly, gauging her response.

Natasha just shrugged with little commitment, fiddling with the mini Hawkeye's bow. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "Pepper and I talked a little…I'm still worried about what all of this will do to Anya when she's old enough to understand."

"It doesn't seem to affect Ryland too much." Clint commented. He had to be very careful of his wording because, even though they weren't together and she couldn't kick the crap out of him, she could still get royally pissed at him if he said the wrong thing. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. was a tender subject for Natasha and Clint learned quickly that he had to tread lightly in order to survive.

"Pepper and Tony don't have rap sheet longer than DiMaggio's hit streak." Natasha snapped. Clint immediately threw his hands up in defense.

"You already know how I feel, Tasha. Anya isn't going to care at all what you've done it the past. But if you don't want to tell her, if you want to keep it all a secret, I'm behind you." Clint replied seriously, making eye contact through the computer screen. He was barely finished his sentence when someone opened the door to his hotel room and he motioned for her to hold on a minute.

As she waited, Natasha played with the little Hawkeye, still trying to decide if Anya should know the truth. There were too many variables to consider but Natasha was fretting every single one of them. It seemed like she couldn't turn her mind off sometimes. When she just wanted to put aside all the time-consuming and agonizing thoughts and have a little fun, that's when Natasha thought about them the most. She was able to get a few minutes of freedom every now and then but for the most part she was constantly thinking about her baby's future and what Natasha's past meant to her child.

"I gotta run," Clint said as he appeared in front of the computer again. "We're trying to wrap stuff up here so I won't be able to call you tonight. Give Ace a sloppy kiss for me."

"Will do," Natasha promised gloomily.

"And Tasha," Clint mumbled but waited for her to look up before saying another word. "Give yourself a break. You're not the worst thing on earth…in fact you're kind of the best. Second only to the little baby girl we made."

Natasha had to laugh even if all she wanted to do was lay down and cry a bit. "Get going, Hawkeye. Call me when you get the chance."

"Love you, Nat."

"Love you too, Clint. Come home soon."

~!~!~!~

Anya woke up just before JARVIS informed Natasha of Thor's arrival. Natasha was working on her computer but set it aside to get Anya changed and ready for dinner. "Why don't you dress up a little for Thor?" Natasha asked Anya rhetorically as she picked up her baby girl. Going over to Anya's closet Natasha pulled out a grey onesie, a pink tool skirt and some white leggings. "What'd ya think, Little Bird? I think Daddy would like this outfit, huh?"

Anya squirmed, laughing a little as Natasha held up the outfit for the baby to see. After Anya was changed and dressed, Natasha ran a brush through Anya's unruly curls once again. After a few minute Natasha finally settled with pinning the strawberry blond curls out of Anya's eyes and leaving it at that. It wasn't much in the way of a style but it got the hair off Anya's forehead and Natasha didn't really know what else to do with it.

"Sit still a sec," Natasha requested of Anya, settling the baby in her glider and standing back to take a photo on her cell phone. "That's for Daddy, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that adorable little outfit." Natasha said as she put her phone in her pocket and slipped Anya's feet into little grey shoes with felt bows atop.

"Ready?" Natasha asked and Anya nodded, causing Natasha to momentarily question how much her nine-month-old actually understood. Dismissing the thought, Natasha grabbed Anya and headed to the elevator. She mumbled to herself about relaxing and having fun, trying desperately to push aside any thoughts about Anya's future and Natasha's past.

Upon arriving upstairs the girls could hear the team carrying on and having a blast, all congregated in the kitchen.

"Lady Barton and Baby Barton!" Thor greeted merrily as Natasha entered the kitchen with Anya in her arms. Thor immediately rushed towards them, throwing his arms around Natasha in a bear hug.

"Welcome back, Thor." Natasha mumbled as he all but squeezed the life out of her. When they pulled apart, Natasha directed Anya towards Thor, mumbling, "Say hi, Anya." but of course the baby didn't say anything.

"Hello, Baby Barton." Thor greeted, smiling widely and waving two fingers at the child. Anya looked up at the massive man she'd only seen a few times before. "She has gotten so large I regret not returning sooner."

"She's growing like a weed," Jane commented, appearing behind Thor. His large frame had completely masked her so Natasha had no clue Jane was even there.

"Oh hi, Jane, I didn't know you were coming with Thor." Natasha said as she exchanged a hug with Jane who smiled and touched Anya's little hand in greeting.

"May I hold Baby Barton?" Thor suddenly asked, reaching out to the child. It was the first time Thor ever asked to hold Anya so Natasha hesitated a second. Last time Thor had come home to earth Anya was just a few weeks old- barely three months- and Thor was a little scared to hold her. Clint practically forced him to take Anya but Thor only held her a minute before handing her back. His large hands dwarfed the tiny child and Natasha had to laugh at the way she resembled a football or maybe even a hotdog in his massive arms. Before that though Thor refused to hold Anya for fear of "breaking her". Thor wouldn't hold Ryland either until he was a little over a year old and a bit more durable. It was really cute to see Thor, god of thunder, so afraid of two small children.

"Wanna go to Thor?" Natasha asked Anya as she shifted the baby off her hip and into Thor's awaiting arms. He fumbled around a bit before situating Anya comfortably- if awkwardly- in his arms. Anya stared up at Thor with wide eyes, not quite sure what to make of the man yet. But Thor just smiled at the baby girl he held and tried not to make her cry as Natasha walked past him to peek into the kitchen where Steve was cooking.

"Need any help?" Natasha asked as she entered the large kitchen. Steve had full control over the kitchen, looking less like a super soldier and more like a world class chef.

"Hand me the tarragon would ya?" Steve asked, pointing to the cabinet by her head, the one containing an extensive spice rack. Natasha opened the door and spun the rack, running her finger along the labels of many different spices before finally coming across the tarragon and handing it to Steve.

"Where's Ace?" Steve mumbled as he worked effortlessly to prepare whatever it was that smelt so damn delicious.

"Thor's got her," Natasha replied easily but Steve all but dropped his spoon on the floor. They shared a glance before Natasha chuckled. "He asked to hold her…if you ask me he's trying to get some practice in…" she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at Steve.

"You don't think…could Jane really be…?" Steve whispered, lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear. Natasha shrugged but winked to make her point clear. "I guess it would make sense…he has been to New Mexico quite a few times lately."

"If I'm right and Jane is prego I really don't want to know what they name it. Man, with names like Thor, Loki and Odin floating around Asgard, who knows what they'll come with for a little god of thunder." Natasha teased. She was about to continue when Tony poked his head in the doorway.

"Is that almost ready, Cap? We're getting pretty hungry out here." Tony asked and Steve nodded.

"Yeah help me carry it all into the dining room, would ya?" Steve requested so Natasha and Tony helped bring the delectable food to the awaiting seven. Upon entering the dining room Natasha was surprised to see Anya giggling happily in Thor's arms. Usually it took the baby a bit longer than that to warm up to people (especially people that towered over her). But then again Thor was making all kinds of ridiculous faces to make the child laugh.

After putting down the bowl she was carrying, Natasha took Anya back from Thor so she could situate the baby in her highchair. Anya wasn't a fan of her highchair and struggled to get free but Natasha hated sitting with Anya in her lap when everyone ate together. She was fine sitting her daughter in her lap when it was just them and Clint but it somehow felt rude to do so with everyone else around. So Natasha forced Anya into her chair with a chuckle, mumbling under her breath about having Clint's stubbornness.

"How is Clint? Is he not here?" Jane asked, having heard Natasha's mumbling.

"No he's been on a mission in Bora Bora for the last few weeks; it's just me and Anya for a bit." Natasha replied surprisingly blaze as she ripped up a roll for Anya.

"Awe I'm sorry to hear that, it must be hard to have him gone while Anya is still so young." Jane replied as she fixed herself a plate of food. Steve made a whole spread of delicious food and so conversation stopped a minute as everyone served themselves and began to eat. Ryland was the next to speak up, asking Thor his one millionth question about Asgard. Thor launched himself into a whole spiel about the different realms he's visited and Ryland just sat across the table listening incredibly intently.

Throughout dinner conversation came and went easily as they all talked about this that and the other thing. Mostly Ryland wanted to know about space but Jane and Thor both kept asking questions about Anya. Every time Natasha answered another question, she exchanged a glance with Steve, smiling a little.

"I'm currently working on a new suit if you want to head upstairs and check it out." Tony suggested as dinner was wrapping up. "I'm still working on the mark 10 but I swear once it's done I'll get the whole suit into bracelets. Forget about briefcases or storage warehouses all I'll need is two little cuffs and the suit is available any time."

"You've been talking about making the suit into bracelets for years and yet it's still just a theory." Bruce commented, tossing a teasing grin at Tony.

"No I'm close this time! I swear it's going to happen if I have to shrink the damn suit myself." Tony snapped, pointing his fork at Bruce.

"Watch your mouth!" Pepper chastised, smacking Tony's arm. "Don't repeat that." She told Ryland who just shrugged.

All conversation stopped when Thor stood up suddenly. "I request your attention," he said loudly, his voice reverberating off the walls and making him sound even louder than he really was. "Jane and I have a proclamation."

As soon as the words left Thor's lips, Natasha's eyes darted over to Steve's. They shared yet another knowing glance as Jane stood up beside Thor and they took hands.

"Let it be known on this day, that Jane and I will bear a child together." Thor exclaimed, his smile blossoming so wide it seemed almost painful. There was a beat of silence before everyone stood up and congratulated the couple with hugs and warm smiles.

"How is that going to work, with you being in Asgard so often?" Bruce asked after giving the two a hug. Once everyone had given Thor and Jane a hug, they returned to their seats but Thor remained standing for some reason.

"We have not discussed the matter to any extent. But I wish my child to see both Asgard and Earth as their home." Thor replied. Natasha smiled if just because he looked so damn proud of himself. Jane beside him was absolutely glowing.

"Why don't you move here, Thor?" Ryland asked, craning his neck to look up at the god. Thor hesitated and so Tony ceased the moment to echo his son's question and soon enough Pepper and Bruce chimed in as well, asking Thor if living in the tower would be best.

"It's pretty convenient living with a whole tower full of babysitters." Natasha noted with a smile, directing her wink at Jane.

"Exactly," Steve said. "It would really help for whenever Thor needed to go back to Asgard- you wouldn't have to parent completely alone. I mean that's why Tasha and Clint moved in as well as Tony and Pepper. We're a whole crazy family now and you two are included in that."

"Yeah, and your floor has a spare bedroom perfect for a nursery." Pepper added with a smile. Everyone looked to Jane and Thor for an answer and so the couple exchanged a look.

"I don't see why not…" Jane mumbled and already Tony was out of his chair and ranting on and on about specs and blueprints and color schemes. "It'll be nice raising our child around people that…understand the situation." Jane continued, mostly for Pepper and Natasha as Thor and Tony were talking floor plans.

Natasha smiled in agreement. "We're a crazy group but being together does help." She admitted, looking down the table at Pepper who just smiled. Natasha peeked back at Anya before smiling at Jane and saying, "You have earth's mightiest heroes here as your babysitters, what could go wrong?"

* * *

Author's Note: Aww baby Odinson! Lol I figured if we had a 'Clintasha' kid and a 'Pepperony' kid we needed a 'Fosterson' kid too (is that their shipname? I have no idea but I like it hahaha)! **So with this big new I have a big questions for everyone: Boy or Girl for Thor and Jane's baby?** Let me know in the reviews and whichever gender gets the most "votes" will win :)

You can check out Anya's dinner outfit on my polyvore acount (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part lll

Thanks! :)


	4. Part lV

Author's Note: Eep! I'm so excited and thrilled and honored by the tremendous response from everyone on these first three chapters! It always makes me so thoroughly happy to see I've gotten a new review or a new alert or a new favorite. So thank you very, very much for your enthusiasm :)

**Review Reviews:**

**special agent Ali: **Thanks! The chapter I'm writing now (not the next one but chapter 6) I'm trying to showcase a little bit of the personality Anya has. It's hard with her being so young though. Thanks for the input! haha she would look like Goldilocks!

**123456789: **What about Darcy? She still lived in Mexico if that's what you're asking...

**Dancingqueen4Life: **Thank you so much :)

**NRCB: **Ta-da! ;)

**Lollypops101: **Thanks for the input! Personally I like that idea as well :)

**Trinnie: **Thank you so much :) I hope Clint's return pleases you!

**yuki90: **Thanks for your input! Part of me just wants to give him twins LOL one boy and one girl so I wouldn't have to deal with this decision haha but that's a bit much for even the god of thunder. I'm not sure if I'll address the half god thing or not. So far all I know is the actions Thor will take but I haven't decided about Asgard- though I'm sure they'd be fine, they seem like reasonable people...gods...whatever they are hahaha

**Addle: **Thank you for your input! I have decided but the idea of a Mini-Vengers teenage story has crossed my mind. The way I have it set up I was thinking it would be interesting to maybe dabble a bit in Ryland and Anya's relationship as teens and maybe some feelings between them. Would that be something you'd be interested in?

**kmp: **Thanks for your input! The problem is I can see every one of the Avengers with both genders hahaha I can only see Clint with a girl (at least first) but everyone else I can see with either. It's so hard deciding if I want Thor to romp around with his "little warrior" or sit down for tea with his little princess.

Thanks you all so much for your feedback! I got 9 reviews for the last chapter- which is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one single chapter. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are all so very lovely :)

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days after Thor's arrival and his "big news" Pepper and Tony took Anya and Ryland out for the day to give Natasha a chance to relax and do whatever she wanted. But as it turned out Natasha didn't have much of a life without Anya to take care of. So she went down to the gym to work out, cleaned the apartment, went with Jane to pick out paint samples and was currently laying on the couch watching reruns of the television show 2_4._

"Mrs. Barton you have a visitor down in the lobby." JARVIS informed her, the British voice coming out of nowhere and startling Natasha a little. No matter how long she lived in the tower she'd never get used to having the A.I. _everywhere at all times_.

"Thanks, JARVIS." Natasha replied, pulling herself off the couch. She was still wearing her workout legging and a somewhat baggy S.H.I.E.L.D. tee but she didn't care much of her appearance. It's not like anyone she knows cares how she appears. So she just slipped into a pair of sneakers and headed to the elevator and hit the lobby button. Tony had elevator music piped into the elevator but Natasha desperately wanted it turned off. Nothing gave her a headache quite like the dull hum of a sad piano song. Luckily the ride down to the lobby wasn't too long and soon enough the elevator binged and the doors opened.

Natasha stepped out of the elevator and went over to the receptionist's desk but she didn't get a chance to ask for her guest before a voice cut her off. "Hey lovely," an unmistakable voice murmured from behind her and Natasha immediately spun around.

"Clint!" she all but screamed as she flung herself into Clint's arms. He chuckled but dropped his duffle bag to catch her, picking her up and burring his face in her hair. "What are you doing home? How are you back? You didn't tell me you'd be home!"

Clint just smiled as he held her tight, never wanting to let go. He had a few cracked ribs and he was sorer than he could ever remember being before but in that moment it didn't matter. So long as Tasha was there in his arms the pain didn't matter. The receptionist behind the counter smiled at the reunion but she ducked into a back room as to give the couple a bit of privacy.

"Tony pulled some strings, got me home early. Did you change your hair?" Clint replied as he put her back down. He ran a hand through her hair, noticing it was a bit darker than usual but still soft as ever. Taking a second to look at her, Clint smiled. Sure she had bags under her eyes and she was pale but to him she was gorgeous and more importantly she was _there_. She was right in front of him and he could touch her and hold her, something he'd longed to do for too long.

"Got yourself banged up a bit, huh?" she mumbled as she surveyed his wounds. He had a gash above his right eye and a purplish bruise on his jaw. Underneath his gray V-neck tee she could see the outline of gauze and his hands were covered in scrapes and scratches. It wasn't an unusual look for Clint but Natasha was careful with him anyway, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Things went a little south near the end but we got our target and I got to come home." Clint replied. Natasha picked up his duffle bag and he didn't protest, just threw his arm around her shoulders as they went to the elevator.

"Tony and Pepper took Anya out for a bit today but they should be back soon. Want anything?" she murmured as they rode the elevator up to their apartment and walked through the door. Clint immediately threw himself down on the couch with a grunt.

"Our couch smells like baby formula." He complained but he was smiling. "Any chance there's food for me?"

"Here? No. Downstairs maybe; I'll see what I can find. Go to bed, Clint, you look exhausted." Natasha replied but Clint just grunted in response.

"Believe me I feel worse than I look." He mumbled into the fabric of the couch. Eventually he did pull himself upright however and trudged down the hall while Natasha went to find food. He stopped by Anya's bedroom door and peeked his head inside, flicking on the lights. Of course Anya wasn't there but he smiled regardless. Was it possible for a room to smell pink? Because Clint could swear the room smelt pink.

Anya wasn't much of a girlie girl just yet but there was pink everywhere. That was probably Clint's fault- buying ever cute pink outfit he found. Clint picked up a stuffed animal off the floor and rubbed the soft fur with a bruised finger. This last mission had been a real tough one. Not only was the target hard to get eyes on, he was even harder to keep an eye on. Clint lost him multiple times, each time losing him longer than the last. When they finally caught up with the guy he put up one hell of a fight; left two agents dead and the rest pretty banged up. At one point Clint was sure he was going to die and in that moment all he wanted was to hold his baby daughter again. He wanted nothing more than to go home and hold her.

Nearly dying as frequently as Clint does leaves a certain kind of mark on your mind. It's hard to forget the feeling of nearly dying- or the thoughts that enter your mind. This last time really shook Clint and he had a lot on his mind. Part of him wanted to hang it up, throw his bow in a closet somewhere and never look at it again- to focus on Natasha and Anya and stay alive long enough to walk his daughter down the aisle one day. But at the same time Clint wasn't too sure who he was without his bow. He'd been cowboying around with the Avengers like a jackass for so long he wasn't entirely sure what or who he was without it. Without Hawkeye, Clint wasn't entirely sure who he was.

~!~!~!~

"Please be careful, Ryland!" Pepper called after her son as she watched him play with the other kids at the park. She was sitting next to Tony on a nearby bench, Anya in her lap and a few shopping bags at her feet. Taking Anya and Ryland out for the day was Tony's idea but Pepper loved the day off. They did a little bit of shopping and went for lunch before winding up at the park upon Ryland's request. Anya was getting sleepy but luckily she wasn't cranky.

"I'm being careful, Mommy!" Ryland replied from the jungle gym he was hanging off of. He picked out his own outfit for the day so he was wearing gray Converse, jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a monster on it. He did a pretty good job surprisingly enough and so Natasha let him help her dress Anya. Deciding he liked her cheetah print Converse high-tops best, Natasha put them on the baby along with faux jeans and a white Bambi onesie.

"Can I wear my new hat, Daddy?" Ryland asked as he ran towards his parents. He'd found a ridiculous furry plaid flapper hat at Macy's and begged to get it for ten minutes. Tony thought it was adorable but Pepper wasn't quite sold until Ryland put it. Even though it was a tad ridiculous looking, on Ryland it was absolutely adorable. So they wound up getting the hat for Ryland as well as a grey knit cap for Anya.

Tony fished through the bags for the hat as he mumbled, "It's not that cold out, dude, you're gonna get pretty hot." But he pulled the tags off the hat and handed it to Ryland anyway.

"Can Ace wear her new hat too?" Ryland asked as he pulled the hat onto his head and smiled up at Pepper who took the grey cap from Tony and placed it on Anya's head. Anya tried to look up at the hat, looking very serious and going slightly cross-eyed in the process.

"We look super cute, Ace." Ryland informed the baby with a smile and a wink. Then he looked up at Tony and asked, "Do you think Clint is home now?"

Tony's jaw all but hit his lap as he asked his child how on earth he knew Clint would be coming home. "That was supposed to be a secret, who told you?"

"Bruce mumbles when he works." Ryland replied with a shrug, playing with Anya's fingers.

"You're not supposed be in R-and-D, Ryland, you know that." Pepper chastised but couldn't be mad when Ryland was wearing that damn hat.

"I wasn't in R-and-D I was outside the door." Ryland said as if that made the situation any better. "Besides, Daddy lets me in his office all the time."

Tony let out a long moan as he threw his head back. "Way to throw me under the buss, kid." He grumbled. Pepper shot her husband a disapproving glance so Tony grabbed Ryland and tossed him over his shoulder. "You can't kill me if I have a child." Tony stated as Ryland laughed. The boys ran over to the playground where Tony proceeded to climb up the slide with Ryland still over his shoulder.

"I'll kill you if you hurt my child!" Pepper shouted as she watched Ryland precariously hang off Tony's shoulder. By some stroke of luck the two Stark boys made it up the slide and started running around the play set playing some form of superhero cops and robbers. A nearby group of kids joined in, shouting, "Let's play with Iron Man!"

Pepper watched her two favorite men run around the playground wildly, a smile on her face to match theirs. She honestly couldn't tell who was having more fun, Ryland and the boys or Tony. He made a damn fine dad, Tony did. Of course he'd never admit it and he was convinced he could barely keep Ryland alive, but from Pepper's perspective she couldn't imagine a better father. Not just because he played with Ryland whenever the boy asked or because he could keep the creative four-year-old entertained for hours on end with very little effort. Tony was a great father because he wore his heart on his sleeve and he cared too much for Ryland to ever let his son believe otherwise.

Maybe that was the great downfall of Howard Stark. He cared for Tony but he wasn't the best at showing it. Tony spent his entire life believing his father didn't care much for him at all when in fact Howard loved his son most. Upon becoming a father himself, Tony swore both to Pepper and to himself that he would always make sure their son knew how loved he was. And by god was he doing a good job of it. It was at least once a day that Tony would mumble "I love you" to Ryland. Some days he'd say it before Ryland left the tower or before he'd put Ryland to bed, but most of the time he'd whisper it at random moments. Ryland would be sitting at Tony's desk drawing or playing intently with his action figures and Tony would just sneak up behind him, kiss the boy on the top of the head and whisper words of love. Or when Ryland was acting like a goofball trying to make everyone laugh, Tony would hold his aching stomach and bellow an "I love you" through his laughter fits.

There was something undeniably special about Ryland and Tony's relationship. They weren't quite the same character but they got along wonderfully. Ryland had his father's creativity and imagination as well as his wit and his brawn. But Pepper wasn't lost in her own child. Ryland had her brain as well as her sense of loyalty and maybe a touch of her OCD. More often than not Pepper and Ryland would but heads, arguing over trivial things like bath time or toys. Tony liked to say it was because Pepper and Ryland knew each other too well- the same reason Tony and Pepper argued so frequently. Pepper was better at spending quiet moments with their son whereas Tony was best for playing and imaginative adventures. Tony would throw Ryland over his shoulder and romp about the tower. Pepper would grab a book and a corner and sit with Ryland, gently stroking his hair as she'd read to him.

She'd never forget the time she was reading to Ryland and he looked up and said, "I like spending time with you, Mommy. You're relaxful." She could easily overlook the mispronounced word because it brought tears to her eyes. She could live with being the relaxful parent while Tony took on the role of the fun one. That's how their family worked and she wasn't about to test it. They worked just fine as is.

~!~!~!~

"There is truly nothing on earth better than an American cheeseburger." Clint mused as he chewed a massive bite of his burger. Natasha couldn't find anything tasty upstairs in the common kitchen so she went out for some burgers instead. Upon returning home she'd found Clint curled up in a tight little ball smack-dab in the middle of their bed on top of the comforters with his boots still on. She was careful about waking him up, knowing how jumpy he could be directly after a mission. She hadn't asked any questions- though she had plenty of them- but she could tell this last one was a doozey. It wasn't the right time to bring it up but she knew he was uneasy so she stood back and called his name as softly as she could but even then he woke with a start, sitting up immediately and forming a defensive position. Once he saw it was Natasha and that she came barring food he started to smile, apologizing under his breath and making room for her on the bed. They sat together eating the grease food and enjoying their longest stretch of uninterrupted time together in a long time.

"When's Tony and Pepper gonna be home? I miss my freaking kid." Clint complained as he leaned his head against the headboard. One of his hands was occupied digging around a fast-food bag looking for leftover French fries that fell to the bottom, and his other was gently stroking Natasha's hair as she laid her head in his lap.

"They should be home soon I imagine." Natasha replied, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "What's it like going on missions with Anya here?" she asked suddenly. "What's it like having people waiting for you here at home while you're out there?"

Clint paused for a moment before sighing and tossing a crumbled up hamburger wrapper aside. "It sucks ass, Tasha. It really truly sucks. Knowing there are people here that care whether or not you come home…it should make you feel better, right? It should make you want to fight harder and win whatever battle you're facing but it doesn't. It just makes you feel guilty cause they are home safe worried sick about you and you're running around Boar freaking Bora with a stick and a string fighting like a jackass from the paleolithic era."

"You're thinking about hanging it up, aren't you?" Natasha whispered after a moment of silence passed between them. Clint looked down at her, looking into her green eyes. He couldn't find the right words to describe his mental dilemma but he also didn't want to try. Used to figuring everything out on his own, Clint wasn't sure how to voice his concerns or his problems to anyone. Of course Natasha was his sounding board and he talked to her about almost everything. But this was just one of those times where he couldn't find the courage to bring her into the dilemma- bring her in to help fix the problem; maybe because he couldn't see a solution in sight.

Just as Clint was about to reply a knock sounded on their front door and they could hear Pepper and Tony's voices. Forgetting the troublesome conversation path they were just about to embark on, Natasha and Clint started to smile. Clint honestly couldn't have gotten off that bed any faster as he rushed to the front door in anticipation of seeing his kid again.

"Surprisingly enough we brought Anya home in one piece." Tony said as he dropped a shopping bag to the living room floor. Behind him Pepper was holding a squirmy Anya in her arms so that's immediately where Clint went.

"Look whose home, Ace." Pepper said to the little girl as she angled the baby towards Clint who honestly looked like he might start to cry at any minute. Anya turned her head towards her father and stared for a minute almost as if she didn't quite recognize Clint. But a millisecond later she made a high-pitched squealing noise almost akin to a scream and started squirming to get out of Pepper's grasp and into Clint's. She screamed and squirmed until she finally made it into Clint's arm where she curled her little head into the crook of his neck and settled down.

"Looks like she missed you quite a bit," Pepper said sweetly, turning to rest her head on Tony's shoulder. The scene before them was too adorable to look away but they wanted to give the family some privacy so Pepper said, "We're all having dinner together tonight; be ready at seven." before sneaking to the elevator with Tony.

It was amazing how quickly Anya settled down once in Clint's arms but then again he always had the magic touch. He curled Anya close to his chest, snuggling her as he smiled wider than he thought possible. "Oh I missed you, Little Bird!" he whispered as he started subconsciously rocking her back and forth. Natasha watched from a distance, leaning against the couch as she fought back tears of her own at the reunion of her two favorite people.

"You got big," Clint said to Anya then turned to Natasha. "She got big! When did she get so big? I don't remember her looking this big on the webcam."

Natasha smiled as she shrugged, "Babies grow, Clint, your kid's no exception."

"No, that is not okay with me." Clint replied, only half joking. "You're supposed to stay my Little Bird forever. Can you do that for me, Ace? Can you stay tiny forever so I can keep holding you like this?" he asked Anya, pulling her back a little so he could look into her deep blue eyes.

Anya smiled and squealed again. "Dada!" she cheered, slapping her chubby hand against his face. Clint kissed her palm and smiled back at her as he reveled in the ability to hold her again.

"Okay new house rule," he shouted, louder than he intended. "Anya, you're not allowed to get any bigger, got it? And Tasha you're not allowed to let her get any bigger. If she starts growing, stop her. I don't care how- use necessary force- but you'll stay my Little Bird forever, got it kiddo?"

"You know you are going to have to come to terms with her aging eventually, Clint." Natasha mumbled with a smile as she stood up and walked over to him. She ran a hand through Anya's hair as the baby rested her head on Clint's shoulder, looking more content and happy than any baby ever had before.

"Nope, I refuse to accept that as a possibility." Clint replied seriously.

"It's not a possibility, Clint, its reality."

"Reality is…" Clint began than paused. "You know what reality is, Tasha? Reality is this right here. You and Anya here close enough for me to hold you both. That's the only reality I care about."

* * *

Author's Note: As usual you can find outfits (including Ryland's ADORABLE flapper hat lol) for this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. tumblr. com) under the title Part lV

**2 votes for girl Fosterson-4 votes for boy Fosterson**

We won't be finding out the gender for a few more chapters but I'll keep the voting open until then so don't forget to leave a review telling me which gender you'd prefer Thor to have as a little god of thunder ;


	5. Part V

Author's Note: Back again! I've been updating quite frequently lately :) Hope ya'll don't mind. I've been writing like mad lol I thoroughly enjoy writing fluff! (believe it or not)... This chapter has some team stuff as well as some really sweet Tony/Ryland moments. Not a whole lot of Clintasha but plenty of Pepperony. I also found out I enjoy playing around with the two of them (and Ryland). I haven't quite figured out how to write Bruce and/or Steve but hopefully that'll come around soon :)

**Review Reviews:**

**Marauderette96: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

**yuki90: **Aww don't cry :) I couldn't wait to get Clint home so I could write some cute interaction between him and Anya- and there will be plenty of them in the next chapters! I was thinking the same thing! As teenagers I can picture Ryland being the heartthrob but I can't see him being much of a serial dater like his dad. As for Anya I can see her knowing exactly what she wants and not stopping until she has it. In fact, the more I talk about it I become more and more interested in writing a teen fic! haha :)

**Morgan: **Thanks for your input! Aww that would be cute!

**special agent Ali: **Haha I will count both of your votes ;) So it's not cheating. Who could forget Clint!? Lol

**Alice: **Thank you for your input I'll mark down another vote for a boy :)

**Guest1: **You don't sound so sure about that ;) lol jk I'll mark down another vote for a boy! Thanks for your input!

**Guest: **Thank you very much :) It would be fun to play around with Thor and his little princess. We'll see :) Thanks for your input!

**Trinnie: **Oh my gosh I'm gonna cry from you're wonderful words! Thank you so very much! Alrighty I'll mark down another vote for a girl Fosterson :) Thanks for your lovely words and your input!

**Addle: **Thanks! I'm a total sucker for men with babies (let's be honest though, who isn't?) so the thought of Tony and Clint interacting with their kids just makes me really happy (especially picturing Jeremy Renner and Robert Downey Jr. doing these things! *swoon*) Alrighty I might toss around some ideas of a teenage version of Mini-Vengers. There are still some more chapters for this story but when this is done I might just do a teen version. (I thought it would be cute for Anya to have a crush on Ryland and him being pretty oblivious to it lol)

**Loki-Darcy luvs: **Thanks for your input :) I'll mark down one vote for push-over-Thor ;)

**Orion84: **Thank you very much :) I'm always timid when writing Tony- maybe because he's so complicated and his past with his father has had such an affect on him- so it's very reassuring to hear I've done a reasonable job :)

Alright I'll stop rambling on and on and on and let you guys read the chapter :) Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I have the cutest kid on earth and I dare anyone to question me." Clint mused as he held Anya up for Natasha to see. They were having something of a celebratory dinner out that night since Clint was home, Thor was back and Jane was pregnant. Tony called in reservations at a nice restaurant in the city and told everyone to look pretty so Clint was busy dressing up Anya like a doll.

Natasha chuckled at the way he held the baby up to her, showing her off like Simba in The Lion King, but she couldn't deny how cute the kid looked. Clint put her in black leggings and a white and black polka dot dress with little red Toms. Her hair was a mess of curls but she had a glowing smile on her face- probably just because her daddy was holding her again.

"Wow, you look pretty damn nice yourself, Mrs. Barton." Clint mumbled once he noticed what Natasha was wearing.

"What this old thing?" she flirted, showing off the _little_ black dress she'd slipped into. Clint flashed a flirty smile and moved Anya to his hip as he approached his wife.

"See that, Ace?" he said to the baby, pointing towards her mother. "That's your mom and she's pretty spectacular."

Natasha blushed and shoved his arm playfully, saying, "Oh stop, Clint." but he kept smiling nonetheless.

"One day you'll be crazy gorgeous like her," Clint mused to Anya as he walked back over to Anya's nursery so he could brush her hair. Natasha could hear him though so she was all smiles as she put on some jewelry and did her makeup. When she was finally done she mossed over to Anya's room to find Clint and Anya sitting in the glider.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe enjoying the view. Clint was struggling to tame Anya's unruly curls so he finally settled for clipping her bangs back so they weren't in her eyes any more. The two stood up but Clint winced as his sore ribs protested the movement. Natasha was at his side in an instant, lifting Anya out of his arms and helping to stabilize him in one fail swoop.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied but he was a little out of breath and the words didn't hold as much meaning. Holding a hand to his cracked ribs, Clint tried to straighten up, sucking in a deep breath and ignoring the pain he felt.

"Clint, are you sure you're up for this tonight? If you want to bail we can always just stay home." Natasha mumbled as she watched her husband grimace with just about every movement.

"I'm fine, Nat, just a little sore. Besides I'm excited to spend some time with the team again." Clint replied, plastering on a somewhat painful looking smile. But Natasha didn't argue with him, just straightened his tie and shook her head at him.

"So stubborn," she mumbled under her breath as the trio left the apartment together. They were all meeting at the restaurant at different times in separate cars but Pepper asked Natasha and Clint if they didn't mind bringing Ryland with them since Tony and Pepper were headed to the restaurant early to make sure the team would have a private area to eat away from paparazzi and prying eyes. So Clint and Natasha headed down to Stark's level where a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was looking after Ryland.

"Did you dress yourself again, Ryland?" Natasha asked as she stepped back and looked at his outfit. He was wearing jeans and a red button up with his gray Converse untied. Ryland nodded buoyantly, clearly very proud of his wardrobe choice but Clint chuckled and suggested he at least tie his shoes.

"Why don't we get you a sweater, you know how cold these restaurants can get." Natasha said, gesturing for him to follow her down the hallway to his bedroom. Natasha handed Clint their baby and went back to Ryland's bedroom to pick out a grey collared sweater that matched his sneakers.

"Tasha can I wear my new hat _please_!?" Ryland pleaded, dragging out the syllables of his plea. Natasha rolled her eyes but let him wear the cute flapper hat anyway. Once Ryland was ready to go (with his shoes tied) the four of them headed downstairs to the garage where Ryland's carseat was waiting inside Clint's car. Natasha helped buckle the kids in while Clint started up the car and soon enough they pulled onto the busy New York streets in search of the restaurant Tony picked out.

"You look cute again, Ace." Ryland said to Anya as they sat in the backseat together. He reached over her carseat to hold her little hand, making her smile a little. From the front seat Natasha couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

"Hands to yourself back there, bud." Clint teased with a serious undertone as he watched Ryland in the review mirror. Ryland laughed but continued to hold Anya's hand across their carseats. Clint shot Natasha a meaningful glance and whispered, "That's gonna be a problem in a few years."

Natasha chuckled and whispered, "Just wait until she comes home asking to go out with him." but Clint did not find that funny in the least. Natasha chuckled at him and reached over the middle console of the car to hold his hand just as Ryland and Anya were behind them.

~!~!~!~

Steve and Bruce were the first to arrive at the restaurant followed closely by Thor and Jane and eventually Clint, Natasha and the kids. Pepper made a small fuss over Ryland's hat but didn't make him take it off. He did however remove it every now and then to let his head cool off as his mop of brown hair started to stick to his forehead. For a few hours everyone sat around a large long table eating and laughing, talking about this that and the other thing. Clint excused himself before desert and didn't return for almost fifteen minutes. No one asked where he'd gone but Natasha figured he needed to treat a few wounds. For the most part Anya sat in his lap, content to be there and yelling if anyone tried to take her away. She did however let Ryland hold her hand frequently.

After dinner and desert the group sat around the table talking for a bit longer until Anya fell asleep on Clint's chest and Ryland started to nod off in Steve's arms. A little while later they decided to call it a night and leave the restaurant.

"Looking forward to carrying one of these sacks of potatoes home with you pretty soon?" Tony teased Thor as he lifted Ryland from Steve's arms and started the trek back to their car. Pepper went ahead to get the boy's carseat from Clint's car while Tony lagged behind with the rest of the team.

"I must say I am," Thor replied happily, tucking Jane under his arm. "It will be my honor to have a child with Jane."

Behind him Bruce accidently let 'awe' slip and everyone chuckled. "I think it's nice how romantic Thor is." Natasha said, coming to Bruce's defense.

"Am I as romantic as Thor?" Clint asked, swiveling to face her, walking backwards with a smile. Natasha just shrugged playfully and when Clint dropped his jaw she snaked an arm around his waist and leaned against him whispering, "You're better," under her breath so no one else could hear. Clint smiled triumphantly as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"I gotta say its nice having the whole team together again." Steve said as they approached the parking lot where all their separate cars were parked.

"Oh no, Cap's gonna get sappy." Tony complained but Steve just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna get sappy, Stark, I'm just saying it's nice to all be together again. It wasn't that long ago that we all wanted to kill each other. It's just nice that we've made a dysfunctional family out of this assembly. There, I'm done." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Here, here!" Bruce called triumphantly, slapping Steve on the back. Everyone shared a laugh before heading to their cars and saying goodnight. Tony and Pepper took Ryland home with them so Natasha and Clint took Anya home in their car. The ride back to the tower was peaceful and quite with Anya asleep in the backseat. Once again Clint and Natasha held hands over the front console while Clint effortlessly drove with one hand.

When they arrived back at the tower Natasha carried Anya up to their level where she laid the baby down in her crib and turned out the lights. Closing the door, Natasha followed Clint's trail of clothes to the bedroom, picking up his tie and dress shirt and shoes as she went. He had a habit of leaving his clothes in the hallway, too eager to get out of them to remember they didn't belong on the floor. She entered the bedroom, hearing the shower start up in the adjacent bathroom. Tossing Clint's clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door she heard him curse under his breath.

"Clint? Is everything okay?" she asked through the closed door, conserved by how painful his grunt sounded.

"Yeah, just fine," Clint lied and Natasha could see right through it.

"I know you're lying, what's wrong?" Natasha asked and when she got no response she asked again. "Clint? Answer me, Clint! I will knock this door down if you don't answer me now. You know I'm not bluffing!"

"Geez, Nat, calm down would ya? It's no big deal!" Clint replied but still wouldn't open the bathroom door. A beat of silence followed a few more of Natasha's questions and eventually she reached above the doorframe and grabbed the key. She had the door unlocked and opened in five seconds but as soon as she was inside the bathroom she wished she hadn't entered.

Clint was sitting on the floor shirtless and in his boxers, his entire chest covered in sweat and terrible looking bruises. There wasn't a patch of exposed skin that wasn't a horrifying purple or yellow color; Natasha immediately wondered how she hadn't seen it earlier. Clint leaned his head against the bathtub, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes and mumbled, "You shouldn't have come in."

"Clint you should go to the hospital it looks like you've got…" Natasha started to say but stopped short when she saw Clint already shaking his head.

"No, no hospitals. If I go to a hospital they'll make me stay and that just means less time with you and Anya. I swear I'm fine, Nat, just let it go please." He grunted, looking up at her with painful blue eyes. Natasha crumbled, kneeling on the floor beside him and running her hands over his bruised face.

"Clint you're hurt." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. Clint just shrugged as he rubbed her arms softly, the motion causing a surge of pain through his sore shoulders.

"I've been beaten worse," he replied. "I just need a hot shower and some rest and I'll be good as new."

Natasha heaved a sigh knowing he would never willingly go to a hospital but desperately wanting him to get help. The last few missions Clint had gone on weren't too bad so seeing him all banged up once again reminded Natasha of the life they once lived together. Before Anya they'd go out on missions together and come home equally banged up. They'd treat each other's wounds and help each other cope. But this time around Natasha was fine- she didn't have a scratch on her. It wasn't a partnership anymore, it was just her treating Clint's wounds- if he'd let her. She wanted to help but she'd all but forgotten how. Maybe that scared her more than the bruises covering her husband's torso.

"C'mon let's get you in that shower then." Natasha mumbled, helping him stand up. Clint winced and let her hold a good amount of his weight. Breathing heavily, Clint leaned against the wall as she turned the shower knobs to get the water just right before helping undress him and get him under the waterfall. She stripped away her little dress and stepped in beside him, helping to clear the dirt and grime from the wounds he couldn't reach. For a minute it was just like old times.

~!~!~!~

"Hurry up, Ryland; we're going to be late!" Pepper called down the hallway as she waited for her son. She checked her watch again- probably the fourth time- and sighed. "Like father like son." She mumbled under her breath as she went to Ryland's room and threw open the door. "Let's go, Ryland!"

"I'm trying to hurry but I can't find my tablet!" Ryland replied as he continued to desperately search his bedroom for his electronic tablet. Ryland was joining Pepper and Tony for a day out doing press for Stark Industries despite his bad track record with paparazzi and cameras. It was Pepper's idea this time given the latest articles written about Tony featured some not so subtle hints about a few different possible affairs. Of course Pepper knew Tony wasn't cheating on her- and never would- but that didn't stop the press from making the wild accusations. So a day out with the three of them would do some good. Pepper just hoped Ryland wouldn't spend the whole time scared of the cameras.

"Found it! Let's go," Pepper called as she pulled the tablet out of Ryland's toy-chest. She handed Ryland the tablet which he stuffed in his Iron Man backpack and they headed to the elevator and down to the garage where Tony was waiting for them.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to start putting your photos on milk cartons. What took so long?" Tony said as they entered the garage and headed towards the car Happy had ready for them.

"Sorry, Daddy, I couldn't find my tablet." Ryland replied as his father lifted him up and buckled him into his seatbelt before joining the kid in the backseat.

"It's really not a problem," he told Ryland as he motioned for Happy to get going. "Cause see I like being late; especially to press junctions. It reminds them that I'm the boss." Tony told his son. In the front seat Pepper was rolling her eyes.

"Are you the boss of everything, Daddy?" Ryland asked and before Tony could say yes, Pepper said no. "Are you a hero?" Ryland continued but Tony hesitated a minute. "Cause Iron Man's a hero and you're Iron Man…so are you a hero?"

Tony dithered a minute, wondering how best to explain it to his son. "Ryland," he said, surprisingly serious. "Heroes are people who, when faced with a life-and-death situation, make a selfless decision for the greater good. The Avengers are heroes in some form or another, but there are other heroes out there- heroes who don't wear masks."

"Like who?" Ryland asked, looking up at his father with big brown inquisitive eyes.

Tony thought for a second before saying, "Like soldiers; guys in the military and the police and firefighters. Those guys are heroes just like Captain America or Iron Man. You gotta remember those heroes too."

Ryland thought for a few minutes, looking more serious than any four-year-old should. "So," he started slowly. "Iron Man's a hero but so are cops and firefighters. What about people who aren't cops or firefighters or Avengers? Can other people be heroes too?" Ryland asked, turning his gaze up at Tony.

"Of course," Tony said right away, smiling. "Your mom's a hero! She's made countless selfless decision for the sole purpose of saving my ass." He said with a chuckle, smiling at Pepper when she peeked over the back of her seat.

"Are you really a hero, Mommy?" Ryland asked excitedly, his big brown eyes looking exactly like Tony's whenever a new piece of Starktech came in.

Pepper just shrugged, coming up with some lame excuse as to why she's not but Tony talked over her, saying, "Yes, Pepper's a hero. She's probably a bigger hero than any of us yahoos in The Avengers."

Ryland smiled at his parents but didn't ask any more questions as they drove into the city. He fished around in his backpack for his action figures and started to play contently when they pulled up to the hotel they were holding a conference inside. Ryland gathered his toys and stuffed them back in his backpack as he stared out the car window with big eyes.

"You wanna go home, bud?" Tony asked as he hesitated with his hand on the door handle. Ryland looked truly terrified as he looked out at the swarm of people with their cameras and their notepads and recorders.

"Mommy said i-if I came it would make you l-look better." Ryland said, stuttering through his nervousness. "And if you look better people w-would like Stark Industries more."

"She's not wrong, you do boost my image. But if you don't want to do this Happy can take you home." Tony replied, staying in the car with his son until he was absolutely positive it's what the boy wanted.

"It's a g-good thing for people to like Stark Industries, right?" Ryland asked and Tony nodded. "S-so it's for the greater good…" he mumbled and Tony couldn't help but smile. "I want to be a h-hero, Daddy, but it's scary."

"Yeah it is," Tony admitted, rubbing the top of Ryland's head. "But I'll be right there with you the whole way and once you're inside you and Happy can go do whatever you want- as far away from the cameras as you want. Think you can make it to the door?"

Ryland looked out the window then back at his dad. "Will you carry me?" Ryland asked softly. Tony nodded, reaching out to his son who immediately went to his father. Tony grabbed Ryland's backpack off the car floor and carried the boy out of the car. Ryland wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and squeezed tight, burying his face in Tony's shoulder so he couldn't see the flashing lights. Bruce once told the boy that whenever he felt really scared to close his eyes and count as high as he could and when he was done counting he'd be calm. So Ryland started counting in his head, focusing on the numbers instead of the sounds and flashes around him.

"Psst," Tony whispered in Ryland's ear and the boy turned towards his father. He slowly opened his eyes, one eye at a time and was surprised to see they'd already made it into the hotel and that Bruce's counting trick really worked. "We made it inside, buddy." Tony said with a proud smile and so Ryland started to smile as well. "And guess what that means?"

"What?" Ryland asked, releasing his death grip on his father's neck but remaining in his arms.

"That means you're officially my hero." Tony said sincerely as Ryland's eyes lit up with joy and he threw his arms back around Tony's neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're my hero too, Daddy; you _and_ Iron Man."

~!~!~!~

A few weeks after his return to earth, Thor headed back to Asgard to resign from his place of ruling. He wasn't too excited about stepping down as king of Asgard but his place was with Jane and their unborn child so he asked Sif to take his place (until his possible future return). He would return to earth once everything was squared away and he would join Jane living in the tower. But until that time Jane was getting their level in the tower ready for them and their baby. The team was helping her get settled but for the most part all she wanted to do was babysit. Not use to being around children, Jane was worried she wouldn't know how to take care of her kid so she wanted as much practice as she could get. Natasha was fine with it considering it gave her a break from Anya's constant care. Jane would drop by the Barton's apartment a few times a day and either hang out with them and the baby or babysit while they went out. Clint and Natasha didn't have too many responsibilities outside of Anya so they usually just went to eat or down to the gym but it was nice to be alone nevertheless. Anya was great practice for Jane but she also spent time with Ryland whenever Pepper and Tony needed a babysitter (which was much more often than Clint and Natasha).

Ryland was a well behaved child who entertained himself easily but when it came to getting what he wanted Ryland was a little spoiled. He got what he wanted because Tony could afford it but at least he wasn't a brat. When Jane said it was time for bed Ryland listened or if Jane asked him to do something he'd do it. He did sit too close to the television however and refused to scoot back no matter how many times Jane asked him to.

"I can't see good if I sit on the couch." Ryland said when Jane asked him to scoot backwards once again. Jane looked down at him curiously then held up a few fingers and asked him how many he could see. "Three," Ryland replied but Jane was only holding up two fingers so when Pepper and Tony returned home that night long after Ryland went to bed she told them what happened and Pepper immediately made and appointment with the boy's eye doctor.

"It makes sense," Pepper said after hanging up with the doctor's receptionist. "My eyesight is pretty terrible I'm sure it's just hereditary."

Tony looked over at her curiously. "You have bad eyesight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I've never seen you in glasses."

"That's because I wear contacts, Tony."

"But how come I never knew that?" Tony asked, following her into their bedroom where she started getting ready for bed.

"Because you're one-track-minded and you never asked." Pepper retorted with a cheeky smile. They two had gone out to dinner with a few of Stark's biggest stock holders. It had been a business deal but that didn't stop Pepper from looking amazing. Her hair was down and curled a little and she was wearing a beautiful rich magenta sleeveless shift dress with button and trim detail tunic dress and a pair of black pumps. Tony watched her remove her jewelry and run her fingers through her hair, tossing her heels into the closet lazily.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how one-track minded I am." Tony said softly, watching her hips as she walked about the room. She turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. Tony just smiled as he tossed the sheets back and grandly gestured to the bed beside him.

Pepper chuckled as she walked closer to him. "And what do you propose…" Pepper was in the middle of saying as she slowly sauntered over to him but she was interrupted by a yell from Ryland's room. Pepper and Tony both sighed heavily as Ryland called for his mother. Tony threw his head back against the headboard and he grumbled a few curses under his breath.

"No, no, no come back! He's fine, come back to me!" Tony called as Pepper moved back towards the door. Tony crawled over the bed, holding onto her hand as long as possible but Pepper just kept walking.

"I'll be right back, Tony, he's probably just a little sick." She said with a chuckle as he dramatically sprawled across the bed grumbling.

"Mommy!? I don't feel good, Mommy!" Ryland called down the hall and Tony heaved another sigh. Pepper got to the door but paused a second with her hand till on the doorknob. She honestly hadn't spent any quality alone time with Tony in a long while. There was always something else that needed to be done- Ryland was sick or board or S.H.I.E.L.D. needed them or Stark Industries needed them. But the whole night at dinner Pepper and Tony had been discretely flirting across the table so she paused before turning back to Tony.

"Wait here," she said sexily. "If he's not asleep again in five minutes I've giving him children's Benadryl and we're having a good time."

Tony's jaw fell slack in elated shock as he watched Pepper wink and saunter down the hall where he heard her quite Ryland and rush about his room trying to get the four-year-old back to sleep. Tony smiled as he leaned back against the bed wondering how he wound up with the most wonderful woman in the world.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't worry Tony and Pepper don't make a habit of giving Ryland unnecessary meds ;) They just need some alone time! Alright I'm not going to lie, guys, that scene with Tony and Ryland was hard to write. I had to stop every few seconds, throw myself to the floor and fail around a bit, get back up and start writing again. LOL!

As usual you can check out the outfits in this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part V

**6 votes for boy Fosterson - 7 votes for girl Fosterson**

I'm genuinely surprised at the leap girl votes took! It's way too much fun watching the numbers rise as more and more people throw their two-sense in :) It's really neat to see so many people care enough to review and vote! As always feel free to keep that up ;) **Also be sure to let me know what you want to see in future chapters! Do you want Steve or Bruce to get a girl? Another baby Barton or Stark? Ryland's first day of school? Anya's first steps? Anything you got, throw it at me and I'll try adding it to the story :)**


	6. Part Vl

Author's Note: Back again! I'm leaving for a three day trip today so I thought I'd post this chapter a tad early. We're sorta skipping a few weeks but nothing extreme just skipping to Anya's first birthday :)

**Review Reviews:**

**i-love-tea-and-coffee: **Thanks for your input! I'll mark down another vote for girl Fosterson :)

**special agent Ali: **Thanks for the love! :) I've gotten _a lot_ of people telling me I should write them as a couple when they get older. I may or may not do it we'll see lol Thanks!

**Lollypops101: **Thanks for the input! I'm not sure if/when I'll be adding any more Barton or Stark children but I'll definitely take your opinion into consideration :)

**Epic Eleven Warrior Princess: **Thank you! Haha yup that's legal I'll put you down as a vote for each :)

**Scarlet-X-Alchemy: **That's what I'm thinking- Bruce and Steve need someone to compliment them the way Clint/Natasha and Pepper/Tony do. It would be fun working around a little jealous Anya ;) Thanks for your opinion :)

**yuki90: **That's a very well thought out suggestion haha AND OMG DID YOU GIVE ACE/RYLAND A SHIP NAME!? I LOVE YOU okay I just really really love you for that haha (even though it took me a shamefully long time to figure out what Aceland meant haha) I'm literally dancing around my room cause of ACELAND haha okay I'm done. THANKS!

**Precious93: **Well thank you for reading it all :)

**Morgan: **Fluff is always a good thing! Haha yeah I can't picture Bruce with a kid! Steve...ehh sorta but definitely not Bruce haha. Idk if I'll be adding Loki to the story. I'll be honest- I hated him at first! Now of course I've grown to love him- and Tom is THE BEST- but I don't think I quite understand/appreciate his character enough to write him into the story- at least right now. He may come in later though :) Thanks!

**CrazyHorseLady: **I will take all of your suggestion into consideration :) Thanks!

**Addle: **This chapter is Anya's first steps so I hope you like. And I'll also be adding some stuff about Ryland at school thanks to your suggestion :) Haha yeah yeah I may be preparing something for later ;)

**Emma: **Thanks for the suggestion! I'll mark you down as another vote for a boy Fosterson :)

**Guest1: **Haha thanks for the ENTHUSIASM! I will take your- very passionate- suggestion into consideration :) Any gender preference?

**Trinnie: **Oh wow thank you! Thank you very much! I can't think of a better compliment than knowing I'm inspiring you :) I hope you write more- and maybe even publish! I will take your suggestions into consideration as I continue to write :) Thanks!

Okay I have to take a minute to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Because I'm averaging something like 10-13 reviews per chapter and that is AMAZING! I've never gotten such positive and consistent feed back on a story. It makes me want to write and update every single day haha. Seriously guys I can't thank you enough. Your suggestions and kind words and support mean the world to me. I really am trying to take all of your suggestions to heart- and incorporate as many as possible. Okay I'm done rambling ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Little Bird! Come on you can do it; left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot." Clint chanted over and over again as he held Anya's little hands. She was standing up on her own, on the verge of her first steps but she just wouldn't take them. They were celebrating her first birthday in a few days and Clint was stressing over the fact that Anya wasn't walking yet.

"Quit it, Clint," Natasha snapped, slapping the back of his head lightly as she passed behind him. "She'll walk when she's ready quit pressuring her."

"But she's _so_ close! Come on, baby girl. You can do it," Clint replied as he continued to encourage his daughter to walk but Anya was just standing there smiling. It was almost like a game to her, she'd lean over like she was going to take a step but then she'd back up again and wouldn't move at all. She moved again, like she was going to take a step but then sat down and Clint threw his head back and sighed. "You're such a tease!" he complained but Anya just giggled.

Natasha chuckled as she walked about the upstairs kitchen cleaning up the little mess she'd made trying to feed Anya. Natasha was convinced making her own baby food would be a synch- after all it's just mashed foods. Suffice to say it wasn't nearly as easy as she originally thought but Anya ate every last bit so Natasha kept it up. She made a jar or two a day but that was about it. Anything else she tried she wound up wearing more than she jarred.

"She's just like her mama." Natasha teased as she cleaned off her hands and joined Clint and their daughter. Anya immediately reached her hands up to Natasha but before she could pick up her baby Clint grabbed her. "Give me the kid, Clint."

"No, you two can't pull my strings like that. I can be a tease too." Clint said with a chuckle. Anya looked up at him, dangling in his arms comfortably as she played with the stuffed duck in her hands. She'd gotten reasonably bigger in the last few months and her curls had relaxed a little but she still had the same big eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Is she walking yet?" Ryland asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater with elbow patches but more importantly he was wearing his brand new glasses. They were black and large- very Buddy Holly- and he couldn't look any cuter. He was still getting used to them – only having had them a few weeks- and they were a smidge too big so they always fell down his nose.

"No not yet, buddy, but soon." Clint replied and poked Anya's belly. She giggled and squirmed about in his arms. "You hungry, Ryland; Natasha made something inedible?" Clint asked, earning another smack to the back of head. He chuckled as he placed Anya back on the floor and she immediately took off crawling faster than ever before. Clint chuckled but didn't chase after her as she rushed out of the kitchen and into the adjacent living room.

"No thank you," Ryland said to Natasha before turning and chasing Anya. "Wait up, Ace!" he called out as he rushed after the giggling baby. Right as Ryland left Bruce entered the kitchen, smiling as he passed the two kids playing.

"What's up, Doc?" Natasha asked as Bruce mossed about the kitchen in search of a snack.

"Still working upstairs with Tony, I swear his work ethic is out of this world." Bruce replied as he fished around the cupboards for something- anything- to eat. He'd been in R-and-D working with Tony for a good part of the morning as well as the previous night. He hadn't slept more than a half hour and he hadn't eaten sine dinner the day before. Suffice to say he was starving.

"You should…" Natasha was in the middle of saying when Ryland started yelling from the living room.

"Clint! Tasha! Get in here! Ace is walking! She's walking!" Ryland yelled and both Clint and Natasha took off running. They skidded into the living room just in time to see Anya take her first steps right to Ryland's open arms.

~!~!~!~

Natasha woke up at exactly 5 o'clock on the morning of Anya's birthday; so she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes and looked over at Clint. Their legs were all tangled up and his arm was resting on her upper thigh, a position very common to them. Neither of them could sleep without touching the other; whether it was curled up intimately or just Natasha's hand against his back, they had to be touching. It was an old habit from when they'd go on missions together. They started sleeping together long before they ever started _sleeping_ with each other. Natasha couldn't recall how it happened but Budapest was the first of many nights they spent together. Soon enough Coulson figured it out and didn't bother booking them hotel rooms with two queens rather one king. It was reassuring to have the other right next to them; they'd been through enough life or death situations to really cherish the other's presences. It was comfortable laying in Clint's arms. They were strong and capable, if always taped up and bruised. When she couldn't sleep Natasha would trace the patterns of the veins running all along his arms.

"What are you doing up?" Clint asked as he slowly woke up. His voice was deep and laced with sleep as he rubbed his tired eyes and curled a little closer to her. Natasha quickly learned that Clint was quite the cuddler. She couldn't count the times she woke up suffocating under the weight of him because in the middle of the night he'd decided she'd make a great pillow.

"Just woke up," she replied as she turned to face him, shifting under his arms so they were face to face. Clint wrapped his free arm around the base of her spine and pulled her just a bit closer before kissing her lips softly. They both had morning breath but neither really cared.

"Got something on your mind?" Clint asked as he leaned back and examined Natasha's serious expression. He rested his head on his arm, surprised he could pull his arm that high without any real pain. He still wasn't totally heeled from the Bora Bora mission but lately he'd slowly gotten back into a semi regular routine. He'd cracked multiple ribs so any strenuous weight on them or any sudden movements really hurt but he was able to pick up Anya off the floor and last night him and Natasha spent some quality time together – their first successful passionate adventure since before Bora Bora.

"Just thinking about how crazy this past year has been." Natasha replied as she played with the little hairs on his chest.

"We have been through a lot this last year haven't we?" Clint mumbled, trying to recall all the crazy stuff that had happened. "I still can't believe our little girl is gonna be a year old. It seems like just yesterday I was trying to muster up the confidence to ask you to marry me."

Natasha chuckled as she said, "All that confidence you mustered up and you still waited until we were in the middle of a mission to ask me. Seriously, not your brightest moment,"

Clint shrugged nonchalantly as he laughed. "I was going to wait until we were done but then I got hit and I don't know it seemed like as good a time as any." He replied with a chuckle as he pulled her even closer to his chest and kissed her. "Look where all my stupidity has gotten us."

Just as the words left Clint's lips, a small cry sounded down the hall. Natasha reached over to the nightstand to turn up the volume on the baby monitor so they could hear Anya talking. She had a tendency to ramble a bit even though she only knew a few words. "That's our kid, Tasha." Clint whispered in her ear as they listened to Anya. She made nonsensical sounds mixed in with a 'Mama' and a 'Dada' as well as some animal sounds she knew but it was adorable. Clint and Natasha laid in bed a few minutes longer just listening to the little girl they'd created. Then eventually they got up and headed down the hall to where Anya was sitting up in her crib.

"Happy birthday, Little Bird." Clint said with a smile as they approached her crib. The little girl smiled up at them sleep in her eyes and a stuffed dog in her clutches.

"ARF! ARF!" Anya squeaked, holding up the puppy and making the sound she associated with the animal.

"Pup-py, can you say pup-py?" Natasha replied as she played with the little furry puppy in her daughter's clutches. Clint took a step back at that moment and just watched as Natasha leaned over the railing of the crib. Her voice got real soft and quiet whenever she talked with Anya. Almost as if it was all a dream and if she spoke too loudly it would all shatter.

"Mama!" Anya reached for Natasha, kicking and squirming all about trying to get her mom to pick her up so Natasha caved and hoisted the little girl into her arms. Anya just laid her head against Natasha's collarbone with a sigh as she clutched both her stuffed dog and the edge of Natasha's shirt.

"Clint, are you crying?" Natasha suddenly asked, pulling Clint out of his thoughts. He quickly ran a hand down his face, surprised to find out he had in fact been crying a little.

"It's just really special to see you two interact." He replied self-consciously. "I'm just really happy with how my life has turned out. Stop making fun of me."

Natasha laughed as she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek tenderly. "You really are the biggest softy ever, Clint." She said in passing as she left him in Anya's nursery. He chuckled but followed her to the bathroom where she drew a bath for Anya. "Should we let Daddy pick out your outfit today?" Natasha asked Anya and the little girl shook her head animatedly.

Natasha let out a loud laugh at the devastated look on Clint's face. "Ouch," he mumbled. "That was cold." He said but Anya just smiled up at him. "Well I'm picking it our regardless of what you two think." He snapped then walked out.

Natasha laughed as she placed Anya in the warm water. "Don't worry, Baby Girl, I'll make sure it's nothing too crazy." She told her daughter with a smile and a wink. She went about getting Anya ready for the day, letting the little girl run around the apartment in her dipper a bit Clint and Natasha argued over what outfit to put her in. Eventually they settled on a pale pink onesie with fake necklaces printed on the front, along with hot pink leggings and a multicolored floral print skirt.

"You gotta at least let me put the boots on her." Clint begged as he held up a pair of pink fringed moccasins. Natasha looked over with a sigh but let him put the boots on Anya cause honestly the kid looked absolutely adorable in anything. Finally Natasha slid the baby's chubby arms into a purple cardigan to keep her warm and they were finally ready.

"Entertain Daddy while I get dressed." Natasha told Anya as she handed the baby to Clint as he sat on the couch in the living room. Clint bounced the baby on his knee while Natasha trudged back to their bedroom to get dressed. She could hear Clint in the living room talking to Anya and trying to get her to say all the animal names and noises she knew.

"What does the cat say?" Clint asked and Anya would meow in her soft high-pitched voice. "Good job! What does the cow say?" Clint cheered and Anya would moo (a sound that was more akin to a moan than an actual moo). They went on for a while as Clint tried teaching her new sounds as well as new words. She was slowly but surely getting the hang of oinking like a ping as well as quaking like a duck.

When Natasha was finally dressed the three of them set out to make birthday breakfast for just them and the combined efforts they finally pulled together a batch of pancakes that were surprisingly delicious. Natasha covered hers in warmed up strawberry jam and powdered sugar all the while Clint just shook his head. Anya insisted on feeding herself even though she made a complete mess of her highchair and bib. But Natasha let the baby go to town considering it was her birthday. When they were done with breakfast they headed into the city with Tony, Pepper and Ryland for a bit of shopping and lunch. Since Anya wasn't young enough to do anything special they decided together it was a good an occasion as any to take Anya to the Natural History Museum for the first time. The two little families spent the whole afternoon at the Natural History Museum checking out all the exhibits that interested the two kids. Anya liked the animals the best and Ryland liked anything having to do with space. Pepper kept trying to explain the importance of art to Ryland but the four-year-old was only interested in the massive life-sized whale hanging from the ceiling or the stuffed tigers.

After they were finished at the Natural History Museum they went out for lunch before finally heading back to the tower to get ready for the small party they were having in Anya's honor. Not too many people knew Clint or Natasha well enough to attend their child's first birthday so it would just be the team and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They were still putting up decorations though if just to make the occasion seem a little bit more normal so when they returned to the tower the set out to turn the common rooms into a party room. They hung streamers and lights and other various decorations throughout the living room, kitchen and dining room. They sent Steve out to pick up the cake (and cupcakes) from the bakery and told Ryland to look after Anya while they worked.

Ryland was doing a pretty good job of keeping an eye on his tiny best friend while the team worked. He kept her out of the way and out from under everyone's feet better than Natasha could and her fussing didn't bother the boy at all. When most people would thrust the screaming child back at Natasha saying "take it", Ryland just sat with her trying to calm her down without once asking for any help. So Natasha asked him to keep looking after her while Natasha went to change (again). The two kids were sitting in the living room waiting for Natasha's return when J.A.R.V.I.S. informed the team of certain guest's arrival.

"JaJa!" Anya yelped, pointing up to the ceiling. She still couldn't quite understand J.A.R.V.I.S. and his constant presence throughout the tower but she heard everyone call him J.A.R.V.I.S and so she did as well (well, her childish interpretation of the difficult name). She had variations of almost everyone's names- only pronouncing one syllable or vowel in their name. She couldn't get a handle on Jane just yet and she hadn't even attempted to say Thor but Natasha was certain she'd get there soon enough. It wasn't soon after Mama and Dada that Anya started naming the team members she lived with. To Anya Bruce was simply Boo, Tony was Toe, Steve was Tee, Pepper was Epp and Ryland was just I. At first no one knew what she was trying to say but within a few days everyone started answering to their new nicknames.

Natasha arrived upstairs just as guests started to as well. She went over and picked up Anya, straightening the baby's skirt as they went to the door to greet guests as they arrived. Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in attendance had only met Anya a few times or not at all so most of party guests had to introduce themselves to the baby they were celebrating. Anya was a very social baby though so she had no qualms being handed from person to person all evening. She was happiest in the arms of the Avengers but she did pretty well with everyone else holding her. It wasn't until some kids started showing up that she decided she wanted off the floor permanently. She was a year old but she did better with the adults than the kids.

A little while before they were going to sing happy birthday Thor was walking around with Anya on his shoulders (being very careful not to accidently bump her head on any doorways or chandeliers) and introducing her to Jane's friends. "Anya, meet my friend Darcy." Thor said as he hoisted Anya down off his shoulders so she was eyelevel with Darcy who smiled and waved.

"Well hi there," Darcy said sweetly, making Anya smile back at her as she waved childishly. "Wow, that's a cute kid. Usually babies all look alike but she's actually cute." Darcy mused as she played with Anya's hand. Thor chuckled at Darcy's babbling before hoisting Anya back onto his shoulders and catching the ribbon hanging off the back of Jane's dress.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he pulled her aside so they could talk. They'd informed S.H.I.E.L.D. of the pregnancy but Thor wasn't accustomed to how openly people talked about the complications of pregnancy. In Asgard things like that were disgusted in private not where anyone could chime in unnecessarily.

"I'm doing well," she replied offhandedly. "A little nauseous from the sweet smell of that cake but other than that I'm okay. I may need to take a break soon though; my feet are really starting to hurt."

Thor agreed to find her a seat nearby (a seemingly impossible task considering all the couches and chairs were already occupied) but before he was finished speaking Anya piped up.

"Taw! Taw!" Anya yelped as she smacked the top of Thor's head. She had to repeat it a few times before Thor finally realized she was trying to say his name but once he realized she was trying, he beamed with pride. Anya just giggled as she continued to chant her rendition of Thor's name and smacked the top of his head. He looked down at Jane with such joy in his crystal blue eyes that she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"You're gonna make a great dad, Thor." Jane said sweetly as she watched him interact with the baby girl. The only time she'd seen Thor smile wider was when she informed him of the pregnancy.

"That is right, Baby Barton!" Thor cheered as he reached up to tickle Anya. She giggled, almost falling down as her laughter rocked her little body, but Thor managed to keep her up on his shoulders.

"What's with all the laughter back here?" Clint asked as he approached the small group with a smile. He reached up to Anya who reached back, slipping off Thor's shoulders and effortlessly landing in her father's awaiting arms.

"Anya has spoken my name…more or less." Thor said, his proud beaming smile never wavering an inch.

"Well damn, kid, you're gonna use up all your milestones this week." Clint told Anya with a chuckle but the baby looked totally unfazed. "We're getting ready to do the whole cake and candles thing in a minute. Why don't you make your way to the dining room before all the chairs are taken, Jane?"

Jane smiled at Clint for both his sweetness and his knowingness to her pregnancy stresses. Jane only spent two days in the tower during Natasha's pregnancy but that was long enough to know Clint was an expert on the matter. One would have to be in order to put up with Natasha.

Clint switched Anya to his other arm as he made his way to the kitchen where Steve and Natasha were setting up the cake. They'd gotten a few dozen cupcakes for the guests and a small cake for Anya to devour. Natasha wasn't keen on letting Anya play with her food but Clint swore it was a rite of passage- and something he'd always wanted to do but never got the chance. Everything was organic and healthy but Clint snuck a few quit tastes throughout the day and everything was surprisingly yummy to him.

"Look, Ace, that's your cake." He informed the little girl in his arms who looked upon the sugary spread with wide eyes. He could swear she started drooling a little.

"She's got your sweet tooth, Clint." Natasha commented as she arranged the candles atop Anya's cake. Clint chuckled as he gave his daughter a high-five. "Alright, we're ready. Carry her out?" Natasha said as she stood up straight. Clint agreed and they walked out to the dining room together, joining the guests in a chorus of Happy Birthday. At first Anya was clearly unsure of how to respond but then she started smiling and when Clint put her in her high chair she immediately reached for the cake, making everyone chuckle. When their song was finished and Clint and Natasha blew out Anya's candle they let her have at it. Her first move was to slam her hand directly atop the cake, smearing icing all up her arm.

"Loosen up," Clint whispered in Natasha ear as they stood back and watched their daughter celebrate, Clint's arm loosely hanging around Natasha's hip. He could hear her sigh and feel her cringe every time Anya moved to further cover herself in frosting. Within ten seconds the baby already had it up her arms and on her face. Ten seconds after that she had it on her shirt and even in her hair.

"That is going to take forever to wash out." Natasha replied but she had to chuckle at how thoroughly happy the baby seemed. Covered in pink frosting and smiling ear to ear, Anya devoured her cake happily. Ryland sat next to her high chair in Tony's lap, trying to help her keep as much of the cake on her high chair and off the floor.

"Clint I want to go back on missions." Natasha suddenly said, surprising both herself and Clint who just stared at her with a dumbfound expression. Natasha looked up at him with serious if curious eyes. She really hadn't meant to say that and she wasn't even entirely sure where it came from but when she thought about it in the silent seconds leading her outburst Natasha found she meant it. She really did want to go back on missions. Whatever it was that lead her to that conclusion, she knew it was true.

Clint swallowed hard, finally regaining control of his facial expression a minute later. "We'll talk about it later." He replied curtly, moving away from his wife and to his cake-crusted daughter's side. Natasha hung back a second trying to figure out what had just happened. Her outburst shocked her but Clint's response also surprised her. She wasn't too sure how she expected him to react but that wasn't entirely how she pictured it.

Finally Natasha shook away the thoughts and joined her husband and daughter for a family photo. Anya was covered in pink frosting and smiling as wide as possible while Natasha and Clint leaned over her, smiles on their faces even though Natasha just dropped a huge bombshell on them.

Tony took a step back in order to take the photo, yelling, "Say…_domestic assassins_!"

* * *

Author's Note: First steps, first birthday and Thor's name all within a week; calm down baby Barton you're gonna burn through all your first milestones ;) haha! As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set of outfits for this chapter under the title Part Vl and I must say Anya's outfit is ADORABLE omg ;) lol

**8 votes for boy Fosterson - 9 votes for girl Fosterson**

****Girls are ahead by one vote! (Personally I'm leaning towards girl Fosterson so Ryland it the only boy) I still need votes! We're not gonna find out the gender until the baby comes so keep the votes coming :) *you can vote more than once*

Thanks!


	7. Part Vll

Author's Note: I'm currently stuck down in New Jersey cause of snow *sigh* but that gave me plenty of time to write *smile* lol! I'm still not entirely sure I like this chapter cause it skips around a little but there are certain aspects (the beginning and ending) that I really like so I'm keeping it as is. I've also set up some new story-lines I hope you guys enjoy!

Now before I get to the reviews, I just want to say that I've gotten _a lot_ of requests for another baby Barton and/or Stark. I've taken all of your requests to heart and will consider them. However, given Anya is only a year old I doubt there will be another Barton for a while, and also with Thor and Jane having a baby soon I don't want to overload the story with screaming newborns. Though I greatly appreciate your requests I probably won't be following through and adding them to the story for a little while. So please don't get mad or upset if it doesn't happen right away. It's not cause I don't care, it's just a weird time for another Stark/Barton.

**Review Reviews! (side note this story officially has 60 reviews which blows my mind!)**

**Addle: **I don't remember which gender you originally voted for either lol but I'll mark you down as another vote for girl Fosterson :) YES I have watched Life As We Know It I love that movie and it actually inspired that last scene!

**special agent Ali: **Haha alright I'll put down another vote from you for a girl! I will try to integrate your idea of Ryland teaching Anya into the story. I think that would be super cute! :) As for what they look like I don't have anyone in particular in mind. I just picture Anya with big blue eyes, curly hair and a button nose. Ryland I picture with a mop of brown hair and Tony's big brown eyes. It's hard to say which parents either kid looks more like though.

**The Madrigal: **Another vote for girl! Thanks :)

**Emett: **Alrighty I'll mark down another vote for boy :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks! Alright one vote boy and one vote girl. Again. ;)

**Lollypops101: **Very good points! I will take both into consideration and mark down another vote for a boy :)

**Morgan: **Thank you! Clintasha is totally my guilty pleasure...though I don't feel real guilty ;) lol Alrighty another vote for a girl!

**Guest: **It would be pretty great wouldn't it? I'm gonna take this as a vote for girl Fosterson :)

**yuki90: **I love the shipname it's amazing! Though Tasha wouldn't like it considering it's Ace not Anya ;) hahaha Thanks for another vote! And also, I sent you a PM to talk about Steve and Bruce :)

**Orion84: **Thanks! I didn't actually add that conversation into the story because I wanted there to be a level of confusion to the decision Clint and Natasha make- because they're gonna go back and forth a few times haha. Hope you enjoy what part of the conversation we do have. As for Clint's feelings on Natasha going back into the field- in his mind, an ideal world would be neither of them leaving, in their world someone's gotta go so it's either him or her. She wants to go- he doesn't, it's a clear choice to him.

**Guest1: **Yup you can vote as many times as you want! :) Alright I'll mark down another vote for a girl. As I said above you may not see another baby Barton at least for a while but I'll take your gender vote into consideration :)

**StarkObsessed: **Thanks I'll put you down as a vote for a girl! Could they? Could they really? LOL just kidding. I can see Tony helping Ryland with homework while simultaneously calming a newborn ;) haha (P.S. LOVE your profile pic *drools* lol)

**discordchick: **First of all I want to say hi and welcome to the story! And I also want to say thanks for reviewing every single chapter! That really made me so very very happy! I'll mark you down as another vote for boy Fosterson. A lot of people are interested in seeing Anya as the only girl just like Tasha is amungst the Avengers haha

_Notice: Paragraphs written in italics are Clint story telling. It didn't flow right to break it up under " " so I put it under italics._

__Enjoy!

* * *

After the party everyone went their separate ways and Clint brought Anya downstairs to get ready for bed. Natasha helped clean up upstairs while Clint struggled to cleanup Anya. Getting the cake out of her hair was a pain but eventually Clint got her cleaned and in her pajamas and took her over to the nursery. It was past her bedtime and she'd had an eventful day so she was already falling asleep by the time Clint sat down in the glider by Anya's crib. She was dozing off but not asleep so Clint decided to tell her a story.

"I'm not very good at telling stories." He started off, tucking Anya under his arm so she could rest her head against his chest. "But since today is you're birthday, why don't I tell you a story about when you were born?

_I still can't believe it was a year ago today, but I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was out on a mission with the team; we were supposed to stick close to New York just in case but things don't always go as planned and one way or another I wound up a little further out. Your uncles and I were in the middle of a fight when my com-piece started buzzing. In the off chance I would be out on a mission when your mom went into labor we set up a system to alert me. J.A.R.V.I.S. was a big part of that but we all hoped we'd never put it to use. But nevertheless I had an arrow taught in my bow ready to fire when the call went out. That remains the only time I've ever missed my target._

_We all froze, your uncles and I, no one really knew what to do. I was a good hour and a half out of New York but you were already on your way- and fast. Uncle Steve was the first to point out the obvious by screaming, "You gotta go!" But I didn't know how. I didn't want to leave your uncles there to fight the rest of the battle but my little girl was coming and I wanted to be there. I pulled another arrow and fired just as J.A.R.V.I.S. informed me of a way out. He sent a helicopter to our location that was waiting on the roof. So that's where I ran, hearing your uncle's scream "good luck" and "congratulations" as I ran up eight stories in five minutes. I hit the roof, got in the helicopter and took off for New York._

_Now your mom was already at the hospital by the time the call went out. She'd gotten ahold of Aunt Pepper when her contractions got too close together to just sit at home anymore. Of course there was a screaming match between the two women- Natasha screaming in anger and pain, and Pepper screaming out of fear and frustration. They got Happy to drive them to the hospital- a drive I'm glad I wasn't a part of. By the time I finally landed the helicopter atop the hospital your mom had already been there for a while._

_In a rush to get to Natasha before you were born, I didn't bother taking the elevator or asking where her room was. I just asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to tell me where she was then took the stairs the whole way down. I skipped most of the stairs, jumping down most of them, but that didn't matter. Neither did the people around me giving me weird looks because I was an idiot with a quiver and a bow, wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit and covered in sweat, dirt and bruises. I accidently scared a few women, rushing around the hospital hallways like a madman. Normally I would've stopped to apologize to them- like the gentlemen I am- but I didn't have time for that. I didn't want to miss the single most important thing to ever happen to me. You._

_I eventually found your mom's room and burst through the door. I nearly missed it but luckily they were just getting ready when I entered. I can distinctly remember the acidity in your mom's voice when she screamed, "Get over here now!" at me. Of course I rushed over to her, dropping my quiver in the process and taking up her hand._

_I won't disgust you with the details of labor other than to say I couldn't shoot straight for a month afterwards because of Natasha's death grip on my hand. It took six hours for you to finally evict but when you did…man, I lost my mind. You made this little sound…I can't even describe it. It was small and quiet, almost like a cry but not quite. I'll never forget that little sound. That sound was the first part of my new life. Then they wrapped you in a tiny pink blanket and laid you on Natasha's chest and…I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little. Okay…a lot. But your mom was crying too so I didn't feel so stupid._

_You were just perfect. I'd never seen anything more perfect than your tiny face with your button nose, little pink lips- already full like your mom's- and your big blue eyes. The first time you mom and I held you, you hit me in the face; smacked me right in the mouth. That's when I knew I was going to have my hands full with you. The doctor's took you back in order to clean you up and weigh you, and as soon as we passed you off I missed having you there in my arms. You looked so small there between your mom and me. You only weight six pounds and eighteen inches long but my whole world was there in your eyes. Six pounds of my life wrapped in a pink blanket._

_Eventually they asked us what your name would be but we already knew. Anya Catarina Barton, the second woman to take my last name and make it more beautiful. Your mom fell asleep almost immediately and I got you all to myself. I'll admit I was terrified at first- I mean you were so small and my banged up and bandaged hands dwarfed your little frame. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared I'd break you. You looked so fragile and tender; something for me to love and protect. My instincts kicked in immediately and all I wanted in that moment was to tuck you under my arm and keep you safe from everything- and I do mean everything. Protect you from physical harm and heartbreak and emotional trauma. I wanted to wrap you up in a little bubble where nothing bad would ever happen to you. But I also wanted to take you out and show you the world. I wanted to teach you things like how to shoot an arrow and how to play catch. I'll be damned I was even looking forward to tea parties and playing dolls with you. I just wanted to be around you, be a part of your life and your world. Whatever you did I wanted to be right there beside you; whether you're running into battle or walking down the aisle I wanted nothing more than to be right beside you. I'd only known you a few hours but you'd already reshaped my entire existence._

_Eventually the team arrived and I had to pass you off again. Ryland was still young but he knew to be gentle with you so we let him sit with you in his lap for a bit. You really took to Uncle Steve even that early on. He was the first one to hold you beside the doctors and your mom and I. Of course Uncle Thor wouldn't hold you because he was even more terrified of breaking you than I. You got passed around and held by everyone and everyone said the same thing; how perfect you were._

"_She's got your eyes, Clint." Aunt Pepper said as she smiled at me. Uncle Tony of course made a quip about what a shame that was but we ignored him like we usually do. What little hair you had was blond at the time but it was curly nonetheless. In fact you haven't changed much- only gotten a bit more durable and bigger. But it doesn't matter if your hair changes or your eyes change; I'll still think you're perfect. So long as you stay the same little girl that slapped me in the face the first time we met, you'll always be my Little Bird._

"Things are gonna change around here, Ace." He whispered to his little girl. "Thor and Jane are moving in and you're not gonna be the baby anymore. Ryland is gonna start school pretty soon so your little buddy won't be around so much. And mommy and I might be switching places soon. But I don't want you to worry, Little Bird. It's gonna be weird and hard but we'll get through it together. Always remember that, Anya. Always remember that you're capable of anything so long as we're together." Clint looked down at Anya fast asleep in his arms and smiled as he stood up. He laid her down in her crib, tucking a blanket around her and stroking her damp strawberry blond curls. "Goodnight, Baby Girl." He whispered as he kissed her little head. She was much bigger than that first time Clint saw her but for a moment he was able to relive the moment his whole world changed.

~!~!~!~

A few weeks after Anya's birthday Natasha and Clint sat down to discuss what Natasha threw at him on Anya's birthday. They asked Jane to babysit then went up to the gym to get in a work out, all the while discussing the issue while smacking each other around. That's how they talked.

Two hours later they were sitting on the floor of the gym, sweaty and a little bloody. Natasha's desire to go back out on missions was the push Clint needed to drop Hawkeye- for now. Sitting with Anya on her birthday was his real push though.

"Maybe when she's older we'll talk about it again." Natasha said as they laid against the mat. "We just…never talked about it before. I just stopped going out and you kept going. We never discussed it; it was just a given. And you said yourself you want to spend more time with her…"

"I get it, Nat." Clint cut in. "You don't have to justify it; it already makes sense. It's just…hard to come to terms with." Clint paused for a minute, staring up at the ceiling before finally looking down at Natasha. "Tasha, I don't know…who I am without Hawkeye…" he admitted softly, looking at her with sincere eyes.

Natasha went still for a minute before sliding across the mat and into his lap. "You are Clint Barton. You're my husband, my best friend…and one of the best things that have ever happened to me. You're the father of my daughter and the only person I want by my side through all of this." She told him seriously, holding his face between her small hands. Bringing her lips to his, Natasha kissed away his worries for a minute.

When they pulled apart Clint chuckled and said, "Don't be surprised if you come home to find her dippers tapped shut and the apartment a mess."

Natasha threw her head back and laughed- at him, at the silliness, and the truth of it. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Clint. You're a regular ol' Mr. Mom."

"You're right," he said, puffing out his chest. "I think I'll take up knitting and baking while you're away." He teased, earning a playful kiss from Natasha.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you guys were still in here." Steve mumbled as he walked into the room- and in on the two kissing. "Mind if I work out a bit?"

"Go for it, we're just finishing up." Clint said as he stood up and pulled Natasha to her feet as well. Steve went over to the benches nearby to wrap his hands and toss his jacket aside. Clint watched him carefully as Natasha tossed him a towel. "Hey, Steve, why don't you go out?" Clint asked nonchalantly but pulling Steve out of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he went over to the heavy bag in the center of the room.

"Why don't you go out? This is New York City, there's a night club and a strip joint per block. But you never go out unless it's with the rest of us."

"I wouldn't go to a strip club with or without you guys." Steve replied. Natasha chuckled as she whipped a towel at Clint's head. "I guess I just don't want to."

"Is it cause of Peggy?" Clint asked and Steve kind of froze. Natasha shot her husband a dirty look for bringing up Steve's ex. "Cause if it's about Peggy…well, don't you think she'd want you to move on? Don't you think she'd want you to go out and have fun?"

Natasha put her hands firmly on Clint's chest and pushed him towards the exit. "I think that's about enough of that, Clint. Let Steve work out." She said as she pushed him out of the room but Steve stopped them.

"She would," he admitted softly and both Clint and Natasha turned to him. He was staring down at his hands real intently, like he wasn't really looking at his fingers but rather recalling some memory. "She'd want me to go out…dancing."

"So go dance…" Clint mumbled cautiously. There was a long beat of silence that lingered about the room before Steve started to smile a little.

"I think I will,"

~!~!~!~

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Ryland cheered as he bounded into the living room where his father was waiting. Tony looked up from the tablet in his hand and smiled at Ryland. The young boy was going to be spending the entire day with just Tony. Pepper needed to go on a business trip for the day- and night- and so Tony was responsible for his four year old son for a good twenty-something hours; something that terrified him.

"You are a weird mix of your mother and I, I'll give you that." Tony commented with a chuckle as he examined his son's wardrobe choices. He was wearing a light blue ironed button up and nice jeans- very Pepper. But he'd paired them with red Converse and his brand new Iron Man watch- very Tony. Not to mention his adorable Buddy Holly glasses and his mop of damp hair, well the kid looked cute. Too cute for Tony to resist scooping him up in a hug.

Tony kissed Ryland's neck as they headed for the elevator, grabbing their jackets on the way out. "We gotta head out to the parking lot first so wear your jacket." Tony said, thinking of the rain that consistently pounded against the tower. He had work to do and Jane was busy that morning so Tony was stuck dragging Ryland along as he went about his daily work routine. They went out to the parking lot (where they kept the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars as well as some of Tony's) to talk to Happy. Tony was interested in selling some of his older sports cars. Eventually when Ryland was old enough, Tony wanted to take the boy for a spin in a luxury sports car but until then, they were collecting dust. So Tony met with a buyer interested in buying three of his older model sports cars. After almost a half-hour they came to an agreement, all the while Ryland weaved around and in between Tony's legs, played in a nearby puddle and played tag with Happy throughout the car lot.

Once the deal was finalized, Tony motioned for Ryland to follow him back towards the tower where they shook off the rain and got in the elevator. "Now you can't tell your mom about this," Tony commanded as he brought Ryland up to R-and-D where he wasn't supposed to be. The rule about R-and-D came into play when Ryland was really little and snuck up there and almost got crushed by a new piece of tech. It was also an environment where Tony and Bruce could work- and curse- freely. But every now and then Tony brought Ryland upstairs and set him up with a coloring book when Pepper wasn't aware.

When the elevator doors opened they traveled down a few different hallways until they came to a clear glass door with a keypad by the handle. Tony punched in a password and the door opened automatically then shut behind them once they were inside. That's where Bruce was working amongst a plethora of tables, desks, papers and electronics. Bruce and Tony shared the office space but they also had separate areas to work alone down the hall.

"Hey, Little Man, what are you doing up here?" Bruce asked as he watched Tony and Ryland enter the room. Ryland smiled and waved at his uncle as he looked about the room with curious eyes. Tony told Bruce about Pepper leaving and Jane being busy as he went over to his desk and cleared a spot for Ryland to sit. "My lips are sealed," Bruce promised when Tony was finished informing him of the situation.

"Are yours?" Tony asked Ryland considering the last time he threw Tony under the bus. Ryland chuckled and bobbed his head up and down, pinky-promising his dad to keep him lips sealed.

"What are you building, Daddy?" Ryland asked and so Tony started to tell him about the latest inventions him and Bruce were concocting. For the most part Ryland didn't understand but he listened with wide eyes as he father animatedly and excitedly explained everything. "Can I help?" Ryland asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Why don't you draw me something to make," Tony said, handing his son a pen and a piece of paper. "Draw whatever comes to mind- whatever you want. And Bruce and I will make it."

"Really!?" Ryland gasped, looking up at his father with his big brown eyes. Tony smiled as he nodded, promising to make whatever it was his son came up with. So Ryland climbed into Tony's desk chair and got to drawing, working really hard for almost a half-hour. He thought really hard about what he wanted before drawing it as best he could and handing it to Tony.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he knelt next to Ryland and examined the picture. Ryland then launched himself into a full detailed and excited explanation of his drawing just like Tony did. He used his hands to describe it and its functions all the while Tony nodded and listened carefully.

"Well that's definitely doable, don't ya think, Banner?" Tony replied, handing the paper to Bruce who had also been listening to Ryland's explanation of his invention.

Bruce started to nod, saying, "We can definitely come up with something." and winking at Ryland. The boy was instantly over-the-moon thrilled as he went back to drawing. He mumbled while he played, talking about this that and the other thing all the while Tony and Bruce worked. Eventually though Ryland got bored. Having drawn on almost all the paper on Tony's desk, Ryland started to mosey about the office space looking for something interesting to do.

"Bruce, I wanna tell you a riddle." Ryland said, walking over to Bruce's desk and resting his chin against the glass. Bruce smiled as he set aside what he was working on and focused all his attention on Ryland who excitedly started his riddle. "Okay, so you're driving a bus. 8 people get on and 2 people get off. 3 people get on and 6 people get off. 14 people get on and 12 people get off. 4 people get on and 7 people get off. What color are the bus driver's eyes?"

The entire time Ryland recanted his riddle Bruce was counting in his head but as soon as Ryland asked the final question Bruce came up blank. He thought and thought for a good thirty seconds, all the while making a ridiculously dumbfound expression. "I can tell you two people are left on the bus but how would I know what color the driver's eyes are?" Bruce asked, looking down at Ryland quizzically.

"Because I said _you're_ driving the bus, dummy!" Ryland cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. Bruce immediately caught on with a little gasp and congratulated Ryland with a chuckle.

"Don't sweat it, Big Fella," Tony said from his desk. "He got me twice with that one."

"Happy taught me that one!" Ryland said with a proud smile as he danced around in a fit of superiority.

"Appy! Appy!" Anya's little voice cheered as Clint carried her into the office. She was smiling, shouting her nickname for Tony's driver/bodyguard and good friend Happy.

"What are you guys up to?" Clint asked as he leaned his hip against Tony's desk, hoisting a squirmy and Anya over his shoulder where she just dangled from his arms, giggling. She was wearing a colorful print onesie with fake jeans and little tweed Toms that fell off almost as soon as she started kicking about. "I was thinking it's time we take Steve out, get him a girl."

"I've been trying to do that for a long time, Clint, he doesn't want to go out." Tony said with clear frustration in his voice. He'd been trying to get Steve 'out into the world' almost as soon as they'd met but he'd had little to no success over the years. Steve always came up with some lame excuse as to why he didn't want to go out and sometimes he'd just flat out refuse. Every now and then the team could get him out to a party or a dinner but for the most part the guy stayed inside where he knew what to expect and what was going on.

"Yeah I know but he said he wants to go out so I was hoping we could, I don't know, steer him in the right direction." Clint replied. Anya worked her way out of Clint's arms and down to the floor where she ran about the office squealing with delight. She ran into Bruce's legs underneath his workbench and he made a playful growling noise as he swept her off her feet and onto his shoulders.

"Boo!" she screamed and at first Bruce thought she was trying to scare him but quickly remembered that was her nickname for him. He tickled her playfully as he set her back down.

"Hey, I'm down." Tony replied, already concocting insane ideas of what to do.

"I'm game as well," Bruce added.

Clint hopped off Tony's desk and grabbed Anya as she tried to run past him, picking up her Toms in the process. "I'll let you guys know. We'll aim for this weekend." Clint said as he hoisted Anya into his arms and settled her there where he attempted to put her squirming feet back in her shoes.

"Eye! Eye!" she yelped, reaching for Ryland.

"You're going to get Uncle Steve a girlfriend?" Ryland asked Clint as he played with Anya as she dangled in her father's arms.

"We're gonna try," Clint replied, finally setting Anya back on the floor_ again_. Ever since she started walking he couldn't keep her still longer than a few seconds max. He was on his way downstairs to meet Natasha and Thor at the park so she could run around a bit when he remembered he still had to ask Bruce and Tony what they thought of his plan.

"But if Uncle Steve has a girlfriend that means he'll spend less time with me." Ryland said sadly, hanging his head. Anya caught onto his sadness and walked over to him, tilting her head and trying to ask what's wrong without knowing the words.

"I'm sure he'll still have plenty of time for you, Ryland." Tony replied, kneeling in front of his distraught son. "But it's time Steve found someone to…compliment him- you know, the way your mom does me or Tasha does Clint. It's time he starts a family as well but that doesn't mean he won't still be a part of ours. Do you understand?"

Ryland nodded, sniffling a little. "I just don't want Uncle Steve to leave." Ryland admitted, falling into his father's arms and sniffling a little more.

On the floor, Anya started to get worried, her eyes getting big and sad as she watched Ryland on the verge of tears. "Eye…Eye?" she whispered, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend.

"Steve isn't leaving, Ryland, I promise." Tony told his son as they hugged. "Change is a good thing, Rye."

"Effer!" Anya suddenly yelled, pulling on Tony's pant leg. Everyone looked down at Anya curiously as she continued to shout, "Effer! Effer!"

"What's that, Little Bird?" Clint asked as he picked up Anya. She reached to Ryland, pointing at him repeatedly before pointing at Tony and repeating the same word. She did it again, this time pointing at herself and at Clint.

"Effer," she said, pointing to herself then Clint. "Effer," she continued, again pointing between Ryland and Tony.

"Oh! Are you trying to say _together_?" Clint asked and Anya immediately bobbed her head up and down, saying 'Effer' again with a smile. Clint remembered what he'd said to Anya on her birthday about things getting complicated but sticking together. He'd said it again a few times over the last week or so but he hadn't realized Anya understood him.

"Effer," Anya said than smiled.

"That's right, Little Bird," Clint replied, kissing Anya's temple before turning to the other's to explain. "She's trying to say that even though things are going to get complicated, so long as we stick together, everything will be fine. Isn't that right, little girl?"

Anya nodded, smiling at Ryland. He looked up from Tony's shoulder and had to smile at Anya who'd tried so hard to console him. "You really think so?" Ryland asked, looking between the three men in the room with him.

"I know so," all three men said at the same time.

* * *

Author's Note: That last scene was very Three Men and A Baby haha! As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for an outfit set for this chapter titled Part Vll (Ryland's outfit is SO cute! lol) Anya's middle name is Catarina which not only sounds pretty between Anya and Barton but it also means pure which I thought fit perfectly for the daughter of two people with such complicated pasts. Also, Anya means gracious in Russian so Ace's full name means Gracious and Pure. Eep! lol

**12 votes for boy Fosterson - 16 votes for girl Fosterson**

Whoa girls jumped ahead by a lot! lol We still have number of chapters left before the baby comes so keep those votes rolling in! *you can vote more than once*

Thanks!


	8. Part Vlll

Author's Note: I meant to update this earlier today but I went to a friends how- ran out of gas and got stuck longer than I anticipated. But alas I am home and with a new chapter :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter as we get a peek into Ryland's mind as well as the boys outing. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking the story :) I'm still making it up as I go but you're input has given me some sort of direction.

**Review Reviews!**

**Marauderette96: **Thanks! I'll mark you down as another vote for boy :)

**Guest: **Aww cute nickname! I'll mark down a vote for girl :)

**the british epicface: **A tomboy girl would be a good mix! I'll mark you down as a vote for a girl :)

**Guest:** One vote for a boy and one vote for a girl, got it!

**Morgan: **I try my best to load down every chapter with feel inducing adorableness it's nice to know I've done well haha Alrighty I'll mark you down as another vote for girl :)

**Dancingqueen4Life: **Haha unfortunately it only counts as one- but a very enthusiastic vote! Thanks :)

**discordchick: **Thanks! Clint's birthday story to Anya was maybe my favorite part of the story so far.

**Guest: **Thanks for the input!

**Lollypops101: **Haha a mini-quiet-Thor, got it :)

**yuki90: **Awwww omg the fact you cried a little is so sweet and humbling. Thanks! Yes, Aceland is just getting stronger with age ;) Setting up a potential sequel is so freaking fun!

**Orion84: **Him and Tasha were in the middle of a firefight when he proposed so it only makes sense that he'd be away on a mission when Anya came around ;) haha

**Guest: **Yeah I'm not so sure Ace would be the one in need of protection ;) haha but two boy cousins would be cute!

**firstbournelegacy: **Of course! I'll mark you down as a vote for boy :) I have thought about Steve/Bruce- a different reader suggested a few chapters ago. You'll see in this chapter that I've already steered Steve in a different direction but thanks for your suggestion :)

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks! Alrighty I'll mark down one vote for each gender :)

**Guest1: **haha you don't seem too sure of that vote ;) I'll mark you down for a vote for boy Fosterson. I've got plenty of ideas for this story so hopefully this one get boring by the end like some of those other stories. I do also plan on writing a sequel so if this story ends boring hopefully the sequel will grab your attention again :) Thank you so much!

**scifigrl10: **Thanks! I try to update every 3-5 days :)

Wow so many reviews! I makes me so happy thank you so much! Eep I love you guys :) Okay okay I'm done on to the reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Friday afternoon Pepper and Tony took Ryland down to one of the local schools to test him. They'd been making donations to fancy prep schools almost since Ryland was born but with all the time Ryland spent around Tony and Bruce they were concerned he'd already advanced out of kindergarten. He really was a bright kid who knew almost everything they'd be teaching him in kindergarten so they wanted to have him tested and placed in a class he'd learn the most. Well, Tony didn't want to send him to school at all but that was an ongoing discussion.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stark welcome to the Manhattan Preparatory Academy." the admissions liaison greeted as the Stark trio walked into the school. It was an old building, founded sometime in the 1800's with regal architecture too fancy to be considered a school. Classes hadn't started yet so the hallways were void of children but Tony could remember all the years he spent in schools identical to that very one.

The admissions liaison introduced herself as she showed them to the office where Ryland would be taking his test. "Would you like a tour of the facilities while Ryland is busy?" she asked and Pepper immediately accepted. Tony went to stop her but grunted loudly and agreed to see the ancient building anyway.

"We'll be back when you're done. Good luck," Pepper told Ryland as she kissed the top of his head. The boy was completely at ease, not a care in the world as he sat at a desk inside the office space. Tony mussed Ryland's hair as he wished his son good luck as well.

"If you'll both just follow me…" the admissions liaison started, gesturing for Tony and Pepper to follow her out of the office and back into the hall where she started the tour. For the most part Tony tuned her out and fiddled with something on his phone. He really wasn't interested in sending Ryland to school- after all what could these yahoos teach Ryland that Tony couldn't? Between Tony and Bruce they had most subjects covered. Natasha knew just about every language so there's another subject the team could teach Ryland. Steve was history walking so another subject down and Pepper knew more about business than anyone Tony had ever met. Boom. What more could you want to teach a kid?

But Pepper insisted Ryland have a normal childhood wherein he would attend a normal school with other normal kids. It all seemed boring and inconsequential to Tony but he was going along with Pepper- for now. For now he'd play the doting husband. But eventually he'd convince her that Ryland didn't need 'normal' he needed to be a Stark. He needed to strut about the life he was given and be thankful for all of its glory. Eventually Pepper would see the light but until then Tony just followed behind her as they went on a tour of the school, occasionally making a quip about doing it in one of the supply closets.

"Looks like Ryland is done his test," Pepper said excitedly as they reentered the office after their tour. Ryland was just finishing up his testing when the administrator called them into her office. The three of them sat in front of her desk while she went over Ryland's test results. When she was finished reading them, she handed them to Pepper and Tony with a smile.

"Ryland sure it special." She said with a sweet smile. She was an older lady with surprisingly black hair and warm brown eyes. Tony couldn't remember anyone with such life about them ever working in any of the schools he'd attended. "His test results are very interesting. The tests Ryland took today are all the basics; math, spelling, English, reading and writing. Why don't I go over everything with you?" she continued, leaning across the desk to examine the papers Pepper held. Ryland was sitting on Tony's lap, clearly very bored, so Tony handed him his cell phone to keep him occupied.

"Starting with math," the administrator, Mrs. Clark, started. "We require our first graders to count at least up to 130 as well as be able to insert missing numbers in a line, recognize money, read the temperature on a thermometer, do double digit addition and subtraction, recognize number patterns, understand basic graphs and be able to read a calendar."

"That seems a tad excessive." Tony mumbled under his breath.

"It is a bit much, I agree." Mrs. Clark replied. "But Ryland passed with flying colors. He had a little trouble reading the thermometer but I suspect that's simple due to a lack of use. Most kids his age haven't even seen a thermometer yet outside of school. I was also very impressed by his understanding of basic graphs as well as his addition and subtraction. On those two principals alone I might recommend he go straight to second grade- but we'll get to my recommendations in a minute."

Pepper had a few questions to ask but they quickly moved on to the English part of the testing. Mrs. Clark explained how she had Ryland separate words into syllables and then separate words within sentences. Again, he couldn't have done a better job.

"For spelling I gave Ryland twenty-four words to spell and he got twenty-two of them correct. However he could use a little help forming his letters." Mrs. Clark informed them and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"We've been trying to work on that," Pepper said. "He hasn't quite got it down yet but Tony and I both have atrocious handwriting so that may be part of the problem."

Mrs. Clark smiled and brushed it aside. "It's mainly just a snag. He'll come into his own handwriting eventually, we don't stress it too much." She said then began to explain the reading test and the mini-book she had Ryland read. "His fluidity and comprehension was surprisingly impressive though he could stand to take a breath between pages." She said with a chuckle. "Now for writing; as I said before, his handwriting could use a little work. Though he knew all the letters I sounded out. I also noticed he does better with a pen than he does with a pencil, does he draw in pen mostly?"

"Yeah," Tony replied before Pepper had the chance. "He uses a pen whenever he's in my office. He's also really good with markers." Pepper looked over at Tony, surprised at first than smiling.

"That makes sense," Mrs. Clark replied, smiling at Ryland who was content to play on Tony's phone. "I'm also noticing right now how well he handles your phone, Mr. Stark."

Tony almost blushed a little at the comment. "Yeah he uses it more than I do. There's a lot of tech around our house so he's very use to it."

"That's also something that I personally look for when testing students. In this day and age it's important for children to know how to operate basic technology. I remember taking a typing class in college, now we have tablets and virtual white-boards in our kindergarten classes!" Mrs. Clark said with a chuckle before she got serious.

"I am going to be honest with you both." Mrs. Clark said then, folding her hands together and leaning against her desk. "Ryland is a very bright child- gifted even- and we would be proud to have him attend our school. But I have to say, he seems to be doing just fine at home. It is my suggestion that you keep Ryland home another year or so. There is plenty for him to learn here at the academy but I feel as if, right now, he would do best to learn at home. You both seem to be doing a marvelous job of teaching him everything he needs to know. Keep that up and revisit the idea of schooling in a few years."

There was a beat of silence as Mrs. Clark's words sunk in. Then Tony started to smile real wide and proud- not just because he'd already taught his boy more than the school could, but because this woman agreed with him. A professional educator agreed with him! It was Tony's idea all along that Ryland stay home- at least a bit longer- and now Mrs. Clark was agreeing. Tony just looked over at Pepper with a smug smile.

"Of course if you want to enroll Ryland we will be happy to have him. I would just…consider your options first. Okay?" Mrs. Clark concluded. Pepper was still a little in shock but she and Tony stood up to leave. They shook hands with Mrs. Clark who bid them a good day, then they took Ryland's test results home with them. They'd barely made it outside the building before Tony burst into a chorus of 'I told you so'.

"What did I tell you, Pep? I told you Ryland can get all the knowledge he needs right here at home." Tony cheered as they headed back to the tower. "C'mon, what more could he need?"

"I just want him to have a chance at a normal life, Tony." Pepper admitted softly. Tony looked over at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He deserves a shot at normalcy, don't you think? He should have friends and playmates and all the things normal kids have. I want his life to be perfect, Tony."

"Pep, it already is perfect. He has a wonderful mother and a spectacular dad. His family is made up of superheroes, my god what more could a kid want?" Tony replied, making Pepper chuckle. "Listen, I promise you that in twenty years Ryland is going to look back at this time in his life and smile. I promise he'll love us for this decision. I learned more by getting down on the ground and messing with stuff than I ever learned in a classroom. I promise he'll learn more this way; I'll teach him everything this way."

"And what about friends? He'll never have any friends if he spends all his time in the tower."

"He'll join a team," Tony replied, throwing a glance back at Ryland. "You wanna join a team?" he asked Ryland who looked up at his dad curiously.

"Like a baseball team?" Ryland asked and Tony nodded. "Yeah I wanna join a baseball team!"

"See," Tony said to Pepper. "He's an interesting kid, Pep; he'll make friends faster than I can make you angry."

Pepper finally heaved a sigh, running a hand down her face. "Well he will certainly have an interesting time introducing his friends to his dad Iron Man."

~!~!~!~

"I am so uncomfortable with this idea." Pepper said with a chuckle as she stood back and watched Tony get ready. When they got home from testing Ryland Tony told her about Clint's plan to get Steve back in the world. Of course she was all for getting Steve someone special but the idea of Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Steve all going out on the town on a Friday night without anyone to supervise them…it's a set-up for disaster. And really great stories.

"We're big boys, Pep, we'll be fine." Tony replied as he tightened his tie and grabbed his suit jacket. It was already getting late the they were supposed to head out over an hour ago but it took them a bit longer to convince Steve. Eventually- after forty-five minutes of persuasion- he agreed but wasn't too happy about it. Tony was the one to call out a 'suit up' rule and told the guys to look good. No one really wanted to dress up but knowing Stark he wouldn't leave the tower until they were all in suits so they did as he said and they each dressed up.

"My God, I always forget how_ well_ they clean up." Natasha mumbled as she, Jane and Pepper watched the boys get ready. Tony was wearing a simple Ralph Lauren black suit with a crisp white button up and a blue tie. Pepper made him dress down a bit considering they were trying to get Steve to stand out not him. Steve was wearing a grey Calvin Klein suit with a light blue button up and a blue polka dot tie. Most everyone was just impressed he owned an outfit that didn't look like it fell out of the forties. Everyone was also surprised how nicely Thor cleaned up. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie. His long hair gave the suit a special kind of look. Bruce was wearing a simple tweed Dolce and Gabbana suit with a yellow button up with the top few buttons undone- mostly because he'd been working literally up until everyone else was ready to leave. Clint was wearing a navy blue three piece Hugo Boss suit but he lost the jacket almost as soon as he put it on so he was just wearing the vest over a blue button up and a striped tie. Natasha had a feeling he'd also loos the tie at some point over the night.

"Try not to kill anyone or get killed, would ya?" Jane said seriously as she fixed Thor's crooked tie. Maybe it was the hormones due to her pregnancy but she was really genuinely worried- especially for Thor. He hadn't been 'out on the town' in New York and she was worried he'd get into trouble.

"I promise to act as a gentleman." Thor promised as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Behind him Tony made gagging noises.

"Alright either we're leaving right now I'm leaving without ya'll." Clint stated dryly before kissing Natasha and heading for the door where Happy had a limo waiting for the men.

"Daddy wait!" Ryland yelled as he burst from the elevator. He was supposed to be in bed already but considering no one was upstairs keeping an eye on him he managed to escape and get J.A.R.V.I.S. to take him down to the lobby where the group was congregating.

Ryland jumped and Tony just barely managed to catch him as he asked why Ryland was still up. "I wanted to say bye." Ryland said as he hugged his dad's neck. Tony chuckled and hugged him back before Ryland pulled back and grabbed Tony's face. "Be back by two and keep it clean, Stark." He said seriously with the same facial expression Pepper used.

Everyone burst into laughter but Ryland was seriously. Tony just laughed and put him back down and pushed him towards the elevator, saying, "Get to bed you little brat." teasingly. Ryland chuckled as he climbed into the elevator and waited for Pepper who gave Tony a kiss before joining her son. Thor gave Jane another kiss and then she too joined Pepper and Ryland in the elevator as the men headed outside.

"The limo is a little much, don't you think?" Steve commented under his breath as they all climbed inside. Tony informed Happy of where they were headed and they took off. Steve was quite as he watched the city pass by the window. Eventually they pulled up in front of a fancy modern club and Steve literally moaned.

"C'mon, Stark, this isn't what we had in mind." Clint groaned as they all filled out of the limo. Tony of course was the first to be recognized then Thor then Steve and soon enough everyone on the street were clamoring for the team's attention. Everyone's complaints got drowned out by the crowds and so they just followed Happy inside the packed club.

Steve had only been to a club like that once and he hated it, so his demeanor as he entered the club wasn't exactly excited. Tony on the other hand was practically vibrating with anticipation given the last time he went clubbing Ryland was two-years-old and he'd just gotten into a fight with Pepper. He reverted back to his old ways for a night only to work his ass off the next month trying to earn forgiveness. Of course they still went to parties and banquets and all the professional type stuff but Tony hadn't actually gone out with buddies, gotten drunk and inappropriate in years. He was, to say the least, excited. So he ordered drinks and they headed to one of the private back-room lounges for VIP guests and celebrities.

"Hey there," a woman said as she snuck up behind Clint. She ran a hand up his arm seductively but Clint just chuckled and raised his left hand to show off his wedding band.

"Sorry, sweetheart, not in this lifetime." He said smoothly and she turned on her heels to walk away. Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Bruce as they shared a laugh and passed around the drinks Tony got them. Within two minutes three girls joined them in the little lounge, hanging all over the guys and laughing at Tony's terrible jokes. They were there a half-hours before everyone started to loosen up a bit. Thor was the first to embrace the drinking and the 'merry pleasure' (as he put it) then eventually Clint and Bruce joined in the festivities. An hour later everyone was at least marginally tipsy except for Bruce and Steve.

"It must really suck not being able to get drunk." Clint mused as he threw back another shot of whiskey. He knew how to hold a drink- having gone toe to toe with both Tony and Natasha on multiple occasions and holding up reasonably well. "I mean after everything you've been through it'd probably be nice to throwback a few a feel a little buzz."

"Yeah well I've found other ways of coping." Steve replied. He was nursing a beer- his third- but it wasn't doing a damn thing to him. He did however have a growing headache from the loud music. It just wasn't his idea of a fun evening and eventually he decided he had enough.

"I'm gonna hit the head." He said as he stood up. He headed in the direction of the bathroom but swung left at the last minute and exited the club. The crowds on the street had only multiplied by the time they arrived but Steve managed to sneak through them. He pulled his jacket up over his head like a hunchback and scuttled through the crowds. It was a few blocks before he got to where the crowds thinned out and he pulled his jacket back down.

He kept walking for a few blocks, just mindlessly wondering about the city with no real destination in mind. It was nearing in on midnight but the city was full of life. It was almost peaceful to walk about the city like any normal man- like he used to before Dr. Erskine, before Peggy, before any and all of what turned him into Captain America.

A sign caught Steve's attention and so he stopped and looked up at the green and yellow, rusted and falling apart sign for a bar called Crooners. Before he even realized it, Steve opened the door and stepped inside. It was something of a dive, mostly empty and homely looking. But it smelt of quality food and whiskey and so Steve continued onward. He grabbed a seat at the bar but there was no bartender so he looked around, only noticing then the familiar song playing.

It was a song from his youth, he could remember it perfectly. There'd been many renditions of the years from Billie Holiday and Bing Crosby to Frank Sinatra. Steve turned around only to find the song was being sung live by a girl in the corner of the bar. Her voice floated through the air over to him melodically following the tune of the song perfectly. Her voice had a husky quality to it that reminded Steve of the forties and he smiled.

"_And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you_." She sang along to the tune perfectly, finishing out the song with a smile. The few people in the bar clapped for her and she chuckled, curtsying. She hopped off the stage and Steve took a second to look at her.

She was a very pretty girl with a face that belonged on the big screen not in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant in Manhattan. She had long wavy black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were stellar green like emeralds set opposite a slightly upturned nose. She wasn't wearing too much makeup so it was easy to tell she was naturally pale but with a natural flush. She also had a sprinkling of freckles all across her face, down her neck and along her collar bone. He could trace the freckles all the way down her arms as they stood exposed from her white cherry print knee length dress. As she approached the bar where Steve was sitting he noticed she was on the shorter side- maybe 5 foot 2 or 3.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked him as she skirted around the counter to the opposite side. He watched her smile, noticing one dimple in her right cheek.

"Singer and bartender?" he concluded, cocking an eyebrow at her. She just nodded nonchalantly but didn't explain her double position. "Whiskey neat," Steve ordered and she got right to pouring the drink. "I really enjoyed your performance. I only caught the tail end but you have a lovely voice- and an interesting taste in music."

She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes her smile holding a hint of embarrassment. "Yeah I'm kind of stuck in the forties myself. Never got to experience the period first hand but the music was unbeatable."

"Oh yeah, who's your favorite?" Steve asked with excited eyes as he leaned across the bar a little.

"Oh Frank Sinatra of course! Followed closely only by Nat King Cole and Bing Crosby." She exclaimed, her voice taking on the same excitement Steve's eyes held.

"I was always an Ella Fitzgerald fan myself. Followed closely only by Peggy Lee and Perry Como." Steve replied. Their eyes connected across the bar and it was clearly they were both sizing each other up. After a minute she must've decided she liked what she saw because she reached a hand out to him.

"I like your style…" she said, letting her sentence linger curiously for him to finish.

"Steve Rodgers." He finished, taking her hand in his. "I like your style as well…" he continued, letting his sentence linger just as she had.

"Mickey. Mickey Hawthorne." She said slowly. They shook hands and she slid his drink across the bar towards him. He took slow sips, liking the flow of warm liquid down his throat even if wasn't doing anything to his system. "So what brings a gentlemen like you to dive like this?" she asked as she grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the bar around Steve.

"I started out the evening at a club a few blocks back-a-ways but it wasn't really my scene. Wound up on the streets wondering about before stumbling in here." Steve explained while still sipping his whiskey. Behind him the door opened and an older gentleman walked inside, waving to Mickey.

"Hey, Sal, sit wherever you like." She said to him, gesturing about the restaurant. The man gave her a wide smile before picking a seat. Mickey leaned her elbows against the bar right next to Steve and smiled as she asked, "Clubs aren't your thing?"

"Not quite," he replied, smiling at her. She took a second to look him up and down, paying close attention to the expensive suit he was wearing. "A friend of mine decided it was time I hit a club. He's still there I suppose."

"And you're here…" she mused, letting her sentence float off her tongue almost like a song. Steve studied her for a minute before slowly nodding.

"And I am here."

* * *

Author's Note: As always you can check out my Polyvore account (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set of photos of the guy's suits from this chapters. It's all the guys in their suits and it's titled All Suited Up :)

**20 votes for boy Fosterson - 24 votes for girl Fosterson**

****Ohhhh girls in the lead again! haha, it's been so neck and neck this whole time it's exhilarating :) We'll be finding out the gender of the Fosterson baby in chapter 10 so you have this chapter and the next to vote! *you can vote more than once, as well as for twins*

Thanks!


	9. Part lX

Author's Note: Over these last few days I kept telling myself to upload this new chapter but it kept slipping my mind. So I apologize it's taken me this long! I was going to upload early today but got caught up watching the Super Bowl (damn it 49ers wtf was that game!?) and I'm going to see Warm Bodies with friends tomorrow so I knew I wouldn't get a chance to upload it then. However I have been writing a lot. It's freezing where I live and it's snowed like 4 times in the last two weeks lol so I've been stuck inside under a blanket writing and watching Castle nonstop. Hopefully that means I'll be updating more frequently :)

**Review Reviews (side note: holy shit I got 17 reviews on the last chapter!)**

**Lollypops101: **Is that a vote for twins than? haha I'm not sure so I'm gonna mark down a vote for twins :p

**Morgan: **Yay! I'm glad you like her (more than Beth) I was worried no one would like her. Alright I'll mark you down as another vote for girl :)

**Dancingqueen4Life:** Haha I can tell you want a girl or two! I'm only going to mark you down as one vote for girl but I'll keep twin girls in mind :)

**discordchick: **Thanks :) Isn't life so much more romantic/interesting in fiction rather than reality? lol

**kimbee: **Oh my gosh thank you for such a lovely long review! I will mark down a vote for twins :) As for Aceland they have an interesting relationship that I'm not sure how it'll play out in the future. Cause you're right, being raised together does give a more sibling like relationship, but I think it would be interesting to play off that- have their sibling bond play a role in why they feel weird liking each other. Idk yet. Anyway thank you for you wonderful review!

**Guest: **I'll put you down as a vote for a boy :) Thank you! I will try writing some more Ryland/Ace (Aceland) interaction coming up. There is none in this chapter but there's some cute snippets in the next chapter and there's plenty of Ace in this chapter for you :)

**firstbournelegacy: **Alrighty I'll put in another vote for boy from you :) Yay! Thank you! Her character will develop more in the next few chapters as Steve (and we) get to know her better but I'm glad you already like her! (P.S. I love your URL!)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Woohoo some action for Steve ;) haha! Thanks for the vote!

**yuki90: **I figured if Steve was gonna fall for a girl he wasn't gonna find her in a club Tony liked haha. Tony just likes being right ;) lol Thanks!

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**CullensCookie: **Wow thank you so much for your enthusiasm! And also thank you tons for mentioning Anya's baby talk. Too many people don't write children accurately and it's a real worry of mine that I'll follow suit and people will either find the kids I write uninteresting or unrealistic; so thank you very much! You'll notice in this chapter that there's a dash of Protective!Clint. Nothing serious but just a touch of it. Hope you like it! I will mark you down as a vote for a boy :)

**kmp: **Haha considering Thor's child would be a mini god of thunder I'm sure he/she would be quite the handful! haha Thanks for you input!

**Jenny: **Thank you :)

**Tasha: **Than boyyyyyyyyyy it is ;) Thanks for the input!

**Guest1: **Haha it is a hard decision that's why I left it up to you guys ;) Thanks for voting!

**Guest: **I'm glad to hear you'll be happy either way :) Thank you!

**Trinnie: **Before love, marrige and babies, Steve and Mickey will have to go out on a date ;) haha but once the dating starts who knows where they'll end up!

So I have to mention quick before I let you read the chapter, that I'm sooooooo excited you guys have taken to Mickey so well! I was worried no one would like her. I was afraid no one would be good enough for Steve or you wouldn't like her personality but I'm so relieved to find you guys like her already. We'll find out more about her as Steve does- the first few dates will be real indicators as to what her personality is like. I'm having fun writing nervous/awkward Steve hehe

Also, not only did I get 17 reviews on chapter 8 a lot of them were long. You honestly have no idea how happy that makes me. And if you do, more power to ya! Cause every review I get makes me smile like an idiot. (You can ask my mom, she's been there when I check my emails and start flailing around like an idiot.) I'm just over the moon thrilled with how much ya'll like this story. You guys give me all the feels! Okay, okay, I'm done.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you _lost_ Steve!?" Pepper asked seriously. The boys had just returned from their outing, hung-over and minus one member. They'd all congregated upstairs in the living room despite the late hour and Pepper was freaking out just a little over the fact they lost one member of the team.

"He's not a baby in a hot car, Pep, I'm sure he's fine." Tony grumbled, holding his head in pain. Bruce was the only sober male amongst them but Tony was certainly the most hung over. He was sitting on the couch with his head against the backrest, Pepper next to him worrying about Steve.

"How do you lose a person, Tony?" Natasha asked as she tried to withhold a chuckle. Clint was lying beside her on the couch, his head in her lap with his face buried in her stomach trying to block the light. She absently stroked his hair and soon enough he was passed out and snoring lightly.

"He wondered off after our third round of shots, forgive me for not treating him like Ryland and babysitting him all night." Tony snapped, grabbing his throbbing head between his hands. Across the room Thor made a comment about the club not being Steve's favorite but Tony just grumbled a curse at him. It was just then that the elevator doors opened and there before them stood Steve.

"Oh my god Steve where the hell did you go?" Bruce asked as everyone watched Steve step out of the elevator with a smile.

"I wondered down a few blocks to a bar called Crooners." He said lackadaisically before sauntering to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water. He returned to the living room only to lean against the wall with a lazy smile. That's when Pepper noticed his jacket was missing. "Oh I gave it to Mickey." He said easily and everyone just stared.

"Who's Mickey, Steve?" Natasha finally asked after a minute.

"Oh she's a singer and a bartender at Crooners. We shared a cab but she didn't have a jacket so I gave her mine- along with my phone number." Steve said with a plain smile as he took a slow sip of his water and headed back to the elevator. "I'll see ya'll in the morning." And then he was gone. The elevator doors closed and he headed down to his apartment leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

"…Well it sounds like Clint's plan worked after all…" Natasha murmured slowly, blinking a few times to try and get her bearings.

Clint sired at the mention of his name, mumbling, "I'm amazing," in a lazy slumber before falling back asleep a second later. Natasha chuckled at him and tried to lift his head from her lap so she could help him up.

"Alright, Mr. Amazing, time for you to go to bed." She said as she pulled him off the couch. He was awkward and lazy as he flung his arm around her shoulders so she could support most of his weight. They stumbled to the elevator along with the rest of the team where they each got off on their individual levels. Pepper immediately got Tony to bed before checking on Ryland and heading to sleep herself. Jane had passed out a few hours prior to the boy's return so when Thor got to their level he tucked her in before passing out alongside her. Natasha threw Clint down on the bed, pulling his vest and shirt off- but not his tie because he had in fact lost that over the course of the night- as well as his pants and tucking him in. She checked on Anya before changing and crawling into bed next to Clint who immediately threw his arms around her and scooted up behind her, cuddling next to her despite being in a drunken slumber.

~!~!~!~

"_Oh. My. God_. Why did I ever agree to have a child?" Clint asked seriously as he sat on the edge of the bed holding his ears. Anya was beside him on his side of the bed screaming her head off with fat tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd woken up screaming just two hours after Clint fell asleep.

"She's sick, Clint, pick her up!" Natasha grumbled as she fumbled around the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"I can't! She won't let me touch her!" Clint yelled back at his wife as he reached a hand towards Anya who slapped it away and screamed louder. Her little face was beat red and she kept flailing about in the bed, throwing her arms and legs in every which direction, mostly hitting Clint. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Clint asked her seriously. "You're screaming on purpose because I went out last night. Because I let myself get piss drunk now you're making me pay, aren't you?"

"Stop it, Clint; she's a child not a vindictive ex-girlfriend." Natasha snapped as she reentered the bedroom with Anya's medication. She crawled onto the bed and tried to pick up Anya but the baby girl screamed even louder and thrashed about in the sheets. Eventually Natasha wrangled the toddler into her arms and administered the medication necessary. "Clint, she's really hot." Natasha said as she rested the back of her hand against Anya's forehead even as the child fussed and screamed.

"That's because she's been screaming her head off for an hour straight." Clint snapped, pushing off the bed. He went to the bathroom where he splashed water in his face and looked for Tylenol.

"I'm seriously, Clint; I think there's something wrong." Natasha replied as she continued to check the child for symptoms. Clint returned a second later with a cool wet cloth. He sat next to Anya on the bed and tried to feel her forehead and after some effort finally felt how warm she was and placed the cool towel against her skin.

"Why don't you take her to the doctor just to be sure." He mumbled and cracked his neck. He was truly and thoroughly the epitome of exhausted but Anya came first so he forced himself awake. Normally laying Anya on his chest would calm her down but she was too worked up to even rest in his arms so Natasha and Clint tried to console her as best as possible as she struggled away from both of them.

"The doctor's office doesn't open until seven." Natasha said over the sound of Anya's yelling. She tried shushing the child but nothing was working and all three of them were getting frustrated. It would take a while for the medicine Natasha gave her to kick in and until then Anya just kicked.

After just three minutes Clint fell down to the bed next to Anya and grumbled, "Nat, please make her stop. Please, please. I can't take this."

"What exactly do you want me to do, Clint? There's nothing for me to do! Not until I can call the doctor." Natasha snapped, falling down to the bed next to him, Anya sandwiched between them. "I want her to stop screaming just as much as you do."

"I highly doubt that," Clint mumbled, turning over and curling Anya into his chest. He had to hold her there as she flailed all about but it brought some sort of comfort. At least her screaming calmed a tiny bit. But she was still crying fat tears and flailing her arms all about. They laid there a few minutes before Natasha got an idea and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hand her here," she requested of Clint who handed Anya over. Natasha tucked Anya under the blanket and sat her phone on the nightstand just as Nat King Cole's _Unforgettable_ started to play. Clint sat up and gave Natasha a perplexed look but she was too focused on Anya to see it. She was focused on how Anya slowly stopped screaming and flailing and eventually calmed down all together. By the ending beats of the song Anya was asleep. Natasha immediately thrust her arms in the air and whispered, "YES!" under her breath.

Clint started to laugh silently and tried not to rock the bed as he rolled around celebrating this little victory. "Oh my god you're a miracle worker." He cheered quietly as he grabbed Natasha's face and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Go back to sleep, Clint." She told him with a chuckle, pushing him back onto the bed. She ran a hand through his hair as he curled up under the covers almost the same way Anya was. Natasha took a step back and watched the two most important people in her life sleep soundly. She watched Anya's little chest rise and fall rhythmically as her little eyelids flutter as her tiny mind concocted dreams Natasha would pay anything to see. Then she looked to Clint who was already asleep, his mouth open and the blanket pulled up under his chin. She smiled as she watched them both.

And that's when an idea hit Natasha like a ton of bricks. Suddenly she knew exactly what she had to do.

~!~!~!~

Breakfast was an interesting mix of pancakes, eggs, bacon and aspirin. Tony was the only one still nursing his hangover since Thor was _extremely_ used to the intense drinking and Bruce couldn't get drunk like Steve. Clint was hung-over but he was busy downstairs with Natasha taking care of a sick Anya so Tony was stuck grumbling about his problems alone.

"Have any of you talked to Steve?" Pepper asked as she cut up a waffle for Ryland. They were all around the table enjoying their big meal and retelling stories of their mischief the previous night. "I'm dying to know who this Mickey is and how they met."

"Yes, the suspense is killing me." Tony said flatly, his face against the table. Ryland sat to his right chuckling about how silly Daddy was acting. He was too young to understand the concept of a hangover but he knew he had to be quiet cause of Tony's headache and to be on his best behavior cause of his mood swings. Honestly Ryland thought it was funny. Tony acted similarly to Pepper when it was that time of month.

"Hello gang, you started without me." Steve said with a smile as he entered the kitchen. Everyone looked up to see him, staring a little as he sat down at the table and fixed himself a plate of bacon, eggs, waffles and fruit. "This all looks delicious."

"Spill lover-boy we all wanna know about Mickey." Tony snapped, too impatient to beat around the bush. It might've been the hangover talking or maybe that was just Tony but no one mentioned it. "So tell us…who is she?"

"I told you last night she's a singer and a bartender at a restaurant in the city." Steve said evenly, his smile not wavering even as he avoided eye contact with everyone. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and dug into his meal without saying another word.

"How'd you guys meet?" Jane asked from her seat next to him. She only lasted three seconds beside Tony before she got up and moved from the smell of his Bloody Mary.

"I just wondered into the restaurant and there she was." Steve replied, finally looking up and catching Pepper's eye. The smile on her face was too infectious and Steve smiled a little wider.

"Tell us about her. What's she like?" Pepper asked, leaning her chin atop her knuckles. Steve chuckled at her and how enthralled she was. So Steve leaned in a little closer and started to explain how she enjoys the same music as he and how they talked for almost twenty-five minutes about baseball and how upset Steve was when he found out the Dodgers moved to the west coast. He told them about how easily conversation flowed between them- something he hadn't found in a while- and how they shared a cab.

"It was freezing by that time so I gave her my jacket to keep warm." He said, explaining away his lacking suit jacket. "I gave her my number and we went our separate ways. I'm not jinxing it though. I think this could work."

~!~!~!~

"Well the good news is that Anya doesn't have the flu." Anya's pediatrician told Natasha and Clint as they sat in the examination room with Anya between them. "However she has a UTI so I'm gonna give you some antibiotics. Luckily it's not bad at all so it shouldn't be too hard to clear up."

Natasha let out a sigh of relief as she bounced Anya on her knee. At least it wasn't the flu. Ryland had the flu once when he was a little over a year old and it was absolute hell- for everyone. He was miserable all the time, constantly crying and moaning like he was in real pain. Everyone felt so bad for him but there was genuinely nothing they could do. It was the worst two weeks for everyone in the tower and when it was finally over everyone was relieved. Though raising Anya and Ryland as a group effort was usually a great thing, whenever one of the kids was sick it was terrible on everyone.

"Antibiotics means it serious though, right?" Clint asked, worry clear in his voice. Luckily their doctor's appointment was in the afternoon so Clint had time to sober up and get his head on straight. He wasn't grumpy and miserable anymore; instead he was worried about Anya.

"No not really it's just to help clear things up. Your daughter will be back to normal within the next few days just keep up the dosage until the medicine is gone. I'll get everything you need, I'll be right back." The doctor replied with a smile before excusing himself from the room.

Clint looked down at Anya who was laying across both his and Natasha's laps. Her little head was resting on his thigh, her legs on Natasha as she held tight to her Hawkeye doll. She was wearing a simple black long sleeve onesie with cheetah print leggings and a jean skirt. She put up one hell of a fight but Clint eventually got her feet into black Toms and her hair combed before they had to leave for the doctors. She was still red though, her little cheeks stained with the tears she'd cried almost all morning.

"Tasha, I don't want you to go out on missions." Clint suddenly said, turning to look Natasha in the eye. He hadn't exactly meant to say it- especially not sitting in a freaking doctor's office with pictures of kittens hanging next to him. But he meant it so he said it again. "I don't want you to leave this family."

"Clint, I…" Natasha started to say but Clint steamrolled right over her.

"Hear me out," Clint cut in. "S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't need us they have plenty of other agents. They don't need us to put S.H.I.E.L.D. over Anya. Cause she comes first, Tasha. She's what's important to both of us and it's time we started acting as such. We can't leave this little girl, Nat, neither of us can. If it comes down to it I'll get a freaking job somewhere else and we'll leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind us. It can't be that hard to…"

"Clint, stop." Natasha finally snapped, successfully catching his attention. He looked up at her from under his long eyelashes and she smiled. "Stop talking." She whispered as she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. "I already know what you're trying to say because I've figured this all out as well."

"You have?" Clint asked, his big blue eyes holding wonderment that brought butterflies to Natasha's stomach.

"Yes, this morning when you and Anya were sleeping it finally dawned on me that we don't have to make these decisions. We don't have to decide between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Anya. Not when she's supposed to come first. Listen to me, there is nothing more important than you and Anya, nothing. And as much as I want to re-experience being Black Widow again you and Anya are more important. We don't need to keep going out on missions, Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't need us as much as this little girl does." Natasha explained with a smile, tickling Anya's little belly.

Anya let out a screaming giggle as she threw her arms and legs all about. "Mama!" she yelped as she giggled and thrashed. Clint and Natasha couldn't help but smile at the beautiful little girl they'd created.

"We can make this work, Clint. Even if we have to drop S.H.I.E.L.D. and just be Avengers or even if we have to drop that act too. I wanna make this work because I'm tired of picking and choosing between S.H.I.E.L.D. and our daughter." Natasha murmured, looking back up at Clint who was smiling impossibly wide.

"I promise we can make it work," Clint swore as he kissed her. And he'd hold to that promise even if it meant he had to go to Stark that evening before dinner and ask for his help.

"We're not sure what channels we have to go through or what all needs to be done." He explained as he sat on a table in Bruce and Tony's office. Ryland was on the opposite side of the room in an AC/DC tee shirt and his ridiculous flapper hat, drawing on papers that looked important but if they were Tony didn't stop him.

"Have you talked to Fury yet?" Tony asked as he continued to fiddle with a piece of tech. Pepper had to go out for the night so Tony was in charge of getting Ryland to bed but his bedtime was almost an hour again and neither of the two Stark boys had left R-and-D yet. Tony had made something of a breakthrough and was stuck trying to figure it out all the while Ryland just hoped Tony didn't notice the time and send him to bed.

"No we haven't," Clint replied. "We're meeting with him tomorrow but I wanted to come to you first. Tasha and I were hoping we could stay with The Avengers and stay in the tower. We just don't want to go out on missions all the time."

"You're leaving!?" Ryland suddenly screamed, his head popping up from his drawing. He'd barely been paying attention the whole time Tony and Clint conversed but upon hearing Clint's words, worry crept along Ryland's spine and he started to get upset.

"No, no, no, Ryland, we're not leaving." Clint promised, hopping down off the table he occupied and walking over to where Ryland was sitting. "Tasha and I are gonna try and leave less, actually. We wanna be around more but we're not sure how S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury are gonna like it." Clint explained as he knelt in front of the boy.

"You gotta do whatever you can to stay, Uncle Clint! You and Tasha and Ace are important! You gotta stay!" Ryland pleaded, throwing himself into Clint's arms. It wasn't too often that Ryland hugged Clint or even interacted with him much. Usually Clint was accompanied by Anya who commandeered Ryland's attention. So when Ryland threw his arms around Clint's neck Tony and Clint were a bit surprised.

"It's alright, buddy, Tasha and I aren't going anywhere." Clint promised as he hugged Ryland back.

"You're pretty attached the team aren't you, Ryland?" Tony mused, half concerned but mostly glad. Ryland grew up around these people, he saw them every day. He ate almost every meal with them and spent copious amounts of time watching them and emulating them. Tony would be an idiot if he didn't pick up on the little things Ryland mimicked. It wasn't just the way he dressed- trying to emulate his dad- or the way he pushed up his glasses same as Bruce. He genuinely tried to make good decisions like Steve and he tried to talk as gently as Jane does. He mimicked those around him, trying to be like them because he loved them dearly. It was scary to think Tony had a little shadow but it was also reassuring. These people were his family and they cared equally for each other. That's more than Tony ever had.

* * *

Author's Note: As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set titled Part lX from this chapter :)

**32 votes for boy Fosterson - 32 votes for girl Fosterson**

****OH MY GOD A TIE lol I didn't expect that! **THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!** Get your votes for gender in on this chapter because we're finding out baby Fosterson's gender in chapter 10!

Thanks!


	10. Part X

Author's Note: This is it guys! The big Fosterson gender reveal! It was a really close call and the winning gender only won by 3 votes! But it was so much fun tallying the scores and posting new chapters with great anticipation for your votes :) Thanks!

**Review Reviews:**

**special agent Ali: **Tony and Pepper really lucked out with such a sweet baby boy didn't they lol Thanks for you vote!

**NaviRebel16: **Thanks for you input :)

**Lollypops101: **Oh okay well I hope you like the outcome and how the story follows our little Fosterbaby :)

**Guest: **Thanks for your vote! Aww thanks :) I love these kids too their just so adorable haha I love writing them and family!Avengers so much :)

**Trinnie: **Thank you! :)

**Dancingqueen4LIfe: **Oh boy twin girls really would be something! haha thanks :)

**Guest: **Okkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyy ;) Thanks for the input!

**Morgan: **A very enthusiastic vote for girl noted ;) I look at their decision this way; Black Widow and Hawkeye had their run, now its time to focus on Natasha and Clint Barton. Their alter egos will always exist and pop up when need be but for now they're just Tasha and Clint, parents to a baby girl who needs them most :)

**kimbee: **I'm sure Anya's sickness would be hell for everybody lol especially cause she has both her parents strong will! Thanks :)

**Luciacgca: **I realized as I was writing that Clint/Ryland interaction that I really hadn't written much before and that most of their interaction as centered around Ace so I figured Clint could use a Ryland hug :) Thanks!

**yuki90: **I love the idea that a child brings out the best and worst in those around them. They're like little mirrors that show all your flaws but at the same time you want to be better for them; and I've always wanted to incorporate that into this story. So thank you for noticing! Aceland will definitely have an interesting time dealing with this new baby- be it good or bad!

**Cybella: **Thank you :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Very enthusiast :) Thank you!

**Tasha: **Haha that's reason enough! If you've ever seen a picture of Robert Downey Jr as a child, that's pretty much exactly what I picture Ryland to look like so you're not wrong about him being adorable! Thank you :)

**Hunter Watson: **Why thank you! :)

**AlbertaRose: **Thanks for your input:)

**The Madrigal: **Thank you :)

**jadesaturday: **Thank you very much :)

**Guest1: **It is final and permanent! Thanks :)

**discordchick: **Haha more like Tasha pissed at hungover Clint ;) lol my best friend recently had a really bad cold and he acted exactly as Clint in that chapter so I understand Tasha's frsutraition lol especially considering she has to deal with his sour-ass and Anya's screaming! Gosh it's a wonder she puts up with it all ;) But their both cute so I'm sure it's worth it in the end haha Thanks!

**firstbournelegacy: **I actually have no freaking clue what I'm gonna do with Bruce haha! I was focused on getting legs under the story that I didn't think about give Steve or Bruce girls and then when I decided to introduce Mickey I focused on her and forgot about Bruce! I like you're ideas though and may steal one ;) Thanks! (P.S. thanks for clarifying the guest was you)

**Guest: **Eep thanks for noticing! Thanks hehe I'm sure Clint won't like anyone- be it Ryland or some other boy. His little girl is gonna have one hell of a time dating when she's older haha

**CullensCookie: **Thank you! The beginning of this story is very Steve/Mickey centered and the end has a bit of Anya/Ryland and in the middle is adorable Clintasha so I hope you like it :) Sometimes I feel bad for Tony cause Ryland has such an amazing and huge family and Tony never even got good parents but hopefully that means he'll be the dad Howard never was :)

**maggie: **Thanks! It's time S.H.I.E.L.D. moves on haha

**GuestyWesty: **It would be rather interesting writing Thor bumbling about with twins hehe! Thanks for your input :)

Okay, okay, I'm done rambling to you guys haha (P.S. I only respond to reviews on the latest chapter- so if we're up to chapter 10 and you review chapter 7 and don't get a response from me it's cause I'm only replying to the previous chapter's reviews. So chapter 10's Review Reviews are from chapter 9 and so on and so forth. A few of you guys have reviewed previous chapters recently and I wanted you to know I saw them and love them, but I only respond to the last chapter's reviews.) Okay I really am done now. READ ON!

_P.P.S. Italics are flashbacks to Steve and Mickey at the bar._

Enjoy!

* * *

"_So what's a man like you, in your expensive suit and smooth speech, doing at a bar like this?" Mickey asked as she leaned against the counter right next to Steve. He started to retell how he'd wondered in after leaving the club but she cut him off. "I mean, what about this place held appeal to you?"_

_Steve hesitated a minute, looking above her head at a photo of three men. Mickey turned to look at the picture as well then looked back at Steve. "I grew up next door to him." Steve said, pointing to the photo._

"_Who Danny?" Mickey asked, pointing to the youngest man in the photo but Steve shook his head. Mickey tilted her head to the side, studying the photo. The men pictured were all related and a few good year Steve's senior. She couldn't imagine he'd ever met any of the men so she turned back to Steve and said, "They own this bar; started it almost seventy years ago when Miguel was in his twenties. He's dead now and Willie is in a nursing home. So you gotta know Danny or…"_

"_I knew Miguel." Steve interrupted, throwing back his drink. Mickey studied him for a long minute, clearly trying really hard to comprehend what he was telling her. Steve didn't say another word as he let Mickey process the information and eventually it clicked in her mind._

"_Oh," she said plainly, slowly nodding. "You're _that _Steve Rodgers." Mickey's expression was blank as she chuckled a little and picked up her cleaning cloth again. "Well then it makes sense."_

_Steve watched her go about cleaning off the bar nonchalantly and finally he had to ask, "Got nothing to say?" Everyone he'd ever met had something to say- anything- whether it was 'go back to the loony bin freak' or 'thanks' someone always said something._

_Mickey looked up at him then, some unclear emotion in her eyes. She paused for a long minute, biting her bottom lip, and then she spun around to his side of the counter and sat on the stool beside him. "What was it like?" she asked excitedly. "That era, what was it like?"_

_Steve watched her excited green eyes as she propped her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her knuckles. "The era…that's what you want to know about?" he asked slowly, calculatingly. Mickey bobbed her head up and down, smiling innocently. Her small face held a kind of interest Steve had so rarely ever seen. And slowly he started to smile as well, a slow grin but a wide one at that._

Steve sat in his living room with the TV on but he wasn't watching it. He was studying his cell phone anticipating a ring. It had been three days since he met Mickey and gave her his cell phone number. He wasn't sure how this sort of thing worked in the twenty-first century but he was almost ninety percent sure she should've called by now. He really thought they'd hit it off- he had a great time with her- and he was interested in getting to know her better. But in order to do so he needed to see her again and he'd been too stupid to get her number so he was stuck waiting for her call. He hated sitting around all the time just waiting for her to call but he was hoping she would nevertheless. Finally he shut off the TV and went upstairs, keeping his phone with him. He went up to the living room where Thor was sitting with Jane going through a baby supply catalog.

"This child will be tiny, yes?" Thor asked Jane with wide eyes. "Why does it need so much stuff?"

Jane chuckled as she grabbed a pen from him and circled another item in red. "Babies need things, Thor, like cribs and strollers and dipper bags. Not to mention car seats and highchairs and those playpen thingies."

"Don't forget clothes and blankets and toys." Steve added with a chuckle as he fell to the couch beside them. It was a giant U shaped couch that could comfortably sit the whole team plus a few so Steve was able to sit back and throw his feet up without disrupting Thor and Jane. "Oh and food, they need food."

"I am feeling overwhelmed." Thor mumbled, looking more terrified than Steve had ever seen. Thor leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with the commitment of having a kid. Steve chuckled at him as he picked up a baby catalog and flipped through the pages.

"Oh Ryland had that, good choice." Steve mumbled under his breath, pointing out one of the items Jane had circled. "Relax, Thor, the tower is full of people willing to help with the mini god of thunder."

Thor's shoulders eased a little as he sat up again and picked up another catalog. "Well this is cute," he mumbled, pointing out one of the stuffed animals. It was supposed to look like a sheep but it was disproportionate with huge eyes and floppy ears. It was rather cute if unrealistic. Jane chuckled and circled the item.

"The key is to find cute stuff and let her pick out the necessities." Clint mused as he appeared from the kitchen carrying a water bottle. He fell to the couch to Thor's left, picking up a catalog as well. "I stick to blankets and clothes, Natasha handles the other stuff. This way I know if the crib breaks or Ace falls off the changing table it can't possibly be my fault."

"Clint, that's terrible!" Jane chastised even as she laughed. Clint just shrugged and brushed off her comment. Just as Steve was about to reply his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He checked the caller I.D. but it was an unknown number. His heart ran away without him and Steve jumped off the couch and sprinted to the kitchen where he answered the call in private.

"Hello?" he answered, clearing his throat and trying to stifle his hope.

"Hi, Steve, it's Mickey from the bar Friday night." Mickey's voice sang through the receiver. Steve literally did a little happy dance, unaware that Clint, Jane and Thor were all hiding around the corner watching. "I was just wondering if…maybe you'd want to get coffee sometime?"

Steve paused for dramatic effect- something Tony taught him- then said, "Yeah I'd really like that. How about tomorrow afternoon at Café Luna? Say two o'clock?" with an audible smile.

"It's a date," Mickey replied, her smile also audible. "I'll see you then."

"I'll see you," Steve replied and they hung up. It took him a minute to end the call- unsure of the buttons still- but once the call was disconnected Steve thrust his arms in the air and whispered, "Yes!" under his breath. Normally he wouldn't make such a big deal about a phone call but he was really interested in Mickey and that was the first time since Peggy anyone's caught his eye. He wasn't used to this feeling but he knew he really liked it. Steve was light on his feet as he danced around the kitchen the way Ryland always did.

"Good news?" Clint asked with a stifled chuckle, making his presence known. Steve faltered, looking up with a warm blush coloring his cheeks. He could've straightened up and denied what just happened but instead he just smiled like a child and bobbed his head up and down adorably.

"Real good news,"

~!~!~!~

"How? How? How?" Clint wondered aloud as he picked up a pile of towels off the bathroom floor. "You and I combined have about four inches of hair, Ace, how is it possible that we use this many towels?" he asked Anya who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a stuffed ducky blanket in her clutches. She looked up at Clint and shrugged making an adorable face. "I'm gonna blame Mommy for this." He grumbled, throwing the towels in a laundry basket. Anya tried to hide her giggle by burying her face in the ducky blanket in her hands but Natasha still heard the small laughter as she entered the bathroom.

"Say that again, Barton?" Natasha said smoothly, walking into the bathroom and placing both hands on her hips. She was standing behind Anya who looked so thoroughly amused by her father getting in trouble.

"Oh nothing, darling," Clint covered terribly, smiling at Natasha as he gathered the laundry basket and Anya in his arms and scooted past her. Natasha chuckled at Clint and followed him to the bedroom where he dumped Anya on the bed and tickled her. "Did you talk to Pepper about dinner tonight?" Clint asked as he tossed the basket of dirty towels aside and picked up a basket of clean clothes. He went about folding them but Natasha quickly grabbed the onesie and refolded it.

"You're a terrible folder." She teased with a chuckle. "Yeah we're all gonna go out tonight at seven. I let Pepper pick the place so be ready to get all fancied up."

Clint threw himself onto the bed next to Anya, almost knocking the laundry basket and the toddler off the bed in the process but he caught both and righted them. "Whatever works I just wanna tell them the big news all at the same time." He said as he rolled Anya onto his chest. She sat astride him and immediately started bouncing the way she did when they played Princess and Horsey. Clint grunted a chuckle and grabbed her little arms, swaying her back and forth as if she was on a roller coaster. Her giggles soon turned manic and a few seconds of the game and she couldn't breathe she was laughing too hard.

"She's gonna barf on you, Clint, she just ate." Natasha warned as she went about folding the clothing. The tower had a few different maids to clean up after everyone and do their laundry but Natasha felt weird having someone come and change their sheets and put away their clothes. So she had Esperanza (the maid for their level) come every few weeks and do the vacuuming and dusting and major cleaning while Natasha handled the laundry and day-to-day stuff. Of course Clint helped out and Anya recently took to "sweeping" the hardwood floors. In reality she just pushed the dirt around with a little hand broom but they let the toddler have it and then cleanup for real later.

"No you're not gonna barf." Clint said to Anya in an adorable baby voice. "Save that barf for when Uncle Tony is holding you." Natasha threw a shirt at his head for that comment but Clint just chuckled. "Oh! Can I pick out Anya's outfit for tonight?" he exclaimed, sitting upright and getting all excited. Natasha heaved a sigh, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"I love you dearly, Clint, but your fashion sense is not something I envy." She mumbled but it didn't faze Clint. He was too happy for Natasha to say no so she decided to let him pick out Anya's outfit so long as she could oversee and approve the final product. "Only because she could look freaking adorable in a potato sack." She added with a chuckle.

"It is true," Clint mused as he played with Anya. "You're a looker, Ace. Lord knows you get that from your mama."

"Hey, you're not half bad yourself." Natasha added, kissing Clint's cheek. He immediately looked down at Anya with wide eyes.

"See that, Ace? Occasionally even idiots like me get _really_ lucky!" Clint cheered, tweaking Anya's nose.

Eventually Clint and Anya got off the bed to get ready for dinner. Clint's last few wardrobe choices for Anya hadn't exactly gone over well so he really needed to get this one right. So he stood in front of Anya's close, the toddler weaving between his legs, staring at all of her clothes trying to put together an outfit in his mind. He always went for cute and slightly over the top so he decided to scratch that and go for something formal but simple.

"What do you think, Ace?" he asked, holding up a salmon colored silk dress with jewels around the neckline and a sash around the waist. Anya examined the dress, tilting her head from side to side before smiling and nodding her head. Clint smiled, tossed the dress onto a nearby chair and dug around her dresser draws for black leggings. Once she was finally dressed Clint slipped her little feet into a pair of tiny metallic leather boots. "Oh my god you're cute." Clint said as Anya twirled around in the pretty dress.

"Pretty! Pretty!" she said with a smile as she danced about her bedroom in her new outfit. Clint let her dance for a bit, sitting back and watching with a smile. Natasha had set out a pair of black slacks, a black button up and a black tie for him to wear so he quickly went to throw it on and run a comb through his hair. "Pretty!" Anya said again as she pointed to Clint when he was finally dressed.

"Awe thank you, Little Bird!" Clint replied as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and brought her back to her bedroom where he brushed her unruly curls. He was almost finished when Natasha entered the nursery in a snug hotrod-red knee length dress with cap sleeves and peplum. Her hair was done up, with one side pulled back in a fancy pin and the rest falling in natural curls. Clint's mouth fell open as he examined her and Anya had to close it for him.

"Are you almost ready?" Natasha asked and after stammering a minute Clint said yes. He stood up and shifted Anya to his hip where she just rested her head against his shoulder. "Alright hand Anya to me. The sight of you in that suit holding her is really doing something to me." Natasha said flirtatiously as she reached for Anya who willingly went to her mother's arms. Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Natasha and she literally had to look away to keep from postponing the evening's festivities.

"Pretty!" Anya exclaimed, hugging her mother's neck. Natasha smiled warmly, thanking Anya before looking to Clint.

"I think that's her new favorite word." Clint mused as the three of them headed out of the apartment and down to the lobby where everyone was waiting. It was no surprise that everyone else was dressed up as well and so Anya went around to everyone and told them they looked pretty. She even told Ryland who was wearing nice jeans, a white button up with black cuffs and collar, a grey cardigan, a black/grey checked fedora and red Converse high-tops.

"Thanks, Ace!" Ryland replied, tipping his fedora to her as she giggled. He let her wear his hat for a bit while they were waiting for everyone else to get ready and leave. Jane always took the longest to get ready because so few outfits fit her anymore but eventually she and Thor joined everyone in the lobby and they headed out to the restaurant.

It was a nice place- to be expected- and Pepper had called ahead so they had the backroom ready for the whole team. They always made a ruckus when they went out together but they managed not to be too disrupting this time. It wasn't Ryland or Anya causing the trouble it was usually just civilians recognizing them. Tony of course was the easiest to recognize and he always caused a little scene but so long as they had a secluded area to eat they could go out as often as they pleased.

Upon arriving at the restaurant they were showed to a private seating area where they were secluded from prying eyes and the loudness of the restaurant. They all took their seats, Tony taking up one end with Pepper to his left and Ryland to his right, Clint next to Ryland with Anya sandwiched between him and Natasha. Thor took up the other end of the table with Jane to his right and Bruce and Steve next to her. It was always an interesting thing ordering; especially for Thor. Everyone had to pitch in and help describe the basic foods to him and occasionally they'd just order for him and promise he'll like it. Steve was also a picky order occasionally. He was more a hamburger and French fries kind of guy not an Osso Bucco kind of guy. But they eventually got their order in and conversation came and went easily. Halfway through their meal Ryland moved his seat down near Thor so he could listen intently to another grand tale about the nine realms. He was still into space and loving having Thor around to tell him bedtime stories that were better than any book he could ever buy.

After Thor's story was done and their desert was ordered, Clint and Natasha decided it was time to tell their big news. So they got everyone's attention and Clint dove in. "Natasha and I have officially decided to retire from S.H.I.E.L.D. We're sticking with The Avengers and if you'll have us we'd like to stay in the tower; but from here on out we're not going on any more missions or putting our lives in constant danger. From now on we're putting Anya first and staying home with her." He said with a big grin and everyone cheered.

"Of course you can stay in the tower, don't be silly. You're family now; I wouldn't have you anywhere else." Pepper said sweetly as she stood up and hugged Clint then Natasha. That started a small line of hugs and congratulations from everyone around the table.

"You have made a wise and difficult decision." Thor said with pride in his voice as he slapped Clint on the back and nearly knocked him over. "One day when she is older, I believe Anya will look back on your decision with great pride."

"Well thanks, Thor; we sure hope it turns out that way." Natasha replied as she hugged Thor. He all but smothered her in a big bear hug, his body twice her size. She chuckled as they pulled apart and he went to ruffle Anya's hair.

"Speaking of big news…" Jane mumbled, standing up and gesturing for Thor to leave. He kissed the top of her head and promptly left their private eating area without so much as an explanation. Everyone turned to look at Jane who just said, "We were able to find out the gender of the baby at my doctor's appointment this afternoon but Thor doesn't want to know. Some Asgardian tradition or something, I'm not too sure myself, but he's waiting until the baby comes to find out if it's a he or she."

It made sense for such an old fashioned guy not to want to know the gender of the baby but Tony couldn't imagine waiting nine months to find out. As soon as it was possible, he dragged Pepper to the doctor's to find out if he was going to buy a bunch of blue stuff or pink stuff. Honestly he couldn't have cared either way but he just needed to know. More power to Thor, he thought but he knew he could never last.

"So what is it?" Bruce asked excitedly when Jane didn't immediately reveal the gender. She looked like an excited school girl as she giggled and tried to prolong the moment as long as possible.

"Well we're keeping the nursery red," she started slowly, unable to keep the giddy smile off her face. "But we'll be adding touches of pink soon." She continued and everyone jumped in a chorus of cheers.

"Oh it's a girl!" Steve exclaimed, mimicking everyone's excitement. Everyone rushed Jane with hugs and congratulations and she just giggled. "Got any names in mind?" Steve asked once the commotion had cooled down a bit. He glanced over at Natasha who once shared her fear of a wild Thunder God Asgardian name.

"We're not sure yet. Thor keeps coming up with old traditional Asgardian names but they are all so confusing and hard to pronounce. As much as I love his sense of history and grandeur I really don't want to send a little Alfdis to school so she can spend all her time teased and isolated." Jane joked with a chuckle. Natasha joined in on the joke, her own fear of such an outcome making the situation even funnier to her.

"Well it looks like you're not gonna be the only little girl around the tower anymore, Ace." Tony said to Anya as he picked her up and ruffled her hair. She wasn't quite sure why everyone was freaking out and cheering so she was just kind of going with the flow, pretending to be happy if just because everyone else was. But she looked very serious when Tony mentioned not being the only girl. No one was really sure how much of that concept she understood but it sure had a curious look on her face. Tony laughed and sat her back down next to Ryland so he could go hug Jane.

"Don't worry, Ace," Ryland whispered while everyone else's attention was elsewhere. "You'll always be _my_ girl." He said reassuringly, as he kissed her cheek and made the baby smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Not so subtly setting up an Aceland sequel there at the end hehe! IT'S A GIRL! Woohoo! I hope those of you who voted for a boy aren't too upset.

**Got any name ideas?**

As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set titled Part X from this chapter which includes Ryland and Anya's adorable dinner outfits as well as a photo of Clint's sexy suit and a general picture of what Ryland looks like!

Thanks!


	11. Part Xl

Author's Note: Okay I'm not gonna lie, I half expected my review count to go down once voting stopped but I was so thoroughly excited to see I still got 15 reviews :) THANK YOU!

**Review Review!**

**kmp: **Haha Mama Bear Jane would be adorable but I'm still not sure if Loki will be showing up or not.

**Guest: **Aceland seems to really be a favorite amungst readers :)

**Morgan: **Coming up with Asgardian names that aren't too crazy cause like Jane pointed out, sending a kid with a crazy name to school isn't gonna go too well lol

**Girl Wonder 2005: **That was really pretty and accurate about children being a canvas. I was thinking the same thing that I'd give her a regular first name and an Asgardian middle name so on earth everyone would call her by her first name and when she goes to Asgard they would call her by her middle name.

**Lollypops101: **Aww that's sweet! Those are some great names! I have a list of possibilities going and yours are apart of it :)

**special agent Ali: **The link you attached won't work but if it's the clip of RDJ in Pound I've seen it and it's ADORABLE! He had such big eyes for such a little face it was so cute! Eep you noticed the fedora I swear I didn't think anyone would think that was as cute as I thought it was hehe

**kimbee: **Sorry no twins but I have a feeling we'll be getting some more babies around the tower one way or another ;)

**maggie: **Thank you :)

**discordchick: **He is such a sweetie isn't he? My brother and I are 22 months apart so Clint and Natasha could definitely have another baby soon but we'll have to wait and see :)

**GhostGlowLight: **I don't have much of a choice anymore do it? haha a sequel seems inevitable :)

**Wanderingdealism: **I have a list already going but I'll try to remember to message you for more :)

**Trinnie: **No I totally get what you're trying to say. That's the struggle I'm facing right now; trying to find something unusual but not too crazy. I'm loving the slow development of Mickey and Steve's relationship it's fun playing around with Steve's shyness verses Mickey's tendency to speak her mind. Clintasha is my favorite as well hehe they are definitely the most flirtatious of all the couples. Thanks for the long message I loved it :)

**Orion84: **There's nothing quite like the mental image of a god romping about the tower with a baby girl on his back riding him like a pony :) lol

**guest1: **I created him and even I'm surprised with how cute he is ;) haha

**Guest: **Maybe instead of Ace being the only girl Ryland will wind up the only boy...! I love writing Clint and Anya moments I just think they have a wonderful relationship already and if I make a sequel their relationship will be already established. Thanks! Yeah you should pick a name I feel like GUEST is so impersonal and I'd love to actually get to know you/call you by your name at least :)

Thankie thankies to all my lovely followers you are the world's greatest gift and I adore you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Tasha, just help me out here!" Steve snapped at Natasha as she sat on his bed, Anya in her lap. "Red or blue?" he asked, holding up two different colored plaid button-ups. He'd spent the last hour rummaging through his closet looking for something to wear to his coffee date with Mickey that afternoon. After a little while he called Natasha down to get her opinion but she wasn't much help.

"I'm sorry," she replied with a chuckle, covering her mouth. "It's just funny how anxious you are. It's endearing though."

Steve threw his head back and groaned. "Thanks but you're not helping."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I say blue." Natasha finally said, sitting up straighter. "What do you think? Blue or red?" she asked Anya as the baby sat in her lap. Anya was playing with a miniature version of Steve's Captain America shield but when she was addressed she looked up to the options before her. Used to Clint asking her opinion, Anya tilted her head left then right before pointing to the blue shirt.

"Boo." She said with little to no enthusiasm then promptly went back to playing with the shield.

"Well that decides it then." Steve replied with a smile before pulling the button up over his white tee shirt. He buttoned it up almost the whole way up but Natasha shook her head and told him to pop open the first few buttons. So he did as she suggested and stood back for her approval. He was wearing tan khakis along with the blue button up, a black belt and black full brogues oxford dress shoes. He was going to wear his black leather jacket as well but that was by the front door not in his closet so he wasn't wearing it yet.

"I definitely approve." Natasha said with a smile as she looked him over. Of course his hair was neatly combed and he looked a little too put together for Natasha's taste (she preferred the Clint's of the world; men tee shirts, bruises and commitment issues). But he looked perfectly Steve Rogers and that was most important.

"Pretty, Tee!" Anya said, pointing to Steve as she climbed off his bed and ran to hug his leg. Steve smiled and scooped her into his arms, thanking her as he kissed her neck as she giggled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You are one star spangled man with a plan." Natasha teased as she too climbed off the bed. Steve chuckled but still blushed as he carried Anya out to the living room where he searched for his wallet. "Wanna take a car?" Natasha asked as he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"No I feel like walking, it'll give me a chance to clear my head before and after." Steve replied before taking one final look about his apartment trying to think of any last minute things he'd need to do. He'd done just about everything to prepare for this date- short of writing down topics on note cards. It was obvious he was nervous but he was just hoping Mickey wouldn't mind. Seeing as he hadn't ever actually been on a proper date, suffice to say Steve was treading brand new waters. He just didn't want to mess this up.

"Okay I think I'm ready." Steve said, sucking in a deep breath and grabbing his jacket from the front hall closet and exiting the apartment with Natasha behind him. He pressed the elevator button with a shaky hand.

"Umm, Cap, you forgetting something?" Natasha asked with a small smile as she leaned against his front door. He turned to look at her with wide blue eyes, shrugging.

"No, what?" he asked worriedly and Natasha just let her eyes drift to Anya still in his arms. "Oh! Oops," he replied, handing over the baby to Natasha. "As much as I hope to one day introduce Mickey to Ace and the family I don't quite think we're there yet."

"Relax, Steve, she's gonna love you. How could she not?" Natasha said sweetly, smiling softly at him. Steve sucked in a deep breath to try and calm himself, kissing Natasha's cheek then Anya's.

"Wish me luck," Steve replied as he climbed back into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. He pushed open the door and stepped out into the crisp New York air and literally shook out his nerves. Beginning his journey to the coffee shop, Steve tried not to think about his inexperience with dating. He tried not to think about the failed conversations he'd had prior to his Captain America transformation and all the meaningless ones he'd had after he became the star spangled man. He tried not to think about the awkward interactions after he woke up- seventy years out of his time. Those were maybe the worst. But he tried not thinking of them as he approached the coffee shop and got a table outside.

Luckily Mickey wasn't there yet; especially considering they were meeting at two o'clock and was one-forty. So Steve sat down and grabbed a menu, perusing a bit if just so he had something to do. But he quickly put the menu back down because he couldn't read it when his hands were shaking so badly. So in order to calm himself a bit, he grabbed a napkin and a pen out of his jacket pocket and began doodling. He drew all over the napkin, loosing track of time as he sufficiently calmed his nerves.

"Hey you're pretty good." a husky female voice spoke beside him and Steve looked up to see none other than Mickey. She was wearing a simple red knee length dress with a skinny black waist-high belt and similar colored heels. Her hair was down; falling around her shoulders in ebony waves the same color as her jacket. She smiled at him, her red lipstick contrasting against her white teeth.

Steve immediately stood up, saying, "Oh hi," with an adorable smile. He pulled her seat out for her and she sat across from him, grabbing the napkin he'd been doodling on.

"You're a pretty good artist, Steve." She mused as she examined his drawings. They were mostly nonsensical but they were good nonetheless. "Especially considering the materials used." She added with a chuckle as she handed the napkin back to him.

"Thanks, it's more a hobby than anything; a way to calm my nerves." Steve replied, tucking the napkin away to the side.

"Are you nervous?" she asked curiously, leaning across the table a little. Steve looked into her green eyes and blushed a little.

"Yeah," he admitted softly. Mickey's smile was slow to blossom but wide nevertheless.

"Good." was all she said. The waitress came over then and they ordered their late lunch. Steve silently took note of her simple taste- ordering a turkey sandwich and Americano coffee. "Once you start requesting specific temperatures for your mocha double drip half-caf nonfat venti caramel crap, that's when we can no longer be friends." Mickey said with a chuckle and Steve joined in, agreeing whole heartedly.

"Coffee is supposed to taste like coffee not like dessert." Steve added and Mickey laughed. She had a great laugh, one of those giggly, hysteric types not much different from Anya's. Steve couldn't help but smile every time Mickey would laugh, if just because her giggle was fun.

"So what's Mickey short for?" Steve asked casually as their lunch arrived. Mickey took a sip of her coffee before replying.

"Nothing," she said simply. "I was named after Mickey Mantle."

Steve cast a curious glance her way and asked, "Tell me you're a Yankee fan…?"

"Oh god no," she replied seriously, shaking her head vigorously. "No no no definitely not. My parents are but I've seen the error of their ways. Diehard Mets fan here. You're from Brooklyn right? So I'm guessing you're a Dodgers fan turned Mets fan?"

"Unfortunately," Steve answered as he sipped his coffee. Mickey laughed again that one dimple forming in her cheek.

"Hey, they can surprise you…maybe…someday." Mickey mumbled unconvincingly. Steve chuckled at her and asked where she was from. "Long Island originally but we lived in Brooklyn most of my childhood."

"Where about in Brooklyn?" Steve asked as they ate. Most of the home he once knew as a child was gone as was the neighborhood he remembered. It was all replaced and remodeled but he went back just to see what it looked like nowadays.

"5th Avenue on the corner of 22nd above a liquor store my mom liked to abuse." Mickey said freely, surprising Steve with her honesty. "You?"

"Bedford and 8th above a shoe store that is now a liquor store." Steve replied and Mickey let out a little chuckle.

"I'm sure things are a lot different now than you remember." She acknowledged with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It must be scary for you."

Steve nodded slowly. "Yeah it can be scary," he admitted softly before adding, "But it's not so bad if you've got the right people with you."

"Do you?" Mickey blurted out, clearly intending to internalize that thought but not taking it back.

Steve smiled at her little outburst but didn't respond for a second. "Yeah, I do." He muttered gently, looking up from under his long eyelashes. He wasn't entirely sure Mickey caught the quiet comment for she didn't make any verbal confirmation but he thought he saw a small smile play on her lips as she perused the dessert menu.

~!~!~!~

"Dude, women love a man with a baby." Clint exclaimed as he slid to a stop in front of Tony. It was a surprisingly casual day for the guys as they ran a few errands with Anya and Ryland. Tony had sent Clint to a different part of_ Saks_ over twenty minutes ago but the inexperienced shopper took longer than expected and in the meantime Tony and Ryland got almost everything else they needed.

"I can't even count how many women stare at me so long as I've got Ace." Clint continued, giving Anya a high five as she sat on his hip. Clint was in charge of her care for a bit as Natasha took a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of their retirement. So Clint got to dress Anya however he pleased- which made for an interesting time. She wore a white long sleeved onesie with an owl on the front, a skirt with cupcakes all over and little brown boat shoes with pink cheetah print details. Of course Anya looked adorable but it was obvious Clint- in his plain jeans and black long-sleeved Henley- was the one to dress her.

Ryland on the other hand had dressed himself- and damn well. He looked more and more like Tony every day, especially in his style. Though Tony was just wearing a long sleeve shirt and casual jeans that day, Ryland was wearing faded black jeans with a blue plaid button up under a grey herringbone waistcoat with movie clapboard back print and a pair of grey Converse high-tops. He had to wear his jacket over top which covered much of his stylish attire but he was still wearing his glasses and his Iron Man watch. He upstaged even Tony Stark.

"The last thing we need is more people staring at us." Tony mumbled, noting paparazzi outside the store. When Pepper suggested Tony take Ryland with him to the store they'd both been hoping to keep it away from the paparazzi but that didn't quite work out. At least they had Happy to get them out of the store with minimal paparazzi contact.

"I'll never understand their interest in you. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist you are; interesting you are not. No offense," Clint replied as they walked about the store gathering the last of their needs. Tony chuckled but didn't take offense to Clint's comment as they headed to check out.

"I wander how Uncle Steve's date is going." Ryland mused as he helped Tony put all their things on the counter by the register. Anya stood off to the side weaving in and out of the roped off line giggling to herself. She was completely lost in her own little world which is why she kept accidently bumping into people.

"Anya, watch where you're going." Clint reprimanded with a chuckle as Anya ran into another innocent bystanders legs.

"Sawwy!" She told the lady who just laughed and said it was okay. Anya kept weaving until Clint grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder where she hung loosely, giggling and letting her arms and legs fall freely like she'd lost control of them.

"I just hope Steve doesn't mess it up being nervous and awkward." Tony mumbled as they continued through the checkout. Of course he paid.

"If she's gonna stick around she'll have to get used to his nervous awkwardness." Clint replied. He chuckled at Anya as she started making faces at Ryland to make the boy laugh along with her. "I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken cause seriously the last thing we need is a sad Cap."

They got to the entrance of the store and Ryland scrambled to get in Tony's arms as fast as he could. Tony sighed, handed a few bags to Happy and picked up Ryland where the little boy hid his face in Tony's shoulder. Anya watched with curious eyes before following suit and burying her face in Clint's neck. The cameras started flashing and the paparazzi bombard the four of them with questions and unwanted attention. Happy just shoved past them, clearing a path for Clint and Tony to the car.

Once they were inside the safety of Tony's SUV Ryland turned over in Tony's lap, peeking out from his dad's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I want you getting used to the paparazzi or staying like this forever." Tony mumbled as he buckled Ryland into his carseat and told Happy they could leave.

Part of Tony worried what the constant paparazzi presence would do to Ryland and his confidence but short of moving to Africa for Ryland's entire childhood, there really wasn't much Tony could do. Keeping him home from school would help a little and not publicizing his life the way Tony's father did would help a bit too. But eventually Ryland would have to step into the limelight. He'd have to take over Stark Industries one day and carry on Tony's legend. Tony prayed he wouldn't need to for many, many, many more years, but with Iron Man and The Avengers, Tony's life was almost constantly in danger. Who knows how long he has to teach Ryland about the business and how to handle the press.

"You got real serious real fast." Clint said quietly to Tony as they pulled up to the tower and got out of the SUV. Clint unbuckled Anya and picked her up, tossing her onto his back where she held on tight. Ryland unbuckled himself but insisted on helping Happy unload the bags so Tony and Clint stepped to the side so they couldn't talk without Ryland hearing.

"Just thinking about the future," Tony said heavily, looking over at Ryland as the boy tried to carry twice his weight.

"Well stop," Clint replied simply, causing Tony to shot him an incredulous glance. "I used to drive myself absolutely insane thinking about the future and how my parenting now is gonna affect Anya tomorrow. But if you spend all your time worrying about the future you're gonna miss the right now."

Tony stared at Clint with a blank expression for a minute until he mumbled, "Where the hell did that come from? You're supposed to be an idiot." teasingly. Clint chuckled and shrugged.

"Every now and then I say something profound." Clint replied nonchalantly, opening the front door for Ryland and Happy as they carried the bags inside. Tony just shook his head and tried to take Clint's advice to heart. It was a hard concept to put into practice but Tony tried his best to forget about the future and focus on Ryland at four-years-old.

"I request your children for the day." Thor said as he entered the communal living room where Tony and Clint were going through the bags they'd just purchased. "Jane and I would like to take Anya and Ryland to the park."

Clint hesitated a minute, Anya in his lap playing with that damned Hawkeye toy Natasha bought her. "You sure about that, buddy? They can be sort of a handful at the park especially if there are other kids around."

"I believe I can withstand the task." Thor replied before tucking Jane under his arm with a smile and saying, "Besides I have Jane beside me, what more does one need to face trouble than a loved one?"

"My god you are romantic." Clint said with a fake dreamy chuckle. "If you're up for the challenge go ahead I'm sure they'd love to get out for a bit."

Thor smiled real wide as he knelt next to Ryland- who was enraptured by a game on his tablet- and asked, "Would you enjoy a trip to the park with Jane and I?"

"Yeah!" Ryland immediately yelled, tossing his tablet aside and throwing his arms around Thor's neck. "Can I go, Daddy? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Sure why not," Tony replied offhandedly as he flipped through another bag. "Change your clothes first though Pep will kill me if you get that vest messed up." He continued and so Ryland ran for the elevator and down to his bedroom where he changed into jeans and an Avengers long sleeve tee shirt. He grabbed a sweater out of his closet because it was getting colder and he knew Pepper would get angry if he went out without it. So he finally laced up his grey Converse high tops and cleaned some crud off his glasses and headed downstairs where Thor and Jane were waiting for him.

"You know the drill," Clint said as he handed Anya to Jane along with a backpack dubbed a diaper bag. "Avoid the sandbox or she'll eat it and/or cover herself in it. She won't let go of the Hawkeye doll but she has a tendency to leave stuff behind when she runs off so just watch out for it. Oh and she hates kids." Clint told her with a chuckle. Jane nodded, taking in all the information and remembering it.

"We'll do our best to bring her back in one piece." Jane joked as she took Anya and the backpack. Her pregnancy was becoming increasingly visible recently given she was almost six months pregnant already. She had a little belly concealed under a grey shirt that she tried hiding with a black sweater but it wasn't working too well. Everyone was just hoping the press wouldn't put two-and-two together and realize another Avenger was having a baby soon.

"We shall bring home your child safely." Thor promised, grabbing Ryland's hand as they headed out the tower. The four of them headed to central park where they walked to the playground. Ryland talked almost the entire time and Thor listened intently, carrying Ryland on his back. When they arrived at the park Ryland took off for the play set while Jane found a place to sit and rest.

"C'mon, Ace, let's go play!" Ryland exclaimed as he grabbed Anya's hand and lead her to the playground. He was careful not to pull her arm too hard and when she needed help he was right there behind her. She was too little for the swings so they went to the slide and ran around the jungle gym together until a few other kids decided to join them. One of the boys was a bit older than Ryland and the other was maybe a year or two younger. They played together fine until the older boy suggested they play tag.

"No she can't play." He stated bluntly, pointing to Anya who was standing by Ryland. They were on the opposite side of the playground where Jane and Thor could see but not hear them so Ryland took Anya's hand and asked the boy why Anya couldn't play. "Cause she's a girl and girls can't play tag! And she's too little too." The boy replied, stomping his foot in a childish way.

"Girls can too play tag." Ryland protested, standing his ground just as the older boy did. "And besides, Ace is already one years old. She's a big girl so she can play."

"No, no, no. She can't play! She's little and stupid and she'll ruin the game. She can't play!" the boy demanded, stomping his foot over and over again. The tone of his voice made Anya worried and she started to get upset, holding onto Ryland's hand extra tight.

"Yes she can!" Ryland yelled angrily. "You're just a-a meanie! Ace isn't stupid and she can play w-with us if she wants to."

"If you don't think she's stupid than you're stupid too!" the boys snapped, pushing Ryland's chest. Ryland stumbled backwards without falling down but he did let go of Anya's hand in the process. She immediately started to cry and so the older boy yelled at her. "Stop crying!" he yelled at her. "You're such a little cry baby! This is why you can't play with us. Cause you're little and stupid and you cry too much, you little brat."

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Ryland screamed just as the boy reached out and shoved Anya to the ground. She immediately started bawling her eyes out, screaming for Ryland. It was a combination of how mean the older boy was being and how pathetic Anya's crying sounded that made Ryland so upset that he bolted to his feet in an instant. "Don't touch her!" he cried out and tackled the older boy to the ground. He started hitting the boy over and over again in a childish way, slapping him and yelling at him as he straddled the older boy's waist and pinned him down. The older boy started to cry but didn't have time to hit back as Ryland continued to assault him.

"Ryland! Ryland, what are you doing!?" Jane called out as she rushed (as fast as a pregnant woman could) to the children and their fighting. Thor beat her to the scene and immediately pulled Ryland off the older boy, picking him up.

"What has caused such a battle?" Thor asked him seriously, holding Ryland in his arms as the boy started to cry really hard. Thor couldn't help but tuck Ryland into his shoulder and hold him there instead of scolding him for the outburst.

"He h-hurt Ace!" Ryland cried into Thor's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and holding on tight. The older boy was still laying on the ground crying, a little red from the beating he'd taken but no real injuries. Jane helped the boy stand up but he immediately took off running in the opposite direction without saying a single word.

"H-he was being mean to m-me and Ace." Ryland explained, his little voice muffled by Thor's black long sleeve shirt. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Thor but he was a meanie!"

"He's telling da troof." The other little boy- the one younger than Ryland- said in a soft childish voice. "Dat boy wus mean to hur."

"Why don't we go find your mom?" Jane said to the other boy, kneeling beside him. The little boy nodded and walked off with Jane in search of his mother. Thor picked up Anya off the floor and she too curled into his chest. He felt a little helpless as he stood there in the middle of the playground with two bawling toddlers in his arms but it felt nice to know they both took refuge in his strong arms and that he was able to console them a little.

"I think it's time we head home…" Jane suggested upon her return to Thor's side. He handed her Anya but Ryland clung to Thor's neck so Thor carried him home- just as he'd carried him to the park. The walk back to the tower was almost silent, except for the sniffling and the occasional conversation passed between Thor and Jane. For the most part Ryland was thoroughly upset with what he'd done and Ace was just upset.

When they made it back to the tower Ryland raced to his room without saying a word to anyone. Jane tried talking to him about what had happened but he shut himself in his room and wouldn't open the door for anyone. Tony and Pepper had gone out for a bit so the rest of the team were forced to deal with Ryland on their own. Jane explained what had happened to Natasha and Clint who only seemed mildly upset.

Upon hearing the news Clint threw his head backwards and groaned loudly. "Their relationship is seriously going to be the death of me." He grumbled. "I swear he's not going anywhere near her once they're of dating age."

"And what's dating age, Clint? Thirty-five?" Natasha teased as she took Anya from Jane. Anya had since calmed down and was fine again but she wanted nothing more than to curl up between her parents.

"I'm just worried how Tony and Pepper are going to react." Jane mumbled, making a face.

"React to what?" Tony asked, suddenly appearing behind her and making her jump. He chuckled at her as he passed her and fell down to the couch. Everyone paused for a second and so Tony sat up a little straighter. He asked again what had them all so worried and finally Jane said Ryland got in a fight at the park.

There was a beat of silence before Tony said, "I'll kill him." flatly and stood up.

"Apparently Ryland was protecting Anya from another child whom he thought was being troublesome." Thor explained even as Tony stood up and walked to the elevator. He didn't say anything to anyone else as he rode to his level.

"Ryland Edward Stark, come here right now!" Tony yelled upon entering the apartment. There was a beat of silence before he heard Ryland's bedroom door open slowly. Ryland appeared around the corner just as slowly, a worried expression on his face as he shielded himself behind the wall. "Come here," Tony said again, motioning for Ryland to join him by the door. Ryland did so apprehensively, his hands tucked as far into his jean pockets as they could get.

"I just talked to Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane." Tony started and Ryland's head drooped down immediately. "They told me you got into a fight with another boy at the park today. Care to explain yourself?"

Ryland hesitated a minute before he rushed to explain everything in a jumbled up mix of words and slurs. Tony sighed and placed a hand atop Ryland's head and told him to slow down and explain clearly. "He was picking on Anya, Daddy! He pushed her down!" Ryland managed to exclaim even though he was practically shaking with nerves, guilt and a tinge of residual anger. "That boy at the park was a meanie and he was picking on Anya. He kept calling her names and making fun of her cause she's little."

"So you tackled him!?" Tony asked seriously.

"It just sorta happened, Daddy." Ryland replied glumly. "I didn't mean to hurt him but he just made me so mad. Ace was crying and I don't like it when she cries. I just wanted to show that meanie that he can't hurt Ace like that."

"Ryland," Tony knelt down in front of his son so they were eye level and placed his hands on each of Ryland's shoulders. "You know better than to fight other kids. Now, standing up for Anya was very noble of you, but…"

"What does that mean?" Ryland cut in, tilting his head to the side.

"What, noble?" Tony asked and Ryland nodded. "Noble means…well it means you do the right things- or at least you try to. And standing up for Anya was a very noble thing for you to do, but you still can't fight. You really hurt that little boy, Ryland, and that's not okay."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Ryland replied, hanging his head as sorrow built up in his chest and he sniffled. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Ryland, of course I'm not mad at you. Just next time something like that happens go tell an adult, okay? Whoever is there with you can help just no more fighting, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy, I really am sorry." Ryland replied, throwing himself into Tony's arms. Tony hugged him back, stroking his son's hair gently. He had to fight the urge to be proud of Ryland- not only for standing up for little Anya but also for the royal beat down he laid on that little brat at the park. Part of him wanted to give Ryland a high-five and take him out for ice cream but he knew he had to be a better dad than that and teach Ryland fighting isn't okay.

"You're a sweet kid, you know that, Ryland?" Tony mumbled, pulling back so he could hold Ryland's face between his hands. "You've got the world's best intentions but sometimes you're a handful. I love you though. Don't forget that."

"I won't, Daddy." Ryland promised, smiling his adorable toothy grin. "I love you too. Like a lot."

* * *

Author's Note: The Stark boys each share names. Tony's dad's full name was Howard Anthony Stark. Tony's full name is Anthony Edward Stark. So Ryland's full name is Ryland Edward Stark to keep the tradition :)

There's actually two polyvore sets for this chapter! You can check out samitballi. polyvore. com for one set titled Part Xl a. which is Mickey and Steve's coffee date clothes and the other set is Part Xl b. is Ryland and Anya's outfits as well as a pic of Jeremy and Robert's outfits :)

I'm loving all your name ideas, keep them coming! As well as anything you want to see in the story! :)

Thanks!


	12. Part Xll

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the Fosterson baby name ideas! I have a list going that I'll eventually narrow down to one. Currently I'm leaning towards giving her a regular first name and an Asgardian first name it's all just a matter of figuring out which names to use :)

**Review Reviews:**

**special agent Ali: **It's so hard to remember fighting is bad when it's done for such a good cause. Haha Clint is going to have a grand ol time when they're older haha! I had a little girl run into me at the store the other day and she was just soooo cute I couldn't help but smile and think of Anya hehe

**kmp: **Tori is actually a name on my list (because it's actually a Norse name) but I also but Elizabeth on my list. Thanks :)

**Morgan: **Mwahahaha my evil plan is working! Haha jk thanks ;)

**maggie: **Thanks! There's a bit of Natasha/Clint/Anya in the beginning of this chapter and they'll be more in the next :)

**discordchick: **Haha I think Clint's gonna have a problem with every boy when Anya's older but especially Ryland :p

**kimbee: **Very sweet, this is (thanks Yoda)! Oh man I'm so far away from thinking about Steve and Mickey having kids hahaha I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing from chapter to chapter so I can't say whether or not Steve and Mickey will get married/have kids/twins haha

**Sasha: **It's nice to finally put a name to a guest :) Aww thanks! I always though Natasha and Steve would have a great friendship if just cause she's so unimpressed (by everything) and his Captain-ness so she doesn't treat him any different. Hehe Aceland strikes again and yet again Clint isn't so happy haha! Eep no I love long random reviews they are the best! Thanks!

**yuki90: **Ryland the ever noble heart breaker ) haha! Thanks for the name ideas!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Alana is a really cute name! A little too close to Anya for my taste but a really pretty name nonetheless. Maybe a middle name!

**Guest1: **Oh I'm sure Ryland could be cuter ;) hehe Thanks! :)

**Orion84: **Ryland Edward Stark: Heart breaker, butt kicker, adorable little boy and total handful :)

**CullensCookie: **Eep such a long message! Thankies! Steve and Mickey's coffee rant as well as their baseball rant were some of my favorite moments of theirs. I love Clint and Anya together as well- so much so that sometimes I think I put too much emphasis on their relationship and not enough on Natasha and Anya's. So I'll be trying to add both in newer chapters- try to even out the playing field a bit. Same thing with Tony/Pepper/Ryland. The next chapter has some reallllllly cute stuff with the three of them that I hope you'll like :) Thanks for the name ideas!

**Trinnie: **Aww thanks! _You're_ too sweet :)

I've noticed recently that a lot of my reviewers are guest accounts! So I'm guessing most of my readers don't actually have FanFiction accounts but are still taking the time to review which...OMG...I can't even describe how amazing that is! Thank you! Also, if you're a guest and you wanna just give yourself a name that'd be great too cause I'd love to call you by a name instead of just Guest1 Guest2 and on and on :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Clint! Clint, come here! Look what I taught Anya!" Natasha called with an adorable giggle. Clint was sitting on the living room couch with a book in his hands when he heard her call. So he stood and placed the book aside, sauntering down the hall to Anya's bedroom where he found both girls sitting in the middle of the floor giggling.

"What's up, Girly-Girls?" Clint asked as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a lazy smile on his lips. Natasha looked up at him with a massive smile that held all of her excitement in one grin.

"Anya," she said, turning back to the little girl in front of her. "How much do you love Mommy?" she asked. Anya hesitated a minute and Clint thought this new trick might not work but then she started to giggle. She stretched her arms out as wide as they'd go- not very wide at all, but considering her stature, pretty wide.

"This, Mama!" she cheered as she held her arms out as wide as possible. Natasha immediately broke out into a fit of cheering laughter as she wrapped her arms around Anya's middle and hugged her daughter tight to her chest.

"How much do you love Daddy?" Natasha asked as she pulled back. This time Anya looked right up at Clint as she stretched her arms out again.

"This, Dada!" she exclaimed excitedly as she continued to try and stretch her arms further than possible. Clint made a sound almost akin to 'eep' and knelt in front of her so she could propel herself into his awaiting arms. Anya giggled as she curled into Clint's strong arms as he swayed back and forth.

"How did you teach her that?" Clint asked Natasha as he continued to cuddle Anya.

"I didn't really teach her. I just told her I love her this much," Natasha said as she too held her arms out. "and she started mimicking me. She's doing that a lot, you know, mimicking us. Yesterday she was trying to whistle the way you do."

Clint burst into laughter as he sat down beside Natasha with their daughter in his lap. "You're like a parrot, aren't ya?" Clint teased Anya who just giggled. "I guess this means we gotta limit the cuss words, huh?"

Natasha cringed thinking of all the f-bombs she'd let fly around Anya because she figured the baby was too young to understand or repeat the word. "Yeah we should probably cut that out. So should everyone else. Tony's gonna have a fun time with that." She replied with a chuckle as she leaned back against Anya's closet door. Silence lingered between them for a few minutes as Anya scrambled out of Clint's arms and over to her toy chest. She brought toys to Clint and Natasha one by one for no real reason other than to hand them off.

"Clint, are we good parents?" Natasha suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence. Clint looked over at her with curious eyes, wondering silently what brought on that sudden question. But before he could reply she got him thinking as well.

"I'd like to say we are." Clint replied quietly. They both watched Anya closely as she happily walked about the room placing specific toys in specific areas. "We've managed to keep her alive this long so that's something." Clint added as he flung his arm around Natasha's shoulders and tucked her into his chest where she cuddled up to him.

"And she doesn't hate us so we did something right there." Natasha added nonchalantly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's a generally good kid. You know, she isn't mean or resentful. Though I tend to think that's more her personality and less our parenting." Clint responded softly, leaning his cheek against the top of Natasha's head.

"Yeah she's a good kid." Natasha surmised. "I think we're okay." They continued to watch Anya as she played and eventually when she got bored of that she grabbed a book and sat in the corner of her room. She didn't ask either parent to read to her and when Clint offered she shook her head and sternly said no. She just sat in the corner with the book in her lap, studying the pages and the pictures.

"She's weird though…" Clint mumbled as he watched Anya pretend to read. Natasha chuckled in agreement, reaching up to kiss Clint on the lips. He quickly grabbed her face and held her there, kissing her longer than she'd intended.

"You know we're gonna lose our babysitter soon once Jane has her baby." Natasha whispered when they pulled apart. She peeked at Anya quickly to make sure the baby was still reading before Natasha slid a hand up the back of Clint's shirt. He shivered at the contact and smiled against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Maybe we should make good use of the time we have left." He replied softly, his lips grazing Natasha's. He pulled her closer, wishing he could pull her into his lap and kiss her in earnest but with Anya so close he didn't want to risk it. So he settled for tossing her leg over his, slowly trailing his fingers up her bare thigh.

A small bark came from the corner and Clint stopped moving immediately. He turned to see Anya barking like the dog in her book. The mood dead, he let his head fall to Natasha's shoulder as he grumbled, "Call Jane. Now."

~!~!~!~

That night Tony casually strolled into the communal living room and froze dead in his tracks. Pepper, Jane, Natasha and Anya were all there huddled around the coffee table giggling; but more frightening than that was the contents on the coffee table. On top of Tony's priceless metallic coffee table was an assortment of nail polishes and various beauty products.

"Oh hey, Tony," Natasha said innocently as she noticed his presence. The girls all chuckled at his frightened expression. He tried to ask what the hell they were doing but wound up just stammering and slowly backing into the elevator and closing the doors. Pepper burst into evil laughter as she continued to select a color for her nails.

"Girly things scare the ever loving shit out of Tony." She said with a chuckle. For once Natasha didn't mention the use of a curse word around Anya. Considering tonight was the first of many girl's nights they had planned, Natasha figured there was no use trying to cap the cussing. After all, Anya was officially one of the girls in the tower, she already had an invite to the events and that included the language and discussions.

"What do you think, Anya?" Natasha asked Anya as she held up a bottle of sparkly hot pink nail polish. "You want sparkly pink nails?" Anya immediately bobbed her head up and down, reaching for the bottle of polish. Natasha smiled and sat Anya in her lap. "Sit very, very still, alright?"

Anya sat surprisingly still as Natasha painted her toenails then her fingernails. She sprayed something that would speed up the drying process and when she was done, Anya started giggling, moving her fingers and toes. "Pretty!" Anya said happily as her nails sparkled in the light from the chandelier above them.

"Oh don't you look like a fancy lady!" Pepper exclaimed excitedly as Anya showed her Aunt Pepper her new nails. "You look so very pretty, Ace." She continued, making Anya giggle. Any shifted out of Natasha's lap and into Pepper's where she examined the other nail polishes they had out.

"Do you want any more kids, Pep?" Natasha asked curiously, watching Pepper and Anya interact. "I mean you're really good with Anya and Ryland's getting so big. Don't you want a little girl or another little baby?" she asked as she picked out a deep purple nail polish for her own nails.

Pepper seemed to think about it for a minute before responding. "I don't know. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to have a little girl but honestly at this point I can't imagine loving anything more than Ryland."

"That's sweet- oof!" Jane exclaimed, holding her stomach. "This little girl will not stop moving lately. I swear I don't get a second of down time." She said with a smile, leaning back and rubbing her growing belly.

"Oh I know plenty about that!" Natasha replied with a knowing smile. "Anya started squirming at about fifteen weeks and didn't stop until I finally kicked her out." she said with a chuckle, tickling Anya's belly.

"I swear to god she's playing soccer with my bladder. Help me up, I gotta pee again." Jane said with a chuckle, reaching for a hand up. She'd gotten much bigger in the recent weeks and though she could get around reasonably well, getting off the floor was not easy. Natasha stood up and helped Jane to her feet before falling back down to the pillow she occupied.

The girls were all in their pajamas already but Anya was the only one in actual pajamas. She was wearing a pink onesie with "Daddy's Princess" printed on the front along with cheetah print leggings whereas Natasha was wearing black shorts and a Jack Daniells sweat shirt. Pepper was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top her hair in a messy braid off her right shoulder as she painted her nails the same color red as Tony's Iron Man suit. Poor Jane couldn't find anything that fit and was comfortable so she was just wearing a grey tee shirt and what she described as the world's most hideous yet amazingly comfortable pair of black sweat pants. When she returned from her bathroom break she gave herself a French manicure because if she went with pink Thor would know their baby was a girl.

"It's time for bed, Baby Girl." Natasha told Anya after a while. She'd already let the baby stay up past her bedtime by doing her nails but once Natasha's nails were dry she asked JARVIS to send Clint up. The festivities would continue without Anya who was getting cranky as well as sleepy. Natasha gathered her up and walked her to the elevator, Anya already falling asleep on her mom's shoulder.

When Clint arrived he immediately noticed Anya's pretty new nail polish. "Looking snazzy my friend." He said as he took the sleepy baby from Natasha. "You too, sexy. That's a good color on you." He continued; this comment directed at Natasha. With Anya curled up on his side, he used his free arm to pull Natasha closer and kiss her hard on the lips.

"Mmm you taste like scotch." Natasha commented as she leaned into him. Every now and then Clint enjoyed a drink when the timing was right. Every now and then he smelt of said beverage and for whatever reason it drove Natasha crazy. Couple that with the little stubble on his chin and the tight black tee shirt he wore, Natasha kind of wanted to cancel girl's night and have a little fun of her own. Only Clint allowed.

"There's a glass waiting for you when you're done here." Clint replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Natasha giggled a little as she kissed him again, finally pulling away so she could give Anya a kiss goodnight. As she turned to walk away, Clint slapped her butt flirtatiously and she shot a look back at him.

"My god you two are flirty tonight." Jane commented, fanning herself with a chuckle. Natasha rolled her eyes as she went to rejoin the girls around the coffee table.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd hit you for that." Natasha retorted even as she laughed. "We were actually wondering if you'd babysit for us this weekend. Anya keeps stepping on any intimate moment we get recently. And with baby Odinson coming soon we wanna use you up while we still have you."

"Sorry I can't this weekend. I wanna watch both Anya and Ryland a few more times before this little one comes but I'm going back to New Mexico this weekend. I have some stuff I still need to straighten up and I wanna visit Darcy and Selvig before I'm too fat to walk." Jane said with a chuckle.

"Well Tony and I will watch her for you." Pepper suggested before Natasha could reply. "She can stay at our place for the night and we'll return her in the morning. That way you can Clint get plenty of time together and it's good…"

"Practice?" Jane and Natasha said at the same time when Pepper couldn't finish her sentence. Pepper chuckled as she blushed, waving off their inquisitive glares.

"If you're up for it, that'd be wonderful." Natasha said. "A whole night without getting woken up will be glorious."

"Oh you'll be up all night just for a completely different reason." Jane retorted with a teasing grin. When Natasha shot her a surprised glance Jane just shrugged. "What? I know how these things work. This little girl didn't just magically appear you know." She said, rubbing her belly. "Though making her was quite magical."

Natasha all but spit her wine out, laughing out loud. "My god, Jane! This is a whole new side of you. I like it." She said, laughing at how blaze Jane suddenly was about the subject.

"The hormones make me very confident." Jane joked as she sipped her soda. "I'm not gonna pretend I don't _thor_oughly enjoy myself."

That was Pepper's breaking point and she burst into a loud fit of laughter. She all but fell over laughing, gripping her stomach and even snorting once. Natasha was laughing pretty hard herself, trying not to blush on Jane's behalf. But they quickly righted themselves when they were no longer alone in the living room.

"I'm not even going to ask what's so funny." Steve said with a chuckle as he exited the elevator. "How do I look?"

"Perfectly Steve Rodgers," Natasha replied tenderly, smiling at him. He was wearing nice jeans and a light blue button up under a black leather jacket. His hair was nicely combed and he was wearing his favorite oxfords. "Isn't it a little late for you and Mickey to go out?"

"We're not really going out. She caught a weird shift at the bar and asked me to keep her company. Not to mention she shouldn't have to ride all the way back to Brooklyn alone." Steve replied as he checked his reflection in a nearby mirror.

"That's the third time this week you two are hanging out. You both must be absolutely smitten." Pepper said cheerfully, winking at Steve who just blushed and shrugged.

"Eh there might be something there." He replied adorably, trying to brush it off as nothing when he was actually rather enamored. "Well I'll see you all in the morning. Don't wait up for me." Steve waved as he climbed back in the elevator and headed down to the lobby, leaving the girls to their giggling.

"I'm glad Steve's found someone." Jane said after Steve was gone. "It's nice that he's finally found someone after all these years. Mickey really seems to make him happy, he really deserves that."

"Yeah they seem like a nice couple." Pepper added before getting a real curious look on her face. "Maybe it's time we find someone for Bruce."

~!~!~!~

Steve walked into Crooners a little before eleven, shaking off the cold New York air. He didn't spot Mickey right away so he just grabbed a seat at the bar and waited for her to appear. She was working the awkward seven to eleven shift but she always stayed a while after her shift was up. Steve was basically just there to walk her home safely; and she wanted his company.

"Hey stranger," her voice came from behind him as she touched his arm softly and pulled up a chair beside him. "Thanks for coming by and keeping me company." She said with a smile, sitting closer than necessary.

Steve smiled, angling himself closer to her as he said, "My pleasure." He still hadn't gathered the courage to kiss Mickey yet but he was dying to. Of course sitting in a dingy bar with a bunch of onlookers was not the right time but he couldn't help but want to pull her in and kiss her.

"I'm just about ready to go. I remembered a jacket this time." Mickey said with a chuckle as she moved back to the opposite side of the bar. She had a small box under the counter where she stashed her jacket and purse (if she carried one). "I'm just waiting on Jimmy to take over for me and we can head out."

Just as Mickey was talking to Steve her coworker Jimmy stepped through the door. "Oh hey," she greeted, leaving Steve with a slow touch of his arm so she could talk to Jimmy about a few things. When she returned to Steve's side she was ready to leave. "If Sal comes in tell him I'm sorry I missed him but that I'll be back to my normal hours soon." She told Jimmy as she followed Steve out of the bar.

"Who's Sal?" Steve asked conversationally as they walked to the subway.

"He's a regular at the bar, comes in every night or so. He lost a kid my age a few years ago to gang violence and ever since he's grown kind of attached to me." Mickey explained with a sad smile. Even though she remembered her jacket, she slipped her arms around Steve's, leaning into his side as they walked.

"Won't you let me get a cab?" Steve asked after a few minutes of walking in the cold. "If not for you than for me; I'm freezing." He lied with a chuckle.

"That's like a $30 cab fare, Steve, and you've already paid for our last few dates. I'm fine taking the subway so long as you are." Mickey replied, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Steve just smiled, letting her have her way.

"Fine, if we're going to walk than you at least have to tell me something special about you." Steve replied, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers.

"I'm more interested in hearing what you think is special about me." Mickey countered, smiling flirtatiously at him. Steve chuckled, throwing his head back.

"I can't win with you, can I?" he retorted and Mickey just shook her head. "Okay, fine. But I'm warning you now it's a long list." He said but Mickey kept quiet, smiling to herself. "For a start, you're really sweet. For someone in your job position you're really nice. Take Sal for instance. It would be easier for you to ignore the old man and go about your business. But you don't ignore him; in fact you care about him. That's pretty damn special."

Mickey couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her cheeks as she curled even closer to Steve. She was going to mention how Sal just needed someone to listen but Steve kept talking. "Also, you're different from a lot of girls around here. You're not concerned with the money in my wallet or the muscles under my shirt. You seem to see past the physical and the inconsequential and look at what really makes a man such." He continued, his eyes holding a dreamy wonderment Mickey adored.

"Your story and your heart are far more beautiful than your admittedly impressive physique." Mickey replied smoothly, making Steve blush a little. They walked in silence for a little before Mickey spoke again. "I'm trying to think about what makes you special," she mumbled, almost under her breath. "But I can't find the right words. I think what makes you special is that you're just a kid from Brooklyn. You're just a casual guy with a great heart."

"I'm nothing special," Steve replied, stopping at the subway entrance. "There's nothing special about me and yet…" he couldn't finish the sentence, also trying to find the right words.

"And yet everything about you is special." Mickey replied, finding the words for him. She looked up at him, into his perfect blue eyes, and smiled. Steve couldn't help but return the gesture, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they descended the subway stairs together. Mickey swiped her Metro card twice given Steve didn't have one and they went to find a bench, waiting for the train to come into the station. Given the late hour, it was rather empty and a tad creepy so Mickey sat as close to Steve as she could.

"I can't decide if it's how large your arms are or if it's that whole Captain America thing that makes me feel so safe around you." Mickey said with a giggle as she tucked herself under his arm. Steve chuckled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me about you, Mickey Hawthorne. Tell me your story." He requested as they waited in the barren subway station. The radio was playing- crackling, rather- throughout the station, giving it a post-apocalyptic feel. In ever zombie movie Mickey had ever seen there was always creepy radio music playing in the background of empty places.

"Not much of a story," Mickey said after thinking a little. "My mom was your regular, run-of-the-mill trouble-maker from Washington Heights; my dad was a reasonable guy until she came around. I don't really know their story other than Mom swept him off his feet and somehow convinced him to marry her just three weeks after they met. As you can imagine their marriage was…rocky. Of course having a loudmouth, hyperactive and hyper-curious daughter didn't help matters much. I spent a lot of time with my grandpa growing up cause my parents didn't know what to do with me."

Mickey had to take a break from her story when the train cut her off. Once it stopped and they got on and found two seats, she rejoined the story that had Steve enamored. "My grandpa was amazing," she continued with a nostalgic smile. "Florian Rene Eberstark. He changed his name to Hawthorne when he moved to the states and I am so thoroughly thankful I'm not Mickey Eberstark."

Steve outright laughed at the idea. "You'd still be cute." He said softly even through his laughter. Mickey brushed aside his comment with a blush and continued her story.

"My grandpa used to tell the best stories." She said dreamily. "I can't remember them all but they were always amazing. He always wanted to be a writer but never made it that far. I promised him one day I'd fulfill that dream for him but instead I'm tending bar in Manhattan. But I know he'd be proud of me nonetheless. You remind me a lot of him, actually; smart, kind, loving, old-fashioned and unbelievably sweet. He'd stand outside and hold the door for everyone walking in and out of his building for hours. He'd just stand there, rarely hearing a thank you and barely even getting a nod. But he loved being kind to other whether they recognized him or not."

"That's where you get it." Steve mused, watching Mickey carefully as she talked about her grandfather with a proud smile.

"I'm not half the person he was," she replied. "But I try to be. Everyone ought to be more like my grandfather. The world would be a much better place if we all acted a bit more like Florian." She said with a chuckle before remembering her story was hers not her grandfather's. "Anyway, he was more a parent than my parents were. My dad tried though- he really did. No one really knew how hard he was trying, every day. I was nine when I realized something was really wrong and fourteen when he finally killed himself. We saw it coming but we all took it kind of hard. My mom started hitting bars and drinking all her sorrows. Part of me wanted to go out with her and get sloppy drunk since it seemed to help her a bit. But instead of going crazy I stuck to my responsibilities. I guess I felt it was my job to make him proud; get good grades, do well in life, that sort of thing. Believe it or not I went to NYU for a bit. I dropped out after a year cause I could learn more from Grandpa than those stuffy teachers."

Steve laughed but agreed. "He seems like an amazing man."

"He was. We lost him almost five years ago. I actually don't have any family left. Mom died just a few months before Grandpa. I don't have any siblings and neither did my parents. Grandma died before I was born and I never met my other grandparents. I'm sort of an orphan." Mickey admitted sadly. She was surprised to find herself on the verge of tears as she thought of all the loved ones she'd lost over the years.

"We have that in common." Steve replied softly, playing with a strand of her hair as the train pulled up to the station they needed. They got up together and headed out back onto the cold Brooklyn streets. Mickey's apartment was a few blocks still and so they headed that direction.

"I feel bad making you come all the way out here just for you to turn around and go back to the city." Mickey mumbled as she lead him in the direction of her apartment.

"It's not a problem at all." Steve replied honestly. "Besides, I'll just hop a cab on the way back." He teased and Mickey shoved him. Well, at least she tried to shove him. In reality she just kind of pushed off him as he stood still like a rock. He really was hard to move.

"I'm right around the corner." She said, pointing ahead. The building was small and rundown, much like everything else in the neighborhood. "Thank you, really. I hate walking home alone at night especially after what happened." She mumbled the last bit under her breath hoping Steve hadn't heard it but of course he had.

"What happened?" he asked seriously as they stopped by her front door.

Mickey sighed, running a hand through her ebony hair. "It's nothing really, just some idiots in the neighborhood who think they're tough. I don't know…they like to pick fights every now and then. It's just gotten kind of hard for some of the girls on the block to walk around alone."

"Mickey, have they hurt you?" Steve asked her seriously, ducking his head to look in her green eyes. She smiled tenderly, touched by his concern.

"No they haven't," she replied, noting the small relieved breath Steve let out. "They just holler and throw stuff it's nothing I can't ha…"

"They throw stuff at you?" Steve asked, outraged. "Like what stuff?"

"Nothing, just stuff, you know, cans or bottles or whatever. They're just a bunch of bullies who think they own the city." Mickey replied but Steve was already fumingly angry. "Are you okay? You look kind of red."

"Sorry, I just really don't like bullies." Steve spat, trying to stifle his rage.

"Well hey calm down its okay. I know I'm safe…you're here." Mickey said slowly, watching him carefully. It took a minute but soon he smiled shyly, looking like an innocent little boy. He looked at her from under his long eyelashes and suddenly Mickey couldn't help but grab the back of his neck and kiss him. Steve froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest, kissing her back. Mickey smiled against his lips as he pulled her straight off the ground and she just dangled in his arms, her fingers in his hair.

When he put her back down they pulled apart slightly, letting their foreheads rest against each other for a second longer. "Wow," Steve whispered under his breath. Mickey's reply was to kiss him once more before pulling back the whole way.

"Goodnight, Steve." She said softly, smiling as she turned and walked inside.

"Definitely a goodnight, Mickey."

* * *

Author's Note: If you've ever seen Ben Afflack's The Town you know where I stole the theme of that last scene hehe. They kissed! Eep finally a little action for the captain. (That rhymed hehe) I _thor_oughly enjoyed writing that girls night scene LOL pregnancy hormones do some interesting things to a girl who's usually a tad shy.

As always you can check out my Polyvore account (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set of everyone's outfits including all the girl's pajamas, nail polish colors, and Steve and Mickey's outfits :)

Thanks!


	13. Part Xlll

Author's Note: I usually like to have a few chapters written ahead of what I'm posting here but I've caught up to myself and only have one chapter ahead of this. Which shouldn't affect the frequency of my posting but just in case it does, I'm warning you now.

**Review Reviews!**

**Precious93: **Thanks! I've never liked the name Mickey before but a friend of mine is named after Mickey Mantel and I realized it's actually a pretty good name :)

**Addle: **Oh. My. Goodness. How have I never thought about Bruce/Darcy before!? As soon as I read your review the wheels in my head started turning and I just keep coming up with wonderful reasons why Bruce and Darcy would go great together. But here's the snag; the age difference. Is it too weird that she's clearly a good bit younger than him? Hmm...

**yuki90: **Haha Tony and girly things do not mix. I have a few ideas rolling around my head for Bruce; we'll see what happens :) Thanks!

**kmp: **Part of me wants to reenact The Town and have Steve and some of the boys go kick the crap out of these thugs but I don't think that'll happen. It might resurface a little later on though...*wink wink* lol

**discordchick: **Thanks! I'm really glad you like Mickey so far :)

**Orion84: **Haha yess! How could I have forgotten the hunky movie in the background Lol we'll just pretend there was a movie ;)

**Morgan: **Haha understandable. hehe thanks! :)

**kimbee: **Steve doesn't like bullies but I'm not so sure Captain America can just go around kicking peoples butts haha maybe one day he'll knock some sense into those hooligans. Thanks for the name suggestions :)

**firstbournelegacy: **Aww thanks! I'm still bouncing around ideas as to who Bruce could hook up with but I think he'll be finding someone soon enough. Thanks :)

**Sasha: **Oh man lovely long review is lovely! To start: I figured Mickey's grandpa and his role in her life would be a reasonable way to explain why she's so fascinated with that area. I considered having her grandpa be a Cap fan but I thought that was a little weird haha. Clint and Natasha definitely could use some time alone- they're like the horny teenagers of the tower hahaha! I'm glad you find Ace just as cute as I do hehe ;) I never pictured Jane so outspoken either but the idea of her cracking jokes about _thor_oughly enjoying herself and whatnot was just too good an opportunity to pass up! You'll have to wait and see what the Stark's are up to next ;) Thank you!

**GhostGlowLight: **I'm not too sure when the sequel will be up. I just came up with a plot I think might work so I'm still hashing out the details and whatnot; plus there's some more things that need to happen in this story (both to set up the sequel and to resolve some already present issues) so I can't say exactly when the sequel will be posted but I'll be sure to let everyone know :)

**maggie: **Aww thank you so very much :)

Alright, off with the story! I may or may not have built an awesome blanket fort in my room as "research" for this chapter...hehe

Enjoy!

* * *

Clint and Natasha were so excited for their night together that the week leading up to their date night flew right by and before they knew it they were packing up and over-night bag for Anya. "Don't forget Bearry." Clint told Natasha who was packing up Anya's stuffed animals. Anya had a tendency to grab stuffed animals at the store and so she had a pile waist high in her bedroom. She had a few favorites though so Natasha packed them up. She wouldn't go anywhere without her plush brown teddy bear Clint named Bearry, her Hawkeye doll or her puppy Natasha named Shchenok (the Russian word for puppy). Tony and Pepper already had a Pack-n-Play and all the basic necessities so Clint grabbed pajamas and a spare outfit and threw them in the bag and they were done.

"All ready," Natasha said as she zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. It was a little after five and so they gathered the rest of Anya's things and headed to Tony and Pepper's floor. Despite being eager to spend time alone, Natasha was a little worried about handing Anya off for the night. It would only be the second night Natasha spent away from Anya and she'd be lying if she claimed not to be a little fearful.

When Pepper let them into the apartment Ryland was right there to greet them. He was more than happy to have Anya spending the night but he knew she'd have to go to bed eventually so it wasn't really a sleepover. But he sat with Pepper as Natasha and Clint went over some of Anya's directions and habits.

"She never really puts up a fight when it comes to bedtime." Natasha said to Pepper who was listening intently. "If she's tired just lay her down and she'll fall asleep on her own. Just make sure the room is dark. Umm…she still wakes up a time or two a night but she self-sooths really easy so you don't have to get up with her just make sure she doesn't try climbing out of the Pack-n-Play. Other than that she's real easy."

"I think we've got it." Pepper said with a smile. Natasha was giving more direction than necessary but Pepper didn't stop her. She could remember very clearly the first time they left Ryland with the team for a whole night. She gave copious amounts of info and even wrote a bunch of stuff down if just to set her own nerves at ease.

"I think we can keep the kid alive for a night." Tony interjected as he came around the corner with a smile. Ryland was standing on the couch closes to Tony so when he was close enough Ryland jumped at his dad who fumbled to catch him and chuckled.

"We trust you guys." Clint said with a smile. He picked up Anya and kissed her a few times, hugging her tight before wishing her a goodnight and handing her to Natasha who did the same thing.

"Bye, Little Bird," Clint said with a wave as he and Natasha headed back to the elevator. Anya stood between Pepper's legs and waved real childishly and smiled. Thankfully she didn't put up a fight because she knew Pepper and Tony so well but in the elevator Natasha leaned her head on Clint's shoulder.

"I miss her already."

~!~!~!~

The first hour Anya spent with Pepper and Tony was spent almost entirely in trying to get the little girl settled. Though she'd already spent her fair share of time in the apartment, Pepper was concerned she wouldn't sleep without first getting situated. So they set up all her stuff in the spare room where she'd sleep and made sure everything she needed was within her reach. She carried around her stuffed puppy the whole time and after a little while it was clear she was getting worried about Mom and Dad not coming back.

"She's not looking so happy." Tony mentioned to Pepper under his breath. Ryland was playing a videogame while Anya watched but the little girl looked to be on the verge of tears as she clutched her puppy to her chest. She'd been fine when Natasha and Clint left but it seemed like it was only now settling in that they'd actually left her.

"She was fine a few minutes ago." Pepper replied. They used hushed tones in an effort not to disturb either Anya or Ryland but it seemed like tears were just going to be a part of their night. "Go distract her."

"I have absolutely no idea how to distract her, Pepper, you do it." Tony retorted, giving her a sour look. "It was your idea to…" Right in the middle of Tony's sentence Anya started crying. Not wailing, not sobbing, she didn't even make a sound. She just started furiously rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Shit," Pepper mumbled under her breath as she and Tony watched the little girl cry silently. It was almost as if Anya was trying not to cry, like she was holding it in. Tony's heart literally broke in half as he watched her innocent little face pinch, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay." He said softly, immediately rushing to pick her up. She sniffled hard, more tears falling from her big blue eyes as Tony curled her into his chest. She rested against his shoulder, still crying but still not making a single sound. Tony turned to look at Pepper for help.

"Mama," Anya whimpered softly, the strangled cry muffled by Tony's sweatshirt. If it were at all possible, Tony's heart broke even more.

"Oh my god, Ace, its okay." He tried to sooth terribly. Tony instinctively started to rock her, unsure of how else to get her to calm down. "Hey, shh, it's alright, kiddo. Mom and Dad will be back in the morning. You're totally fine with Pep and I. We promise to keep you safe, Ace, you're okay here." Tony told her in a quiet- if panicked- voice as he rocked her back and forth but her tears just kept coming.

"Dada," Anya cried, again the sound breaking Tony's heart even further. It would be a different story if she was flat-out wailing and screaming the way most kids do but Anya was so soft and quite about her tears. It was an effective way of getting everyone's sympathy.

"Shh, it's alright, Ace. Your daddy will be back in the morning, I promise. I swear you're okay, dude. You just gotta stop making that sound cause it's killing me." Tony relied, still rocking her as he began walking about the apartment. Pepper watched him try and sooth the baby, a small smile on her lips.

"What's wrong with Ace?" Ryland asked, pausing his game and turning to kneel backwards on the couch so he could face Tony and Anya.

"I think she just realized Clint and Natasha aren't coming back for a while." Tony said. Anya sniffled again, burying her face in Tony's shoulder even further. "Why don't you go help Pep with dinner while I try and get her to stop crying, alright buddy?"

"Sure, Daddy," Ryland relied, watching Anya carefully, worry clear on his face. He headed off to the kitchen with Pepper while Tony continued to walk about the apartment with Anya, trying to sooth her and distract her at the same time.

"Damn I knew I should've listened to Natasha closer." He mumbled under his breath after a few minutes straight of Anya's silent tears. "What was that song that calms you down? It was one of Steve's favorites…something old…what was it?"

"_Unforgettable _by_ Nat King Cole_!" Ryland said as he reappeared from the kitchen. Tony grabbed his phone off the coffee table and looked up the song, pulling it up literally seconds after Ryland told him the name of the tune. The open strands caught Anya's attention right away and she watched the phone carefully. Then a few seconds later she rested her head against Tony's shoulder and started to calm down. Tony did a little victory dance without disturbing Anya and Ryland giggled.

"Dinners almost ready…" Pepper said but slowly stopped as she entered the living room. There was something so precious about Tony holding Anya; the way she rested comfortably on his shoulder and what a natural he was with her. Pepper paused, thinking about that conversation she'd had with the girls earlier that week. Watching Tony with Anya suddenly made Pepper want nothing more than to have another baby.

"I got her to calm down, Pep!" Tony cheered softly, rushing over to kiss her. Pepper laughed, kissing him back before ushering him and Ryland into the dining room where she had mac and cheese ready for them. Anya refused to leave Tony's hip during dinner, preferring to sit in his lap while they all ate. She didn't cry another tear or cause any sort of trouble. She was a perfect little angle so long as Tony was holding her. And so he continued to do so all night. The only time Anya let him put her down was when he and Ryland set out to make a blanket fort in the living room.

"That is every blanket we own except for the ones we need to sleep with tonight." Pepper said with a chuckle as she handed Tony another stack of folded blankets and sheets. Leave it to Tony to build a fort almost the entire size of their living room. They could probably fit every member of the team under there comfortably.

"Mommy, look what Daddy and I did!" Ryland called excitedly, grabbing Pepper's wrist and pulling her into the fort. Tony had blankets and pillows strewn about the floor of the fort so they could lie down comfortably and he'd even taken a few strands of fairy lights and hung them all about the fort. "Isn't it great!?"

"Wow…yeah it really is." Pepper mumbled as she inspected the fort. It was actually quite awesome.

"Can we sleep in here tonight, Mommy? _Please_!?" Ryland begged, pulling out the full puppy dog eyes. He looked so much like Tony in that moment that Pepper had to chuckle.

"I don't see why not, so long as you actually sleep and don't stay up too late." Pepper replied and Ryland immediately cheered, throwing his arms around Pepper's neck and hugging her until they fell over. They both laughed and Anya caught onto the giggles as well, covering her face with a blanket to hide her giggles from Pepper who started tickling her.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed while I finish up the fort, buddy?" Tony said to Ryland as he put up another blanket. Ryland quickly scrambled out of the fort and rushed to his bedroom where he threw back the sheets on his bed and pulled out his pajamas from under his pillow. He quickly made work of undressing and throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper and putting on the cotton Iron Man pajamas. Then he went to his bathroom and washed his face before running a comb through his hair and scampering back to the living room where Tony was finally finished the fort.

Tony had a few sheets connected to the television stand so they could watch a movie inside the fort so Ryland turned on the Wii and picked out the movie _Lion King_ to watch. Pepper grabbed some juice boxes, Goldfish and popcorn while Tony grabbed Anya and brought her to the guest bedroom to get her ready for bed. He changed her diaper and pulled on her fuzzy pajamas that were made to look like a bear and just for the fun of it Tony popped the hood up and tweaked the fake ears. Anya growled like a bear, making both her and Tony chuckle.

"Alright, let's get the movie started." Pepper said as Tony and Anya crawled back into the fort where Ryland and Pepper were already waiting for them. There was enough space for Tony to sit up straight so he sat next to Pepper, his arm around her shoulders and Ryland draped over their legs. Anya sat in Tony's lap, leaning back against his chest so she was technically still in his arms.

"Daddy, how come Scar killed Mufasa?" Ryland asked after that part of the movie passed.

"Cause he's an asshole." Tony replied offhandedly, earning a slap to the back of his head from Pepper. He chuckled but shrugged because the explanation made sense to him.

"Scar was Mufasa's younger brother, and next in line to be king. Until the birth of Simba who then became the heir. Scar was jealous of Mufasa and wanted power, to be king and rule. And with the birth of Simba his hopes were dashed. That is why he first tried to kill Simba and Njala at the elephant graveyard. When that failed, he tried to kill both father and son in the buffalo stampede, but only Mufasa died due to Scar's treachery. And it was Scar who brainwashed the young Simba into running away. Scar wanted to be king, simple as that. Yet as so often happens in real life, when he had the power and the kingship, he did nothing with it." Pepper explained, doing a far better job than Tony.

Ryland turned to thank Pepper for a better explanation then stuck his tongue out at Tony who chuckled and mussed his hair. "We make a good team." He whispered to Pepper, making sure he was quiet enough that Ryland wouldn't hear. "I make awesome forts for him and you make him smart."

"Yeah we're doing a pretty good job." Pepper replied with a smile, leaning over to kiss him. They continued watching the movie again for a little while before Pepper spoke again. "Tony, I think I want to have another kid." She whispered secretively. Tony turned to look at her slowly, both his eyebrows raised. "You said yourself we make a good team. I love our little boy so dearly, you know that. But I kind of want another little baby. Maybe a girl this time or another boy I don't really care. I just want…"

"Shh, Pepper, shh!" Tony hiss with a chuckle before grabbing her face and kissing her hard on the lips. "Stop explaining. I'm game."

"You are!?" Pepper asked with wide enthusiastic eyes.

"Hell yeah," Tony replied easily, smiling back at her. "Who wouldn't want to have kids with you, Pep? I love you."

Pepper almost giggled but tried to contain her joy as not to disturb Ryland but her smile was less than discrete as she kissed Tony and said, "I love you too."

"Shhhhhhh!" Ryland hissed, turning back to look at Tony and Pepper with a stern look on his face and his pointer finger over his lips. Tony chuckled as the boy gave them the evil eye before turning back to his movie.

"Let's hope the next one is a little less willful than the first." Tony joked. He threw his arm around Pepper's shoulders and tucked her in closer to him where they watched the rest of the movie. Near the end Anya clocked out strewn across Tony's chest as he too fought to keep his eyes open. So he crawled out of the fort in order to put her in the Pack-N-Play for bed.

"Goodnight, Ace." He whispered as he laid her down and tucked her puppy under her arm. She was really fast asleep snoring a little but Ryland was still wide awake in the living room; so Tony went back to the fort and turned off all the lights, curling up between Pepper and Ryland.

"Thanks for the cool fort, Daddy." Ryland said as they laid down and covered up in more blankets. Tony pulled Ryland under his right arm and Pepper under left and yawned loudly before kissing each of their heads.

"You're welcome, bud. Now go to sleep." Tony replied.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy. I love you." Ryland said softly as sleep tried to overpower him. Pepper leaned over and kissed his forehead, wishing him a good night as well but before the words even left her lips, Ryland was asleep.

~!~!~!~

"Do you remember the first night we slept together?" Natasha wondered aloud as she laid in Clint's arms. They were sprawled about their bed wearing nothing but smiles and the crumbled and tangled up bed sheets. The whole point in leaving Anya with the Stark's was to get some alone time and they were absolutely going to use up every second of it. So last night Clint made dinner- a recipe he had Steve teach him just for Natasha- and they spent a quality couple hours together. Admittedly, they hadn't gotten much sleep, but that wasn't entirely the point.

"Of course," Clint replied with a chuckle. "That's not something I'll ever forget. It's pretty high up on my list of perfect nights."

Natasha chuckled, pulling herself up onto her elbow so she could look at his face. "You have a list?" she asked and he nodded casually.

"You don't?" he retorted but Natasha shook her head. "Well let's see…there's our wedding night, the night we made Anya. Budapest…phew Budapest is on the list a few times. Tonight and hopefully many more just like it." Clint said, counting on his fingers.

Natasha smile as she kissed him. "You're such a softy, Clint." She said sweetly as she curled into his bare chest.

"That's why you fell in love with me." Clint replied confidently.

"No I fell in love with you because you're the damn near closest thing to Price Charming a girl like me is ever gonna get." Natasha told him with a smile. "You're steel blue eyes; your strong jaw and your straight aim were enough to intrigue me. Your endearing charm and that insane sarcasm are still the best though."

"I'm sarcastic!?" Clint gasped, laying on the sarcasm heavily. Natasha laughed outright even as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry I don't talk to you, Clint." Natasha said; suddenly getting serious. "I'm not good with words or feelings and especially not putting my feelings into words. I'm sorry I'm not better at telling you how much I love you for saving my life and making me a better woman and giving me an amazing life and daughter and all the wonderful things we've done together. I'm sorry I don't have a list of wonderful nights we've spent together and I'm sorry I'm not as sentimental as you."

"Tasha, look at me." Clint whispered, sitting up so he could look her in the eye. "I know you. I know you better than I know myself and sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself. I've never expected you to have the same kind of sentimentality that I do; but I know you love me. I don't need you to be sentimental, Tasha, I need you to be yourself. I need you to be the insanely beautiful and incredibly frustrating woman I love."

"You don't want me to be sentimental? Do you realize how weird that sounds?" Natasha replied, only half-jokingly.

Clint chuckled and shook his head. "It's not weird when you think about it. I don't need you to tell me you love me every second cause you show me every day. Every morning when I wake up and you're there, half draped across me and drooling a little, that's you showing me how much you love me. Cause you're guard is down and you're comfortable with it; because you're entrusting me with your dreams and your safety. Every time you let me care for Anya is another showing of love; because she's your daughter, and even though she's mine as well, you had to carry her in that fearsome tiny body of yours for nine-months and I'm just the sperm that helped put her there. The fact that you entrust me with so many aspects of our lives on a daily basis is all the show I need. Sure, it'd be nice to hear 'I love you' a bit more often but I don't need those three words as much as I need you- the real you, with your flaws and imperfections and beauty."

Natasha choked back a tear as she threw her arms around Clint's neck and held him tight. He smiled and hugged her back, snaking both his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. "You are the best damned thing that's ever happened to me, Clint Barton." Natasha whispered into his neck as she buried her face in his tan skin.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Natasha Barton." He replied softly, kissing the top of her head. "Now let _me_ show _you_ how much I love you." He said sexily before rolling them over in bed once again.

* * *

Author's Note: So. Much. Fluff. I feel like I'm suffocating. LOL! Nothing much happening other than the Stark's talking about babies and the Barton's potentially making one hahaha jk. As always, you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) which features Anya ADORABLE little bear suit pajamas under the title Part Xlll

I'm slowly running out of fluffy filler-like ideas, so whatever you guys got, lay it on me! I really, really want to know what you guys want to see in upcoming chapters even if it's something as inconsequential as Ryland learning to ride a bike or Anya and Natasha playing hide and go seek. lol So let me know what you want to see :)

Thanks!


	14. Part XlV

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have pre-written but I have part of the next chapter written and the next one after that mapped out in my head. After that though idk what I'm doing hahaha Wish me luck ;)

**Review Reviews!**

**Orion84: **As much as I wanted to dabble in Pepper's parenting ways that sleepover was way too good a chance to see Tony with a little girl ;) Glad you liked it!

**kimbee: **Thanks for the suggestions! I will work on adding them in future chapters :)

**Sasha: **I am glad I could make your Monday a little bit better- even with your pesky coworkers. I like to think Tony's a great dad because he doesn't try to baby Anya or Ryland- h talks to them and treats them like he would just about anyone else. Oh man I'd kill for a man like Clint he seems amazing! I'm glad you were pleased with the chapter :) I wanted a little more from Clint and Natasha as well- to explore their softer, more sentimental side because as much as they do act like teenagers there's a deepness to their relationship that's so beautiful. I only touch on it every now and then to keep the story light but my gosh it really is a pretty thing they have. Rambling is a good thing, honey, I love rambles! haha :) Thanks for watching my Polyvore I always think no one checks it haha Thanks again :)

**steph: **Hehe thankies :)

**Morgan: **I will take that into consideration for either the sequel or when Anya's a little older :)

**kmp: **Hahaha adventure thing-a-ma-bobs are inevitable with the Avengers ;)

**discordchick: **Aww thank you :) I never thought I was all that good at writing fluff until I started this story. Omg a tea party with the team would be hilarious lol I will have to add that at some point ;)

**Shadowpool95: **Thanks! :)

**yuki90: **I love how detailed and well thought out your suggestions always are :) Thanks for the idea! I'm still not sure what I'm doing with Bruce but we'll see how things go. He should be getting someone soon though :)

**guest1: **Haha riding bikes in the kitchen would absolutely be a Tony move! Thanks for the vote of confidence but it does have to end eventually :(

**maggie: **Thanks! I will take all those suggestions into consideration while I write the next few chapters :)

**littlenaoki: **Hi and welcome! Thank you so much :) Anya and Ryland are roughly 2 to 3 years apart (I haven't given them concrete birth dates). Haha there is something about Thor with a little girl that makes me smile too. In fact, picturing any member of the team giving pony rides or playing dress up makes me just about as happy as I'll ever be ;)

This is another fluffy chapter of adorableness! I literally couldn't stop smiling while writing this I wish I could see it happen in real life :) Thanks again to all my lovely, wonderful, perfect and amazing followers! Seriously ya'll are the best thing on earth and I love you sooo very much :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Tony woke up in the morning completely alone in the blanket fort with part of the wall falling on him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his hands against his tired eyes before fixing the blanket wall and crawling out the entrance. The lights in the living room were still off but there was light coming from the kitchen so that's where Tony headed. He could hear Pepper and Ryland's soft voices as he approached the entryway and smiled when he saw what they were up to.

"Be careful not to get any of the shell in the batter." Pepper said softly as she stood beside Ryland at the far end of the kitchen. Ryland was on a step stool still in his Iron Man pajamas and Captain America slippers, an apron around his waist. He was in the process of trying to crack an egg into a large yellow bowl full of what appeared to be pancake batter.

Ryland was concentrating real hard, his tongue sticking out as he focused on not getting any of the egg shell in the batter like Pepper told him. He taped the egg against the side of the bowl and spread it apart, not a single egg shell accompanying the egg inside. "I did it, Mommy!" Ryland cheered, throwing the egg shell in the trash with a proud smile.

"You did a great job!" Pepper replied with an equally delighted smile. "What else should we add? Let's see…" she continued as she spun the spice rack in the cabinet above her head. "…how about some…cinnamon and some vanilla?"

"Yeah Daddy will like that!" Ryland said enthusiastically, reaching for the ingredients. Pepper pulled out the vanilla syrup and poured some into a small measuring bowl and handed it to Ryland to pour into the batter. Then she handed him the cinnamon and told him to gentle pour just a little bit into the batter. "Is that enough?" Ryland asked after sprinkling a healthy amount into the yellow bowl.

"Yeah, that's plenty. Now stir it all up real well." Pepper replied all the while completely unaware of Tony's presence behind her. He just leaned against the doorframe with a lazy smile, watching the two most important people in his life make him pancakes. It wasn't until Pepper turned towards the griddle that she noticed Tony.

"Oops did we wake you?" she asked sheepishly as she smiled at him. Tony just shook his head before walking over and pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. Pepper giggled a little as she said, "Well good morning to you too."

Tony chuckled and grabbed Ryland's waist, pulling him into a hug from behind and kissing the boy's neck. "Morning, Daddy." Ryland said through a chuckle as he continued to stir the pancakes.

"Is this for me?" Tony asked, gesturing to the mess of pancake supplies littering the kitchen counters.

"No, silly, it's for all of us." Ryland replied, shaking his head at Tony who just laughed. "But cause you made such a cool fort last night we wanted to make you pancakes." Ryland continued with an innocent smile. Just as Tony was about to reply they heard a small voice down the hall.

"I believe Anya's up." Pepper noted as she poured pancake batter onto the griddle. Tony quickly left them to get Anya in the guest bedroom down the hall. The door shut because Anya liked it dark so he opened the door slowly only to find the little girl standing up in the Pack-N-Play.

"Hey, Ace," Tony said softly as he entered the room. She looked very confused for a few minutes and Tony realized she probably forgot she'd spent the night with him last night. He approached her just as her lower lips started to tremble. "Oh hey, it's alright, Ace. Everything gonna be fine." He said as he quickly picked her up. Just like the previous day, she just curled her head into his shoulder and started to silently cry.

"Pepper!" Tony cried, scurrying into the kitchen where his wife was finishing up the first batch of pancakes. "She's doing that silent crying thing again and it's killing me." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Even though Anya's face wasn't visible to Pepper she could tell the baby was upset if just by her posture alone.

"Why don't you bring her down to Clint and Natasha, I'm sure they're already up. Hurry back though, the pancakes are almost ready." Pepper replied as she flipped another pancake. Tony agreed and went to get Anya's things from the guest room where they'd left everything.

"Here's your puppy, you want that?" Tony spoke softly to Anya as he handed her to floppy eared stuffed puppy. She immediately grabbed it and held it close to her chest, still curled up close to Tony's chest where the dull hum of his arc reactor soothed her a little. "Alright lets head down to your parents." He mumbled as he gathered the rest of her things and walked out to the elevator. When they arrived at Clint and Natasha's front door Anya immediately perked up a little bit.

Tony didn't bother knocking cause he knew the door would be open, so he just pushed inside and called out to his assassin buddies. "I'm returning your child!" Tony called throughout the apartment. He checked the living room and the kitchen before wondering down the back hallway where he checked Anya's room and paused in front of Clint and Natasha's bedroom door. He wasn't going to barge in- especially after their romantic night- but he wasn't going to just leave Anya there without first handing her off to one of them. So he went to open the door but a voice on the other side stopped him.

"If you so much as touch that doorknob you'll be missing a hand, Stark." Natasha threatened through the closed door. Tony cringed and moved backwards from the door, not even questioning how Natasha heard him.

"I'll just…wait here then…" Tony mumbled, shifting his weight from one leg to the other awkwardly. He could hear Clint and Natasha fumbling around on the other side of the door- struggling to get dressed quickly, no doubt- and eventually the door flung open.

"Hey there, Baby Girl!" Natasha said sweetly as she reached for Anya who was all smiles once again. Anya wiggled out of Tony's arms and into Natasha's where she curled into Natasha's side happily. It was clear the baby was glad to be home again even if she was only away one night.

"Have fun?" Tony teased as Clint appeared behind Natasha in just boxers. Clint smiled triumphantly back at Stark but winced when Natasha elbowed him in the gut.

"Thanks for watching her." Natasha said as she walked Tony back to the front door.

"It was no problem at all. She started crying a little but after she settled down she was a doll." Tony replied as he handed Clint Anya's over-night bag.

"Yeah we probably should've warned you about that heartbreaking silent crying thing she does." Clint mumbled with a chuckle but Tony just nodded. "Before this one I wasn't aware anything so silent could be so heartbreaking."

"It's _really_ heartbreaking." Tony agreed before chuckling and stepping into the elevator. Clint thanked him again as the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

"Dada!" Anya cheered, reaching for Clint who immediately scooped her up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Little Bird, I missed you." Clint said as he cuddled Anya closer to him with a smile. "Though I would've liked just a few more minutes without you…" Clint whispered but Natasha heard and clocked him upside the head.

"Put some pants on, Barton." Natasha ordered as she took Anya back from Clint's arms. He grumbled something under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head and trudged off to the bedroom to dress himself. Natasha just chuckled at him and brought Anya to her room to change her. "Did you have fun with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper and Ryland?" she asked Anya as she went to the closer to pick out a pink sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans.

Anya started talking as Natasha dressed her. It was mostly nonsense but there were words mixed in and the baby talk was absolutely adorable so Natasha just smiled and played along, all the while wondering what Anya was actually trying to tell her. By the time Anya was dressed Clint wondered into her nursery in dark wash jeans and purple Converse sneakers, pulling a black V-neck tee shirt over his head.

"Better?" he asked as he pulled the shirt over his abs. Natasha smiled and said yes as she sat in the glider by Anya's crib, running a brush through the baby's curls. Anya's hair was getting so long that Natasha could pull it back into a cute French braid.

"Why don't you two get breakfast while I get dressed?" Natasha suggested as she sat Anya down on the floor where she took off running for Clint's legs. He spread his legs wider so she could run between them giggling. He followed her to the kitchen where she struggled to open the pantry door so he helped swing the door open and they both took a step inside.

"Pick something easy, Ace; cause my track record aint so great when it comes to food." Clint told her as she looked through the food on the shelves closes to her. She picked up a can of soup and handed it to Clint before grabbing a box of cookies, handing them to Clint then running away. "A breakfast for champions," Clint told her sarcastically as he put the items back on the shelf when she was gone. Instead of making cookie soup, Clint grabbed a different box off the shelf and went about making a real breakfast.

"HELP! HELP!" a small voice yelled from the living room so Clint quickly rushed into the living room where he found Anya stuck in her toy chest upside-down, her legs waving about in the air.

"How do you always manage to get stuck like this?" Clint asked rhetorically as he pulled her out of the bin and sat her upright on the floor. She looked disoriented and a little scared for a minute before she went back to playing. She was lining up all the toy cars she had on the coffee table, making sure they were all in a perfect line. No one knew where Anya got her touch of OCD from but she always liked thing a certain way and if you weren't going to go along with her plan than you could step aside and let her do it alone. Clint stopped being able to play with her shortly after these OCD tendencies arose. He didn't play right and she'd just get frustrated and shoo him away.

The microwave beeped in the kitchen and Clint stood up, motioning for Anya to follow him, saying, "Time for breakfast, Little Bird."

"Brefass?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side as she stood by the coffee table. Clint corrected her as he nodded and so she followed him to the kitchen where Clint helped her into her highchair.

"Alrighty, Anya, breakfast is served." Clint said grandly. Having mastered the art of instant oatmeal, he presented a pink bowl of the brown sugar mush to her.

"No," Anya replied, shaking he head and refusing the food.

"Awe c'mon, Ace, its real good I promise. I know you normally can't trust a thing I make but this is good, I swear." Clint told her but Anya just shook her head. "Look, kiddo, I spent 3 minutes microwaving this you could at least try it before crushing my confidence like this."

"No," Anya said sternly, crossing her little arms over her chest. Clint threw his head back and heaved a sigh.

"You gotta eat the oatmeal, Ace, cause if you stop eating now you'll develop an eating disorder when you're older and I don't wanna wind up on some reality TV show with a daughter who weighs less than a penny. So...please eat the oatmeal." Clint rambled with desperation in his voice. But Anya just shook her head and pushed the little bowl away from her. "Natasha!" Clint called, finally giving up.

Natasha waltzed into the kitchen in jeans and a light turquoise button-up, black heels in her left hand. She took one look at the sight before her before gently taking Anya's little chin between her fingers and saying, "Eat the oatmeal now please, Any." calmly but seriously. Anya looked up at her mother for a second longer before grabbing the little spoon and eating a big bite of her breakfast. Clint stood back and watched with his jaw open wide.

"How do you do that?" He asked in wonderment as he watched Anya eat her oatmeal like she loved it.

Natasha smiled and patted Clint's chest lightly. "You have to be firm with her or else she'll walk all over you, Clint." She said with a small smile before kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Yeah she's just like her mother!"

~!~!~!~

Steve decided to sleep in Saturday morning so when his cell phone started ringing it confused him greatly. For a second he thought it was his alarm clock then he remembered everyone used JARVIS as an alarm clock. Sitting straight up, Steve reached to the bedside table where his cell phone lay ringing. "Hello?" he asked groggily, holding the phone to his ear.

"Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry I woke you." Mickey replied from the other end of the phone call. Steve was surprised to hear from her but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a pleasurable thing to wake up to. Much more inviting than Ryland jumping on him or Bruce accidently blowing something up. "Can I ask you a huge favor? It's totally fine if you say no."

"Ask away," Steve replied as he rubbed the back of his free hand against his eyes. He whispered for JARVIS to draw up the tinting on the windows of his room to let a little sunlight into the room. Steve threw back his sheets and stood up from bed, rolling his neck and stretching, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his cheek.

"I volunteer at a local orphanage and we were supposed to have a performer come today and put on a little show and presentation for the kids today but he can't make it anymore. The kids are already gathered in the main hall and they're all pretty sad this guy isn't gonna make it. So we were hoping maybe Captain America could make an appearance. Now, Steve, do not feel bad saying no. I know you can't just drop everything and come every time I call." Mickey explained through the phone. Steve could already hear the kids around her as she spoke.

"Sure I'll be right there." Steve replied without giving it a second thought. He smiled at how long Mickey paused.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to do it, Steve, I don't want you to feel obligated…" she started to say but Steve just cut her off.

"How am I going to say no to you _and_ a bunch of little kids?" he asked rhetorically with a smile. "Let me throw the suit on and I'll be right there."

He could hear Mickey's smile as she said, "Oh thank you so much, Steve. I owe you big time. Thank you, thank you! We're at Safe Anchorage Orphanage. Do you need directions?"

"Nope, I'll have JARVIS look it up for me. See you in a bit." Steve replied. They said goodbye and he hung up the phone call, tossing the cell phone onto his bed before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Steve kept one of his suits in his closet (and another upstairs with S.H.I.E.L.D.) so he went to put it on as he asked JARVIS for directions to the orphanage.

"Thanks, JARVIS." He shouted as he grabbed a trench coat out of his front hall closet. Hopefully the light tan coat would cover his suit enough that he could get in and out of the orphanage without too much trouble. It would take too long to walk so he went around to the front of the tower and caught a cab, giving the cabbie the directions JARVIS had given him.

"Hey, Captain America!" the cabby said joyfully as they pulled away from the tower. "My kid loves you. Spent my last paycheck buying him your toys."

"That's nice of you," Steve replied, smiling at the cabby from the backseat. "I'm headed to see some kids right now."

"Oh I'm sure that'll make them all real happy. Say, think you could sign something for my boy?" the cabby asking, peeking over the backseat at Steve who just shrugged and nodded. The cabby continued driving as he searched around his front seat for something for Steve to sign. He finally produced a photo of his little boy's baseball card and handed it to Steve along with a pen.

"His name is Miguel," the cabby said as Steve signed the photo to Miguel love Captain America and handed it back over the seat. "Thanks a lot, Captain, he's gonna love this. He's been pretty sad lately after we lost his mom to cancer. This'll sure brighten his day."

They pulled over in front of the orphanage and Steve paid the cab fare before saying, "Tell Miguel I told him to stay strong." with a smile.

"I will. Thank you, Captain." The cabby replied, saluting Steve who returned the gesture before walking away. He was smiling as he walked up the front stoop and through the orphanage doors. He barely got two feet inside the doorway before Mickey appeared and threw her arms around his neck, crushing him in a hug.

"Oh thank you so much for coming, Steve! Seriously you have no idea how much this means to the kids." She said as she smothered him in a hug. Steve chuckled and wrapped both arms around her small waist.

"It's my pleasure," Steve replied with a smile as Mickey pulled back. She absolutely beamed up at him before gesturing for him to follow her down a hallway. He made work of unbuttoning his trench coat to reveal his suit just as they approached a closed door. Mickey paused for a second, taking in the sight of Steve before her in his Captain America suit. It didn't matter that she already knew he was a superhero, the sight of him in the tight red, white and blue suit still took her back.

"Wait here a second while I introduce you." She requested after shaking off the girly feeling that suddenly rose in her stomach. Steve nodded and waited in the hall while Mickey walked through the door and into a classroom full of small children.

"I know how sad you guys are that we didn't get to see Mighty Michael today but I have a surprise for you all." Mickey said in a fanciful voice. "He's a real _super_ guy and he's waiting out in the hall to talk to you guys. Are you excited?" she asked and the kids all cheered and asked who it was. "Well maybe if we call loud enough he'll hear us and come in, alright? So on the count of three I need you all to yell Captain America as loud as you can." At this, a few kids gasped and giggled, more than excited to meet a superhero.

"Okay. One! Two! Three!" Mickey counted loudly and as soon as she finished the last number all the children shouted Captain America as loud as they could. Right on cue, Steve burst through the door in his suit and all the kids cheered, some even screamed. Steve flashed a glowing smile and waved to the kids who were all squealing in delight.

"Welcome, Captain America!" Mickey greeted with a wide smile as Steve walked to stand next to her in front of the kids. "Do any of you guys have questions for Captain America?" she asked and almost every child's hand shot up in the air. Steve chuckled before picking out a little girl in the second row with brown curly pigtails high on her head.

"What's your question, lovely?" he asked, kneeling so he was eyelevel with her as she stood up amongst the seated children around her.

"Who made your suit?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Did your mommy pick it out?"

Steve chuckled but shook his head. "No my mommy didn't pick out my suit. This particular suit I'm wearing today was made by secret agent." He said and all the kids gasped. "His name was Phil Coulson and he had some design input." He told them with a nostalgic smile before picking another kid to ask a question.

The second kid he chose was a little boy with a shaggy blond hair not unlike Steve's color. "Where do you live when you're not fighting bad guys?" the little boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's a very good question. You know that big ol building in Manhattan with the giant A on it? Well that's where I live with the rest of the Avengers." Steve replied and a few kids gasped and asked if he lived with Iron Man. "Yep, I live with Iron Man and Thor and Hawkeye and Black Widow and even The Hulk- but he only fits if he stays normal sized."

A few kids laughed before raising their hands again and so Steve picked yet another kid. The child he chose stood up on his tip-toes and still could barely even see over the boy in front of him. He spoke but Steve could barely hear him, so he motioned for the little boy to join him by the front of the room. The little boy smiled broadly and scurried up to Steve before asking, "What were you like before you were Captain America?" he asked in a small gentle voice.

Steve smiled at the boy, a sparkle in his blue eyes. "Not unlike you. I was very small and pretty weak before I became Captain America. In fact, I got bullied a lot. People used to beat me up all the time." Steve said and almost all the kids gasped and even a few said there's no way that was true. "Oh but it is true. I was just a little guy from Brooklyn."

"Then you got big and strong?" the little boy asked, looking up at Steve with hope in his eyes.

"A very special doctor helped me get big and strong, yes. But you know what he told me? He told me that a weak man knows the value of strength and power. When he made me big and strong he told me to stay true to who I am; to stay a good man and not just a perfect soldier. You know it doesn't matter how big you are so long as you have a good heart, that's what matters." Steve said passionately, remembering Dr. Erskine. He mussed the little boy's hair before letting him head back to his seat.

He took a few more questions from the kids before telling one of his many war stories, excluding the gory details and the bad parts that would give the kids nightmares. After his story Mickey gathered the kids for a craft and more than half the kids wanted to draw Captain America so he went around and helped the kids one by one get the shape of his shield right.

"They are in heaven." Mickey whispered to him as they stood off to the side watching the kids color. "Thank you so much for coming by. Most of these kids haven't even smiled in weeks but you've made this day perfect for them."

"They're good kids; all they need is a little inspiration." Steve replied softly. He smiled at Mickey, resisting the urge to reach down and hold her hand. "But you still owe me a favor for this."

Mickey smiled and promised to do anything for him but his reply was interrupted by a little girl walking up to Steve and asking for his attention. He knelt down to her level and asked what she wanted. She held up the picture she drew and said, "This is my sister Maia." in a low soft voice. Steve examined the photo, noting the little bed Maia was in next to Captain America. "She's sick in the hospital and she's really weak. But I drew you there beside her so you can make her stronger."

"This is a beautiful photo," Steve said slowly. He didn't know what else to say to such a small girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. So he opted for a hug instead. The little girl was so small that she all but disappeared in Steve's large arms. She curled into his chest with a smile as she wrapped her little arms around him as best she could.

"Thank you, Captain America." She said in her tiny voice as they pulled away.

"For what?" Steve asked, tilting his head to the side as he examined her beautiful big brown eyes.

"For making us strong."

* * *

Author's Note: What could possibly be better than Steve and a bunch of little kids? Absolutely nothing. Thanks for all the suggestions guys! Keep them coming! I've started working on the sequel so as I wish I could continue this story forever it's gotta wrap up at some point but I don't want the next chapters to all be set-up for the sequel so I want fluff and to make sure everyone sees what they want before it's over :) So let me know whatever you want to see!

As always, you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XlV :)

Thanks!


	15. Part XV

Author's Note: So I've been using a trial version of Microsoft Word since I got my new computer in December but today that free trail ran out. I gotta find another word processor (either buy Word or get something online). All of the chapters I have written are locked in Microsoft documents so it was hell getting this out lol but hopefully I'll have it figured out in the next few days. But just in case, I'm warning you now the next chapter may take a few extra days to post. I'll try my best to update in 3 days like usual but we shall see :)

**Review Reviews: (side note: I got 21 reviews last chapter WHAT THE WHAT thankssss!)**

**sweetmusicofsolstace: **Aww thanks :) I'm glad this story brightened your day a bit.

**discordchick: **Aww how can you not love Steve haha! Anya is growing into that stubbornness that's gonna drive Nat and Clint crazy soon enough ;)

**SilverFireStorm: **Thanks :) Who could resist Cap with kids?

**maggie: **Thank you!

**Precious93: **Aww I'll take tears as a compliment ;) Thanks!

**Morgan: **Fluffy Steve and Tony with kids will kill me! Lol, Thanks!

**Lollypops101: **Oh I don't know if he's quite ready for that yet haha though that would be absolutely adorable :)

**kmp: **Had to throw Phil in there he's way too important :)

**Marauderette96: **Tears are a good thing, right? haha. Thank you :)

**kimbee: **Haha glad you liked it! A little too much cute for the feels ;)

**yuki90: **I totally hear you. I'm stuck wanting to give Bruce a guy and wanting him with someone I already thought of. I don't want to make him gay just because it'd be nice to see a LGBT superhero I want it to make sense, you know? I want whatever happens with any of these characters to be in line with their personalities and either way it works out for Bruce he needs someone who will bring out the softer side as well someone he can let lose with and sort of let go a little. Thank you :)

**GhostGlowLight: **Haha Anya likes to test her daddy ;) Thank you so much!

**the british epicface: **Haha a lot of AWWing was what I was hoping for :)

**Sasha: **I'm a total sentimentalist too so writing fluffy scenes like Steve with the kids was a killer to my feels haha! It's bad when you give yourself feels ;) lol! I think there comes a time when Daddies slowly stop being able to play with their daughters especially. I used to yell at my dad all the time about not playing right LOL but Ace will always be his Little Bird and that's what matters most :) Gosh I love your reviews! I get real excited when I see them cause you catch the little things I sometimes think no one sees and they are so beautifully long :) Thank you!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Hehe FLUFF EVERYWHERE ;) Thanks!

**firstbournelegacy: **I considered having the whole team show up at the orphanage but figured it's time for Cap to shine :) Thanks!

**Addle: **I'm still unsure of Bruce and Darcy we'll see how things pan out :)

**ramsayreader:** Welcome! Thanks for reading :) Awww a fake wedding would be absolutely adorable! Idk how long I'm going to keep this story going (if they'll get to that age) but I'm gonna keep that in mind :)

**Wanderingidealism: **Steve is such a precious bb lol Thanks :)

**Assemble-the-Avengers:** I don't know how much more fluff I can handle but there will definitely be more :) lol

**Guest: **Hehe Anya is certainly growing into a little personality! Steve is such a simple soul I love him. Out of all the Avengers he has to have the best story when it comes to sticking to your routs and staying true to yourself. Throwing Steve around kids just seems like a perfect place for him :)

Shoutout to Misty Blue who reviewed every chapter (up to 8) that made me smile, thanks :) This chapter is more fluff cause I can :p lol I got the ideas throughout the week and sat down and wrote the entire chapter in one sitting (which is rare for me). I'm not gonna lie the end made me tear up a little if just cause I'm a sentimental sap and these characters are all too real to me ;) haha Also I used a lot of your guys requests in this chapter. I can't remember who specifically asked for the few things in this chapter but here you go :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The paparazzi rarely followed anyone but Tony around Manhattan but occasionally they'd spot another member of team and take the opportunity to photograph them. It made quick runs to the store complicated and Happy became everyone's body guard rather than just Tony's. But Clint didn't think he'd need Happy with him when he went to the market with Anya in the middle of the week. Usually no one cared about him so he figured it wouldn't be a big deal; and for the most part it wasn't. There were a few paparazzi to deal with but for the most part they took their pictures and didn't crown Clint too much. He just grabbed Anya's hand and walked a little faster to the store and by the time they got inside the shelter of the store almost all the paparazzi had lost interest.

"Okay, Ace, let's get this over with." Clint grumbled as he grabbed a shopping basket. Anya followed along beside him, taking in everything around her with wide and curious eyes. Usually Natasha did the grocery shopping because the market they frequented the most was Russian run and she could haggle like no one else; but Clint decided to give her the day off. She was probably at the gym in the tower instead of relaxing but then again working out was Natasha's relaxation.

"Ape," Anya said, pointing to the display of grapes they passed. She reached for one so Clint brought the bag down to her level where she pulled a handful off the vine and shoved a few in her mouth. Clint chuckled and did the same, adding the bag to his basket to pay for later. They walked about the market, weaving between people and through isles. Anya kept up reasonably well, stopping to ask for a new treat every few minutes. For the most part she asked for things Clint could easily give to her and pay for later but he drew the line at the assortment of candies she wanted. She pouted but continued to follow him around the market dragged Shchenok (her stuffed puppy) behind her.

"What do you think, Ace? We got everything?" Clint asked as he examined the contents of his shopping basket. Anya peeked over the top of the basket to do as he did and then she nodded.

"Yep," she replied with a small adorable smile. She held onto Clint's jeans as they went to get online for the register so they could pay for their foods. Clint watched her rock back and forth on her feet and fiddle with the bottom of her skirt. Her hair was getting even longer so this morning when Clint got her dressed and ready he pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Couple that with her pink shirt, skirt and leggings she looked like a little ballerina. Well, a ballerina in grey Toms Botas. She started singing quietly to herself to the tune of Rock-a-Bye-Baby but the words were all wrong and completely made up.

"She really is too precious," an older woman in line before Clint said with a smile as she too watched Anya. Clint absolutely beamed at Anya as he agreed with the older lady. Having realized the attention was on her, Anya smiled up at the old lady. "Hello, sweetheart, what's your name?" the older lady asked, smiling sweetly at Anya.

Anya looked up at Clint with curious eyes so he encouraged her to answer for herself. "Anya," she said softly, getting a little shy because they'd caught the attention of a few more people in line. She covered her face in her puppy and giggled.

"What a beautiful name. Russian for grace, if I recall correctly." The old lady replied.

Anya looked up when the old lady said Russian. "Russ!" Anya said happily, recognizing the word. She pulled on Clint's pant leg and repeated, "Russ!"  
"That's what you and Mommy are, right?" Clint replied, looking down at Anya. Anya bobbed her head up and down and held her puppy up to Clint. "Is your puppy Russian too?"

Anya nodded again, saying, "Shchenok," with a smile. The old lady before them smiled and praised her for using the Russian word for puppy. Anya giggled and hugged Shchenok close to her chest and leaning against Clint's leg. They had to move forward in line and so the old lady turned away from Clint and Anya so she could pay for her food.

"Dada," she said softly, pulling on Clint's pant leg until he bent down to her level. "Shchenok broken." She told him sadly as she held up the stuffed puppy. Clint took the dog in his hand and examined it only to find a small tear on the puppy's leg.

"Looks like he dislocated his left leg," Clint replied as he fiddled with the dog's leg. "Mommy should be able to fix it, if not Aunt Pepper probably can- lord knows she can do just about everything else. Be careful with him though you don't want to make his leg worse."

Anya looked really sad as she took the puppy back from Clint's hands and tucked it closer to her chest. She patted the little puppy's head and said, "Is ok," softly to him. If that hadn't made everyone around them smile softly nothing would.

Clint stepped up to the register next to paid for the small amount of food he got. The cashier also said something about how adorable Anya was and he just smiled in agreement. It wasn't until they got to the entrance that Clint realized it had started raining.

"Shit I forgot your coat at home." Clint grumbled under his breath as he looked out at the rain and then back at Anya. She leaned around him, looking out at the wet streets with curious eyes. Clint could tell she was already thinking about jumping in the puddles so he picked her up so she wouldn't run off and make a mess of her pretty outfit.

The Russian market was only a few blocks away from the tower so Clint didn't want to get a cab but they'd walked there so he didn't have a car to keep them dry either. Of course, no umbrella either. So Clint pulled Anya close to his chest and tucked his jacket around her, sharing the black denim jacket. It wouldn't keep them both dry but it would do enough to keep the rain from drenching them so they braved the rain together. Anya squealed a little as a raindrop hit the tip of her nose. Clint had a little trouble balancing both Anya and the groceries but he managed as well as possible. Anya curled closer to Clint's chest, burying her face in his grey shirt to hide her face from the rain, and in her arms, she tucked Shchenok closer to her chest to shield the puppy from the rain the way Clint shielded her.

By the time they made it back to the tower Clint was positively soaked. His purple Converse high-top sneakers squeaked as he walked through the back entrance, shaking the rain off. He put Anya down and laughed at the fact that she was almost completely dry. She giggled and shook the rain from her hair the same way Clint did.

"Got stuck in the rain?" Steve asked with a chuckle as he passed them on his way out of the tower. Clint gave a sarcastic response as he headed for the elevator but stopped when Steve addressed him. "Got anything going on this weekend?" Steve asked.

"Not that I can think of. Why?" Clint replied, holding the elevator doors so Anya didn't get stuck in the elevator alone with the groceries.

"I want to have Mickey over for dinner." Steve said a little sheepishly as he pulled the hood of his raincoat over her head. "I haven't asked her yet but she owes me a favor so she'll probably say yes. Just make sure the team's around."

"Introducing her to the family, eh? That's a big step. You sure you're both ready for that?" Clint asked curiously. As much as he loved how happy Steve seemed with Mickey in his heart Clint was a little skeptical. Maybe because he cared about Steve's wellbeing or maybe because Mickey seemed a little too good to be true; either way Clint was broached the subject cautiously. Clint as more a 'trust is earned' kind of guy.

"It is a big step but I think it's time. You guys are a big part of my life and if things go the way I hope they do Mickey will be a big part of my life as well. I just want her to know what she's getting herself into before she goes running for the hills." Steve joked with a chuckle. He waved to Clint and Anya before stepping out into the rain.

"Dada! C'mon!" Anya complained from inside the elevator. Clint chuckled and stepped inside, letting the doors close. He hit the button for their level before grabbing Anya and throwing her over his left shoulder. She giggled and flailed all about, almost kicking Clint in the face more than a few times. But he just laughed and brought her into the apartment and deposited her onto the couch.

"Natasha?" Clint called out as he went to the kitchen to put away the groceries he bought.

"Mama?" Anya called as well, mimicking Clint. But Natasha didn't reply so Anya went running to the back hallway. Clint and Natasha's bedroom door was open so she pushed her way inside and looked about the room for Natasha but didn't find her. "Mama!?" she called even louder, running about the apartment looking for her mom.

"Don't think she's here, Little Bird." Clint replied as he walked past Anya and into the bedroom where he peeled off his wet clothes and threw them in the hamper. He pulled on some sweats before suggesting to Anya that they go find Natasha. So they went back to the elevator and headed to the gym where Natasha was still working out.

"That was a fast trip," she noted when they arrived. She took a break from her work out so she could catch Anya who immediately rad and flung herself into her mom's arms.

"We don't cook so there's not a lot of groceries to buy." Clint replied with a chuckle. He watched Natasha toss Anya into the air and catch her, spinning her around and making them both giggle. "Ace was a big hit, though. I can't even count how many people told me she's adorable."

Natasha beamed with pride as she sat Anya back down and gave Clint a kiss. "We did make one cute-ass kid." She mused with a soft chuckle. Clint agreed as he wound an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mama!" Anya called and so Clint and Natasha both turned to see her running around the gym. She was trying her hardest to mimic what Natasha was doing earlier but her little legs couldn't kick as high and she wasn't nearly as graceful as Natasha but it was clear she was having a good time.

"Hey, she's not bad." Natasha mused as she watched Anya dance about the mats doing kicks and flips. She was surprisingly agile for a toddler- even if she lacked the know-how to complete the moves she attempted. Natasha couldn't help but smile as Anya ran around giggling and trying her hardest to be like her mom.

"She's a baby Black Widow." Clint said with a chuckle as he too watched Anya. He was a little surprised that Natasha seemed so okay with Anya mimicking her fighting moves. Instead of getting worried Natasha just looked proud.

They watched Anya try to kick and fall down on her butt and Natasha laughed. "Oh I believe she's got a touch of you in her." She teased through her laughter. "She could be…Black Hawk."

Natasha's suggestion made Clint laugh so hard he almost fell down and when Anya caught onto the giggling as well she too hit the floor so Natasha started laughing and yelling, "Black Hawk down! Black Hawk down!" Soon enough they were all rolling on the gym floor laughing so hard Natasha's stomach started to cramp up and Anya started to snort.

"God we're a weird little family." Clint mumbled through his laughter, rolling over to scoop Anya onto his chest and Natasha into his side.

"Weird…but totally awesome!" Natasha corrected and they all started laughing again.

~!~!~!~!~

Tony hadn't intended to buy Ryland a bike in the middle of fall when he'd only have a few weeks- months at best- to ride it before it got too cold. Bu it was such a freaking cool bike he couldn't pass it up. Hotrod red with black chrome accents, Tony kind of wished he could ride it himself. Of course it still had training wheels that knocked off a few points on the badass scale but Tony would fix that eventually. But until he got Ryland to ride without training wheels he settled on watching the four year old do doughnuts in the kitchen.

"Try not to break anything cause I'll be the one taking the blame." Tony said as he sat on the counter watching Ryland. Oh Pepper would absolutely kill him if she was home, but luckily she was in Montreal for the weekend at some boring conference. Plus it'd started raining early in the day so Tony couldn't bring the bike outside for Ryland to ride without running the risk of them both getting sick- therefore only making Pepper even angrier.

Ryland seemed to have a good time riding in circles around the island but after twenty minutes Tony suggested they tray taking off the training wheels. "Won't I fall down?" Ryland asked as he skidded to a stop by the refrigerator.

"Every time you fall you're just making your chin strong." Tony replied, motioning for Ryland to ride behind him to the elevator. There was a small two-step ledge down from the kitchen so Ryland backed up and peddled faster, jumping the ledge with a chuckle.

"Why can't I ride up here?" Ryland asked as he treated the living room furniture like an obstacle course.

"Because you're definitely going to break something if you try learning up here." Tony explained just as Ryland accidently bumped into an end table. Tony scrambled to catch the glass trinket that threatened to clatter to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. "See," Tony grumbled as he caught the object and put it back in its place.

"But it's raining," Ryland commented as they got in the elevator. Tony pressed the garaged level button and so that's where the elevator took them all the while Ryland practically vibrated with excitement. As apprehensive as he was about riding without training wheels anything that made him 'a big boy' like Tony made him thoroughly happy.

"Alright," Tony said once they'd exited the elevator and stepped into the garage. There were cars parked there- not a lot but enough to cost Tony some money if Ryland couldn't get the hang of riding quickly. He helped Ryland off the bike before bending down and removing the training wheels. The left training wheel was stuck so when Tony finally got it off the bike immediately fell over. Ryland watched with wide eyes as the bike fell over with a clatter.

"I don't know about this, Daddy." Ryland started to say, apprehension creeping up in his small voice. "That bike seems really heavy. What if it falls on me?"

"You're not going to fall, buddy." Tony promised as he picked up the bike and threw the training wheels off to the side. "Because I'm going to be right there beside you making sure you don't get hurt. I promise. Now what do you say we start off stationary?"

Ryland sucked in a deep breath before nodding. He tightened the strap of his helmet and fixed his elbow pads before climbing back onto the bike. Tony held on, making sure the bike didn't fall over. "Feel that?" Tony asked as he let the bike lean. Ryland's head bobbed up and down in panic. "It's not gonna stand up on its own anymore so it's your job to keep it upright. It's the same thing as walking or running. You don't have anything else to keep you steady so you have to do it yourself."

"Daddy, you're not helping, I fall down all the time." Ryland retorted sourly. Tony had to hide his chuckle but burying his mouth in his shoulder. Tony motioned for Ryland to get back off the bike while he removed the pedals and lowered the seat.

"Alright get back on," Tony said and so Ryland climbed back on and found he could sit with his feet flat on the ground. "Now push off and walk with the bike. Keep your feet on the floor and move forward." Tony continued and so Ryland took a few apprehensive steps forward. The bike wobbled a little but he was able to get a good distance without falling over.

"Alright now keep going as fast as you can then pick your feet up." Tony told him as he walked along side Ryland, a hand on the back of the seat just in case. He wasn't really helping but if he let go Ryland would yell for him not to. So Tony kept his hand on the bike and jogged alongside as Ryland started going faster, using his feet to propel himself forward instead of the pedals. "Great now lift up your feet." Tony said and so Ryland listened. He lifted his feet and balanced the bike for the length of an SUV before he started to fall over and he needed to put his feet back down.

"I did it, Daddy!" Ryland cheered, getting excited and jumping up and down. Tony threw his hand up for a high-five as he smiled proudly.

"Then do it again!" Tony suggested, getting excited as well. So Ryland jumped back on the bike and did the same thing. The second time he lasted the length of an SUV and a car. So he did it again, and again, and again, each time making it further and further. "See, you can balance the bike just fine." Tony commented as he continued to run alongside the bike. "Ready to try pedaling?"

"Okay, Daddy, but only if you don't let go." Ryland replied so Tony swore not to let go. As Tony put on the pedals again he mentioned for JARVIS to turn the security cameras on Ryland so Pepper wouldn't miss the moment Ryland rode alone.

"Ready to go," Tony mumbled, standing the bike back up with the pedals back on and the seat raised a bit. Ryland climbed back on and set his feet on the pedals. "Start pedaling just like you used your feet, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy. Don't let go!" Ryland replied, shooting Tony a serious look so Tony swore again not to let go. They started moving forward with Ryland pedaling and Tony holding on like he promised. Tony was surprised at how little he was still doing as he ran alongside the bike. "Don't let go!" Ryland yelled just as Tony was about to let go. Tony chuckled and grabbed the seat again, running alongside for another few paces. They stopped at the other end of the garage and turned the bike.

"Ready to go again?" Tony asked and Ryland nodded confidently. So they took off yet again, faster this time. Tony kept running until halfway down the garage; that's when he let go. Ryland barely even noticed as Tony slowed before letting go altogether and letting Ryland ride away. Ryland kept pedals, speeding off with ease and absolutely no help.

That's when it hit Tony that eventually Ryland wouldn't need him. There'd come a day when Ryland wouldn't need Tony's help, when he'd be able to do it alone. Tony could practically hear Ryland's voice saying, "I can do it myself!" and it brought a well of emotions to rise in Tony's chest. He watched Ryland ride his bike freely, emotion choking him. His little boy was getting so big. It was so hard for Tony to believe that only four years ago Ryland came into his life and completely changed everything. It seemed like just yesterday that Tony got to hold that little bundle of pink skin wrapped in blue cotton. Ryland was born with big brown eyes and virtually no hair and he looked a little purple but he was the single most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen. He had tiny little fingers that could barely wrap around Tony's and little feet that couldn't even do the slightest damage. But now those tiny hands were wrapped around black handle bars and those tiny feet were peddling away. Away. Away from Tony.

There was confliction in Tony's emotions as he watched Ryland ride. He was so unbelievably proud in that moment, not just because Ryland learned how to ride his bike or that Tony taught him, but also because his little boy was taking another step towards becoming independent. That's also why Tony sort of wanted to cry. Because as much as he would like to keep Ryland in a bubble, he had to teach him how to survive, how to thrive. And in the process of preparing Ryland for life, Tony was inadvertently preparing him for a life wherein Tony was no longer needed, preparing him for a day when Ryland would be totally self-sufficient. It made Tony equal parts scared and proud so when Ryland skidded to a stop and turned a bright smile at his father, Tony choked back a tear.

"I did it, Daddy! I did it! I rided by myself!" Ryland cheered as he let the bike clatter to the floor. He took off running as fast as he could, running right at Tony. And as sad as watching Ryland ride away made Tony, watching him run right back made it all better.

"You did! You did it, buddy!" Tony praised, holding his arms out for Ryland to run directly into. Tony scooped him up in his arms, spinning him around in a circle as they laughed. "Oh man you did so good, Ryland. I'm so proud of you!" Tony said softly as he nestled his face in his son's neck and took in the smell of his blueberry shampoo.

"And I wasn't even scared, Daddy! I was a little mad cause you let go, but once I started to ride by myself I wasn't scared anymore." Ryland replied as he pulled back and smiled at his dad. Tony returned the smile, hugging Ryland a little tighter before putting him down again.

"Well then let's try it again!"

* * *

Author's Note: Tony you are killing me. Oh my god. LOL! As usual you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XV

Keep throwing those ideas at me I love them! You guys are seriously amazing goodies I can't take it how great ya'll are :) THANKS!


	16. Part XVl

Author's Note: Ahhhh sorry it took me so long to update! It's taken me far too long to sort out the whole word processor conundrum I mentioned in the last chapter. I've downloaded a new word processor but I haven't decided if I like it so I may be switching again. In the mean time I'm writing on Google Docs which sucks ass lol Bottom line, this last week has been busy and crazy and I'm sorry.

**Review Reviews!**

**kmp: **Thanks :) I thought Ryland was ready.

**The Madrigal: **Thanks :)

**Wanderingidealism: **Thank you! Aww that's adorable! Mind if I use that in a future chapter? Putting band aids on Shchenok sounds like something Anya would do ;)

**Shadowpool95: **Tony's really the best and it's killer ;) lol

**Guest: **Haha she really is! Like the energizer bunny but 10x cuter ;)

**Precious93: **Thank you! I take your near-tears as a compliment :)

**asphodel. cato: **The chapters lately have definitely been the fluffiest! I've never watched The Vampire Diaries but I looked up that actor and he's a cutie :)

**Jackwe Depp: **Thanks :) Sorry it took so long!

**Sasha: **OMG yess who doesn't know that grey shirt! Often times I picture the scenes in my head so picturing Jeremy Renner in that grey shirt holding a little Anya PHEW it does things to me *-* lol! At first I had no idea how to write Anya imitating Natasha cause Tasha's moves are so complex and way too much for a little baby but I figured I'd give it a shot and put a little fun twist to it. I'm glad you liked it! Little Black Hawk is probably going to come again- either in this story or in the sequel! I could never really picture Anya throwing a tantrum. Unless something really bad is happening or she's sick, she really isn't all that loud or obnoxious. She certainly isn't the kid at the store screaming for candy but she'll certainly ask ;) That final scene with Tony and Ryland was the hardest for me to write- not just because it was so bittersweet but because I don't have any kids of my own so I don't know personally how it feels. So my mom helped a lot with that scene cause she helped me explain the mixing of pride and sorrow that every good parent feels when their baby grows up. May I ask where you're from? I'm guessing English isn't your first language and I was just wondering where all my story has gone :) Thanks!

**discordchick: **Thank you! I will certainly do something with your idea. I haven't decided what/where I'll put it lol but I really like the idea of Anya helping clean up Clint :)

**kimbee: **Thanks! How many of us has ripped a stuffed puppy leg lol I know I was hard on my stuffies and I can only imagine Shchenok has taken a beating too :)

**Emrys90: **Ohhh I might just do a Halloween chapter! I'm not a fan of the holiday myself but it certainly would be fun :) Thanks!

**the british epicface: **Haha I use the term badass scale all the time :)

**Morgan: **Hehe cute is good! Thanks :)

**Guest1: **I'm glad you liked it! I can only imagine Tony and Pepper's kitchen would be absurdly large so I'm sure Ryland would be able to ride his bike around there haha Thank you so much :)

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you :) I'm working on the sequel right now!

[**MoonlightDancer995: **You reviewed the first chapter and so normally I don't reply to those reviews but I just wanted to say thanks for skipping your essay to read my story ;) It means a lot! Thanks!]

So I'm kind of amazed that this story now has 16 chapters haha What started off as a one-shot really grew and grew! And that's thanks to you guys. Really, you are all the driving force behind this story. Every now and then when I'm stuck and dealing with writers block I think about how many people read and seem to like the story and it's the push I need to start writing again. So thank you very much! Give yourselves a nice pat on the back cause this story wouldn't be here without ya'll ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

After requesting Steve drop everything, come to an orphanage and entertain twenty small children for an entire Saturday, Mickey figured she owed him greatly. But she never thought he'd use that favor to con her into a dinner with the Avengers. There was no way in hell she could decline but the very thought of spending an entire evening at the Avengers Tower with a bunch of superheroes, who for all intents and purposes, were Steve's family. It was like meeting the parents only ten-thousand times more stressful. Steve knew what pressure it was but he'd practically begged her to agree. As he'd put it, the Avengers were his family and he wanted Mickey to feel a part of his family as well. He might've put too much stress on the date though which was probably the reason his hands were shaking so bad he all but spilled his water down the front of his suit.

He told everyone to look nice and put together but not to dress up too much. However he couldn't find anything that fit the bill of nice and not too dressy. So while everyone else looked perfect, Steve was way over dressed in a black three piece Calvin Klein suit. But he couldn't bring himself to change so he headed up to the kitchen where Bruce and Thor were cooking. It was a surprise to absolutely everyone that the two could cook but one taste of what they were preparing put every one of Steve's worries at ease.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me this before!?" Natasha all but yelled, having tasted something from Thor's pot. "I totally would've married you instead of Clint." She teased, throwing a playful glance at Clint who was busy sneaking food from Bruce's station.

"Shit I would've married you too." Clint mumbled, grabbing another taste before getting shooed away. Anya went running past him so he scooped her up and started tickling her as she giggled and hung upside from his arms. "Where'd your shoes go, Girly Girl? You gotta keep those on tonight." He said, tickling her bare feet. She'd started the evening in a white long sleeve onesie under a grey knit dress with cheetah print leggings and red cord Toms but over the last half hour, part of her sleeve was off her shoulder and one pant leg was rolled up and her shoes were completely missing.

"That's probably my fault. We were rough-housing in the living room." Pepper said with an innocent chuckle as she entered the kitchen with Anya's shoes in her hands. Despite Anya being a mess, Pepper looked perfectly put together her in her black pencil skirt and matching blazer. Along with Anya's shoes in her right hand, her left hand held her red pumps. She walked over to the Clint and helped him right Anya's little outfit before sneaking a taste of the meal as well. "Oh wow, that's really amazing. Why haven't we had you two cook before?" she mumbled, stealing another taste.

"There isn't going to be any food left for dinner if you guys don't stop tasting it all." Bruce commented with a chuckle as he swatted at Clint's hand with a wooden spoon. Clint pulled his hand back sharply and stuck his tongue out at Bruce before tossing Anya over his shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pick up Mickey." Steve said, checking his watch. He was about to turn and leave when Tony stepped into the room.

"No need," Tony said to Steve, patting his back. "I sent a car to pick her up. I wasn't about to let her take the subway here and Miller wasn't doing anything. They should be here soon."

Steve was half relieved and half irritated but decided to let it go. He just headed down to the lobby to wait for Mickey. He sat in the little waiting area beside the door, nervously snaking his legs and trying to read a magazine. He'd never actually brought anyone home before. He'd never dated when his parents were still alive and he'd never gotten that far with Peggy. Now that he had a family and a girl to bring home to them, Steve felt like a teenager. Though he knew in his heart that everything would go well, he couldn't help but be nervous. But a little bit of his worries dissipated when Mickey stepped through the doors.

She was wearing nice grey slacks and a navy blue blouse with white birds printed all over it. She was a few good inches taller in her black pumps and she had a black trench coat flung over her arm as she walked through the door, marveling at the grand building. The lobby was huge and modern in style, looking more like a hotel lobby than an apartment complex. She couldn't help but notice the beautiful chandeliers above her before she noticed something much prettier waiting off to her right.

"Hi," she greeted softly, her voice coming out girly as she smiled at Steve. He stood up and walked towards her, giving her the perfect opportunity to marvel at how well he wore that suit. In a surge of confidence, he walked directly over and kissed her.

"Have I mentioned how grateful I am you came?" he asked as they pulled back. He rested his hand against her cheek, lightly running the pad of his thumb along her cheek bone. "Cause I'm really glad you showed up and didn't suddenly decide now would be a good time to skip town."

Mickey laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. "I'm not gonna lie, Steve, I'm really crazy nervous."

"Don't be. They are going to love you, Mickey. How could they not?" Steve replied immediately.

"I'm not worried about that, Steve." Mickey replied with a tender smile. She paused, trying to think of the right words before saying, "You live with superheroes, Steve. People single handedly responsible for saving the world- on multiple occasions. It's a lot to live up to. And I-I'm just a bartender from Brooklyn. Walking in this building I feel like I'm lost in Wonderland."

Steve thought about it a minute, tried putting himself in her shoes. He could understand where she was coming from and of course there'd been a time when he felt similar. So he smiled and said, "Don't think of them as superheroes." And just as she was about to roll her eyes he continued. "Clint spends a good eighty percent of his time in just his boxers and if we didn't feed him I'm pretty sure he'd live off raw cookie dough."

Mickey giggled a little and said, "You can try humanizing them all you want, Steve, but they are still earths mightiest heroes and incredibly intimidating."

"Natasha can't make chocolate milk. I tried explaining it to her but she literally cannot do it. Her chocolate to milk ratio is atrocious." Was all Steve said but Mickey was still nervous. So he added, "Tony spends a ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror practicing facial expressions."

"Really?" Mickey questioned before shaking her head and saying, "They are still the people responsible for saving New York all those years ago. I can take being with you because it's easy to forget you're Captain America but them…" Mickey let her voice trail off as she looked around the lobby once again.

"Would it help if I told Thor still doesn't know how to work a toaster? Or that Pepper does sock slides down almost every single hallway every single morning?" Steve said with a smile. "Mickey, they're just people. We've all done great things in the past and though some may be greater than others we're all just people. We all have the same potential in our hearts- the morons upstairs waiting to see you have just gotten the chance to use that potential in a very public way. It doesn't make them any better than you."

Mickey sucked in a deep breath. She tried thinking about it that way, tried thinking of them as just regular people. It was still a little difficult but the mental image of the Avengers acting all domestic made it slightly easier. So she took Steve's hand and said, "Okay, I'm ready." with a small smile. He turned a wide grin her way as hit the call button on the elevator.

"Sock slides sound fun." She mumbled under her breath as they rode the elevator up to the common floor. Steve burst into laughter, throwing his arm around her shoulders just as the elevator doors opened. Mickey could hear the whole team conversing in a room off to the side but no one was in her line of sight just yet. That is, until a little girl came barreling headlong right at Steve. Mickey stepped aside just in time for Anya to launch herself at Steve who caught her effortlessly.

"Tee!" Anya screamed as she practically crawled up his chest. He chuckled and tossed her in the air before settling her on his hip.

Steve turned to Mickey who was smiling widely at the interaction. "Mickey this is Anya. She's sort of like my niece given she's Clint and Natasha's daughter. Anya this is Mickey. Can you say hello?" Steve introduced.

Anya wrinkled her nose and smiled a toothy grin at Mickey, saying, "Hewo," in her cute little voice. Mickey's smile was so wide it sort of hurt her cheeks as she greeted the little girl. "Dis Tee." Anya said, slapping a hand to Steve's cheek.

"I'm pretty sure she knows who I am, Ace." Steve said with a chuckle, putting Anya back on the floor. He took up Mickey's hand and slowly guided her towards the kitchen where the rest of the team was congregated. Anya followed behind them, holding onto Steve's pant leg.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mickey." Steve said loudly, speaking over everyone and catching their attention. Mickey smiled shyly, blushing a little as every eye landed on her. Everyone smiled but Thor was the first to greet her.

"It is a great pleasure to know you." He said, kissing her knuckles. Mickey giggled a really girly sound before coughing and thanking him. "I hope you like food; we've made plenty of it."

"Oh I certainly love it." Mickey replied, bobbing her head up and down. "It smells amazing, did you make it?"

"Bruce and I cooked for you tonight." Thor replied, motioning to Bruce who stepped forward and shook her hand. They exchanged pleasantries before Thor offered her a taste of dinner. Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips, praising the delicious meal and asking for another bite. Thor laughed and offered her another taste before turning to introduce Jane.

"I would've dressed up more but nothing fits me." Jane said with a chuckle as she shook Mickey's hand. She was wearing maternity jeans and a grey quarter-sleeve shirt with a burgundy cardigan over top and combat boots- nothing fancy and the least dressed up but considering the size of her pregnant belly it was excusable. And she still looked cute next to Thor in his black slacks and crisp white button up.

"It's absolutely fine. Are you having a boy or girl?" Mickey replied. Thor covered his hears and turned away as Jane whispered "girl" under her breath. "Thor doesn't want to know?" Mickey asked curiously as she watched Thor lower his hands and resume his cooking.

"On Asgard we do not assign a gender until the child is born. It is better not to know, to be surprised. This way you have no expectations and your child is perfect no matter what." Thor replied with a lazy smile. Mickey's eyebrows shot up, the idea rather appealing to her.

"Well I'm not waiting nine months for it to eject. I want to paint a nursery and buy cute baby clothes." Jane said with a chuckle. She turned to wink at Thor who wrapped his free arm around her waist. Even with her large stomach, his arm dwarfed her.

Mickey felt a tug on her pants and turned to see Anya beside her, pulling on her leg. So she knelt down to Anya's level and gave the little girl her attention. Anya just grabbed her hand and lead her across the room to where Natasha and Clint were. "Dis Mama and dis Dada." Anya told her, pointing to each of her parents. Mickey smiled, reaching her free hand out to Natasha then Clint.

"Anya clearly already likes you." Natasha commented after they'd exchanged pleasantries. "Sorry she's not wearing her shoes, she has a tendency to leave them lying about." She mumbled with a chuckle, reaching down to pick up Anya who just giggled and wiggled her toes.

"Oh I'd much rather be barefoot myself right now, Anya." Mickey told her with a wink. Anya just giggled in response. "But I do love your shoes, Natasha. Where did you get those?" Mickey asked; referring to the black pumps Natasha was wearing. The heels were about the only aspect of Natasha's outfit that was dressy- coupled with a light cherry red blouse and jeans- but they were gorgeous.

"Thanks," Natasha smiled enthusiastically before launching into a short story about getting the pumps in Florence last time she went with Clint before Anya was born. "They have the best everything in Italy."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy myself." Mickey replied, smiling. "I've barely left New York but I've always wanted to travel and see the world."

"Tasha's been just about everywhere." Clint commented; his arm loosely draped around his wife's waist. He as the most dressed up out of the guys, wearing nice jeans and black button up under a grey blazer. But despite the differences in their outfits, the two looked somehow perfect together. "Get her started on her travel stories and she won't stop for hours." He got an elbow to the stomach for that comment but it wasn't nearly as forceful as Natasha could've made it. He just winced, poking Natasha's in the rib.

"I assume this is the famous Mickey." Tony said grandly as he stepped into the kitchen. Mickey immediately turned towards the sound of her name and smiled at the millionaire she'd heard plenty about. "It's a pleasure," he said, reaching a hand out for her to shake.

"Really the pleasure is all mine." Mickey told him as she shook his hand. "Really, it's great to finally meet you all. Steve's told me so much about each of you I feel like I already know you."

"Oh I hope he's only told you good things." Pepper said with a chuckle. She reached a hand to Mickey before gesturing to Ryland and introducing him. The boy was acting a little shy, hiding part of the way behind Tony's leg but he smiled at Mickey. She couldn't deny his shy smile was adorable as was his little outfit of jeans and a red polo under a blue sweater vest. Mickey wondered if he'd dressed himself or if Pepper had something to do with it. Clearly Tony hadn't because he was just wearing jeans and a black shirt under a leather jacket. In fact, if Mickey looked close enough she could actually see the outline and small light of his arc reactor through his shirt.

"Maybe after dinner you can show Mickey some of your art, Rye." Steve encouraged when Ryland didn't say anything other than hello to Mickey. "I think she'd really like it."

"Oh I'd love to see your art." Mickey agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "I used to draw a lot when I was a kid but I haven't drawn anything in a very long time."

"I have a pen with every color." Ryland commented under his breath.

"Every color?" Mickey asked, raising her eyebrows high. "How could one pen have every color?"

"It's a really special pen…" Ryland replied, his smile blossoming. "Want to see it?" he asked and Mickey agreed immediately. Ryland gestured for her to follow him as he hurried to the elevator.

"Be back in a minute for dinner!" Pepper called over her shoulder as Ryland, Mickey and Steve hurried away. Mickey grabbed Steve's hand as they clamored into the elevator and rode down to the Stark's level. Ryland started talking and didn't stop the whole elevator ride and as they walked into the apartment. Mickey listened intently and Steve just stood back and smiled, watching the two interact.

"Wow, it really does have every color." Mickey commented as she examined the special pen Ryland handed her. "Where did you get this?"

"Daddy gave it to me. Isn't it really cool? You just press one of the little buttons and that's the color it writes with. You could draw hundreds and hundreds of pictures with just that pen." Ryland explained animatedly, waving his hands all about the same way Tony did when he talked.

"I think dinner is ready, guys." Steve told them, regretting having to break up the adorable interaction.

"Why don't you sit by me at dinner, Mickey? I can tell you more about the pen." Ryland suggested as he rushed to put his pen back in his bedroom. Steve stole the minute alone to pull Mickey into a hug.

"Oh my god I think they kinda like me." Mickey said with a chuckle as she momentarily rested her head against his shoulder.

"What's not to love, Mickey? You are remarkable." Steve said honestly, not missing a beat. They pulled apart just before Ryland appeared and started talking again. On the way back up to the kitchen, Ryland didn't stop talking once. Everyone was just getting seated when the trio arrived back downstairs.

"Here, Mickey, you can sit between me and Steve." Ryland suggested, pulling her chair out for her. Mickey thanked him with a genuine smile as she sat down, Steve taking up the seat on her right. The spread on the table was immense and delicious looking so they didn't waste a single second before digging in. Pepper helped serve Ryland as she sat on to the boys left between him and Tony. Across the table Clint cut up food for Anya as her highchair sat between him and Natasha. Bruce sat to Natasha right, Thor beside him and Jane at the end of the table.

For a minute no one really said much as they went about gathering their food and started eating. But soon enough conversation drifted back and forth between the eleven of them. It was surprisingly comfortable for Mickey, especially when Steve reached under the table to hold her hand. Everyone was kind and politely inquisitive. No one asked hard questions or anything inappropriate and she never felt inadequate in comparison to all of them. Mickey shared a few stories and listened to a lot of them, smiling and laughing along with everyone else. Ryland talked her ear off about his dad's cool inventions and how he'd just learned to ride his bike. Even Anya seemed comfortable around Mickey.

After dinner was finished Mickey insisted she help with the dishes so she helped Clint gather all the plate and bring them to the kitchen while everyone else headed to the living room. Steve sat between Natasha and Jane, heading all the questions they didn't want to ask if front of Mickey. Questions like "Have you kissed her yet?" and "I like her. Can we keep her?" He just smiled and answered as politely as possible, resisting the urge to gush a little. But in the kitchen Clint was watching Mickey carefully. Very carefully.

"So Steve says you're a bartender in Manhattan?" Clint asked as they loaded the dishwasher full of silverware and white plates.

"Yeah, not exactly a dream job but it pays the bills." Mickey replied easily, cleaning off a plate and placing it in the dishwasher. "That's where Steve and I met actually. Never expected a guy like him to walk into a crappy karaoke bar."

Clint chuckled a little as he washed off a serving tray. "Yeah quite the coincidence. But he seems to really like you- things moving so quickly between you." Clint mumbled. That's when Mickey caught on to the scrutiny in Clint's gaze. She smiled softly, touched by Clint's protectiveness of Steve.

"Things are moving quickly," she agreed, looking him right in the eye. "But you can slow down something wonderful."

"That is true," Clint replied, setting aside the plate he was cleaning and turning his attention to Mickey. "Look, you seem like a great girl, Mickey. I don't want to give you the third degree like some protective dad but Steve is sort of fragile. He's got this sweet warmth about him that flows from his innocence and makes him who he is. He's loved so much because he loves so much. And even though that innocence makes me really uncomfortable sometimes, that's just who Steve is. And I really don't want to see that innocence shattered. Just…don't break his heart, Mickey."

Mickey slowly started to nod, her face pinched in concentration. "I can't promise things will work out and neither of us will get hurt." She replied softly. "But I can promise that I'll never intentionally hurt him. Cause it's that sweet warmth that draws me to him and makes me fall for him harder and harder every day. I'll never be able to predict the future but I wish to see a future wherein Steve and I are together forever- with the group of you right beside us."

Clint studied Mickey closely for a minute once she was done her speech. Silence lingered for a few long minutes before a slow smile spread across his lips. "Okay," was all Clint said in reply before turning back to the dishes. Mickey let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and went back to clearing the table. She smiled a little to herself as she worked.

"Dada! Boo boo," Anya yelped, running into the kitchen cradling her hand to her chest. She ran into Clint's legs and held tight, resting her head against his knee and sniffling a little. Clint just turned off the water and dried his hands, picking her up and asking what happened.

"You got a cut, huh?" Clint surmised as he checked Anya's hand. It was the same cut she'd gotten a few weeks prior when they caught her in a supply closet messing with things she shouldn't. Clint sighed as Anya sniffled and rested her head against his shoulder, resisting the urge to cry.

"I got this," Mickey said, motioning for him to go take care of his daughter. He smiled grateful at Mickey before walking Anya out of the kitchen.

"That's what happens when you go where you're not supposed to, Little Bird." Clint reprimanded as he walked out of the room. Mickey watched them leave with a smile, loving how quickly Clint could go from the protective brotherly figure to the loving dad. In fact every member of the team could hold a serious conversation then immediately after go play a game of tag with one of the kids. Mickey enjoyed being around them if just because they were all insanely versatile and laidback. Because there was a god in the living room playing knights with a four year old. Because Bruce made applesauce specifically for Anya cause it was her favorite. Because everyone was softer around the kids. There was clearly a formidable force hiding under Natasha's smile. Tony's inquisitive stare was enough to make Mickey squirm. But with Ryland and Anya they were all soft and gentle.

It helped Mickey think of them as regular people, helped her see them on the same level as she. They might be superheroes with super strength and super suits but underneath all the magic and the super, they were all just people who wanted to make two little kids smile. They were just nice people.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked as he entered the kitchen slowly. Mickey turned to smile at him, finishing up the last dish and placing it off to the side. Someone else would have to put them away because Mickey wasn't going to snoop through the cupboards looking for the right places for each plate.

"I'm doing surprisingly well." Mickey replied honestly. Steve walked a few steps closer, keeping enough distance between them that way if someone walked in they could separate without embarrassing themselves. "I mean Clint's third degree was a little intimidating but I really like everyone."

Steve sighed a little as he stepped closer. "Clint gave you the third degree? Ugh, I asked him not to. Sorry about that."

Mickey chuckled a little, stepping forward a little more. "It's fine, he means well. Plus I think I passed his little test."

"They all love you," Steve said, taking one final step closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him immediately, her hands resting against his chest. "There's a few concerns about things between us moving too quickly but Natasha already wants you to move in. But part of me thinks she just wants help outweighing the testosterone in the building."

Mickey giggled, fiddling with the collar of his jacket. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" Mickey asked but Steve was already shaking his head. Their smiles blossomed as they agreed. "Sure, it's probably a little much but I think we have potential. Don't you?"

Steve bobbed his head up and down with a smile, saying, "I absolutely do. I really like you, Mickey, and I think we could work. Hell I have to move fast. A few more days like this and I think Ryland's going to whisk you away."

Mickey threw her head back and laughed a soft giggle. She slowly trailed her hands up his chest until she could twine her fingers in his hand and pull his lips down to hers in a soft kiss. She could taste his smile on his lips as he arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer to his chest. When they pulled back, Steve rested his forehead against her and whispered, "I feel like I've been waiting for you forever. Like everything in my life leading up to meeting you were all stepping stones on a path getting me here. I feel like…" Steve let his sentence trail off for a second before his voice dipped even lower and he said, "I feel like I might be falling in love with you."

* * *

Author's Note: Awwww the L word- and not lesbians. Sweet Steve is sweet ;) lol There are actually two sets on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for this chapter. So check out all the girl's outfits under the title Girly-Girls and the men's outfits under the title Many-Men :)

So I have a question: **What would the Avengers dress up as for Halloween**? I got a suggestion to do a Halloween chapter and I think I'm gonna roll with it. So let me know what you think the team- and Ryland and Anya!- would dress up as :)


	17. Part XVll

Author's Note: I finally found a word processor I like so the chapters will be going back to normal now. Thanks for the suggestions!

**Review Reviews!**

**InsaneKids159: **Thank you very much :) I'm glad you like it!

**Guest: **I hadn't until you suggested it and I think I'm gonna stick to this. Thanks :)

**special agent Ali: **Haha everyone loves sock slides! I never slid down the stairs (cause they weren't carpeted) and even though that sounds way dangerous it sounds like fun too haha. Thanks for the Halloween suggestion :) I always noticed that's the way they teamed up for interviews and thought it was funny.

**Emrys90: **Oh my gosh you don't even know how happy I am that you remembered Ryland's drawing from so many chapters ago! Eep, that made me really happy :) Anyway lol thanks for the the costume suggestions! I was thinking something similar for Bruce but we'll just have to wait and see ;)

**kimbee: **Ryland literally has to be Iron Man doesn't he? lol. Tony as a ghostbuster is probably my favorite suggestion of all haha Thanks :)

**Wanderingidealism: **Haha Pepper, as professional as is, can't resist the tower's hardwood floors but c'mon who could? lol! Yeah I don't think sock sliding down the stairs would be too much fun by the time you hit the bottom in a full body cast ;) Thanks!

**discordchick: **Thanks! Anya is roughly 15 months or so- slightly over a year old. Aww Anya as a baby owl would be cute! Thanks for the suggestions :)

**kmp: **Baby black widow ;) That would all be a lot of fun! Thanks for the suggestions :)

**SpectrumLight:** The first link is adorable but I can't see the second link, sorry. Thank you :)

**Sasha: **No your mistakes are totally understandable and surprisingly easy to read. I'm so excited to know I have a French fan haha. I think Steve is usually the big brother of the group but for some reason it totally works for Clint to fill in when Steve can't. Oh man I always have a stupid smile too whenever I write Clint and Anya. Especially if you picture Jeremy Renner doing such adorable things *flails* lol! You are right on target with Mickey; she is much more discreet and even though she knows what she wants, she's not afraid to wait it out a bit and let the tide settle before jumping in. Thank you :)

**maggie: **Thanks! Aww a lady bug would really be precious :) Thanks for the suggestions!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **No don't die from fluffiness! lol. Haha ninjas would totally be Clint and Natasha haha Thanks for the suggestions :)

**KayHawkGirl: **Wow thank you! Haha that would be adorable! I'm not sure how old they'll get within this story considering I want to do a sequel with them in their late teens/young adults. But that is a really cute idea :)

**Morgan: **Thank you! Haha Tony would be the one to do that ;)

**i-love-tea-and-coffee: **I think a pregnant pumpkin outfit would be the only one to fit Jane at this point ;) haha

**Neverland123: **Haha no judgement at all I used to watch Teen Mom myself when I had more free time. That's a cute little story! I can't think of any circumstance wherein they would need to go to a laundromat but maybe they could have those carts downstairs in the laundry room or something. I'll see if I can fit that into the story somewhere :)

All I'm going to say about this chapter is babies. Mini-Vengers like babies. Babies everywhere. LOL!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Ryland was a little over three years old he once wandered into R-and-D accidentally. He started fiddling with things he probably shouldn't have been touching but when Tony found him the little boy had almost entirely fixed a piece of tech even Tony couldn't figure out. So Tony started teaching him and letting him mess around with the tech. Ryland's innocence and simple approach helped him see the guileless fix to almost any puzzle Tony laid out for him. That's also the same time he started work on a small robot he called Ben. Tony and Bruce helped bring the bot to life but Ryland was the mastermind behind the piece of tech. It couldn't do much other than simple commands. It could pick up toys and clothes off the floor and put them away and it could get juice from the fridge but that's all. At four years old that's all Ryland cared to make it do. So long as it could pick up after him Ryland loved having Ben around.

He was working on in the kitchen with Tony when Pepper walked in waving a letter in the air with a smile. "Guess what?" she asked as she walked in on their experimenting. They were trying to get Ben to talk and even though it wasn't going so well they kept at it all afternoon.

"I'm not guessing but you can tell me." Tony replied without looking up. He was sprawled across the floor on his stomach working on Ben's motherboard with a hand held solderer. Ryland was across from him messing with the wiring, trying not to electrocute himself. They were both laying down in the same pose, their Converse sneakers both kicking in the air as they worked together.

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's lack of enthusiasm. "Ryland got invited to a science fair." Pepper told him excitedly. She tossed the letter down to Tony who examined it apprehensively. He recognized the organization that sent the invitation but only two lines in Tony started shaking his head. "Now before you say no…" Pepper started to say but Tony cut her off.

"No, no, no." Tony started mumbling, standing up. He grabbed Pepper's arm and lead her out of the kitchen saying, "We'll be right back, bud, keep working but don't kill yourself." to Ryland over his shoulder. Pepper protested the whole way Tony lead her to the living room.

"This is a great opportuni…" Pepper started to say but once again Tony steam rolled right over her.

"I don't care he's not doing it. He's not doing it, Pepper. I'm not putting my son in a think-tank to be treated like a lab rat by people who only care about his brain and not…"

"He is my son too, Tony." Pepper cut in. "We are in this together therefore we make these decisions together. And I think it's a wonderful opportunity for him to…"

"Of course you think it's a wonderful opportunity because you've never been to one of these things before! I've b…"

"No, you're right, Tony, I haven't. But that doesn't mea…"

"These things are hell, Pepper! They are hell. They are the epitome and complete definition of…"

"Ryland is smart, Tony, he's incredibly bright. This is an opportunity for him to…"

"Can you stop using that word?"

"This is an _opportunity_, Tony, a great one. And I think we need to consider it. He can learn and grow in a place where…"

"No one cares." Tony cut in, finally stopping Pepper. There was a beat of silence between them that lingered in the air like the unspoken words on Tony's tongue. He took in a deep breath and tried to clear his head by pinching the bridge of his nose. "These people don't care about our son, Pepper. They couldn't care less. All they are interested in is his mind, his brain. They want to play with him, play him like a fiddle. That's not the kind of life I want for him."

"What do you want, Tony?" Pepper asked; her hands on her hips. "You gotta tell me I can't always read your mind. Tell me what you want. Because right now you're just throwing no's at me and it's…"

"It's my life, Pepper!" Tony cut in. "It's my life. The path he's on if he goes to that fair…it's the same path I was on. Its science fairs at four and MIT at fifteen. He doesn't get a social life cause he's too busy being a genius then once the schooling is finally,_finally_ over that's all he cares about. Girls, money, fame, flaunting whatever's left of his life like he has the right to when in fact he doesn't have jack shit cause he wasted all his time with people who don't care." Tony yelled, louder than he intended. Pepper was quiet before him, her face a cool blank mask.

"Pepper," Tony continued after another minute of silence. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, trying to force his ideas onto her either through touch or his intense gaze. "I don't want Ryland to wind up like me. I just…don't. He can't. I want him to have a shot at living life the way I should've and he can't do that if his entire childhood is built around his brain. I built my first engine when I was his age and instead of congratulating me, my father inspected it with a fine tooth comb before calling in the press for a center fold and a photo shoot. It was that moment I realized no one cared about anything but my mind; they only cared about what I was capable of doing. I don't ever want Ryland to feel that way too."

Pepper took in his speech with bated breath. She tried not to let her emotions play out on her face but she couldn't help but melt into his arms and hold him tight. Every now and then Tony let her peek behind the curtain and see who he was and every time he did so it just made Pepper love him even more. She never knew how he felt about his genius IQ other than the jokes and bravado he throws around. Tony had brick walls built up around him, and for years Pepper paced the length of those walls, poking at loose bricks and crumbling mortar, hoping to pop a hole through and just get a glimpse at who he was beneath the thick gray cement.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly as she hugged his chest. His arc reactor hummed against her cheek, reminding her once more that she'd fallen in love with a man stronger than steel. "I don't want Ryland to ever feel that way either. But we can't keep him bubbled up in the shelter of our arms forever, Tony. He has to go out and explore and learn. Maybe this science fair isn't the right facet and maybe it's too soon, but one day you're going to have to let go a little and let him forge his own path. It may not be the one you followed and it may not be the one we lay out for him. But he has something you never did."

"What's that?" Tony asked, covering the crack in his voice.

"The best father in the world." she said honestly, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly, running her thumb against his cheekbone. "Can we agree to talk about this? If not this science fair can we talk about school. We need to talk about these things."

Tony finally sighed, nodding a little. "Sure, Pep, we'll talk about it." he replied softly. He leaned his cheek against her hand for a second before kissing her palm and stepping back. "Hopefully the next one won't be such a hassle." Tony teased, poking her in the stomach. Pepper giggled, wrapping her arms around her torso comfortable. "Have you taken the test yet?" Tony asked, lowering his voice to barely a whisper.

Tony and Pepper started trying to have another baby almost as soon as they talked about it. That was a number of weeks ago and they were both anxious to know the result. Pepper didn't have enough fingers to count how many times they _tried_ over the last few weeks, too excited about the prospects to bother checking fertility cycle. They just figured the next baby would come just like Ryland would- a surprise.

"I was going to talk to Clint and Natasha about watching Ryland for a bit so we can go to the doctor today." Pepper replied, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb along her stomach.

"Why can't you just take a home test?" Tony asked. He wanted to know right away, he didn't want to wait any longer. If he was going to be a dad again he wanted to know the instant that baby came around. There was a lot of preparing he needed to do, he couldn't wait.

"I want to be 100% sure, Tony." Pepper replied sternly "But if it'll make you feel better I'll go talk to them right now."

Tony's head bobbed up and down frantically and Pepper just laughed. They heard a small clatter in the kitchen and exchanged a worried glance before Tony rushed to Ryland's aid. Pepper grabbed the phone off the cradle and called the doctor's, letting them know they'd be coming in later that day. Setting up the appointment only took a minute so she went to check on Ryland when she was finished. Somehow the four-year-old had managed the blow up part of the circuit board but he seemed excited.

"I figured it out," he exclaimed as Tony stomped out the small flames. "Blowing it up made me see what was wrong!" Ryland launched into a very elaborate and detailed explanation as to what his discovery was but Pepper stopped understanding almost right away. Tony however was very interested, nodding and listening carefully, running the back of his hand against the base of his chin. Pepper stood back and watched her two boys working together fluidly, imagining throwing another baby- maybe even a little girl- in the mix.

~!~!~!~!~

"You have to the count of three or else I am knocking this door down. Natasha?" Clint called to the closed bathroom door. He waited a few seconds but when Natasha didn't reply he heaved a sigh and shouted, "Fine. One! Two! Th…"

The door flung open before Clint could finish counting. Natasha was on the other side in tight grey sweatpants, a coral colored hoodie. her hair a mess of red curls, some pulled back into a ponytail and other little spirals falling around her face. She was paler than normal but her cheeks were bright red. Just as Clint was about to ask what was wrong Natasha spoke over him.

"I'm late." She stated bluntly. Clint blinked. "I'm late by a week, Clint. I let it slide when it was a few days but it's been a week and nothing is happening. Clint, I…"

"Slow down!" Clint snapped, trying to take a deep breath. "Slow down, please. Are you telling me what I think you are trying to tell me?"

Natasha hesitated then whispered, "I think I might be pregnant." slowly. They both stood very still for a few minutes, neither saying a word, maybe not even breathing. Then just as slow as Natasha breathed the words, Clint started to smile.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered softly, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Natasha couldn't help but smile a little but she didn't want to get her hopes up in case she was wrong.

"Maybe," Natasha clarified and Clint tried to smooth over his features. This wasn't the first time Natasha thought she was pregnant. She got pregnant shortly after Anya arrived but the baby didn't make it even 8 weeks before they lost it. After that Natasha started monitoring her cycle very carefully and they always made sure they used protection. They'd talked a few times about having another baby but after Natasha's miscarriage they put all plans of furthering their family to the backburner and focused on the little baby they got to keep.

"Oh!" Natasha exclaimed, dropping to her knees and riffling through the cabinet under the bathroom sink. "I still have a pregnancy test under here. Just give me a minute to find it." She told Clint from under the cabinet. It was a large counter so she could fit almost her entire torso underneath. Clint chuckled at her as she was on her hands and knees halfway through the cabinet. He also didn't miss the opportunity to appreciate the view.

"Stop staring at my ass, Barton." Natasha snapped from inside the cabinet.

Clint chuckled and said, "I'm not staring at your ass." He reached down and tickled the exposed patch of skin at the base of her spine and she jumped. It was her sweet spot, just one touch to the small of her back and Natasha would melt. Clint was the only person who knew of the sensitive spot and sometimes he liked to use it to his advantage. Especially considering Natasha kept her body in tip-top shape so she had two little dimples at the base of her spine, surrounded by a cluster of freckles. She didn't really have any other freckles anywhere else on her body but she had a little grouping of them around those little dimples that drove Clint crazy.

"Got it!" She cheered a second later and scooted out from under the cabinet. She sat back and ripped the box open, pulling out the test. She hesitated a second and Clint immediately sat in front of her, taking her face between his hands.

"I love you, Nat." he said seriously, looking her right in the eye. "No matter what that test says I love you. If you're pregnant, if you're not; if we get to keep the baby or not; it doesn't change how much I love you and will always love you."

Natasha sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Clint tilted her face up so he could kiss her just as Anya started to call for him in the other room. He sat back, taking a second to make sure she was okay before heading to the living room. Anya was standing by the couch in a pink tank top and star print leggings, her crazy strawberry blond curls a mess framing her tiny face. The last time the three of them had gone shopping Anya found little brown suede moccasin boots and she hadn't taken them off since. She liked the way the fringe danced when she moved.

"Dada," Anya said, waving her hand above her head. She still hadn't grasped the 'come here' motion of waving so she pretty much just waved her hands about until Clint walked over and knelt beside her at the coffee table. "Fixed!" Anya said happily, showing Clint her stuffed puppy Shchenok.

Clint chuckled as he took the puppy in his hands and examined it. Anya's way of fixing the small tear in the puppy's limb was putting a bandage around it. It made sense to Clint but he still had to smile as he examined the puppy. "Well that seems to have worked well enough. Is Shchenok feeling better now?" he asked, handing Anya back her puppy. She cuddled it closer to her chest, rocking back and forth as she nodded her answer to his question.

Clint sat back against the couch and watched Anya as she very carefully placed the puppy on the coffee table. She went to her toy chest and pulled out a small doll blanket and pillow and laid them down for Shchenok, tucking him in and saying, "Snug as a bug," the same way Clint did every night when he put her in her crib. Clint couldn't resist the urge to grab Any and pull her against his long sleeve gray Henley. She giggled as she curled into him, her little body fitting the shape of his with surprising perfection for such a tiny person.

"You're a doll, you know that?" Clint mumbled as they pulled back. Anya sat back against his drawn up knees, resting her back against him and straddling his waist comfortably. His black jeans were a little too tight and his socked feet kept sliding down the hardwood floor but Clint wouldn't move away from his baby girl. Not for a million dollars.

Anya nodded at Clint's question, making him laugh. But his response was cut off by the bathroom door closing. He looked to the back hall where Natasha was standing, carrying the pregnancy test. Anya smiled and waved at her mother, leaning forward and resting her head against Clint's chest. Natasha smiled softly at Anya but there was a sense of worry hiding under her smile and that worried Clint. He motioned for Natasha to join him on the floor by the couch so Natasha walked over slowly at sat next to Clint, tucking herself under his arm and resting her head against his shoulder, her face inches from Anya's.

"We still have a few more minutes." Natasha mumbled softly, placing the pregnancy test of the coffee table in front of them. She reached out and started stroking Anya's hair, twisting the imperfect spirals around her finger loosely. Anya was supposed to take a nap but none of them wanted to move so they just stayed there on the floor cuddled up together. Soon enough Anya started snoring lightly, still laying against Clint's chest, her arms and legs limp noodles by her side.

"Put her to bed," Natasha said softly, scooting aside and helping Clint stand up. Anya shifted her weight but didn't stir as she continued to snore and drool a little onto Clint. He walked back to Anya's nursery and carefully transferred her limp sleeping body from his chest to her crib. He tucked a red rose blanket around her and smiled down on her, kissing her forehead before backing out of the dark room and closing the door.

"Is it weird that she likes the dark?" he mumbled, almost to himself as he walked back into the living room. "I mean, aren't kids supposed to be afraid of the dark? She can't sleep unless it's pitch black. That's weird, right?"

Natasha smiled softly as Clint rejoined her on the floor. "You're rambling which means you must be as nervous as I am." she whispered, unable to bring her voice any higher. Clint chuckled a nervous little laugh before sucking in a deep breath. He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her and then they both reached for the pregnancy test.

The result was easy to read and understand but they just sat there staring for a long minute. There was no clear thought in either of their minds so they just sat in silence. Natasha's had was still trembling a little but a pregnancy test isn't an etch a sketch and she couldn't change the read out on the little digital screen. But then again she didn't want to. Part of her was happy with the result, a part of her she didn't know still existed. She wasn't exactly jumping up and down shouting with joy but she slowly started to smile a little. And when she looked over, Clint was smiling too.

"Looks like we're gonna have to buy another crib." he mumbled softly, a gentle chuckle floating past his lips. Natasha giggled a little, joy bubbling up inside her at the mere thought of bringing another life into the world. She threw her arms around Clint's neck in a tackle of a hug and they shared a laugh even as he supported both their weight.

"I want to go to the doctor and make sure this is 100% for sure. And we're not telling anyone until I'm way further along, alright? There's no need getting everyone..." Natasha started but Clint pulled her in for a deep kiss, effectively silencing her.

"Don't worry, Nat, everything is going to be fine." he promised with a smile, resting his forehead against hers.

She struggled to situate herself in his lap the same way Anya was before her, straddling his waist. "How can you be so sure?" she whispered, her smile wavering a tad. But Clint was still elated, overjoyed maybe even ecstatic.

"I have this feeling the bottom of my gut that is telling me right now everything is going to be fine. My gut has very rarely ever been wrong before, Tasha. I think we're gonna be fine." he said with a smile. He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and ran his hands through her red curls, shaking them loose so they hung naturally around her face.

"You are absurdly optimistic." Natasha commented with a chuckle, kissing the tip of his nose.

Clint laughed before saying, "Of course I am! Look at my life, Tasha. My dreams come true!"

* * *

Author's Note: See what I mean about the babies? lol it's getting a little nutty around here. Anyway, as always you can check out my Polyvore (samitbali. Polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter entitled Part XVll. Anya's little booties may be my new favorite thing in the entire universe...just sayin lol

Thank you all a million times!


	18. Part XVlll

Author's Note: So I've been working on the sequel lately- because it's going to have an actual plot rather than just fluff- and though there are things I want to address in this story, we're only gonna get a few more chapters :( Like five or so I believe. But I hope to post the sequel within a few days/weeks of finishing this story so you won't be without Anya and Ryland too long :)

**Review Reviews:**

**Catii'aSofii'a: **Thank you :)

**IaMcHrIsSi: **I'm sure all the Avenger kids (at all ages) will be BFF's :) How could they not lol

**discordchick: **As much as I love writing fluff, in real life nothing always goes as planned so I felt I had to add a bit more reality to it (with the Pepperony fight and Natasha's miscarriage). There's a bit more drama in this chapter too. Thank you :)

**Emrys90: **Clint is such a softie ;) lol I'm honored to sorta be your muse a little. Your reviews keep me writing :)

**kmp:** Hahaha it's the Avengers so adventures is a given ;)

**Lollypops101: **You're right, by the time baby #2 gets here I'm sure Anya will be big enough for real bed. Leaving Ryland as the only boy is equal parts mean and wonderful haha

**Marauderette96: **Thank you so much :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Hehe sorry? :p This chapter isn't so fluffy, though the theme might be just as killer as the fluff.

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**Guest1: **Thankssssssssss! :)

**Wanderingidealism: **Haha thanks, Ryland is a goldmine of wonderfulness ;)

**AlbertaRose: ***shrugs* I haven't even decided what they're gonna have lol but that's for the suggestion :)

**Morgan: **More little babies is always a good thing :)

**kimbee: **Jane hasn't given birth yet (that's coming) but there's definitely a baby theme going on ;)

**Sasha: **No you're actually very easy to understand! I'm impressed with your English- especially if you didn't use Google Translate. Aww thank you! I always saw Tony as someone with great potential to be someone wonderful but with very little guidance in life. I feel like he'd want to be the daddy- and leader- that Howard failed to be. Hehe I can't help it I love those Clint/Anya scenes just as much as you do *-*

**MacKenzie: **Thank you so very much! I am going to be working in a love interest for Bruce in the next chapter or so. It is a little difficult with so much already going on but I promise not to leave Bruce hanging :)

**asphodel .cato: **Things are certainly going to get exciting either way :)

**Burningrepp1: **Thank you :)

**MadXHatterX94: **Thank you very much for reading the whole thing! It's always nice to know people are checking out my Polyvore. It helps me picture the outfits when I'm writing so I figure why not let you guys see too :)

After so many fluffy chapters I'm kinda really sorry to write a chapter that has like no fluff whatsoever. But keep your chins up, cause Halloween is coming and almost everyone is dressing up lol so as worrisome as this chapter is, things are gonna get cute again ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for doing this so last minute," Pepper said with a smile as she stood just inside Clint and Natasha's apartment. They'd agreed to watch Ryland almost immediately, saying the boy was always welcome no matter what. "We shouldn't be too long; just running a few errands."

"Don't worry about it, take your time. Ryland is welcome here whenever, you know that." Natasha replied, smiling over her shoulder at Ryland and Clint already playing video games together. Clint was terribly competitive and Ryland liked that Clint never let him win. It was almost an equal match usually so they played together a lot. Usually racing games or sports but occasionally Clint would join him on a combat game. Those usually ended with a comment about impractical tactical planning.

"I'll see you in a bit, Rye. Thanks guys." Pepper tossed over her shoulder as she left the apartment and moved to the elevator where Tony was waiting for her. They rode the elevator down to the garage where Tony decided to drive himself instead of calling down Happy. So they got in one of his sports cars and peeled away from the tower and onto buys New York streets.

"I'm so nervous," Pepper mentioned, trying to stop her hands from shaking. It was silly to be so nervous but she was just too excited to control herself. Getting the results from these tests could potentially change everything for them. She just prayed they were ready for another child.

"Things are gonna get real crazy around the tower." Tony commented as he drove. Tony could just imagine how different things would be just by throwing another kid in the mix. Tossing Ryland and Anya into the mix of Avengers was already a big deal, toss in a baby Thor and another Stark and things were really going to change. Hopefully for the better.

"Do you remember when Ryland was born? How worried we were no one was going to be okay with him being around and messing up the dynamic." Pepper said with a nostalgic smile. They were so silly to think the team wouldn't welcome their son with open arms.

Tony chuckled once, reaching across the middle console to hold Pepper's hand in his. "To be honest with you I was freaking out the whole time you were pregnant." Tony said honestly, drawing out an inquisitive look from Pepper. "I mean lets be real here, Pepper, I'm not exactly a world class man let alone father material. I couldn't imagine doing right by him."

Pepper smiled softly, running her thumb along the back of his hand. "You're an amazing father, Tony."

That drew a smile from Tony. "I remember the first time I saw him." Tony said softly, his smile holding sweet nostalgia. "The doctors handed me this little person that I was suddenly responsible for. Something hit me right then and there- like I'd be struck by lightening or lit on fire. It was insane how quickly parental instincts kicked in and I wanted nothing more than to be the best dad Ryland could ever have. I just wanted to do right by him."

"You have," Pepper said softly. They exchanged a smile but didn't say anything more the rest of the drive to the doctor's. They got a clipboard from the receptionist and so they sat in the waiting room for a minute filling it out before Pepper turned it back in. They only sat there another minute longer before a doctor came out and called them back to exam room. They held hands as they walked back the whitewash hallways and eventually into a small exam room. The nurse laid out a gown for Pepper and told them the doctor would be in shortly before closing the door behind her.

Pepper chuckled at Tony's wandering eyes as she stripped to her underwear and pulled on the hospital gown. "Mind out of the gutter, Stark." she snapped teasingly, flashing a smile his way. Tony just leaned back in his chair, lacing his finger behind his head with a satisfied smile.

"That's how we got here." Tony added, making Pepper laugh outright. He barely got another word in before the doctor entered the room and introduced himself. They didn't waste time and let the doctor get on with his tests, chatting casually.

"It's gonna take us a minute to get the results." the doctor said after he'd finished collecting samples. "I'll come back in as soon as we have them. Until then make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you very much." Pepper replied, smiling as she shook his hand. He asked if they had any questions but neither Pepper nor Tony could think of any so the doctor excused himself so Pepper could get dressed again. She made a show of bending over, shaking her hips a little at Tony just to drive him crazy.

"Quit it," Tony snapped, grabbing her hip in his hand. She giggled as she pulled on her jeans. Tony spun her around to kiss her hard once before buttoning her jeans for her and tossing her sweater at her. Once she was redressed Tony motioned for her to sit with him so she sat in his lap with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can only imagine what it's going to be like in the tower with Ryland, Anya, Thor and Jane's baby and another one of ours." Pepper said dreamily, her thoughts lost in the future.

Tony chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're all gonna have our hands full that's for sure."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"As much as I want a little girl, I can't out-number Ryland like that." Tony chuckled as Pepper hit him softly on the chest. "Honestly I don't care what it is so long as we have a healthy little baby I'll be happy."

Pepper smiled, bringing her lips to his softly. She tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him, trying not to get too worked up seeing as they were still sitting in the exam room. Pepper giggled a little when they pulled apart. Tony just looked so disappointed for a minute. A knock sounding on the door interrupted Pepper's reply and they shuffled onto separate seats as a nurse came into the room, later accompanied by the doctor.

"We have the test results back for you, Mr. and Mrs. Stark." the doctor said as he pulled up a stool across from them. Tony had to remind himself that Pepper was his wife and that Pepper Potts was replaced by Pepper Stark. He smiled at the doctor as he reached over to hold Pepper's hand between both of his. "We ran a series of tests already but I'd like to run just a few more."

Pepper drew in a short breath before asking why. The serious look on the doctor's face almost made Tony's hand start to tremble so he held on to Pepper a little tighter. "Is everything alright?" he asked slowly.

"I'd really like to run the tests before we come to any conclusions."

"But taking more tests implies there is something wrong." Tony replied; a little too harsh.

The doctor sighed, pulling his glasses off his nose. "I am only concerned by a few things. I will know more after we run the tests but at this time I'm questioning your fertility, Mrs. Stark. There is a possibility that you cannot conceive at this time."

The news hit like a bullet between Pepper's eyes. She immediately started to tear up, her heat clenching in her chest the same way her hand tightened within Tony's. They both sat absolutely still and completely silent, neither sure how to handle the news. Tony felt like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him and for a minute he truly couldn't breathe.

"We will know more after the tests are done." The doctor continued after a moment of silence. "I believe your gonadotropin levels are low which has multiple treatment options but there are certain tests I need to run before we can invest in any further actions."

Finally finding her voice, Pepper spoke softly. "I am not pregnant. And I probably will not become pregnant again." she said, almost in a whisper. Her heart was racing, pounding against her chest like wrecking ball. She could swear everyone could hear it slamming against her ribcage rapidly, each hit like a bullet to the chest.

"Not necessarily," the doctor replied, reaching over to touch her shoulder lightly. "There are many options for you but before we can discuss those we..."

"Need to run some tests." Tony cut in. The doctor looked surprise for a minute before giving in a nodding slowly. "Do them," was all Tony said, his voice short and rough. Pepper nodded in agreement and so the doctor went about conducting his tests. He was quick but thorough and when he was finished he excused himself without further comment on the situation. He promised to be back within the hour with the results before closing the door on his way out.

Tony and Pepper sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. If it weren't for the loud ticking on the clock atop the door they might've believed they sat there for a few days instead of a half-hour. Neither really knew what to say or how to react, both thrown off axis by something they never saw coming. Suddenly Pepper felt very naive for believing her second child would come as easily as the first.

"I should call Natasha and let her know we're gonna be a while longer." Pepper finally muttered after a full thirty-two minutes of silence. Tony didn't respond, just leaned back against his chair, his hands finally letting go of hers so she could pull her cell phone from her purse. She dialed the familiar number and listened to it ring just three times.

"Hey, Pep, what's up?" Natasha asked as she answered the phone. Pepper could hear Ryland in the background playing and it brought tears to her eyes that stung like bees. Her voice was thick so she coughed to cover it as she explained to Natasha they were going to be a little while longer. "That's no problem at all." Natasha replied immediately. "We're having a blast here anyway."

"Sounds like it," Pepper noted with a sad smile as she heard Ryland in the background hollering and having fun.

"We're wilderness animals," Natasha chuckled as Anya rawred in the background. "Clint started out as a mountain lion but he's starting to look more like an injured gazelle now. I don't think he's gonna last much longer."

Despite the gloominess hanging over her like a storm cloud, Pepper chuckled at the image Natasha's provided. "I think it's best he play dead." Pepper suggested, drawing out a loud laugh from Natasha. They quickly finished their conversation so Natasha could get back to the game and when Pepper returned the phone to her purse Tony had found his voice at last.

"I need you to know something, Pepper." he said seriously, taking her face between his hands. "I need you to know how much I love you. I need you to know that, alright?"

Pepper smiled softly, reaching up to clutch his shirt in her fist. "I know, Tony, I know."

"Whatever happens- whatever those test results say- I'm happy. I'm happy with you and Ryland and our crazy little life. I will always love you, Pepper, and whatever happens today won't change that. I don't care if you can't have kids or you're gonna get pregnant with eighteen of them. Wherever this doctor's visit leads us I'm here. I am right here beside you the whole way through this. Every up and down, every twist and turn. You are not getting rid of me this easily. I am here, Pepper, I'm right here." Tony promised passionately, pulling her lips to his.

This time the tears that threatened Pepper's eyesight pooled and overflowed, trailing down her red cheeks in little streams of sad love. She grabbed him, clutching him desperately tight, wanting to never let go. She found refuge in his arms as they once again wound around her and pulled her into his sanctuary. She curled into him, wishing to live there between his arms for the rest of her life where nothing bad would ever happen and she was always loved. But eventually they heard a knock on the door and they were forced to pull apart. But much like the last time, Tony pulled her hands between his and held her fingers tightly. It wasn't the same but it would have to do.

"That was both the longest and shortest wait of my life." Tony joked, resorting to humor to deal with the stress and worry mounting high in his chest. The doctor chuckled, agreeing as he returned to his stool across from them.

"It looks like my original theory was correct." he said, his smile still intact. "Your gonadotropin levels are quite low and though that may seem like a bad thing, I'm confident we will find a way around this."

Pepper and Tony were still holding their breath though so Tony's question of, "So everything is fine?" came out breathy and soft. The doctor's smile widened as explained in further detail Pepper's condition. Once he'd explained the ins-and-outs and the commonness of Pepper's condition, they simultaneously let out their breath.

"I can prescribe you a drug that should help you along; if you really wish to conceive, that is." the doctor said, looking between them. Pepper and Tony exchanged a glance before agreeing they wished to conceive. "Alright, I will get you a few packs of information for you to peruse. Just let me know when you've made a decision and we'll get the ball rolling. Take your time, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Look over all the information and chose the products you want to try first. You'll most likely have to experiment a little bit. Everyone is different and drug effectiveness depends on your own chemical makeup. This isn't going to magically happen, you'll have to put in a lot of effort. But I'm confident we can give you another baby."

The last sentence the doctor spoke brought a smile to Pepper's face and she immediately stood up and hugged him. It was unexpected but welcomed as the doctor chuckled. "Thank you very much." she said softly, hugging him tighter than necessary. She felt embarrassed when she pulled back but the doctor didn't seem to mind. He turned their attention to a nurse who had two folders packed with information. After showing them information the nurse brought them back out to the front desk where the receptionist setup their next appointment. When Tony and Pepper finally left the doctors office they clutched each other again.

"This isn't going to be easy, Tony." Pepper mumbled into the fabric of his coat as he held her close.

"Nothing ever is, Pepper." he teased, his chuckle rumbling his chest and making Pepper smile. They stood there together for a long minute, just content to hold each other. They had a long and grueling process ahead of them if they wanted another child. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park and it certainly wasn't going to be a surprise. But so long as they stuck together, neither had a doubt in their mind they could pull through.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the spirit. I hope no one is too mad at me. There's still a chance Pepper and Tony could have another baby it's just not gonna be easy. Don't kill me! There actually isn't a set for this chapter on my Polyvore because we picked up just a few hours after the last one so everyone's wearing the same clothes (and I didn't feel the need to make a set with Pepper's hospital gown lol)

I hope ya'll don't hate me and still leave your lovely reviews! THANKS :)


	19. Part XlX

Author's Note: Going back and forth writing baby Anya/Ryland and adult Anya/Ryland for the sequel is giving me whiplash LOL But this way as soon as this story is done the sequel will be ready :)

**Review Reviews!**

**Marauderette96: **Thank you, that's the highest compliment I can imagine :)

**discordchick: **Thanks for understanding. Not everything is rainbows, as much as we want them to be. Thank you :)

**kmp: **Exactly! Just cause they're superheros doesn't mean they are free of common issues/worries. Thank you :)

**kimbee: **Fluff than angst, I can't decide ;) thanks!

**MacKenzie: **Thank you very much! I feel like every story, no matter how fluffy, needs some sort of drama if just to keep it grounded :)

**Wanderingidealism: **Thank you :)

**KayHawkGirl: **I will keep that suggestion in mind :)

**Morgan: **Thanks for understanding! Given that this story is supposed to shed a more domestic light on our super heroes I thought it only appropriate to give them a real life problem :)

**Sasha: **Well thank you for not hating me ;) Pepper is definitely going on an emotional roller coaster right along with you. Having Tasha pregnant and having a little Fosterson baby soon isn't going to be easy after the last chapter. But like you said, she's in this with Tony and they'll pull through :)

**Emrys90: **Thank you :)

**Shadowpool95: **Thank you very much :) Ohhh potty training that would be interesting. But I think Anya's still a little young considering she's only something like 15 months old. But I'll see what I can do :)

**Orion84: **Hahaha his assassin training got nothing on two rowdy kids ;)

**asphodel. cato: **Oh wow thank you very much XD

**Meghan: **Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to hear I'm depicting such beloved characters well :)

**Hedgi: **Thank you :) I'll see what I can do about the twins!

**Guest1: **Thank yous :)

**Jenna: **Haha aren't we all obsessed with the Avengers? Anyone who says they saw the movie and didn't leave with an unhealthy obsession with at least one of them is lying LOL we're all in love! Thank you very much :)

**firstbournelegacy: **All in due time ;) lol Bruce is gonna get his girl real soon I promise. In fact she'll be popping up in the next chapter!

**GhostGlowLight: **We shall see...

So I'm not one to celebrate Halloween at all- I've always hated the holiday if just cause it scares me haha but these next two chapters are the Halloween chapters. And since I have no Halloween traditions I'm interested in hearing your traditions. Tell me funny stories or yearly traditions or something and it might just get added to the story :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Put that down!" Clint snapped, causing Natasha to freeze. She almost dropped the box she held, jumping as she didn't know Clint as behind her. "Do you not remember the news we got just one week ago? You can't be lifting heavy things with a baby, Tasha."

At that, Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's a box of Halloween decorations, Clint, I think I can handle it." She replied curtly, fixing the box between her arms and shuffling down the attic stairs, Clint close on her heels. She wondered back into the kitchen where most of the team was gathered finishing up their breakfasts.

"I'm surprised you're into Halloween, Natasha." Steve mused as he peeked over her shoulder and into the box. Most of it's content was black or orange, stringy fake webs and lights. Nothing too scary but enough to make the tower festive.

"Its the one night a year wherein death takes on a lighter, less imposing form. Plus I really enjoy scaring the shit out of Clint."

"Oh the ideas that just flooded my mind!" Tony shouted joyously, shooting a devious look at Clint who winced hard. If Natasha wasn't pregnant he'd throw her down and give her a few bruises for telling Tony. She shot him a teasing glance over her shoulder and he growled a little.

"What is this holiday you speak of?" Thor asked, standing up from the table and looking into the box himself. He pulled out a fake spider and examined it closely before deciding it wasn't dead, rather synthetic.

"It's not even a holiday," Bruce mumbled from the top of his coffee cup. "It's just a stupid day where everyone dresses up as monsters and in the morning they get to go back to normal." Everyone turned sympathetic looks to him but he just waved them off, claiming he never liked Halloween- before and after The Hulk came around and twisted the holiday even more.

"So it is an entire holiday built around scaring people?" Thor asked, still a little baffled. Natasha just shrugged saying that was the gist of it. "Loki would love it..."

"Are we actually going to dress up this year?" Pepper asked as she entered the kitchen with Ryland by her side and Anya on her back. Both of the kids were still in their pajamas but Pepper had long since gotten dressed in casual jeans, a nice blue blouse and brown boots. Her hair was down in loose curls and her smile was wide as she greeted everyone.

"Of course we are! Ryland and I have been working on his costume for months." Tony replied, giving Ryland a high five. The four year old pulled up a chair at the table and stole a piece of bacon off Steve's plate with a chuckle. He was wearing pajamas made to look like Captain America's suit only instead of red boots similar to Steve's, Ryland was wearing penguin slippers.

"Good luck finding costumes to fit the circumference of my stomach and the mass of Thor." Jane joked as she rubbed her growing stomach. She really had gotten quite large. Seven months of pregnancy of course came with it's challenges but everyone around Jane questioned whether she might actually be having twins. Or maybe triplets.

"We'll figure out costumes for everyone. And I do mean everyone." Natasha said, throwing pointed looks first at Clint then to Bruce.

"Nope not me," Bruce replied easily, standing up from the table. "I'll man the candy bowl here but I'm not dressing up." And with that he walked out. As much as Natasha wanted to follow and make sure she hadn't upset him, she knew better. Best to let him cool off and have this small thing. She wouldn't push him.

"Are we going trick-or-treating?" Ryland asked excitedly. Pepper fixed him breakfast and sat it in front of him and he immediately started shuffling the food into his mouth hungrily.

"We'll all go trick-or-treating." Steve suggested just as his phone started to ring. He checked the caller I.D. with a smile before excusing himself to answer Mickey's call. Natasha reached over and poked him in the rib playfully, knowing how thoroughly smitten the two were. She'd sat through his excited and nervous banter after he let the L word slip after their dinner. He was happy to say it but nervous at the same time and even though it was endearing, it also sort of made Natasha want to gag.

"Bug!" Anya shrieked, throwing the fake spider across the room with force no one was aware she possessed. Especially considering she was sitting in a highchair in cupcake pajamas. The spider almost hit Clint in the face but he dodged it, almost falling over in the process.

"It's alright, Baby Girl, it's just a fake spider." Natasha told her with a chuckle. Clint mumbled something along the lines of 'like you' under his breath but dashed out of the room before Natasha had the chance to smack him. She turned back to Anya, placing a bowl of oatmeal on her highchair tray. "What do you want to be for Halloween, Baby Girl?"

"She should be a princess!" Ryland suggested when Anya didn't answer. When Natasha asked why he chose a princess Ryland said, "Cause she's pretty like a princess." and everyone heard Clint's exasperated groan in the living room.

"I thought Midgard does not have Princes and Princesses?" Thor asked, his eyebrows pulling together in the middle. Jane chuckled, rubbing her hand along his arm as she explained the situation. He was still confused when she finished explaining but he didn't ask any further questions on the subject. Just sat back, comfortable in his blissful ignorance of Midgardian traditions.

"Or maybe she could be a puppy like Sh-Shenyook." Ryland said, mispronouncing the Russian name from Anya's stuffed puppy. Anya barked like a puppy, her mouth still full of oatmeal. Natasha chuckled as she wiped the baby's mouth so she didn't make too much of a mess.

"You wanna be a puppy?" Natasha asked and Anya barked again, giggling a little. "Oh man that'll be cute. I'm sure there are plenty of puppy costumes out there, shouldn't be hard. You'll be the cutest tricker-treater out there."

"I wish I could see it," Steve said as he entered the kitchen again. "That was Mickey. She caught the Halloween shift at the bar and Halloween brings out the depressed and the wacky so I'm gonna hang out and make sure things go over smoothly."

Natasha dropped her head to the table with a groan. She was really hoping to get Steve in some ridiculous outfit. Like Gene Kelly or Frank Sinatra if just cause he already had the wardrobe. "Fine go be with your girlfriend," she said with her face buried in the table. "But you're missing Anya dressed as a puppy, Manhattan trick-or-treating, and candy. It's your loss really."

Steve chuckled at Natasha's theatrics. "I'll make up for it eventually. Let me know what you need help decorating."

"Oh no that's Clint's job." Natasha chuckled. "It's absolute hell getting him to dress up so I make him at least decorate. Go, go be with your girlfriend. Eventually you'll have a little one of your own to go trick-or-treating with." At that a warm blush colored Steve's cheeks and he retreated quickly. Natasha liked making Steve blush not only cause its so easy but also because so few men really blushed anymore. It seemed to Natasha that men were too confident sometimes. Steve was the opposite of that.

"Alright, Anya, let's get you cleaned up and dressed." Natasha said after dawdling about the kitchen with Thor a bit. She cleaned up the little mess Anya made before taking the little girl in her arms and bringing her upstairs for a bath. Anya loved baths because Natasha let her play in the water for a while before making her get out and dry off.

"Boots!" Anya screamed, running buck-ass-nude through the apartment to her nursery where she threw open her closet doors and rummaged around for her brown moccasin boots with the fringe. Natasha chuckled at Anya's enthusiasm and promised to put the boots on her once she had pants on. So the two set out to get her into a diaper and a blue onesie with white owls perched on tree branches sprouting all over the shirt. Again, Anya requested her boots so Natasha pulled her chubby legs into a pair of dark jeans and finally put her boots on. Anya immediately started stomping her feet to make the fringe dance.

"You're a weird kid," Natasha commented with a chuckle as she watched Anya dance around in her fancy outfit. "But you got taste I'll give you that."

When Anya's hair was pulled back in a clip so it didn't fall in her eyes, the two girls went to Natasha's closet to find something for her to wear. Natasha had a few errands to run but nothing special so she threw on a pair of black leggings and one of Clint's oversized denim button ups.

"Mama! Boots!" Anya exclaimed, pulling out a pair of boots from the bottom of Natasha's closet. Leave it to Anya to find the one pair of boots Natasha never wore. She chuckled but pulled the black fringed moccasin boots on and stomped her feet so Anya could see the layers of fringe dance.

"Now we match," Natasha said as Anya giggled, stomping her feet again so both their fringe danced. Natasha picked her up and headed out of the apartment and back to the communal living room where Clint was playing video games with Ryland. Though Clint was still in sweats and a tee shirt, Ryland had gotten dressed in play jeans and a blue/white checkered button up with a blue vest over top.

"You wanna head to the store with Anya and I?" Natasha asked Ryland seeing as the little boy loved going out into New York. Ryland immediately jumped up to run and ask Pepper if it was okay so in the mean time Natasha asked Clint to start decorating.

"You know how much I hate this holiday, Nat. Why do we have to celebrate?" Clint whined, trying to pull out his puppy dog eyes but Natasha wasn't having it.

"Because Anya is dressing up as a puppy and it's gonna be freaking adorable." Natasha retorted and Clint's ears literally perked up like a dog.

"Oh my god yes, that'll be cute!"

Anya giggled, settled on Natasha's hip. "Arf! Arf!"

~!~!~!~!~

"Clint...oh my god...how did..." That was all Natasha managed to mumble. She had no words for the sight before her, besides of course the choice curse words she refrained from using. "I don't even..."

"Yeah I know, I know. Would ya hurry up?" Clint snapped, wincing as he did so. He was standing in front of Natasha, his back to her where a thick gash ran almost the entire length of his left shoulder to his right hip. And even though he's seen worse, the cause of the injury was what hurt the most. His pride had been wounded greatly.

"This is really bad, Clint, you need to see a doctor." Natasha told him seriously but he was already shaking his head.

"No, no doctor's. Just stitch me up here, I know you can."

Natasha heaved a sigh but didn't say a word as she left him in the kitchen to fetch the medical kit they kept in the back hall linen closet. They used to use the kit after missions when they'd return battered and bruised, both more interested in spending time together than in hospital beds. It had far too much inside for a common first aid kit and Natasha came real close to throwing it away many times, but occasionally it came in handy. Apparently this was one of those occasions.

"Go over this with me again." Natasha requested as she returned with the kit under her arm. She set it on the counter beside him and motioned for him to peel off what was left of his shirt. He followed her directions with a wince, pulling up a stool by the sink, his back to her and his arms resting against the counter in front of him.

"I was upstairs in the living room trying to put up those damn decorations you insisted on. I was up on the latter when I lost my footing and fell backwards, shattering the coffee table." Clint explained lamely. The first touch of sterilization made him twitch but he swallowed the pain skilfully. He'd handled worse pain in his life and it was likely he'd handle such pain again. A high tolerance for such things was just a handy repercussion of the job. Something that happens naturally when you get really, really good at living through really, really bad things.

"You lost your footing or Stark scared you?"

"He came out of nowhere!" Clint yelped when she got a little careless with his stitches. It wasn't the first nor the last time she stitched him up but it was maybe the most domestic way of getting such an angry gash.

"Dada?" a small voice asked from behind Natasha and both she and Clint froze. With their backs still to the kitchen opening, they heard Anya's small feet patter into the room. It was late, past her bedtime and she'd spent the whole day out with Natasha and Ryland so she was still in her little cupcake pajamas, clutching Shchnok to her chest, her curls a mess.

"Baby, how'd you get out of your crib?" Natasha asked as she quickly turned to face her child. She wasn't sure what she expected to see in Anya's innocent blue eyes, maybe tears, maybe fear, maybe worry, hell, maybe even pain. But she wasn't expecting Anya to look so nonchalant as she looked past Natasha's at the angry red line of open flesh on Clint's back.

"Boo-boo?" Anya asked calmly, pointing one slim finger at Clint. He quickly turned to read her expression and was also surprised to see how calm she was. He tried to downplay the situation and toss a smile her way but when he went to shrug he pulled the tender skin painfully and his smile turned into a grimace quickly.

"Yeah Daddy has a boo-boo but it's alright, Mommy's taking care of it. You need to go back to bed though, kiddo." Natasha said as softly as possible. Usually Anya snuck out of bed a time or two every night so they lowered her bed so the crib railing was higher. It was working- up until then. "Lets get you back in bed, shall we?"

Clint waved pathetically as Natasha picked up Anya and brought her back to her bedroom and laid her in the middle of Clint and Natasha's bed. "Lay down for a bit, alright, sweetheart? I'll come tuck you in." Natasha turned off the lights so the room was dark enough for Anya to sleep. She knew the baby wouldn't stay in her crib but she was usually really good at staying in Clint and Natasha's bed so she closed the door and quickly returned to the kitchen to finish Clint's stitches.

"That was awkward," Clint mumbled as he turned to let Natasha finish her work. He'd snuck a few shots of Russian vodka while Natasha was away so even the tug of a needle pulling his skin back together couldn't bother him.

"I don't understand her sometimes. Why was she so calm?"

"Maybe she's just one of those weird kids who aren't afraid of anything. Like kids who face down clowns and monster without blinking." Clint's words were starting to slur as he threw back another shot and Natasha had to laugh. She finished up the last row of stitches and cleaned off the wound a bit better. Now that Clint was drunk enough not to care, she dabbed a bit of rubbing alcohol along the wound before dressing it. She didn't even noticed Anya's return until the little girl was tugging on Clint's pant leg.

"Little Bird, you're supposed to be in bed." Clint tried to bend over to pick her up but his back protested painfully, so Natasha picked Anya up and settled her on the counter before him. "What are you doing back in here?"

"Boo-boo," Anya replied simply. She held out her hand to him, her palm flat and facing him and right in the middle lay a pink band aid. "Fixed." Anya said. Clint looked down at the band-aid then to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out as he ran a hand through her strawberry blond curls. Even though the major damage was confined to his back, Clint had scrapes and scratches all along his arms from the impact of hitting the coffee table. So he helped Anya pull back the tabs on the band-aid and held his arm out, helping her smooth the pink bandage of one of the cuts on his arm. When Anya leaned over and kissed it with a smile, Natasha choked back a happy sob.

"Boo-boo fixed." Anya told him with a smile, two dimples forming in her cheeks. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Clint's neck in a suffocating hug that made Clint happier than hurt.

"Thank you so much, Little Bird." he spoke softly into her hair as he nestled her close to his chest. Beside him, Natasha was all smiles even as she teared up a little. Of all the precious things Anya had done over the years that moment might've been the best. So Natasha just tossed the medical kit aside and wrapped her arms around both Clint and Anya, pulling them into a group hug.

"Why don't we go to bed." she suggested lightly as Anya yawned. She had to help carry Anya since Clint was a little tipsy and weak but they made it back to the bedroom where they laid Anya between them. She was already falling asleep, one fist clenched in Natasha's tee shirt and the other palm flat against Clint's chest, Shchnok laying atop her chest. Natasha and Clint watched her sleep for a few minutes before laying down and closing their eyes.

"Don't go getting yourself killed, Clint, I don't want to do this alone." she whispered into the night, one hand on her stomach. She heard the slick sound of his lips pulling back over his teeth as Clint smiled at her.

"Never,"

* * *

Author's Note: So discordchick suggested a few chapters back that Anya help clean up Clint after an accident so I wrote the final scene for you :) Hope you like! It was killing me with cute as I wrote it ;) As always you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XIX and I must say I'm dying for Ryland's pajamas haha :)

Thanks!


	20. Part XX

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to upload this new chapter. My internet has been buggy lately and I only get a few minutes of access every now and then and even when I have it it's spotty so sorry about that but we'll hopefully be getting it fixed real soon.

**Review Reviews:**

**InsaneKids159: **I don't think we'll be seeing his birthday. There's only a few more chapters to this story which will take us to December and Ryland's birthday is in summer.

**Shadowpool95: **My mom always just bought bags of candy for us so we didn't have to trick-or-treat haha. Wow, well I envy your use of the word resplendent ;) Thanks!

**Marauderette96: **I will revive you!...and them probably kill you again with this chapter...hehe ;)

**Epic Elven Warroir Princess: **Haha I've never played Assasin's Creed but leave it to Clint and Tasha to dress as ninjas. Thanks :)

**Hedgi: **Thankies :)

**kimbee: **Hehe I like teasing you ;)

**ramdayreader: **I like your ideas! Thanks for the suggestions :)

**kmp: **Fun size is a lie there's nothing fun about a tiny candy bar. Lol I can only imagine the fun Loki would have on Halloween.

**Orion84: **Haha for some reason I always see Clint as the goofball type (I think because of the comics) so the idea of him hatting Halloween just seems perfect lol

**Morgan: **Accidents tend to happy a lot when Tony is around ;)

**discordchick: **I'm glad you liked it :) I like your use of the word flufftastic too haha. We're actually going to see two Avengers holidays :)

**Emrys90: **Wow I can't imagine trick-or-treating for four hours lol but considering I've never done it I have no frame of reference

**GhostGlowLight: **Like I said, soon ;)

**Wanderingidealism: **It was a suggestion but I was squealing while writing that scene ;) lol

**Sasha: **Anya is a little sweetheart but I can't take all the credit for that scene considering it was a reader's suggestion. I just added the fluff and the pink and wrote it ;) Clint is such a softy lol but we love him. Just imagine a little furry Anya is killing me already ;) Thanks!

**PolkaDotMilly: **Thank you so much :) Aww that would be sweet, I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the suggestion and the kind words :)

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

Thanks to everyone who suggested costume ideas. I used a lot of paralleled to the actor's careers. They should all be pretty obvious :)

* * *

"Hand me the socket wrench over there, would ya?" Tony requested, holding his hand out to Ryland who scurried to the tool box to retrieve the required tool and hand it to Tony. They were in R and D together and for once Pepper was okay with it. Maybe because of what they were making together. "Alright, wanna take it for a spin?"

Ryland bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically and Tony started to smile. He sat aside the tools he was using and reached for Ryland's hand. "Step here?" Ryland asked as he took a step forward. Toy helped guide his feet into the metal boots and once the boy was stable he let go of Ryland's hands. "Ready!" Ryland cheered excitedly and so Tony went to his computer, clicking away at the keyboard. "C'mon, Daddy, hurry up!"

Tony chuckled at his son's enthusiasm before hitting the final button. The floor around Ryland opened up and mechanical arms rose up around him, working in perfect order like Tony programed them. Piece by piece, the mechanical arms worked to piece together an Iron Man suit only instead of a big one for Tony, they put together a small one for Ryland.

The sound of metal against metal and tools clicking and clanking made Tony excited as he watched the armor he and Ryland built come together. He got one more glimpse of Ryland' 1,00 watt smile before a small Iron Man helmet enclosed around his little head with a _swoosh_ and a _click_. Once the suit was together JARVIS's voice cut through informing Tony that the suit was in perfect working order and all the levels were holding steady.

"Alright, try it out." Tony told Ryland. The boy mad a sound almost akin to a squeal before he took a step forward. The suit was heavier than he anticipated but he had no trouble stepping forward. He took another step, then another and when he reached the door to R and D he turned on his heels and crouched into a typical Iron Man stance, his hands up. Ryland immediately started giggling happily.

"All in working order." He told Tony, his voice modulated by the suit. Ryland's mini suit was an exact replica of Tony's big one, straight down to the color and the shape of the mask. There was a little glowing arc reactor in the center of his chest and when he threw up his hands, little round circles glowed in his palms. It even made the same repulsor blast sound effect even though his suit was nonlethal.

Tony shuffled through the papers on his desk to find a very specific drawing. "What do you think? We do your picture justice?" Tony asked, holding up a picture Ryland had drawn a few months earlier. It was a rough picture of a miniature Iron Man suit that Ryland drew as a way of asking Tony to make one for him.

"Duh!" Ryland replied with a giggle. He kept walking about R and D, throwing his hands up just to hear the sound. "I feel super cool! Thanks, Daddy!"

"No problem, kiddo." Tony replied, walking over to Ryland and hitting a small button on the side of the helmet. The mask retracted so Ryland's face was visible, all smiles and sparkly brown eyes. "Think you can take the stairs in that? I gotta get ready myself and I wanna show Pep."

Ryland thought for a second before nodding. So Tony helped him out of R and D and to the apartment to get ready for trick-or-treating in an hour with the rest of the team. Steve was in plain clothes but getting ready to leave for Crooners to keep Mickey company for the night. Bruce was hiding somewhere- probably in one of his offices- avoiding the festivities like everyone figured he would. Tony made sure to visit him before he suited up Ryland, just to make sure the guy was alright.

"Live a little," was the grand advice Tony gave him but nevertheless Bruce was staying home in plain clothes to hand out candy to those who stopped by the tower. Everyone else was dressing up though and even though it was difficult to match Ryland's cool costume, everyone was going all out.

"What are you?" Pepper asked curiously as Tony exited the bedroom in his costume. He was wearing on old fashioned three piece suit complete with puffy sleeves and ridiculous looking scarf. He'd thrown a pea coat over top and a black fedora like hat but there weren't any distinctive characteristics that suggested he was anything in particular.

"What are you talking about, I'm Sherlock Holmes! The greatest detective in the world." Tony replied grandly, waving a pipe at her.

Pepper chuckled at him, saying, "Honey you look nothing like Sherlock Holmes." before guiding him and Ryland (in his Iron Man suit) to the elevator.

"Oh and what are you supposed to be?"

"Seriously you can't tell?" Pepper snapped, gesturing to her regal gold and white Shakespearean gown. Tony just rolled his eyes at her, flipping her curly hair as the threesome rode the elevator down to the lobby where everyone was already waiting for them.

"Whoa, Ryland! Nice suit!" Clint exclaimed, knocking Ryland on the top of his helmet. Ryland giggled and thanked him, pulling back the mask so he could look at everyone's costumes.

"You're supposed to be dressed up, Clint." Pepper chastised, pulling at his leather jacket. Leave it to Clint to just wear dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket with dirty boots.

"What are you talking about?" Clint replied, pulling the jacket back to reveal an unloaded gun at his hip. "I'm Matt Damon." he deadpanned and everyone around him rolled their eyes.

"Here, Matt Damon, take Any for a minute I gotta fix my hat." Natasha said, handing over Any in an adorable brown furry puppy costume. She was really beyond adorable it was kinda gross and every time someone would address her she'd bark. And of course, in her little paws was the actual Shchenok stuffed animal.

Natasha fixed her nurses hat in a mirror but she wasn't exactly dressed as a nurse. She wore a black skirt with some sort of leather bra and high heels. Clint didn't care that he didn't know a damned thing about the supposed comic book character she was dressed as cause she looked damn hot in the little outfit. Even the black horn rimmed glasses were sexy.

"We're coming, we're coming. Sorry we're late." Jane's voice carried from the elevator as she and Thor stepped into the lobby. "I'm having some difficulties walking...or waddling, shall I say."

"Aww, Jane, you look so cute." Natasha said with a chuckle as she examined Jane's outfit. The pregnant woman was wearing tights and a black leotard, a white tutu under her big belly. She was wearing ballet slippers as well but the little outfit wasn't too warm so she had a jacket draped over her one arm. "I always wanted to be a ballerina."

"It's literally the only thing that fit." Jane chuckled, laying a hand on her ever-growing belly. "Thor wanted to wear his armor but I thought we'd attract too much attention."

"I am a lumber john!" Thor boomed, puffing his chest out haughtily. As if he could actually look tougher. He was just wearing a red and black plaid shirt and jeans with working boots with his blond hair falling in waves around his scruffy chin. He really freaking looking like the Brawny paper towel guy.

"Lumber_jack_, Thor." Jane corrected with a soft chuckle. Thor mouthed the word under his breath, trying to remember his alter-ego. Though Ryland and Anya were the only ones collecting candy, everyone would accompany the kids to each store and apartment complex. Trick-or-treating in Manhattan was a bit different from a more rural location but small shops handed out candy and some apartment buildings let kids trick-or-treat inside, riding the elevator to each apartment. And lucky enough it wasn't too cold outside either.

The gang trick-or-treating headed out just as Steve left for Crooners. He took a cab, watching out the window as kids dressed as Iron Man and Captain America ran around with their parents. There were a few Hulks out and about and number of little girls dressed as Black Widow and even a few kids dressed as Hawkeye and Thor. His favorite was a little girl with pieces of each costumes; Captain America's shirt, Iron Man's helmet over a curly red wig, a bow and quiver on her back, a gun on her hip and Thor's hammer sticking out of her trick-or-treat bin.

By the time Steve reached Crooners the bar was packed. Most everyone inside was dressed up as some sort of creature but he didn't see Mickey at first. So he made his way further inside, saying hi to the regulars and coworkers he knew from spending so much time there with Mickey.

"Captain on the bridge." Mickey's voice came before he saw her but he felt her arms snake around his waist and her chin press against her back as she smiled up at him. Steve returned the smile, turning to face her. When he stepped back he just had to laugh because Mickey was wearing a red, white and blue USO girl costume complete with a tiny blue hat. "You like?" she asked with a giggle, striking a pose.

"It's fantastic," Steve replied with a chuckle as he brought her closer and kissed her. They were interrupted by the crowd around them so they pulled apart and Mickey went about serving those already at the bar. They'd brought in extra staff to keep up with the rush of people and one of Mickey's coworkers brought his cousin Miguel to help Steve with security. Though Steve had more muscle and strength, Miguel was more intimidating standing at six-four and well over two-hundred and thirty pounds. But luckily neither Steve nor Miguel had to step into anything too serious. They broke up a small bar fight that never even had the chance to get physical but other than that, Steve spent most of the night sitting on the end of that bar, grabbing Mickey's attention- and kisses- as frequently as possible.

~!~!~!~!~

"Who are you supposed to be?" It was the third time that night someone asked Bruce this question. He thought he'd get used to it but alas it still ticked him off.

"No one but me." Bruce replied curtly, handing the twelve year old witch a handful of candy. The girl just shrugged and walked away, joining a group of her friends similarly dressed. Though Bruce couldn't see the appeal of appeal of dressing as monsters, some little kid costumes were cute. A lot of little ones dressed as Avengers or animals instead of skeletons or werewolves. It was the adults and teenagers that freaked out Bruce; the people who treated Halloween like a sport, trying to look as disgusting and frightening as possible.

What would posses a person, thought Bruce. He just shook his head and emptied another bag of candy into a big orange bowl. He had a chair set up by the entrance of the tower where he sat giving candy to those who asked nicely. It wasn't too cold out so he didn't bother wearing a jacket, just jeans, sneakers and an Albert Einstein tee shirt. Maybe that's why he got asked who he was dressed as so frequently.

"Trick-or-treat!" A little kid yelled, running up to him with a wide smile and a pillow case half-full of candy already. Bruce had to smile at the little boy and his realistic heart shaped costume. Where most people thought of a heart as a sideways 3 connected by a point, this boy's costume has ventricles and all that of a real heart.

"Nice costume, kid." Bruce commented as he gave the little boy a rather large handful of candy. The little boy chuckled and ran off to his mother who waved to Bruce before walking away. That was the last kid to come up to the tower for almost thirty minutes but right when Bruce was ready to throw in the towel and be done with the terrible holiday, something brushed against his leg as he was gathering his things.

Expecting to find one last child, Bruce was surprised to turn around and find a German Shepherd sitting at his feet. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing out here alone?" Bruce asked as he knelt to examine the dogs collar.

"Ranger! Ranger, come back here!" A female voice called from down the block and the dog looked towards the sound so Bruce did as well. A small blond-haired woman rushed up to the duo in a black jersey dress with floral tights and combat boots. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy french braid but little piece fell around her small face, framing her big brown eyes.

"Is this your dog?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the dog that sat at their feet. The German Shepherd tilted his head to Bruce but sat before the woman like they were close pals.

"Yeah sorry if he got in your way. I don't know what made him run off like that, he never acts like this." The woman replied, a little breathless. At her feet, the dog pawed Bruce's pant pocket. Bruce chuckled, reaching a hand in the pocket and pulling out a peanut butter candy.

"You've got good taste in candy, puppy." Bruce commented with a chuckle as he knelt down and handed the peanut butter treat to the dog and scratched the puppy's head.

"Oh he'll love you forever now." the woman said with a chuckle before reaching her hand out to Bruce. "Hey, I'm Danni. This is Ranger."

Bruce wiped his hand on his pants before shaking hers. "Bruce," he replied, momentarily taken aback by how cold her hand was. "My gosh, you're hand is like ice. How long have you been out here?"

Danni chuckled nervously, that's when Bruce saw the rose color of her cheeks and nose. "I don't know what possessed me to go to a Halloween party tonight but suffice to say I changed by way halfway there. There was about three hours ago and we've been wondering the streets ever since."

Bruce replied without giving it a second though. "Why don't you come inside and warm up a bit." After the offer left his mouth he paused. Did he want to invite her in? He didn't think another second before smiling and holding the door open to her.

"Oh I don't want to intrude. Seriously we're fine."

"You're so red you look like you've been slapped. Seriously, it's no trouble at all. I'll kick myself all night if I don't at least give you a cup of coffee." Bruce told her with a charming smile.

"Only if you insist..." she murmured slowly, a small smile spreading across her red lips.

"I do," Bruce held the door for her and Ranger as they entered the tower and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button for the communal living quarters and prayed the team wouldn't get back from trick-or-treating too soon. "Do you want coffee or tea? I think there's even some hot coco in here if you want." he offered as they exited the elevator and walked to the kitchen.

"Tea sounds lovely." Danni replied, eying her surrounding curiously. It was natural for people to be taken aback by the graduate of the tower but when Danni examined the place she seemed less impressed by the scale and more so by the scheme. "I like this a lot."

"Steve drew that." Bruce replied, joining her in the living room by the photo Steve had done. He handed her a mug of tea and she took a sip, smiling at the warmth.

"Captain America draws and Bruce Banner makes amazing tea. You learn something new every day, huh?" she teased with a chuckle. When she smiled two deep dimples formed in her cheeks opposite her crooked toothy grin. Bruce couldn't help but smile back at her as they sat down on the couch, Ranger between them on the floor with his head resting on Danni's knee.

"So why'd you change your mind about that Halloween party?" Bruce asked conversationally as they sipped their tea.

"I have three words for you: I hate Halloween."

"I have two words for you: Here-here."

Danni chuckled and they clinked cups together. "I hate Halloween and I hate parties so naturally I decided to go to a Halloween party."

Bruce laughed, saying, "Scary decision making skills you have there."

"Mm, you have no idea." Danni replied, a smile on her lips but a hint of seriousness in her voice. "So why aren't you out pretending to be a monster?"

Bruce laughed without much humor. "If you know anything about me you should know I don't have to pretend." He said it without thinking, without realizing that was too much to dump on someone he just met. But Danni's reaction was so very unexpected he couldn't mind his over-sharing too much.

Danni waved a hand, brushing off his comment and saying, "I know plenty about you, which is why I asked the question in the first place. This is probably the one night a year where you fit in best with society. Why aren't you taking advantage of it?"

Bruce watched her carefully, trying to formulate a proper response to an idea he'd never given thought to. "Umm..." he stammered. "Who'd man the candy bowl if I went out?"

Danni threw her head back and laughed and Bruce joined in. "Good answer."

"Good question." Bruce replied, surprising her by reaching out to touch the inside of her left forearm. "Navy?" he asked, tracing the pattern of an anchor tattoo with USN stamped on the ribbon surrounding the black anchor.

Danni laughed nervously, pulling away slightly as she nodded. "Three deployments, two of which I served alongside Ranger here." she said, patting the puppy's head.

"Thanks for your service." Bruce said to both of them. "New York your home?"

"It is now. I'm from Dakota originally but my last deployment...well it hit me hard and I need to make a few changes. Leaving home was one of those. So Ranger and I made a new home here in New York but, as shown tonight, I still don't quite know my way around the streets."

"I can't even tell you how many times I've gotten lost here."

"I'd ask where you're from but I already know." Danni admitted sheepishly. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled, running a hand through her hair as she said, "You're my favorite Avenger."

* * *

Author's Note: Bruce found a girl! Bruce found a girl! Bruce found a girl! Lol, I hope ya'll are as excited as I am. You can see costume ideas on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) in two parts, Part XX.a and Part XX.b

Thanks :)


	21. Part XXl

Author's Note: Sorry I have been all over the place with these last few updates. I've been dealing with some personal crap that's had my mind really preoccupied lately. But things are getting better I think so I hope to get back to updating within 3-5 days.

**Review Reviews!**

**Hedgi: **I'll take that as a good reaction ;)

**MadXHatterX94: **When I write my original stories I usually find an actor/actress to bass the physical aspects on but I usually don't do that often with my OC's surprisingly enough. I'd love to know who you picture though :) Thanks!

**Jackwe Depp: **I hope that's a good thing ;)

**discordchick: **I never really thought of Mickey as masculine but they both certainly aren't damsels in distress, I really don't like Mary Sue/damsels lol

**Precious93: **Glad you like her :)

**MacKenzie: **(insert wide smile here) Thank you! I'm glad you like her so far :)

**SlytherinGurrl: **Glad you like her :)

**Morgan: **Thanks :)

**AlbertaRose: **OH MAN yess I can't believe I neer thought to make her Queen Amidala wow I feel dumb for not having thought about that before haha

**Orion84: **Thanks :) Clint going as Bourne was really funny to me haha

**kimbee: **Thanks. I'm glad you're happy :) Haha idk about those twins you want...we'll have to wait and see ;)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thanks! There's probably a few more left, like 4 or more I think.

**IaMcGrIsSi: **I'm glad you like her :)

**bandygirl548: **I hope you like Danni :)

**kmp: **Haha just a tad ;)

**Guest1: **I'm glad you're so enthusiastic :)

**That'sWhatReallyHappened: **Well then I love you too (in a strictly platonic way as well ;)

**Emrys90: **No I wish I was more like Danni but I can't say I am at all. I'm more like Mickey but they're both much better/interesting characters than I ;) Just curious as to what gave you that impression? Thanks!

**Sasha: **Haha I figured it was you. Thanks, I'm glad you liked my costume ideas! I hope you like Danni too! Thanks :)

**AvengerGal: **LOL thank you for noticing/appreciating Lumber John- it was, along with "I'm Matt Damon", my favorite line from the chapter hehe. Thanks :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **I'm glad you like her! No son of Tony Stark could put on a fake Iron Man suit that's just preposterous ;) haha

**maggie: **Thank you :)

It still absolutely blows my mind that I'm averaging like 20 reviews per chapter and we're already in the 300's. Seriously I don't know if I'll ever fully explain how much that means to me. The stats on this story are out of this world. I'm over the moon excited like seriously. So thank!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't worry everyone I will take one for the team here and be the official candy checker. No, no, don't thank me. Just doing my job. It's tough work but someone has to do it. And that someone will be me." Tony said grandly as he entered the tower with the rest of the team on his heels. Everyone rolled their eyes but nevertheless he did in fact check all the candy before he let Ryland or Anya (or anyone else) have any. They were sitting upstairs in the kitchen sorting the candy when Bruce stepped out of the elevator with a grand smile on his face.

"Whoa. I was half expecting to come home to The Other Guy not happy-go-lucky-Bruce. What gives?" Natasha asked, leaning back in her chair to watch him as he went to the cabinet for two glasses and poured water in each.

"Oh nothing," Bruce replied in a slight sing-song. Ryland's jaw hit the table with a slight thud. "Just having a great night is all. I see you collected a good bit of candy, congratulations."

"You're acting weird and it's scaring me. Stop it." Tony commented from across the table, making a face at Bruce who just chuckled.

"Boo! Boo!" Anya called, reaching to him as she scrambled off the chair she sat in. She ran to him and just as he bent to pick her up she jumped. He caught her with ease and rested her on his hip as she started talking a million miles a second with no actual words mixed in, just a mess of baby talk and sounds. But Bruce listened intently for a good minute and a half to what he thought was probably her way of telling him about her night.

"Sounds like an eventful evening." Bruce replied just as Anya let out a big yawn. "I think it's time for a puppy nap. Even all that candy couldn't keep you up tonight." Anya's response was to just lay her head against his shoulder with a sigh, her puppy ears falling down over her sleepy eyes.

"Oh...I didn't realize I was interrupting." A voice came from the doorway and everyone turned to look. And there Danni stood in nothing but one of Bruce's oversized shirts, her hair a mess of half curls and her cheeks flamed red- maybe from embarrassment...or something else.

"Oh...umm, Danni this is the team. Guys, this is Danni." Bruce introduced lamely. He was a little thrown off guard by her sudden appearance but it was clear on his face he was happy to see her standing there in his shirt and a big smile. She waved adorably, her cheeks running even redder. Everyone was silent for a long minute until Pepper found her manners and stood to greet Danni. Everyone quickly followed suit until Bruce ambled over so Anya could say hello.

"Hi there, sweetheart. I love your costume." Danni replied softly, smiling at Anya as she still rested her head on Bruce's shoulder.

"I Shchenok." Anya told her before a yawn interrupted. Bruce quickly explained that Shchenok was the name of the puppy she dressed as and Danni's smile widened.

"I think it's time for Shchenok to head to bed. Say goodnight, Puppy." Natasha replied as she took Anya from Bruce's arms. The little girl switched with ease, yawning yet again as she laid her head on Natasha's shoulder. She waved lamely at Danni who returned the gesture. Clint trailed behind his wife and daughter, giving Bruce a not-so-subtle thumbs up. Bruce just rolled his eyes, embarrassment warming his cheeks the same color as Danni's.

"I think it is also time for Iron Boy to head to bed as well." Pepper commented as she stood up from the table. Ryland pouted, claiming he could stay up for hours and hours but a yawn took the end of his sentence away before he could finish it. She just ushered him away from the table where they let all the candy sit for tomorrow.

Pepper went over to Danni to say goodnight and nice to meet you so Tony took the opportunity to grab Bruce's elbow and guide him off to the side a little ways. "What's going on, buddy?" he asked in a stage whisper.

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly as he watched Danni interact with Pepper and Ryland across the room. "I'm...living a little." Bruce replied, effectively silencing Tony- for once.

"Come on, hon." Pepper called softly, her hand on Ryland's head. Tony shot Bruce a _look_ before saying goodnight to Danni and heading to the elevator with Pepper and Ryland. As soon as the elevator dinged shut Danni threw her face into her hands.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't know they'd be up here!" she exclaimed with a heavily embarrassed sigh. But Bruce just laughed, brushing the embarrassment aside with the flick of his wrist.

"Best get it out in the open now and save us a heap of awkward later."

"Yeah but I mean..." Danni mumbled, trying to find the right words. "I really shouldn't have come up here in nothing but _your_ shirt to meet your family for the first time. I mean freaking Stark's kid was here! I'm so sorry if I've embarrassed you, Bruce, I didn't mean to..."

Bruce cut her off with a chuckle. "It's totally fine, Danni, relax. Ryland is Tony Stark's child therefore he's seen much worse. Besides...I like seeing you in my shirt." he said as he took a step closer to Danni who smiled shyly. He tucked a lose blond half-curl behind her ear with a smile and brought his lips to hers. She immediately leaned into him with a sigh, bringing her hands up to grab two fistfuls of his shirt.

When they parted she let out a strangled chuckle. "Wow," she mumbled under her breath and when Bruce asked what she just chuckled again. "I can't believe this is happening. And so very, very fast."

"Do you want to slow down? We can take a step back and..." Bruce barely got the sentence out before Danni was kissing him again.

"No, no, no, I like fast. You gotta move fast or life will pass you by. That's why I moved to New York, I want new and exciting and fast and life-changing. I just don't want you to feel like...I don't want you to...I mean if you don't want to...it's okay if...I don't know what I'm trying to say." Danni admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I know what you're saying. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to take you to dinner." Bruce replied easily, running his thumb along her cheek bone and feeling her smile into the palm of his hand.

"Really?" she all but whispered and she let out a little giggle. "Okay...yeah I'd like that."

Bruce got excited just at the prospect and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Okay, why don't you come back around the tower Wednesday night and I'll make you something."

"Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Ryland just started piano lessons Wednesday nights, Steve goes to meet his girlfriend, Jane has a doctor's appointment and I'm sure I can get Clint and Tasha out so we can have the place to ourselves. No awkward run-ins." Bruce replied with a chuckle. He had everyone's schedules memorized and even though he didn't plan tonight so well he would be sure to plan his next encounter with Danni very well.

"I'd like that a lot." Danni said softly, smiling at him. They stood there for a minute, just watching each other and marveling at the night they'd had. To think, just a few hours prior they were both out in the cold angry over how piss-poor their evenings were.

~!~!~!~

After the _late_ night everyone had, breakfast the next morning turned into more of a brunch which then turned into Bruce, Steve, Thor and Jane sitting around the communal dining table munching on fruit, cereal and Pop-Tarts. It was relatively calm until Tony came barreling in screaming, "Bruce had sex! Bruce had sex!" at the top of his lungs. Steve almost spit his coffee directly onto Jane.

"What?" Jane asked, her voice raising so high in pitch that it almost squeaked. Bruce just laid his forehead against the table with a smack.

"Bruce had a girl over last night." Tony explained loudly. "When we got home from trick-or-treating after you and Thor went to bed we came up here to check the candy and _lo and behold _Bruce's girl walks in wearing nothing but his tee shirt."

"Is this true, Bruce?" Thor asked, his tone even. Bruce honestly couldn't tell if he was ashamed or excited. Steve on the other hand wore his shock clearly.

"Yeah," Bruce grumbled, shoving a Pop-Tart into his mouth. Everyone was quite for a long minute and so Tony took off again, ranting and raving before Jane stepped in again.

"So...you wanna tell us about her?" she asked calmly but it was clear that she was dying for information. And though everyone else clearly was, Thor seemed totally at ease.

"Her name is Danni, she's ex-military. I found her dog and made her tea."

"And than you fu..." Tony started but Steve snapped before Tony had the chance to finish.

"I think that's enough, Tony." Steve cut in. "We're all happy you found someone, Bruce. But do you think it was wise to..." for a minute Steve couldn't finish his sentence. He cleared his throat before adding, "I just wonder how much you know about her, is all."

Bruce nodded, agreeing with his mind track. "I don't know much, honestly." Bruce replied. "But I know I like her and she likes me. And I know that last night...was the best night of my life. And when we were together I felt alive again, Steve, and I haven't felt like that since long before The Other Guy came around. I've always been a nerd, a dork even. Girls weren't exactly itching to go out with me all my life and before The Hulk came about I had a real nice girl. I lost her when I became a monster and since then I closed myself off thinking that that was the best way. But last night I found someone who knows enough about me to be afraid...but isn't. I found someone who accepts me as is. And sure I don't know more than general information, but I know how I feel when I'm around her and I'll be damned if I back down from that."

Everyone sat in silence for a long minute after Bruce's speech. Even Tony was at a loss for words and Steve's eyes softened as he listened to Bruce talk. Thor was the first to finally stand, taking up a spot behind Bruce where he stood, both his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"Look to Bruce, gentlemen...and Jane." Thor said grandly. "For he is a better man than all of us. We should not discourage his love for this Danni. We should encourage him for he has found love at last. As brothers, we are to come alongside Bruce during this endeavor and help him in any way possible. You have our full support, brother. There is no judgment amongst family; we are happy for you."

Bruce was almost choked up as he turned to give Thor a hug, thanking him for his brotherly support. "You're ah...great too, Thor." he replied lamely as they pulled apart.

"Whoa...hugging...what's going on?" Clint asked as he entered the kitchen with Anya in his arms. She was still fast asleep, hanging loosely in his arms wrapped up in a pink cheetah print blanket and pink footy pajamas with butterflies on them, Shchenok in her clutches even as she slept. Everyone just kind of waved it off, not bothering to try retelling the tale and Clint didn't bother asking again. He just jabbed a few Pop-Tarts and went to get coffee for him and Tasha. Jane sat back and watched, marveling at his ability to balance Anya and two cups of coffee as well as the two packets of Pop-Tarts.

"Whatever happened before I got here," he mentioned as he was leaving. "I want to know about later. Considering the scar tissue I still have healing on my back, Stark, you owe me that much." At that, Tony cringed. But Clint was already in the elevator headed back to his apartment where Natasha was waiting.

"We're gonna be late." she commented almost as soon as Clint was through the door. So Clint just tossed a packet of Pop-Tarts at her and headed back to Anya's nursery to get her dressed. "Ryland is sick so Pepper can't watch Anya, we gotta take her with us."

"She's still out cold," Clint replied, chuckling a little as Anya's head rolled when he moved. She almost woke up but she stayed asleep even as Clint worked to change her diaper and switch her out of her pajamas. "How are you feeling?" he asked Natasha as he worked Anya's limp arms and legs into a black long sleeve onesie and black tights.

"A little queasy but all-over not so bad. I don't even really feel pregnant, to be honest with you." Natasha replied. Clint didn't miss the hint of worry that crept into her voice even as she leaned against Anya's door lazily, breaking off chunks of Pop-Tart to eat. Clint watched her for a second as he wiggled a high waisted, pleated twill skirt onto Anya as she laid on the changing table fast asleep. Natasha went to Anya's closet and pulled out a pair of brown Uggs and helped Clint put them on the baby.

"Well that's why we're headed to the doctor." Clint said, heading to his room to quickly change into jeans and a tan long-sleeve Henley. He quickly threw on a pair of gray Converse and grabbed his black leather hooded jacket before going back to grab Anya. He wrapped her back up in her pink blanket and carried her to the elevator where Natasha was already waiting, her finger on the Garage level button.

"Clint, we may..." Natasha started to say but Clint rolled right over her.

"No, Tasha, we're pregnant I just know it. Let yourself relax a little, no wonder you don't feel pregnant. The baby is probably hiding from your grouchiness." Clint replied, earning himself a hard punch in the arm. He laughed even as he winced. Natasha helped him load Anya into the backseat of their Bentley Continental before buckling in herself as Clint strapped in and started the car. The roar of the engine starting up didn't bother Anya one bit and neither did the drive to the doctor's office. But when Clint went to retrieve her from her carseat when they pulled into the parking lot, she started to stir a little.

"Morning, Little Bird." Clint greeted with a smile he reserved solely for Anya. Her tired eyes wondered up to him lazily before she looked around to her surroundings, wordlessly wondering how the hell she'd gotten from her crib to this parking lot. As Clint carried her into the office she watched the world pass over Clint's shoulder, too tired to even lift her head any further.

After Natasha checked in they waited in a small seating area for a few minutes before getting called back to an exam room by a nurse in pink scrubs. As she led the trio down a series of hallways, Any watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye. Then all of a sudden she realized something very important.

"Shchenok! Shchenok!" Any started screaming, thrashing about in Clint's arms to the point he almost dropped her. Natasha's cheeks immediately reddened at the embarrassment of Anya causing such a scene but no one at the doctor's office seemed to care too much.

"Awe shit we left him in the car." Clint grumbled under his breath. They were just at the door to Natasha's exam room so she told Clint to go back out to the car to get Shchenok, knowing all too well Anya wouldn't settle down unless she had the furry dog. Clint said he'd be right back and not to start without him then he rushed back down the hallways to the exit, Anya still carrying about in his arms. "Alright, alright I'm getting, him I'm getting him." Clint mumbled as he ran out to the car. He sat her down by the back bumper so he could throw open the car door and look inside. She was still crying, rubbing her face into her pink cheetah print blanket.

"Shchenok!" she cheered when Clint resurfaced from the car holding the puppy. Immediately reaching for the stuffed animal, Anya's tears stopped altogether.

"You're a handful, kid." Clint commented as he locked the car and headed back into the doctor's office, Anya on his heels. The blanket was dragging on the floor and she couldn't pick it up right so finally Clint just grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way to Natasha's room.

"Just in time," the doctor said as Clint walked through the door. "Mr. Barton, I presume?"

"That's me, and this is our daughter Anya." Clint replied as he shook the doctor's hand. Anya waved at the doctor and so he waved back but that's as far as their interaction went. The doctor explained the tests he'd do then went about gathering the necessary samples. After he sent them off with a nurse to be tested at their lab, he sat down to talk to Clint and Tasha.

"Here you go, Baby Girl." Natasha said softly as she handed her tablet to Anya with a children's program playing on the screen. She turned the volume up enough so that Anya couldn't hear the doctor but Natasha and Clint still could. She sat Anya on a nearby chair so she didn't accidentally drop the piece of Stark tech.

"So I went over your records." the doctor started out, pulling his glasses down his nose and flipping open a manila folder with Natasha's health records. "You have quite an array of preexisting health problems as well as one miscarriage, right?"

Natasha nodded, squeezing Clint's hand under the table. "Before Anya I didn't think I could get pregnant."

The doctor agreed as he looked over her records. "Well that certainly wouldn't be a far off theory. So many injuries and illnesses would certainly cause some prenatal complications. But as far as I can tell you already have one beautiful little girl over there."

Clint and Natasha beamed with pride, peeking at Anya over their shoulders. She was enthralled with the children's program and didn't look up. "We are very blessed," Clint said softly. "She's healthy and beautiful and the best little girl in the world."

"Are you hoping to have another?" the doctor asked but Natasha and Clint didn't even think about it. They just nodded yes immediately. "Well then, I will hurry along the tests and I'll come back in a few minutes with the results." He rose from his seat with a smile before exiting and leaving the small family to themselves.

Natasha let out a breath she'd unintentionally been holding. Letting her forehead land on Clint's shoulder, she curled up next to him. "I'm so nervous." she admitted quietly and he agreed. "I'm kinda freaking out. Either way this goes I'm freaking out. Cause if we're not pregnant...well I'll be honest, I'd be disappointed. But if we are...oh my god...are we ready for another? I just keep thinking of all the things we'd need to buy and do and how much it's going to cost. And what's Anya going to think? She's already going to have a hard enough time adjusting to having Thor and Jane's baby around whenever she comes, I can't imagine how she'll react if we throw _another_ baby at her. I mean, of course she'll always be our Little Bird, but having another baby is going to..."

Clint chuckled as he silenced her. "Stop rambling. I've thought about every single thing you've mentioned. I haven't freaking slept since we got that pregnancy test back. I keep thinking about space and where we're gonna put another baby and I keep thinking about Anya and how she's going to react and I thought about the team and how they'll react. Hell, I even thought about food and how we really better start learning to cook if we're gonna have to feed four mouths instead of just us three. Then I start thinking about the good stuff..."

"Like the first night when all you can do is watch her sleep." Natasha added.

"Or the first week when she seems to delicate to even touch."

"Or the first time you call her name and she looks right up at you."

"Or the first time she relaxes into you, letting you comfort her."

"Or the first time she says Mama or Dada and all you want to do is cry because you created a little being that knows who you are and trusts you and depends on you and after all this time she knows what to call you."

"Or the first time she stands up on her own and the overwhelming feeling that, through her accomplishment, you've accomplished something too- even though you're just holding your hand out behind her to make sure she doesn't fall on her ass."

"Or her first steps and how they bring her closer to freedom and yet further away from you."

"Or the first time she mimics you and how scared you are that she'll only pick up on your bad habits."

"I wonder every day which of our bad habits Anya will adopt." Natasha replied with a chuckle, peeking at Anya over her shoulder yet again.

"She has your stubbornness already." Clint retorted, looking over at his daughter. Anya was still watching her program, oblivious to the world around her as Tom hit Jerry over the head with a skillet and she laughed.

"Well she's got your wit." Natasha chuckled. Just as Clint was about to reply the doctor returned and the air around them got tense again as they awaited the news. He sat back down in the chair he'd previously occupied across from Clint and Natasha at a small desk with a computer and just enough space for the open manila folder containing Natasha's test results.

"I have your results here, Mrs. Barton." the doctor said as he perused the papers and charts. Then he started to smile as he added, "And I'm happy to inform you both that you are in fact pregnant."

Clint and Natasha were dead silent for a minute as they let the news set in. Then Clint let out a strangled little chuckle as he began to realize- really realize- what that meant. Given a few seconds Natasha caught up and they both began to smile immensely wide, even giggling a little as they grabbed hands and held tight. "Oh my gosh..." Natasha whispered dreamily, laughing at how long it took them to get here.

"Now I do want to keep you under observation, what with all the complications you've already faced. But I'm confident you two will be welcoming a little baby soon enough. Hopefully this next one will be as adorable as the first." the doctor replied with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much. Thank you very much." Natasha replied, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. She kind of wanted to hug him but resisted the urge and got down to business talking about prenatal vitamins and checkups and all that which came along with being pregnant. While Natasha and the doctor were talking, Clint sneaked off to the side to grab Anya in a tight hug. The little girl was obviously very confused as to why she was suddenly swaddled in her daddy's arms but she didn't mind one bit. She just wrapped her little arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back if just because it was her daddy.

After they were finished discussing everything, Natasha gathered their things and they headed out to the garage. After they got Anya in her car seat they stopped a second to hug each other. Clint pulled Natasha in close and rested his chin atop her head as she just rested there in his arms. He could feel the smile pulling at her cheek as it rested against his chest.

"Clint, we're gonna have a baby." she whispered softly, giving in to a soft giggle. Clint resisted the urge to pick her up and run around screaming his excitement. Instead, he squeezed her tighter while the baby they'd already created yelled for their attention inside the car behind them. Natasha chuckled as they pulled away, kissed quickly, and got back into the car to drive back to the tower.

Anya talked the whole way home about this that and the other thing, never making any sense at all but Clint and Natasha listened carefully anyway. She sang along with the radio when Natasha turned it on and quickly the car filled with the sound of all three of them singing along to some cheesy pop song that only Clint knew the actual lyrics to.

When they pulled into the garage at the tower Anya was a mess of giggles. She could barely walk to the elevator so Natasha carried her, balancing the baby as well as her blanket and Shchenok as Clint called down the elevator. They danced a little to the elevator music as they rode up to the communal kitchen where they found Pepper and Ryland. The sick little boy was still wearing his Iron Man pajamas and bear slippers, wrapped up in a plaid blanket and clutching a stuffed Iron Man toy. He looked sleepy and sick but he smiled at them nevertheless.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs eating crackers and watching cartoons?" Clint asked as he mussed the boy's slightly damp hair. Ryland went to reply but got caught in a coughing fit so Clint handed him a glass of water and told him to clear his throat a little. When he was done coughing, Ryland managed to ask where they were.

"Doctor's appointment," was all Natasha said, not wanting to tell anyone about the baby just yet. She went to where Pepper was making Ryland a sandwich and started working on one for Anya as well.

"Hey, Tasha," Ryland said, interrupted briefly by a cough. "Can I g...give Ace a gift?" he asked through coughs. Natasha shrugged, saying sure, so Ryland hopped off his chair and went to the dining room table where last night's Halloween candy still sat out. He fished through the random candies and objects before finding a collection of little cord bracelets. "I found these trick...trick-or-treating last night. Can Ace h...have them?"

"Sure, let's see if they'll fit her little wrists." Natasha replied, taking the bracelets and asking Anya to hold out her hand. She slipped the four bracelets onto Anya's wrist and even though they were a little too big they didn't fall off so Natasha let her keep them.

"They're super c...cute, Ace." Ryland said, keeping his distance so he didn't get her sick as well.

"What made you get a few bracelets?" Clint wondered aloud as he bit into an apple, smiling as he leaned against the island beside where Ryland was seated.

Ryland kept coughing every few words but he managed to say, "When Daddy buys Mommy jewelry it...makes her smile. And I...like it when Ace smiles too."

Clint threw his head down to the counter with a thud.

* * *

Author's Note: More fluff. Very fluffy baby fluff ;)

As always you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XXl :)

Thanks!


	22. Part XXll

Author's Note: I wrote 4 or 5 pages of this chapter than last night decided I hated it and rewrote the entire thing haha But I like this new version much better so it's all good.

**Review Reviews!**

**discordchick: **I'm glad you're excited :) Yeah Bruce is learning to let go a little I think. Thanks :)

**Hedgi: **Haha Clint has the best reaction ;)

**sweetmusicofsolstace: **I'm glad you like it so much :)

**Precious93: **They've got a little baby crush going haha

**Wanderingidealism: **YAY COOKIES! :)

**kmp: **I take it you want a boy? lol I'll keep that in mind :)

**Morgan: **haha Clint will fight Fate tooth and nail if it means keeping his little girl his forever :)

**MadXHatterX94: **Wow those are two actresses I would've never chosen haha that's really cool that we're both picturing different people. I think that's one of the best parts of writing, that it's totally subjective :)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you :)

**special agent Ali: **I can't decide if I want to marry Clint or Ryland when he's older :p hahaha Thanks!

**CupKatyCakes: **Thanks! Steve and Anya get a little time together in this chapter so I hope you like it :)

**kimbee: **Haha you will have to wait and find out whether or not you get those twins ;)

**Sasha: **Haha thanks, that last scene was one of my favorites too. I was a little worried people wouldn't like how quickly things jumped ahead for Bruce and Danni but I'm glad you all seem to understand it. I really like the idea that Danni is the one person that can get Bruce to really open up and change his ways a little. Ik! I want Clint as a husband too lol but at the same time I love that he's with Tasha so as much as I want to steal him away I think I'd just rather be a little fly on the wall of the tower...which is why I write this story :) haha

**maggie: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Haha Clint is a little over protective :)

**Emrys90: **I've never heard that song but I'm gonna look it up now! Haha yeah Clint would be the one to be painfully obvious. Yeah I'm probably an even mix of Danni and Mickey, though they're both much more interesting than I. Danni has my sense of humor though. No not offensive at all I was just curious :)

**firstbournelegacy: **I'm glad you're so happy about Danni! Haha yeah weddings are a little far off but there's definitely a romance on the horizon. Thank you :)

**Jenna: **There will be a lot more Aceland in the sequel :) Thanks!

**LaughingLadybug: **Thanks :)

**Orion84: **Those little moments with Ryland and Anya are my favorites too, especially cause of Clint's reactions lol

**ThatsWhatReallyHappened: **Haha Clint will never let it go :) I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

**Shadowpool95: **Thanks! I was smiling like an idiot the whole time I was writing it ;) Well tell your mom that you're not insane, you just have fantastic taste in FanFiction ;) lol

Okay so first off I want to say that the story in the beginning of this chapter is a real Old Norse fable that I found online. I was going to wait until the baby was born but the story is going to end real soon after her birth so I decided to put this in now while Jane's still pregnant. Also, the end of this chapter features some really amazing songs by Dean Martin and I really suggest you look them up! It adds to the story if you're listening to the songs while they're "playing" in the story :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The nursery was finally finished. It'd taken almost the entire length of Jane's pregnancy to get it just right but it was finally done. Thor hadn't been inside much, avoiding any chance at accidentally finding out the gender of their baby. But Jane had kept the scheme gender neutral with all the walls red and all the woodwork white. The crib was dark wood, the sheets gray with white clouds all over them, and the crib was littered with stuffed animals and blankets. The lamb that Thor picked out of a catalog was waiting on the dresser for the baby's arrival in just a few months. There were paintings all over the room, Jane's favorites being a painting of two penguins kissing and a sketch of birds (a mama and a daddy with baby birds between them) and the phrase "All we need is each other" stitched underneath. But most favorite of all was a framed photo of Jane's latest ultrasound hanging above the baby's crib. The latest ultrasound was the one Jane decided to frame because in the picture her unborn baby girl was rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes.

Though Thor had entered the room in a while had done one very special thing for the nursery. Aside from helping with the painting and assembly of the furniture, Thor had hand drawn a short poem on the wall above the crib in fanciful white pain.

In his elegant scroll, the phrase, "First we had each other, then we had you, now we have everything." graced the red wall, putting into words the very truth of their family. Jane stood back and admired the phrase for a minute before taking a seat in the rocking chair by the window. She rested her hand against her large bally, rubbing absently to sooth the baby that seemed restless. Chuckling, Jane felt the baby kick hard.

"Alright calm down." she mumbled as she tried to situate herself comfortably. "You've been playing soccer with my bladder all day I think its time you give it a rest." For a little while the baby calmed down so she reached over to the bookshelf and pulled out a notepad. "How about we read a story?" she asked the baby as she flipped open the pages.

"This is one of the first stories Thor ever told me." she said softly, running her fingers along the pages where Thor had hand written a story from his youth. "Theoretically I'd wait until you were born but I'm a little anxious to start...

"_T__he__ wonderful ash-tree, Ygdrasil, made a far-spreading shade against the fierce heat of the sun in summer, and a stronghold against the piercing winds of winter._" Jane read from the pages. "_No man could remember when it had been young. Little children played under its branches, grew to be strong men and women, lived to be old and weary and feeble, and died; and yet the ash tree gave no signs of decay. Forever preserving its freshness and beauty, it was to live as long as there were men to look upon it, animals to feed under it, birds to flutter among its branches. This mighty ash-tree touched and bound all the worlds together in its wonderful circle of life. One root it sent deep down into the sightless depths of Hel, where the dead lived; another it fastened firmly in Jotunheim, the dreary home of the giants; and with the third it grasped Midgard, the dwelling-place of men. Serpents and all kinds of worms gnawed continually at its roots, but were never able to destroy them. Its branches spread out over the whole earth, and the topmost boughs swayed in the clear air of Asgard itself, rustling against the Valhal, the home of the heroes who had done great deeds or died manfully in battle. At the foot of the tree sat the three Norns, wonderful spinners of fate, who weave the thread of every man's life, making it what they will; and a strange weaving it often was, cut off when the pattern was just beginning to show itself._

"_And every day these Norns sprinkled the tree with the water of life from the Urdar fountain, and so kept it forever green. In the topmost branches sat an eagle singing a strange song about the birth of the world. Under its branches browsed all manner of animals; among its leaves every kind of bird made its nest; by day the rainbow hung under it; at night the pale northern light flashed over it, and as the winds swept through its rustling branches, the multitudinous murmur of the leaves told strange stories of the past and of the future._

"_The giants were older than the gods, and knew so much more of the past that the gods had to go to them for wisdom. After a time, however, the gods became wiser than the giants, or they would have ceased to be gods, and been destroyed by the giants, instead of destroying them. When the world was still young, and there were still many things which even the gods had to learn, Odin was so anxious to become wise that he went to a deep well whose waters touched the roots of Ygdrasil itself. The keeper of the well was a very old and very wise giant, named Mimer, or Memory, and he gave no draughts out of the well until he was well paid; for the well contained the water of wisdom, and whoever drank of it became straightway wonderfully wise._

""_Give me a draught of this clear water, Mimer," said Odin, when he had reached the well, and was looking down into its clear, fathomless depths. Mimer, the keeper, was so old that he could remember everything that had ever happened. His eyes were clear and calm as the stars, his face was noble and restful, and his long white beard flowed down to his waist._

""_This water is only to be had at a great price," he said in a wonderfully sweet, majestic tone. "I cannot give to all who ask, but only to those who are able and willing to give greatly in return," he continued. If Odin had been less of a god he would have thought longer and bargained sharper, but he was so godlike that he cared more to be wise and great than for anything else._

""_I will give you whatever you ask," he answered._

"_Mimer thought a moment. "You must leave an eye," he said at last. Then he drew up a great draught of the sparkling water, and Odin quenched his divine thirst and went away rejoicing, although he had left an eye behind. Even the gods could not be wise without struggle and toil and sacrifice._

"_So Odin became the wisest in all the worlds, and there was no god or giant that could contend with him. There was one giant, however, who was called all-wise in Jotunheim, with whom many had contended in knowledge, with curious and difficult questions, and had always been silenced and killed, for then, as now, a man's life often depended on his wisdom. Of this giant, Vafthrudner, and his wisdom many wonderful stories were told, and even among the gods his fame was great. One day as Odin sat thinking of many strange things in the worlds, and many mysterious things in the future, he thought of Vafthrudner. "I will go to Jotunheim and measure wisdom with Vafthrudner, the wisest of the giants," said he to Frigg, his wife, who was sitting by._

"_Then Frigg remembered those who had gone to contend with the all-wise giant and had never come back, and a fear came over her that the same fate might befall Odin. "You are wisest in all the worlds, All-Father," she said; "why should you seek a treacherous giant who knows not half so much as you?" But Odin, who feared nothing, could not be persuaded to stay, and Frigg sadly said good-by as he passed out of Asgard on his journey to Jotunheim. His blue mantle set with stars and his golden helmet he left behind him, and as he journeyed swiftly those who met him saw nothing godlike in him; nor did Vafthrudner when at last he stood at the giant's door._

""_I am a simple traveller, Gangraad by name," he said, as Vafthrudner came gruffly toward him. "I ask your hospitality and a chance to strive with you in wisdom." The giant laughed scornfully at the thought of a man coming to contend with him for mastery in knowledge._

""_You shall have all you want of it," he growled, "and if you cannot answer my questions you shall never go hence alive." He did not even ask Odin to sit down, but let him stand in the hall, despising him too much to show him courtesy. After a time he began to ask questions all to which Odin answered swiftly and rightly until Vagthrudner rose trembling from his seat. He knew now that Gangraad was some great one in disguise, and that his own life hung on the answers he himself would soon be forced to make._

""_Sit here beside me," he said, "for, whoever you are, worthier antagonist has never entered these walls." Then they sat down together in the rude stone hall, the mightiest of the gods and the wisest of the giants, and the great contest in wisdom, with a life hanging in either scale, went on between them. Wonderful secrets of the time when no man was and the time when no man will be, those silent walls listened to as Vafthrudner asked Odin one deep question after another, the answer coming swiftly and surely. After a time the giant could ask no more, for he had exhausted his wisdom._

""_It is my turn now," said Odin, and one after another he drew out from Vafthrudner the events of the past, then the wonderful things of the race of giants, and finally he began to question him of that dim, mysterious future whose secrets only the gods know; and as he touched these wonderful things Odin's eyes began to flash, and his form began to grow larger and nobler until he seemed no longer the humble Gangraad, but the mighty god he was, and Vafthrudner trembled as he felt the coming doom nearing him with every question. So hours went by, until at last Odin paused in his swift questioning, stooped down and asked the giant, "What did Odin whisper in the ear of Balder as he ascended the funeral pile?"_

"_Only Odin himself could answer this question, and Vafthrudner replied humbly and with awe, "Who but thyself, All-father, knoweth the words thou didst say to thy son in the days of old? I have brought my doom upon myself, for in my ignorance I have contended with wisdom itself. Thou art ever the wisest of all."_

"_So Odin conquered, and Wisdom was victorious, as she always has been even when she has contended with giants_." Once Jane was finished the story she set the pad aside. The little baby in her belly seemed to be doing flips, loving the sound of Jane's voice. She rubbed her belly, leaning back in the chair for a minute longer. Jane just couldn't wait to meet her little girl.

She had a box of girl clothes and things in the nursery closet hidden from Thor's view and she couldn't wait to try them out. The next few months were going to be hard as Jane's due date came nearer and nearer. And they didn't even have a name picked out yet.

Upon hearing the apartment door close, Jane pulled herself from the rocking chair and waddled out to the front hall where Thor was arriving home. He gave her a warm hug and a kiss as he asked how she was feeling and she explained the somersaults their baby had been doing all day.

"Either you are carrying a warrior preparing for battle," Thor said teasingly. "Or a dancer rehearsing their routine."

"Either way they are sitting on my bladder and it's driving me crazy." Jane replied with a chuckle. Earlier she'd sent Thor out to a local bakery to buy an assortment of desserts she'd been craving all day such as chocolate covered strawberries, cake balls, and brownies. So she followed him to the kitchen where he laid out the choices he'd purchased with a sheepish grin.

"I was unsure of what to buy, so I got one of everything." he said innocently, gesturing to the large array of dessert treats. Jane laughed, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek and thank him. And then they dove in. They both tasted every single item Thor brought home until their fingers were coated in melted chocolate and Jane's belly was covered in crumbs.

"What if we give the baby an Earthly first name and an Asgardian middle name?" Jane suggested as she sat on the counter in front of Thor. "That way they could go by either name depending on where they were."

Thor thought about it a minute as he licked excess chocolate from her fingers. "That could work," he mumbled. "In Asgard they will still be considered royalty though."

"That shouldn't be a problem if everyone just refers to them by their middle name there and their first name here." Jane scooted off the counter (with Thor's help) to toss her fork in the sink and grab a cake ball. "Have you thought of any more names?"

"I have," Thor replied, getting excited. "I was thinking Einmyria or Erika for a girl but I also like Gersemi and Ronnie. And I was thinking of Tate or Einar for a boy but I also like Iona and Jersey. What do you think?"

_I think you're adorable_, Jane thought to herself but instead said, "Erika and Ronnie are nice but Gersemi would make a cute a middle name. I also like Tate and Iona but I have ill feelings towards Jersey. Especially considering there's a state called New Jersey."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that state." Thor mumbled under his breath as he thought a little bit harder. Jane always fell a little more in love with Thor every time they talked about their unborn child. Every time he'd get super excited or overwhelmed with a new development or how he'd think so hard about every little decision. Jane always figured she'd marry her work and spend at least a good portion of her life alone. She had a sort of tunnel vision when it came to her life with Thor but every day he widened the scope a little further and she could see better. Every day Thor made her see more and more of a future spent with him and their child and she couldn't help but smile at the mental image he provided of their life together.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?" Jane asked for the millionth time as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. "It would certainly make naming the baby a lot easier."

Thor just smiled simply, resting his arms on her shoulders as he said, "I need not know the gender of our child, Jane. Having a child is not about it's gender, it is about loving them unconditionally. And I plan to do just that whether we have a daughter or a son." Jane smiled up at him but chuckled when he added, "Besides, it is more fun this way."

"Well its driving me crazy." she replied with a chuckle. "I want to show you the little outfits I've gotten and maybe we could pick a name."

"How about this," Thor suggested, pulling back to look her in the eye. "The next child we have together, you will be the one to chose when the gender becomes known, okay?"

"Oh so you plan on having more kids, huh?" Jane teased, giving him a look.

"Well of course!" Thor replied grandly, flashing her a dazzling smile. "Why waste such beautiful DNA as ours?"

~!~!~!~

"Thanks again for doing this so last minute." Clint told Steve as they waited for Natasha by the front door of the apartment. Even though Bruce wanted everyone out of the tower for his date with Danni, he could only manage to get Thor and Jane out to their doctor's appointment and Clint and Natasha out on a date night. But since Ryland was sick, Tony and Pepper were quarantined in their apartment taking care of him and Steve promised to keep Anya on the Barton's level as well.

"No problem, it'll be fun." Steve replied just as Natasha came out from the back hallway. Clint made a show of approval of her outfit and she shot him an embarrassed look. They finished getting their things together with Anya close on their heels the whole time. Finally Clint scooped her up and gave her a big kiss.

"Be good for Uncle Steve." he told her as she clung to him desperately. Though she loved Steve, Anya was having attachment issues lately and didn't want Clint to leave. Natasha leaned over and gave her baby a kiss before heading to the elevator. Clint had to literally peel Anya off of him in order to hand her over to Steve but at least she didn't cry.

"See ya later. Have fun," Steve called as he stood with Anya in the threshold of the apartment watching the elevator doors close. Anya let out a little sigh as she let her head fall to Steve's chest. "Alright, Ace, what should we do first?" he asked her but the baby just shrugged. "Thanks for the enthusiasm, it's touching."

Anya didn't reply, just laid pathetically in his arms heaving a sigh. Steve almost chuckled at her as he brought her to the living room. He was in the middle of setting up an episode of Tom and Jerry when his phone started to ring. He answered, shifting Anya to the couch as he did so.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Mickey asked through the phone, the sounds of New York finding their way through the receiver.

"I'm watching Ace for the night so Clint and Tasha can go out on a date night. Why?"

"Oh I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over but if you're busy..." Mickey was barely finished her sentence when Steve invited her over. "Are you sure?" she asked sceptically.

"Of course," Steve replied immediately. "I mean, as long as you're okay with watching Ace for a little before she goes to bed."

Mickey smiled as she flagged down a cab. "That would be really nice." she said as she climbed into the cab. She told Steve she'd be right over and he heard her tell the cabbie where to drive. They hung up a minute later and so Steve returned his phone to the pocket of his jeans. It was rare he wore jeans but around the tower it was more common to find him in them, matched with a blue long sleeve Henley and no shoes. His fashion sense was old fashioned but at least he was better than Clint.

Clint had dressed Anya that morning and it showed. Even though she looked adorable in a black long sleeved onesie and pink print leggings under a gray and pink skirt with a matching hoodie. She wasn't wearing any shoes either but he noticed her little toenails were painted purple.

A few minutes after they hung up, the elevator made it to the Barton's level and Mickey stepped out and into the apartment. Steve turned to smile at her as set her bag by the front door and removed her coat. Underneath she was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long blue and white stripped shirt. She didn't bother taking off her knee high brown boots because she knew Clint and Natasha didn't care.

She greeted Steve with a kiss on the lips and Anya with a kiss on the head. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had." she said as she fell to the couch between them. Anya was enraptured in the television program playing before her so she didn't noticed Steve throw his arm around Mickey's shoulders.

"Do you want something to drink? Natasha always has the best drinks here." he offered, remembering the liqueur cabinet full of everything from Russian vodka to wine coolers.

"Maybe later," Mickey replied as she leaned into him. "What are we watching?"

"Tom Jerry!" Anya said, louder than she intended. She made a little face, giggling as she shushed herself and focused back on the TV. She had Shchenok in her lap and a blanket bunched up behind her back as she leaned into the couch lazily.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mickey asked Steve, turning a little to face him and catch his nod. "Well why don't we make something while Anya watches TV?" she suggested so they stood up. Anya was oblivious to their movement.

Mickey and Steve worked together to make dinner, working around each other effortlessly seeing as they'd already spent a good amount of time in the kitchen together. Mickey wasn't as good a chef as Steve but she loved being in the kitchen and she had her own style to cooking. Steve always followed directions and a recipes whereas Mickey preferred to just throw stuff together in a skillet with lots of seasonings. Everything they made turned out delicious despite their differences and so a half hour later they had dinner ready.

They sat at the dining room table with Anya between them. Mickey accompanied her meal with a glass of wine and she even got Steve to take a glass for himself. But Anya stuck to juice. Anya talked all throughout dinner, not making sense at all but Steve listened carefully and Mickey watched. She still couldn't understand Anya's baby talk the way Steve could but she knew even he wasn't understanding it all. But he listened nevertheless and to her, that was more adorable than Anya herself.

After dinner Anya got a rush of energy so while Mickey cleared the table Steve ran around the apartment chasing Anya. "I'm gonna get you!" he screamed and Anya giggled, running away as fast as she could. Steve took deliberately slow steps to make the chase last longer but then he grabbed her and threw her in the air. "I got you!"

Anya screamed as she giggled, falling back into his arms easily. "Tee! Tee!" she shrieked and she squirmed about in his arms until he put her back down again. As soon as her bare feet hit the hardwood floor she took off running again. She ran around to the other side of the coffee table and stopped, looking up at Steve with a challenging look he'd never seen on such a young child before. So he crouched down on the other side of the table and she giggled. She jerked left and so he did too, then she jerked right and he followed again. They went back and forth for a minute before Anya yelled and hit the floor, crawling under the table. Steve laughed as she crawled under his legs and stood up again, running for the kitchen.

"Cheater!" Steve chastised as he laughed, following her once more. They ran around the island until he grabbed her again, flinging her in the air and catching her with ease. This time he didn't put her down, instead started tickling her relentlessly until she laughed so hard she started snorting.

Laughing together, Steve jumped onto the kitchen counter with Anya in his lap. Even though Mickey wasn't apart of their game, she was smiling just as wide as they were as she finished loading the dishwasher. "I think she'll sleep well tonight." Mickey commented, brushing back strawberry blond curls from Anya's sweaty forehead. The little girl looked utterly exhausted but equally thrilled as she rested a moment in Steve's strong arms.

"Me too," Steve replied with a chuckle. Of course he wasn't winded or even tired, but he'd much rather tucker himself out playing with Anya than fighting in battle. Especially since after playing with Anya, he got to lay with her on the couch afterward, something not so common during a war.

But before Steve even go the chance to settle down again, Anya got another burst of energy. So she squirmed out of his arms and ran back into the living room, Steve and Mickey on her heels. Anya had a small record player with lullabies and nursery rimes but she didn't know how to work it so she handed it to Steve to turn on. Immediately she started dancing along to the nursery rhyme and Steve started to laugh.

"You need something better..." Mickey mused, getting up and walking over to the big record player by the TV. She shuffled through Natasha's records before finding the perfect one. After a few crackles Dean Martin filled the room. It was his late 90's remastered album and the first song to fill the apartment was _Mambo Italiano_.

Steve popped up off the couch almost immediately, singing along with the song he knew by heart. "Ain't this a little new for you, Cap?" Mickey teased considering the song hadn't come out until 1955.

"Everyone loves a Dino." Steve replied smoothly, reaching for her hand. Mickey didn't even have a second to question it before Steve was pulling her alongside him, swaying them back and forth to the music. She was immediately swept up in the song, her body swaying naturally against Steve's.

When the next song to kick in was _That's Amore_ Steve switched partners, picking up Anya and bouncing her on his hip as they danced about the room to the Italian tune. Mickey stepped back and watched, smiling impossibly wide as the two danced around the room grandly. Anya was all giggles as Steve flung her around to the tune, signing along as he laughed.

"_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love. When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore. Scuzza me, but you see, back in ol' Napoli that's amore_." Steve sang along, slightly out of tune.

After two more songs Anya was ready for bed. She was all but passed out in Steve's arms as he slowly swayed back and forth to _Kiss_. As the song slowly faded out Steve picked up Shchenok off the floor and walked Anya back to her nursery where he laid her down in her crib. Her eyes fluttered but she fell asleep before he even had her tucked in. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before turning off the lights and closing the door.

"You're right," Steve said to Mickey as he reentered the living room. "She's out like a light." He accepted the wine glass Mickey handed him and took a sip.

"You're so good with her, Steve." Mickey said dreamily. He started to blush but she was dead serious. "It's the most amazing thing to watch. You both adore each other so much."

"Yeah, well she's a good kid." Steve replied, trying to dismiss her compliments. _Under The Bridges Of Paris_ started playing just then so Steve seized his moment and placed his wine glass aside, grabbing Mickey's hand in his. He pulled her against him, moving them together to the tune of the slow song. Mickey rested her head against his chest, letting him lead as they swayed back and forth gently.

"_Darling I'll hold you tight...far from the eyes of night...under the bridge__s__ of Paris with you...I'd make your dreams come true..._" Dean Martin sang to them over the arresting strains of beautiful Italian stringed instruments. Pressed against Steve so tightly, Mickey could hear his heartbeat almost match the slow pace of the song.

"Hey, Steve?" she whispered softly, her voice breaking through the music. He hummed in response, his eyes closed as they continued to sway back and forth comfortably. Mickey paused a minute, swallowing hard before letting herself smile a little. "I love you." she whispered so softly Steve thought maybe he hadn't heard it. Then she said it again. "I love you." she whispered a second time, pulling back far enough to look up at him.

"You do?" he asked, his voice going high. She smiled, nodding lamely as they stopped moving along with the song playing, instead standing in the living room in each others arms.

"Sorry it took me so long to say it." Mickey said softly, blushing a little. "People throw the word love around like it's nothing nowadays and I'm kind of...scared of it. But with you...well I know I mean it."

Steve couldn't contain his ear-to-ear smile as he listened to her. He just pulled her in for a kiss, letting her taste the smile on his lips. "Oh boy do I love you." he whispered against her lips just as the song switched to _Ain't That A Kick In The Head_. She chuckled at the change in pace as he swept her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Well..." Steve mumbled as he spun her around the room. "Ain't that a kick in the head..."

* * *

Author's Note: That final scene with Steve...*le sigh* I want to marry him lol I just can't! Anyway, there are two sets on Polyvore for this chapter one is Steve, Mickey and Anya's outfits and the other is the basic scheme of the baby's nursery :)

Thanks!


	23. Part XXlll

Author's Note: Happy Easter everyone! Got any plans? My family is going to my aunt's for dinner and I'm in charge of desert and since I work at a bakery I'm just throwing together a box of cupcakes haha. I wanted to get this chapter up before Easter but the next one will be on it's way shortly :)

**Review Reviews:**

**Epic Elven Warrior Princes: **Well thanks :)

**AngelsareGolden: **Thanks so much for reading every day and checking my Polyvore that means a lot :) Taryn is actually a very pretty name! Thanks for the suggestion :)

**Ramsayreader: **Thank you very much :)

**LaughingLadybug: **Haha thank you for the kind words :)

**KTarra: **Thanks so much; I'm glad you enjoy it :)

**Morgan: **That is just the reaction I was hoping for ;) Thanks!

**MadXHatterX94: **Thanks! I really enjoy writing Steve/Mickey scenes :)

**Emrys90: **I thought that Norse tale was interesting and I really wanted to Thor/Jane stuff so I thought it was appropriate :) Thanks! I share Mickey's distaste for how easily people say they are in love. I'm the same way, I don't say it unless I mean it.

**Orion84: **Hahaha imagining a little Natasha running around is just about the cutest thing ever! Just no hide-and-go-seek, I have a feeling you'd loose baby Natasha real quickly ;)

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**ThatsWhatReallyHappened: **Oh my gosh they have a shipname! That makes me so happy XD And the fact that it's Stickey is all the better! Eep! So now we have Clintasha, Pepperony, Fosterson, Aceland and Stickey :)

**Cashman626: **Wow thank you for reading the whole thing in a day! It's an honor that you'd spend so much time reading my story :) I'm glad you like the characters!

**bookworm1517: **Thank you so much! I was a little scared to write a fluffy story cause- like you said- sometimes fluff is stupid but I'm glad you feel as if it's the right amount- and right type- of fluff :) Haha Clint's overprotective side will definitely come out in the Anya/Ryland stroy :)

**Sasha: **Haha I have a feeling you'd marry any of the guys so long as Anya plays/interacts with them ;) Steve and Anya had me a little giggly- and I came up with it! haha! I could never get fed up with your "like" and "love" it's very encouraging to know you care and enjoy the story :)

This whole story hasn't had too much Bruce so this chapter is a refreshing ton of Bruce :) I hope you all like it and how I portray him. I really like his sense of humor in The Avengers but I'm also very intrigued by his sort of quiet nature and how he seems to rather be in the shadows. And I will say, bringing Danni around and throwing him up to the front of the story has made me like him a lot more and become much more interested in him as a character :) I hope that shows just a little.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bruce was nervous; so very, very nervous. He couldn't stop undoing and redoing the buttons on his cardigan and straightening his jeans. A multicolored plaid button up and a navy cardigan was as dressy as Bruce could get but at least he wore nice jeans and sneakers. He didn't want to wear a suit, that would be too much, but a tee shirt seemed disrespectful. So after tearing apart his wardrobe, he and Pepper finally found a suitable outfit and he stopped second guessing himself. He tried taming his hair as well but it was sort of a hopeless endeavor. So he focused on cleaning his apartment. He swept, moped and vacuumed every floor, dusted every surface and cleaned all the dishes. He even made his bed- something Bruce never did. But even when his apartment was sparkling clean, he still couldn't sit still long enough to settle down.

He was just so very nervous.

"Dr. Banner, you have a visitor down in the lobby. Shall I bring the elevator to you?" JARVIS spoke, giving Bruce a little start. He stood up quickly off the couch and straightened his jeans once more.

"Uh, sure." Bruce replied noncommittally. He took a look around the apartment one last time to make sure he'd cleaned everything up. Bruce's apartment was simple; Pepper picked out most of the furniture. To the right of the entryway he had a small breakfast nook he all but never used and to the left was the eat-in-kitchen. It was all reasonably small, the living room literally only big enough for a couch, a coffee table and a TV, but Bruce liked it small. Too much space and he wouldn't be able to fill it. As it was he didn't have much furniture. Books he had plenty of though. There was no point in trying to fix his book shelves because they were so over packed he had books stacked haphazardly all over them. He had seven floor to ceiling book shelves in the main room and five more in his bedroom not to mention books on the coffee table, dinning room table and a bunch stacked all throughout the breakfast nook just because they didn't have anywhere else to go. The two night stands on either side of his bed could barely fit a lamp and an alarm clock, they were packed with magazines and books. But all those books never went to waste; Bruce read them all- some of them multiple times. Same went for the magazines and newspaper articles that seemed to liter the entire apartment. No matter how many times Bruce cleaned there was always another paperback-something without a place.

The ding of the elevator made Bruce's heart skip a beat and he ran to the door to open it for Danni. The elevator doors opened just as he opened his apartment doors. "Hey," Danni said with a smile as she stepped out of the elevator in a floral high-waisted skirt and a white crop-top under a denim jacket. Her red strappy heels bumped up her height a few inches but she was still shorter than Bruce.

"Hi," Bruce greeted, stepping aside so she could enter his apartment. "There's not much to see but feel free to look around." he said but she was already a step inside the breakfast nook. He followed her, standing back by the entryway as she flipped open the front cover of one of twelve books sitting on the table.

"They don't have a home?" she asked, gesturing to the books. Bruce just shook his head, a little embarrassed by the clutter but at least she was smiling. The breakfast nook had two large windows overlooking Manhattan so Danni took a second to look out at the skyline before turning back around and making her way into the rest of the apartment.

"Do you want to dine in?" Bruce asked as she walked through the apartment, examining his taste in art as well as literature.

"You gonna cook for me?" she asked with a cheeky grin as she fiddled with the strap on Anya's booster seat. Just about everyone had a booster seat/highchair for Anya as well as some toys on their level. Since every level was open to the whole team it just made more sense to have some stuff on each level so even though Steve and Bruce didn't have kids of their own their apartments still had kid's stuff.

"If it'll impress you, I will." Bruce replied teasingly and Danni chuckled. She thumbed through the pages of a Tolstoy novel as Bruce went to the fridge to see what he had to cook with. He wasn't sure if they were going to dine in or go out so he hadn't prepared anything beforehand but luckily he had plenty to cook with. So he gathered the ingredients for pepper-crusted filet mignon and got to work while Danni finished wondering around the apartment.

"You have so many books." she marveled, tilting her head to the side to read the labels. "You've read them all?"

"All of them except for what's on the coffee table; I'm still working on those." Bruce replied offhandedly as he worked about in the kitchen. Danni looked over her shoulder at the coffee table which had six books laying on top. She walked over and picked them up one by one, reading the cover and a page or two inside.

"There's so many different genres, how do you decide what to read next?" she asked as she thumbed through the pages of a science journal before switching to a historical biography.

Bruce chuckled as he shrugged. "I just read whatever catches my eye. I always read the first and last paragraph before I read any story; it's the only way to know whether you're going to like it or not."

Danni agreed with a shake of the head. "If you're hooked with just those two paragraphs then you know to buy it." she mumbled as she returned the books to the coffee table and sauntered back to the kitchen. "Anything I can help with?"

"Sure, you like to cook?" Bruce asked as he cleared off the counter next to him so Danni could start peeling potato.

"I worked in the kitchen for most of my deployments. Though the smell of _that_ has nothing on boat grub." Danni replied with a chuckle. Bruce tossed a smile at her as he held a spoon up for her to taste the peppercorn butter. She made a sound of approval in the back of her throat as she continued to work on preparing garlic mashed potatoes.

"So what made you join the Navy?" Bruce asked as they worked side-by-side.

Danni shrugged noncommittally. "Honestly it was just something to do. Growing up in a small town, once you reach a certain age everyone expects you to either get married and start having kids or move to the city. I was too poor to move at the time and there was no way I was getting married yet so when a recruiter came by I signed up right away. It was never a career or anything and there are plenty of other people doing it for much better reasons but it still gave me a lot of good."

"Like Ranger?" Bruce asked, earning a wide grin from Danni.

"Yeah, like Ranger."

"You could've brought him along, you know. I got the impression the other night that you two are pretty inseparable." Bruce replied as he started pan searing the stakes.

"I figured we were better off alone tonight." she said slowly, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. Bruce bit his lip as not to smile. They finished cooking, conversing freely all the while, and Danni cleared a spot for them at the table in the breakfast nook.

"That's for breakfast not dinner." Bruce teased as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the sink. Danni just stuck her tongue out at him as she walked past with an arm full of books. With nowhere to put them, she just sat them on the floor in front of one of the bookshelves, going back for another arm full and repeating the process until the table was clear. Bruce brought out the plates and Danni brought the wine and soon enough they were eating.

"I like the view," she said before taking a bite. She all but moaned as she munched on the deliciously hot steak. "Compliments to the chef, this is amazing, Bruce!"

"Thanks," Bruce replied dismissively. He took another bite, looking out the window closest to him. "It is a great view isn't it? I always forget this room has one of the best views in the tower. I never come here enough."

"If I lived here I'd spend all my time in this room. You can't beat a New York City skyline." Danni replied before taking another bite. Bruce was about to ask where it was she lived but she spoke before him. "I'm assuming those aren't yours?" she asked with a smile, pointing to the lineup of little shoes by Bruce's door. A few weeks ago he'd taken Anya and Ryland to the park just before the weather got bad. It was just after a rain though so their shoes were covered in mud and even though he said he'd clean them off, there they sat still caked in mud, three pairs of Converse sneaker in three very different sizes.

"One of them belongs to me but the others are Anya and Ryland's." Bruce replied with a chuckle.

"You hang out with them a lot?"

"Yeah we all do." Bruce said, looking up at her from under his glasses. She looked generally interested so he kept talking. And talking. And talking. And soon enough he realized they were both done their meal and hadn't talked about anything but Anya and Ryland.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, finishing off the last of his wine which Danni replenished. "I just realized I haven't shut up this whole time; about Anya and Ryland no less."

Danni smiled softly. "It's perfectly fine I love hearing about them. It sounds like you really care."

"I do...I mean we all do. Like I said we're a family now. They are sort of my niece and nephew, or maybe step-kids if you wanna go that far." Bruce replied with a chuckle. He grabbed her plate as well as his and headed back to the kitchen to clean up a bit. A second later Danni followed, carrying their wine glasses.

"So can I ask a...personal question?" she asked, leaning her forearms against the island across from where Bruce was washing dishes. She spun her wine glass slowly, making sure not to slip a drop.

Bruce turned to face her, wiping his hands on a towel. "You can ask...but you might not like the answer." Bruce warned quietly. He expected a curious look but instead Danni smiled a little before running her fingers through her hair.

"How come every other member of the team has _someone_ except you?" she asked cautiously. "I mean Tony married Pepper Potts and Clint and Natasha married each other. And from what I've seen in the papers lately Captain America has a girlfriend now too. So how come you haven't found _someone_ already?"

"If you're implying I'm a catch and you can't believe I'm still single, thank you. I know it's an utter mystery." Bruce retorted playfully and Danni laughed really hard. "No, I'm kidding. The truth is...I'm a little closed off- I like to keep people at a distance."

"Really? Cause that's not exactly how I felt the other night." Danni replied daringly, flashing a grin at him that made him falter a second. She bit her lip hard and Bruce had to remind himself to concentrate.

"Okay this is very cheesy so you have to promise not to laugh..." Bruce said with a chuckle before taking a step towards her. "But you're sort of the exception to my rules."

Danni smiled a little wider, tilting her head to the side. "I am?" she asked softly, getting a giggly like a teenage girl. Bruce nodded, taking another step forward until they were close enough that he could spin her chair to face him.

"You are." he said seriously, tucking a lose blond half-curl behind her ear. "And the reason I'm still single, the reason I never married, is because I hadn't met you. I hadn't met anyone to break my rules for."

"It's a good thing though, right? Breaking your rules." Danni wondered aloud, leaning closer to him. Instead of answering her question, Bruce just leaned forward a inch more and kissed her. His lips were soft against her as she reached up to run her fingers through the short curls at the back of his neck.

"Watch it," she whispered against his lips, trying to catch her breath. "If you're not careful we're gonna wind up in the same position as a few nights ago."

Bruce smiled, his forehead against her. "I wouldn't mind." he replied teasingly, pulling her in for another kiss. But finally they did break apart long enough for Bruce's phone to ring. It was sitting on the coffee table so he went to the living room to answer, Danni on his heels.

"Hello?" he asked after checking the caller I.D. and seeing it was Tony.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tony asked- a loaded question if there ever was one. Bruce rolled his eyes even if Tony couldn't see him.

"Yes, you are." Bruce deadpanned.

"Good. Listen buddy I could really use your help."

"Is it urgent?"

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't. Ryland's cough is getting worse and I could really use a second opinion." Tony replied, the worry clear in his voice as soon as he spoke of his son. Bruce and Danni sat down on the couch and she picked up a book from the coffee table, thumbing through the pages absently while Bruce talked to Tony.

"What medicines is he taking?" Bruce asked Tony. Ryland was still sick from Halloween and though he seemed like he was getting better that didn't appear to be the case any more. So Tony and Bruce talked a while about the medicines Ryland was taking and his condition. Though Bruce was less a medical doctor and more a scientist, he still had keen insight and Tony trusted him.

"I'd say wait it out," Bruce suggested after a few minutes of conversing over the phone with Tony. "But if he gets any worse or shows other signs, I'd get him to the hospital. Don't take any chances. And call me if you do!"

"Thanks, Big Guy, I will." Tony replied and they hung up a minute later. Bruce returned his cell phone to the coffee table, mumbling an apology to Danni as he did so.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, setting aside the autobiography in her lap.

"I think so. Ryland's been sick the past few days and he seems to be getting worse. Tony just wanted some advice but I think they should be fine." Bruce replied, making sure his phone was loud enough that he'd hear just in case Tony did call with bad news.

"Do you want to go check on him yourself?" Danni asked, placing a hand on Bruce's leg. "I know you care about him a lot. It's okay if you want to be with him, I can wait here."

Bruce smiled, covering her hand with his and lacing their fingers together. "No they should be fine. Right here is where I want to be."

~!~!~!~

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked, worry causing twin lines to form between her eyebrows. "Shouldn't we just bring him to the doctor anyway? Better safe than sorry."

"I trust Bruce on this." Tony replied, leaning around Pepper to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Ryland was still on the couch and even from the kitchen they could hear his coughing. Even though his temperature had gone down and his spirits lifted, that cough hadn't gone away since the morning after Halloween. And then he started throwing up and Pepper started to worry.

"I'm worried," she sighed, grabbing a box of tissues from under the kitchen sink.

"That's what you do, Pep." Tony replied, kissing the top of her head before bringing the water bottle and tissue box out to Ryland. "Hey, buddy, feeling any better?" he asked but all he got in response was a pathetic shake of the head. Ryland was tired but he couldn't sleep without waking himself up coughing every few minutes. And he was sweaty despite being swaddled in a thick blanket and shivering. It seemed like the flu but something just felt off.

"Let me take your temperature again okay, baby?" Pepper said, moving closer. Ryland started coughing again and so she waited a minute before taking his temperature. While they were waiting for the results she tried getting him to drink some more but he refused. "Come on, sweetheart, it'll help." she told him softly but he shook his head, coughing again. Beside her the thermometer beeped and she handed it to Tony.

"His temp spiked," he said under his breath so Ryland wouldn't hear him worry. Tony turned a curious eye to his son before asking, "Can you breath deep for me once?" and when Ryland tried, he made a sort of wheezing sound followed by more coughing. So Tony turned that curious gaze to Pepper, asking, "We skipped the DTaP vaccination this year didn't we?"

Pepper thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Yeah sine he isn't going to school the risk of him getting sick got lower so I skipped a few vaccinations." she replied and though it took a minute longer she finally caught on to Tony's thought track. "You think it's whooping cough?"

Tony was about to say something when Ryland started coughing again, each cough sounding worse and worse until he threw up. Pepper was quick with the trashcan and so there wasn't a mess but it was still bad to watch. When he was done Ryland leaned back against the couch groaning a real pathetic sound so Tony stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"We're going to the hospital." he deadpanned, springing into action immediately. Forget about waiting it out, he was tired of watching Ryland look so beat up. Pepper quickly ran to get her shoes and coat and the things they'd need while Tony swaddled Ryland in his blankets and picked him up.

"I don't want...to go to...the hospital." Ryland managed to ask between coughing fits. He hung loosely in his father's arms, his head tucked in the crook of Tony's neck.

"Everything's gonna be fine, buddy." Tony promised as he and Pepper climbed into the elevator. "We're just gonna make sure you're okay."

Another coughing fit cut Ryland's reply short and by the time he was finished they were in the garage. "I'm...scared...I don't...like hospitals." he got out, his voice horse and scratchy.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pepper told him as she joined him in the backseat of their Lincoln SUV. She helped buckle him into his carseat while Tony got in the front and started the car. "We're gonna be right there with you the whole time, okay?"

Ryland managed to nod but he wasn't exactly enthusiastic. In the front seat Tony made a call to Bruce. "Now I really know I interrupted something." Tony mumbled after hearing Bruce's breathless greeting and even though Bruce denied it Tony knew he'd interrupted at least a make-out session. "We're taking Ryland to the hospital, I think he's got pertussis."

On Bruce's end of the phone call he heard a muffled conversation and a scuffle before Bruce said, "I'm gonna go tell Cap then I'll meet you at the hospital."

For a minute Tony considered telling him to stay home, to spend some time with his girl, but he knew there was no point. He knew Bruce and how big the guy's heart was so if Ryland was sick and Bruce wanted to be there, that wasn't going to change. And by the sound of it, he was already headed out of the apartment himself. So Tony just thanked him and hung up, turning halfway to look back at Ryland.

"Uncle Bruce is gonna meet as the hospital, alright? So we'll all be there together. Does that make you feel a little better?" he asked and Ryland nodded, much more committed than before.

"Uncle Steve...too?" Ryland asked, coughing yet again.

"I'm sure Mickey can look after Anya if you really want Steve there." Pepper said, pulling out her phone.

"And Clint...and Tasha...too?" Ryland asked and before Tony could reply, he added, "And Thor...and Jane?"

"Probably not Thor and Jane," Pepper replied, already dialing Natasha's number. "We don't want Jane getting sick too, what with the baby and all." She barely got the sentence out before Natasha picked up. Their conversation was short and though Tony couldn't hear Natasha he could hear Pepper's reaction and knew Natasha was worried.

"Alright thanks," Pepper said before hanging up. "Clint and Tasha are gonna be there too; they're just leaving the restaurant now."

Ryland coughed but underneath was the unmistakable sound of laughter. He was smiling lazily as he said, "Avengers...assemble."

* * *

Author's Note: As always you can check out Bruce and Danni's outfits on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XXlll

**Okay guys we only have 2 maybe 3 more chapters left to this story.** **So if you have any ideas- anything specific you still want to see happen in this story- get those ideas to me now. Review or PM me if you want a scene or interaction to make it into the story yet and I will add it to one of these final chapters**.

Thanks :)


	24. Part XXlV

Author's Note: Okay I have to be honest...I've been stalling the end of this story lol I just don't want it to end :( But at the same time I'm real excited to get the sequel up. It's a catch-22 and I'm stuck. But oh well, I'm trying my best :)

**Review Reviews:**

**Muggle Minx: **Thanks for the enthusiasm. I'm gonna be tailoring a few things off as well as leaving other story lines open because there will be a sequel so we can't resolve everything. But I hope you like the ending and will read the sequel :)

**kimbee: **Sorry but it has to end :( But I hop you'll read the sequel! Hahaha I made myself hungry writing that so you're not alone. It's okay you didn't review the last one :)

**Sasha: **Haha hell I would marry any one of the avengers ;) Haha sorry about the food mentioned, I made everyone hungry apparently. Thank you for saying all my ideas are awesome! Usually my real life choices aren't that great but I'm glad my story ideas are good ;)

**PolkaDotMilly:** Yes I will definitely be writing more! Stay tuned, I'll let everyone know when I post more :)

**Love this: **Sure I'll try adding some more Anya-Ryland time in the next chapters. They are getting a sequel to themselves (set when they're older) but I'll add some more cute kid time to this story :) Thanks!

**bookworm1517: **I kind of always figured Bruce would need someone to bring him out of his shell- sort of separate him from his rules- which is why he's so out of character with Danni, cause, like he said, she's the exception :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **When Ryland hurts, we all hurt ;)

**MadXHatterX94: **There will definitely be a sequel :) I'll let everyone know when it's posted.

**ThatsWhatReallyHappened: **Ryland's a strong kid, plus he's go earth's mightiest heroes to help him feel better :) I love the ship name Stickey it's perfect! We do need one for Bruce and Danni...all I can think of is Branni haha

**discordchick: **I would say she was otherwise _preoccupie_d the other night to really take a look around his pad ;) lol We all want Ryland ;)

**Neverland123: **I sent you a PM because your link doesn't show up

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **Thank you so much! Even though you came in a little late to this story, if you keep reading you'll get to see the sequel progress first hand :) I'm glad you feel so strongly for these characters! I can't see Bruce and Danni with a kid either, at least not for a long time. I'm so glad you like my story so much! (P.S. There will be more action and angst in the sequel- since you said you wanted to see more in this story :)

**Morgan: **Thank you so much! Nothing is more nerve wracking that making OC's for already established stories lol cause everyone has their preconceived notions about who these people will/won't end up with. So I'm really pleased to hear I did okay with Mickey and Danni ;)

**maggie: **Thank you! Yes there will be a sequel! In fact, jump a few lines down and you can read all about my plans for the future of this story ;)

**Orion84:**When I'm sick I don't want a single person near me lol but that's why I'm not as adorable as Ryland ;)

**CupKatyCakes: **Personally, I'd kill for a family like the Avengers (even though I love my family dearly). They are all wonderful :) Yes there will be a sequel! Just jump down a line and I'll explain ;)

_For everyone who's curious about the sequel_, what I'm going to do is this:

_A_) I'm gonna finish this story in a matter of chapters. Currently we're placed a little over a week after Halloween and the end of the story is Christmas. So we'll be skipping a few weeks here and there and lightly touching Thanksgiving before Christmas and the end of Mini-Vengers

_B_) I'm going to be posting the sequel as soon as Mini-Vengers is finished. I could use some help giving the sequel a title so head to my profile and vote for your favorite title! (there's a short synopses of the story and then title options, just pick one :)

and finally _C_) I'm going to be posting a series of one-shot/outtake/ficlets set in the years between Mini-Vengers and the sequel. It'll be some random things spanning the years- things we didn't get to in this story and things we'll skip over in the next. Basically the one shots that Mini-Vengers was supposed to be ;)

I will be sure to let everyone know when the sequel as well as the ficlet/outtakes are up and readable. But until then, be sure to vote on a title, keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep being awesome :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Tony wasn't too far off with his prognosis. Ryland certainly was sick but luckily it wasn't whooping cough after all and just croup. But the doctors wants to keep Ryland over night just in case. He was given an IV for fluids and a room to rest in far away from the sounds of the hospital. It was a nice room, for a hospital, but Ryland didn't like it one bit. He just wanted to be home so Steve brought some stuff from the tower, like blankets from Ryland's bed as well as his Iron Man pajamas and some toys and stuffed animals. Even though he still wasn't a happy camper, Ryland felt at least a little bit better surrounded by his family and covered in an afghan from home. He kept saying thank you every few minutes but everyone assured him they would much rather be with him.

"You can't put out the call to arms and then take it back." Clint said teasingly, leaning against the windowsill by Ryland's bed. He was still dressed in nice jeans and a pale blue button up with a crisp white collar and a black vest over top because he and Natasha came straight from their date night. She was beside him in a tight black dress and yellow pumps, her red hair curled perfectly. She had her arm around Clint's shoulders as she played with his hair a little.

"There's no other place we'd like to be." Steve assured with a smile. Though, truthfully, he would've liked to be back at the tower with Mickey but he was okay to leave her and she was okay with him rushing out.

"Go, go! I'll be here when you get back, let me know how he's doing." Mickey had said almost as soon as Steve got the call out. He gave her a quick kiss and ran out while Mickey stayed behind to keep an eye on Anya while she slept. It was an easy gig but Steve wished to finish the movie they'd started before he left. Bruce also wished to be at the tower but Danni was just as understanding as Mickey. Bruce called her a cab and saw her off with a long kiss before promising to go out again real soon. When he got to the hospital he made sure Ryland was okay before giving Danni a call.

"Good I'm glad he's okay." she'd said, picking up on the relief in Bruce's voice as he said so. They'd talked a bit more before hanging up but Bruce was still texting her all night.

"Hey, lover boy, how was your date?" Tony asked over his shoulder as he sat on the bottom of Ryland's bed.

Bruce, his phone in hand, blushed as he sent yet another text to Danni and mumbled, "Amazing," under his breath just loud enough for Tony to wiggle his eyebrows and Steve to smile.

"Sorry I...interrupted your...date, Bruce." Ryland mumbled through a coughing fit. In the bed beside him, Pepper brushed back his hair and reminded him not to do too much talking. Bruce shrugged it off, reminding Ryland for the tenth time that it was perfectly okay. Just then a nurse came in with a sedative to help Ryland sleep and not wake up every few minutes coughing.

He took it like a champ, squeezing Pepper's hand real hard. She was in the bed along side him, still in sweat pants and a _Dr. Pepper_ brand shirt. Used to Tony getting the crap beat out of him on a semi-regular basis, Pepper didn't mind hospitals but seeing an IV sticking out of her son was unsettling and she was still calming herself down. Knowing he was alright and he'd be fine was reassuring but she was still a little worried. Especially since each cough made Ryland's little body shake and he still looked real sick. She just wanted him better again.

The nurse who gave Ryland his sedative reminded them of the visiting hour limitations but added, "Unless you all want to stay later, which is also fine." when she saw the look Tony shot her. He refrained from mentioning the whole 'saving earth multiple times' thing but in the back of his mind he was shaking his head thinking of how disrespectful it would be to kick out the Avengers from a hospital where one of their own lay.

It was already long past visiting hours but everyone stuck around. Steve read Ryland a few stories to keep him entertained but the team's banter was enough to have the boy giggling. He enjoyed watching them all and just eavesdropping. Especially Clint and Natasha. They were really interesting to Ryland if just because one second Clint would have his hand resting on Natasha's upper thigh, running his thumb along her skin, and the next he was making fun of her. Natasha was the same way; resting her chin on Clint's shoulder while simultaneously complaining about him. Their dynamic was just fascinating to Ryland. He was watching them out of the corner of his eye, noting the way Natasha twisted a piece of his hair around her fingers. He thought about how happy they looked and how happy Pepper and Tony looked and how happy Steve and Mickey always were and hoped Danni would make Bruce happy too. And maybe one day when he was much older he'd be that happy with someone special as well.

"You getting sleepy?" Bruce asked with a chuckle as Ryland yawned so big his jaw popped. He giggled, slipping further down into his bed and pulling the blankets up to his chin. Shaking his head, Ryland swore he wasn't that tired but his eyelids were dropping into his vision and soon enough he was fast asleep curled up to Pepper's side and clutching a pillow shaped like Cap's shield.

Everyone was quiet until they were certain he was asleep then Tony said, "Thanks for coming, it meant a lot to him even though he's alright." softly, smiling at his team. They all just shrugged it off, truly thankful the boy was alright. "There's no need for you all to hang out now that he's out."

"We'll come back in the morning." Natasha promised and everyone agreed. "And keep us up to date on his condition, if there's any changes or anything at all."

Tony promised to keep them all in the loop and soon they all filed out of the hospital. When they were alone again, Tony ran a hand down Pepper's arm, asking if she was okay. She nodded pathetically but she was still just trying to catch her breath. "I've never been so scared before." she mumbled softly, hugging Ryland close to her side. Tony agreed, scooting into the bed beside her as best he could. It wasn't meant for three people but Ryland didn't take up too much room so they fit. Once they were situated Tony threw his arm behind Pepper's head as she rested against him.

"Tony, what's gonna happen if have another baby?" Pepper suddenly asked, turning her head a little to look up at him. "What's Ryland going to think? How are we ever going to possibly love another baby as much as we love this one?"

Tony smiled softly, kissing Pepper's temple as he said, "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. And then Ryland came along and I realized we all have a much larger capacity for love than we realize. I'm sure we'll be fine with another baby; I mean hell we did pretty damn good with the first one."

"Yeah but we got lucky, Ryland is naturally just a good kid." Pepper replied, smiling at her son. With his stuffy nose, Ryland was breathing heavily through his open mouth and soon enough he was even drooling a little. To Pepper it was nowhere near gross. "I'm just worried," she admitted, leaning against Tony.

"Like I said, Pep, that's what you do." Tony teased, wrapping her up in a sideways hug. "That's why we're a good team. You worry too much and I don't worry enough."

"Liar, I know you worry, you can't hide that from me." Pepper replied seriously but Tony brushed it off. He made some comment under his breath that Pepper didn't quite catch but she still knew he was worried. She knew his worried expression well and as soon as Tony realized Ryland's condition was only getting worse that worried expression popped up. It hadn't gone away until they were all certain Ryland was okay but every time Ryland coughed it'd pop up again, just in his eyes.

"No I don't worry," Tony swore. "That's why you're the better parent.

"I know you, Tony." she said lazily. "I know you better than you know yourself, I have for a very, very long time. Which is why I know you're an amazing parent."

"Yeah okay that's sweet but I don't believe you." Tony retorted but Pepper just smiled.

"I know that too."

~!~!~!~

Steve hitched a ride with Clint and Natasha so they all returned to the tower together. Steve walked Mickey downstairs and probably to the subway or to call her a cab if she'd let him, while Clint and Natasha went to check on Anya. She was sound asleep, clutching Shchenok to her chest. Clint tucked her in before heading to the bedroom to change out of his dressy clothes.

"Mmm, nice view." he mumbled suggestively as Natasha removed her dress. She threw a look over her shoulder as she slipped out of her pumps and kicked them into the closet.

"Careful, Barton." she warned as she fished through a laundry basket for sweatpants and one of Clint's tee shirts.

"What? We're already pregnant, not like I can knock you up twice." Clint retorted and Natasha threw a pillow at him to cover her chuckle. He dodge the pillow, grabbing it and throwing it back at her in one move. She caught it and threw it down to the bed as she urged him to changed so he went to the bathroom to shower. Just as Clint stepped under the waterfall Anya woke up down the hall. She didn't cry until Natasha accidentally hit the alarm clock off the nightstand. Hearing the clatter, Anya immediately started crying and so Natasha walked back over to the nursery.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's alright." Natasha promised as she picked up Anya, hushing her while they rocked back and forth. There was always a reason for Anya's cries, she never cried without a reason. If she was hungry or uncomfortable or something of the sort. But she also had a tell that Natasha had memorized. Every time Anya had a bad dream she'd start sweating. It was an immediate and involuntary reaction Natasha was all too familiar with. And so when Natasha picked up her baby, she recognized the small damp patch at the base of Anya's spine.

"Aww, Baby, did you have a bad dream?" Natasha whispered as she rocked Anya back and forth. Anya kept crying, burring her face in the crook of Natasha's neck as fat tears soaked through the tee shirt Natasha wore. Promising Anya everything was going to be okay, Natasha went to one of the windows in Anya's nursery. Drawing back the curtain, Natasha angled herself so Anya could look out the window at the bustling city below them.

Even though she'd left Russia behind long ago, Natasha started singing a Russian lullaby under her breath as Anya rested her chin against Natasha's shoulder, watching the city and listening to Natasha.

"_Люли, люли, люленьки, Где вы, где вы, гуленьки? Прилетайте на кровать, Начинайте ворковать. Люли, люли, люленьки, Прилетели гуленьки. Сели в изголовьице - Спи-ка на здоровьице. Стали гули ворковать - Стала доча засыпать._" Natasha sang the lullaby soft enough that by the time she was finished Anya was fast asleep again. Shifting the baby from her arms back to her crib without waking her was a little difficult given Natasha's height but she managed well enough.

Natasha kissed Anya's forehead before closing the curtain and returning to the bedroom where Clint was just slipping into a pair of sweatpants, his wet hair sticking up in every direction. "She okay?" he asked as he pulled the drawstring of his pants.

"She had a bad dream but all is well again." Natasha replied, yawning. Her own lullaby tired her out so she crawled into bed, reaching for Clint who crawled in beside her. They curled up together under the covers, Natasha's head resting against his chest.

"Did you see Ryland watching us tonight? I wonder what that's about..." he wondered aloud after a minute of silence. He felt Natasha smile as she nodded.

"He's always done that," Natasha replied and Clint made a sound of surprise. "He's a watcher, really observant especially for his age. He's always watching everyone."

"Yeah but I mean he was really watching us tonight. Did we freak him out or something?"

Natasha shrugged, yawning as she said, "I think he's just becoming aware of relationships. What with Steve and Mickey and now Bruce and Danni, he's surrounded by people in love. He's probably just watching to see how we act."

"Well that sounds sufficiently terrifying." Clint mumbled and Natasha chuckled. "No seriously, think about this for a minute...Ryland's watching us to see how we act in love...we're not exactly a prime example of ordinary people!"

Natasha chuckled again, pulling herself up to her elbow to look at him. "I don't know, Clint, I think we act perfectly fine around him." she said softly, kissing his lips. "But don't think for a second that he didn't notice that wondering hand of yours keep getting further and further up my thigh."

Clint shrugged, faking innocence as his hand grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg across his lap. Natasha giggled as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard. "And again I say, careful, Barton." Natasha teased, pulling away with a sharp breath. Falling to the bed beside Clint, they returned to their cuddling.

"Ugh, getting cockblocked by a fetus." Clint grumbled, earning a hard smack to the stomach. A yawn pulled the end of his apology away and so Natasha pulled the comforter up a little higher, falling asleep almost as soon as Clint stopped talking. Her sleep was sound all night despite the fact that she tossed and turned. Natasha's movements were never a sign of how well she was sleeping because she moved about ever few minutes, flipping and flopping and throwing her limbs all across the bed. Clint had long since grown accustomed to her sleeping habits- as well as her snoring. But he laid awake a few minutes longer than her, listening to her snore loudly but somehow still managing to fall asleep himself. He slept through a few kicks from Natasha.

A few hours after she fell asleep Natasha turned over again, throwing her arm out wildly and expecting to accidentally smack Clint. But when her arm collided with the bed she slowly woke up. Her vision was fuzzy and her mind was even foggier but she sat up far enough to see Clint wasn't beside her. So she sat up a little further and leaned to check the bathroom. When she didn't see a light underneath the door she pulled herself even further up in bed. Checking the alarm clock Natasha realized it was four in the morning and Clint wasn't in their bed.

So she threw back the covers and stood up, leaving the bedroom behind and tiptoeing down the hall. There was a small light on in Anya's room- which was unusual since Anya liked it dark- so Natasha walked there, easing the door open. Clint was hanging over the edge of Anya's crib, his chin resting on his arms as he watched his baby daughter sleep, completely oblivious to Natasha's silent entry.

"Clint?" she whispered softly, giving him a little start. He turned to look at her, a slightly guilty expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied with a delicate smile. "I just love watching her sleep. She's so cute when she's sleeping; it should be illegal for anything to be so perfect."

Natasha walked to join him by their daughter's crib. "Yeah, we did good." she said softly. Anya was sprawled out under a blanket, one leg sticking out the side and her mouth open. In the silence that lingered after Natasha's comment, they could her hear her breathing and her occasional snort.

"I had a nightmare." Clint said seriously after a few moments of silence.

"You too, huh?" Natasha whispered, her hand reaching for his. "I thought they'd gone away."

"They did...for the most part. But every now and then one will sneak it's way past my defenses. You've never wondered why occasionally you wake up underneath me?" Clint replied and she chuckled. Occasionally she did wake up all but pinned under Clint's weight as he crushed her in a vice like cuddle hug.

"I always just figured I make a great pillow." she retorted with a teasing grin but then she got serious again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I got a handle on them." Clint whispered, his voice barely audible over the soft patter of rain against Anya's bedroom window. "When I wake up panicked I just come in here. I just come watch her sleep for a little bit and I feel better. I mean, not that you don't make everything better, Nat, it's just that she..."

"Makes everything perfect." Natasha cut in, flashing him a knowing smile. He let himself nod a little as he gripped her hand between both of his and kissed her knuckles. "I know what you mean. I slept in here almost every single night while you were away on missions. Sometimes we'd fall asleep on the couch but usually I'd put her to bed only to wondered back in sometime in the middle of the night. Hell, I even got in the crib with her one night." Clint chuckled, asking if she'd really crammed herself in Anya's tiny crib. The look Natasha gave him was all the answer he needed.

They fell back into silence for a minute again as they both continued to watch the little life they'd created. She was so peacefully asleep that Clint envied her. It didn't matter where she was or who was around, so long as Anya had a soft dark place to rest she could fall asleep with ease.

"I can't wait to do this all over again." Clint whispered, his excitement abundantly clear as he laid a gentle hand on Natasha's belly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Natasha asked, letting herself get a little bit excited. Clint thought about it, rubbing his knuckles against the bottom of his chin for a good minute before he spoke again.

"Girl," he said. "As much as I'd like a little boy to throw around a baseball and wrestle with, I want a little girl. Raising boys is easy; they just need someone to roughhouse with and laugh at their dirty jokes. But with little girls...it's all about magic. It's princesses and princes and fairytales. And with a little girl...at least for a little while I get to be her knight in shining armor. There's no better dad feeling."

Natasha smiled softly as she curled into his side. "You're an amazing dad, Clint. Our children are lucky to have you." she whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Clint blushed a little at her proclamation but turned his head to kiss her on the lips. When they pulled back Natasha reached into the crib to smooth out Anya's hair. It was a mess of curls that Natasha constantly tried to tame but when Anya was sleeping her hair tended to have a life of it's own. It would stick up in so many directions when Anya awoke that Natasha sometimes considered cutting it short enough that she wouldn't have to deal with it at all.

"C'mon, Clint, we need to get our rest now before this one comes along and keeps us up all night." she said softly, indicating the baby growing in her belly as she pulled Clint out of the nursery. He smiled, going along with her back to the bedroom but before they were able to lay down again Clint rushed to his dresser.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, pushing Natasha down into the bed and giving her a quick kiss. He hustled back to Anya's room as quietly as possible. He had something very special in his hand and so he hung it on the corner peg of Anya's crib.

"You keep that safe, Little Bird." he whispered softly to Anya as she slept. "And it'll keep you safe too."

* * *

Author's note: Keep that ending in mind ;) You'll find out eventually what Clint gave his little girl. Any guesses?

As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Part XXlV

Thanks!


	25. Part XXV

Author's Note: I've been watching all sorts of spy movies coming up with plans for sequel and I think it's going to be quite interesting. It'll be totally different from this story but I hope you will all like it :)

**Review Reviews:**

**LaughingLadybug: **There will certainly be a baby coming up soon :)

**kmp: **Good guess; but you'll have to wait to find out :)

**kimbee: **Haha Clint always gives me warm fuzzy feels too :) You are very close with your guesses but you'll have to wait to find out ;)

**asphodel. cato: **Thank you! There will be a sequel though and I hope you will read it :)

**discordchick: **Clint and Natasha are my favorite too; that's why there's so much of them in this story lol Clint is everyone's white knight ;)

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**Morgan: **I'm glad you like all the fluff :)

**GhostGlowLight: **The sequel is being written right now and it'll be posted when this story is finished :)

**Guest: **Oh boy that would be something! I don't know if the master assassins could handle Anya _and_ triplets!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Good guess but you have to wait to see ;)

**Sasha: **Hahaha Clint and Natasha as in-laws would certainly be a sight to see! I'm glad you liked the little Pepperony moment I threw in there :) I like to keep in mind all that Clint and Natasha have been through, even when writing such a fluffy fic. Thanks! :)

**ThatsWhatReallyHappened: **Thanks :)

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **The trinket Clint gave Anya wasn't mentioned in previous chapters but you're close ;)

I'm really going to miss writing Anya and Cling still at this age but I've also been writing the sequel when they're much, much older and I'm also loving that too! It's been interesting figuring out how the two would be like as adults, given this as a background. I'm excited for you all to read it! But until then, we have a few more chapters left so read on!

Enjoy!

* * *

It took Ryland almost two weeks to heel 100% from his bout with croup. Everyone pitched in to help him, Pepper and Tony. Jane and Anya had to keep a distance and Natasha tried to keep away as much as possible without giving away the pregnancy. Slowly but surely Ryland came back around to being himself and started playing and goofing off again. Pepper had to take a work trip and even though she didn't want to go Tony insisted everything would be fine without her. So she grudgingly left for three days, calling every half-hour on the dot while away. But her worries were useless because the boys played video games all day or worked in R-and-D and ever night Bruce cooked for them. Blame it on the hormone pills she'd been taking for weeks while trying to get pregnant, but she desperately wanted to get out of the tower with the team.

"Everything's fine, Mommy!" Ryland had insisted when pepper returned home. "You worry too much." he had added and Tony shot Pepper a look. But nevertheless she stayed home until Thanksgiving when she started planning a trip together as a family.

"Jane's due-date is 3 weeks away, a flight, even in the jet, will induce labor." Bruce said when Pepper mentioned the trip. "Besides, Thanksgiving is an America holiday why would we celebrate it in the Bahamas?"

"Because our family is growing and we need to take a trip together before we have more family members." Pepper insisted, sitting next to Tony at the dining room table without everyone around her.

Clint leaned over to Natasha and whispered, "She has no idea." under his breath, earning a swift elbow to the gut. He coughed to cover his wince but Ryland was watching them carefully and didn't miss the interaction.

"We'll go on a trip together after the baby is born." Tony promised, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We'll go somewhere for New Years when Baby Thane can come with us."

Thor was very confused by Tony's ship name for him and Jane but shook his head and said, "I know nothing of this Midgardian holiday but it involves a feast, yes? In which case I am very excited."

Pepper chuckled at Thor but she wasn't excited about her squished plans. But she had no other options but to agree so she pulled out all the stops for Thanksgiving. They really did feast, having a meal worthy of even an Asgardian celebration. They had enough food to feed a small town so they gathered all the leftovers and headed to Safe Anchorage Orphanage to entertain the kids and make their Thanksgiving special. The team wore their costumes (except for Tony and Bruce) and Ryland and Anya tagged along. Since it was a closed doors event, Anya just wore a black long-sleeve onesie that said 'I get my dance moves from my dad' along with little jeans, gray Uggs and a Burberry gray knit cardigan (the bracelets that Ryland gave her never having left her little wrist since she got them). And since Ryland still wasn't feeling too good he just wore a navy Adidas track suit with green Converse.

They all ate their meal together, dispersed throughout the cafeteria trying to give a little attention to each kid. Anya and Ryland even tagged along for the festivities, sticking close to Pepper since the team were otherwise preoccupied. Anya found a friend in a little boy a few months older than her and they quickly ran off to play with his blocks, Ryland on their heels. He wouldn't leave Anya's side the whole day, claiming, he didn't want someone mistaking her for an orphan and adopting her.

After their big meal they had treats and toys for the kids so the team went around handing out the goodies. Steve was using his upside down shield as a makeshift candy bowl and going around from kid to kid letting them take handfuls of candy. He was handing out hard candies when a little hand tapped his hip. Turning, Steve started to smile as he recognized the little girl before him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well hello again." he said, bending down to greet the little girl with a hug. When they pulled back he she was all smiles, looking up at him like she was looking in the face of a miracle. "How are you doing, Amita?"

"You remember me!?" she squeaked in a high pitched voice, so happy and excited.

Steve made a face, saying, "Of course! How could I forget such a beautiful girl?" with a wide smile. For a second he thought Amita might faint with happiness. She'd gotten a bit taller since the first time he saw her that first day he came to the orphanage to help Mickey entertain the kids. She actually reminded Steve a lot of Anya with her curly hair, big eyes, button nose and sweet disposition. Only Amita's eyes and hair were brown and she her skin was darker, maybe Hispanic.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked, resting a soft hand on her shoulder. He remembered Amita's sister Maia and how the little girl had been stuck in the hospital with cancer since summer. He couldn't forget the hopelessness in Mickey's voice as she told him of Maia's worsening condition or how Mickey broke down in sobs when the little girl finally gave up her fight.

"I am sad," Amita mumbled as she sniffled. Steve didn't know how to comfort the little girl so he just wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I miss Maia very much. Miss Mickey says she's happy and better now but I don't know why she's done cause I drew her a picture of you to help make her strong."

Steve had to hold back tears as they drew back. "I remember your picture it was beautiful. I am so sorry for you loss, Amita. Maia was a beautiful and strong girl."

"Thank you, Captain America." Amita replied sincerely as she sniffled again and wiped tears from her bloodshot eyes. "Maia was strong like you. But I don't know if I'm that strong too cause I cry a lot. Sometimes I miss her so much I think I'll never stop crying."

"I know how you feel." Steve replied and her little head snapped up to look at him, asking how he knew. "I lost my brother in the war. In fact, I've lost a lot of family and friends."

"Cause you went to sleep for a long, long time?"

Steve nodded solemnly, remembering gall those he lost both to time and to the war. "But you know what I've learned?" he asked and she shook her head, sniffling. "I've learned that our hearts can take a lot more than we think. We can love a lot more than we believe and we can endure more loss than we want to. And given time, you'll get better."

"Is it gonna take 70 years for me to feel better again!?" Amita asked worriedly, her eyes getting wide.

Steve chuckled softly, saying, "No it won't take that long. And if you find someone to love almost as much as you love Maia, getting better is even easier. I don't think you ever get over the loss of a loved one but you'll get through, I promise."

"Does Miss Mickey help you get better" Amita asked and Steve's mouth popped open in shock. Considering they were around a bunch of children, he'd tried keeping physical contact with Mickey to a minimum. Of course their relationship was all over the tabloids but the kids at the orphanage weren't exactly Us Weekly's target audience so they expected the kids not to know they were together. Looks like Amita figured it out though so Steve stammered a response, nothing intelligent really coming through, just "wha- how- but- I" and so forth. Amita chuckled at him, saying, "You two hug a lot and Miss Mickey talks about you when she visits us. She tells us stories about you all the time. You're in love, aren't you?"

Steve tried to recover from the shock but he was having a difficult time. Finally though he found his voice and smile. "Yeah, we're in love. But keep it a secret, okay?"

Amita smiled shyly, holding a finger to her lips, whispering, "Shhhh!"

"What secrets are we sharing?" Mickey asked, coming up behind Steve and making the two giggle.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time, casting their pretty eyes up at her. Mickey chuckled cautiously, watching the two of them carefully. Amita gave Steve another hug and he gave her some candy and a kiss on the cheek before ushering her off to her friends so they could participate in a game of duck-duck-goose with Thor. As amusing as it was watching the little kids jump to try and tap Thor on the top of the head as he sat in a circle around them, Steve turned his gaze to Mickey.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked him as he stood up in front of her. He shrugged uncommitted and as much as Mickey wanted to know their secret she let it go. "Thanks again for doing this. It means so much to the kids."

"It's our pleasure," Steve replied, speaking on behalf of the whole time. And it was true, they loved being around the kids. Even Clint who was very anxious about the kids touching his bow. Every kid in the orphanage was in the cafeteria with the team, listening to their stories or playing games. Even though Tony didn't don his Iron man suit he brought some tech to show the kids. Steve made sure it was nothing harmless but knowing Stark he sneaked _something_ in when Steve wasn't looking.

Taking a look around the room Steve smiled. There was a group of kids still playing duck-duck-goose with Thor while another group was behind him desperately struggling to pick up Mjolnir to no avail. There was a group of kids with Tony playing with his tech, mostly older kids and teenagers. Natasha and a group of mostly little girls had disappeared a while ago in what Steve hoped was a game of hide-and-go-seek and not Natasha teaching them to fight or something. Clint was in the corner with a bunch of kids, showing them how to properly hold a bow and even letting them fire off a few arrows with a fake Nerf bow and arrow set. Bruce had a group of kids around him, a little boy hanging off his back and a few kids at his feet and sitting in his lap as he told some grand story. Even Ryland had a bunch of kids asking him questions about living in the tower and how cool it was to have Iron Man as a dad. Anya was by Ryland, coloring with the same little boy she'd been playing with all day.

"Looks like Anya found a special friend." Mickey sang teasingly as she pointed out how close Anya and the little boy were sitting and how they shared their crayons, switching colors every few strokes.

"She's going to be such a heart breaker." Steve replied with a chuckle. "But we all know Ryland is her special friend."

Mickey got a sweet, dreamy smile as she mumbled, "How sweet would it be if they actually did end up together? All these years of teasing them, and they actually do like each other. It would be like a movie." She watched Anya finish up her picture of purple and red squiggles and run to Ryland, handing it to him. Ryland made a show of happiness as he took the picture and gave Anya a kiss on the cheek.

"Either way Clint is going to have a heart attack."

~!~!~!~

Things around the tower were tense the weeks following Thanksgiving. With Jane's due-date approaching rapidly everyone was on edge waiting for her to go into labor. But no one was more anxious than Jane. She was more than ready to meet her child- and finally get rid of her massive belly. But the weeks dragged on and on as the team tore down the Thanksgiving decorations and put up Christmas ones. Everyone tried explaining Christmas to Thor it was just another Midgardian holiday he didn't understand. But the promise of another feast and presents made him happy enough.

So everyone decorated their apartments as well as the whole tower. Clint and Natasha spent a small fortune on presents for Anya but they had to stash them in Steve's closet or else Anya would find them. Tony and Pepper also spent a literal fortune on Ryland but everyone got each other stuff as well. And though Mickey told Steve not to get her anything he went out and got her some stuff anyway. Everyone was getting more and more excited.

Then Jane's due-date came. And past. And so did another week. And soon enough everyone was getting dressed up for a Christmas Eve party and Jane was still pregnant.

"Okay I'm done with this." she said frustratedly as she laid next to Natasha on her bed. Jane was trying to walk around the tower to induce labor but somehow she wound up falling onto Natasha's bed groaning and grumbling. "I want to have this baby right now."

"Then go to the hospital and in..." Natasha didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Jane turned her down.

"No, I'm not inducing. This baby is going to come all natural- no meds, no nothing. We're lucky we're even going to hospital!" Jane replied as she rubbed her belly. The girls were supposed to be getting dressed for the Christmas Eve party but neither felt like getting up. So they laid there in silence for a long minute, Jane in a gray tee shirt and maternity leggings and Natasha in burgundy sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt.

"I'm pregnant." Natasha suddenly exclaimed evenly. Jane all but choked, struggling to sit up right but Natasha was calm and steady beside her, laying on the bed with her arms tucked behind her head.

"You are!?" Jane asked and Natasha just nodded. Jane had no idea whatsoever how to read Natasha so she slowly asked, "You're happy...right?"

Natasha cracked a smile, closing her eyes as she nodded. "I mean I'm freaking out," she added seriously. "But I'm also really, really excited." She lifted the hem of her tee shirt to show a teeny tiny little belly. If Natasha didn't normally have a completely flat stomach no one would probably be able to tell she was pregnant but because of the physical shape she always stayed in, the little belly showed better. Compared to her normally skinny body, the little belly looked a little funny.

"Awww," Jane cooed, and upon instinct reached over to touch her little belly softly. Natasha chuckled, wincing a little at Jane's cold hands.

"I just look fat." Natasha said with laughter, receiving a glare from Jane which only made Natasha laugh harder. "It's gonna be so hard though. I mean Anya's still so little. And your baby is gonna be so little too. Having two newborns in the tower is going to be...interesting."

"Aww but they are gonna grow up together!" Jane said enthusiastically, moving her hand from Natasha's little belly to her big one. "Anya, mine and your new one are gonna be so close in age they'll be inseparable."

Natasha couldn't help but smile as she said, "I feel like it's a girl. I've got a really good hunch it's a girl." excitedly. Jane got equally as excited and soon enough to two of them were giggling like little girls.

"We're gonna have three little girls!" Jane said with so much enthusiasm her cheeks started to hurt.

"Poor Ryland," Natasha replied with a chuckle. Just then the bedroom door opened and Clint peeked inside with Anya on his shoulders.

"It's getting pretty late," he said softly, looking to the clock on the nightstand. "We should probably start getting ready for the party."

So Natasha helped Jane stand up and before they got to the elevator Jane wrapped her in a tight hug, saying, "This is good." softly. Natasha smiled, thanking her as she watched the elevator doors close.

"You told her?" Clint asked when Natasha returned to the bedroom where he and Anya were riffling through the closet. Since the Christmas Eve party was essentially an office party for S.H.I.E.L.D. And The Avengers, everyone was getting dressed to the nines. Danni and Mickey were also invited along with the kids so it wouldn't be that much of a drag.

"It just kinda slipped out." Natasha replied with a chuckle as she sneaked up behind Anya and tickled her. The little girl laughed hysterically, wiping fallen curls from her eyes as she giggled. Natasha hadn't even brushed her hair yet, just let her run around the house in her pajamas all day.

"So does this mean we can tell the rest of the team?" Clint asked excitedly. He was all but bursting with the news, desperate to tell everyone right away. But Natasha made him wait.

"Let's get to three months." she'd said, but three months was right around the corner and Clint wanted to tell everyone now.

"How great a Christmas present will that be?" Clint exclaimed, getting that giddy expression that made Natasha's eyes soften. He picked up Anya and threw her in the air, asking, "You want a baby sibling for Christmas?"

"She has no idea what that even is, Clint..." Natasha barely got the sentence out before Anya interrupted.

"Baby?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, looking up at Clint with curious blue eyes.

"Yeah, a baby. You want a baby?"

Anya thought about it for a minute before finally saying, "Yike Taw and Jay?" she asked in her childish voice.

"Yeah like Thor and Jane." Natasha pipped in, setting aside the dress she was holding and stepping close to Clint and Anya. "You want a little baby like Thor and Jane?"

Anya looked very serious for a long few minutes, seriously contemplating this question. Natasha and Clint were quite while Anya thought about it, letting her take her time. Finally she nodded slowly and said, "Sure," with little to no enthusiasm. Natasha had to hold back a chuckle.

"How about a baby sister?" Clint asked and Anya just kind of shrugged noncommittally. "How about a baby brother?" This time Anya reacted immediately.

"No!" she yelped, shaking her head back and forth animatedly. "No boy! Rye boy!"

Clint turned a curious eye to Natasha, not understanding at all what Anya was trying to say. But Natasha was all but doubled over laughing because she understood. "What? What is she saying?" he asked seriously, watching Natasha laugh hysterically.

"You don't want a brother?" Natasha asked and once again Anya shook her head hard left and right.

"No! Rye boy! Rye only boy!" Anya replied seriously and finally caught on. He let out a low growl as Natasha continued to laugh really hard.

"Just take her, just take her!" Clint grumbled, handing Anya off to Natasha as she continued to laugh. Clint left the room in a huff but Natasha could hear his mumbling even as he walked to the kitchen. It took her a minute to compose herself again but when Natasha was finished laughing she hugged Anya close.

"Go easy on him, Baby Girl." she whispered softly to her daughter as they hugged. "Daddy has a fragile heart and you're the center of it."

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Clint :( lol he should know by now Anya will inevitably fall in love but she'll always be his Little Bird.

As always you can check out a set from this chapter on my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Part XXV. I also came across photos of children I picture as Anya and Ryland :)

Thanks :)


	26. Part XXVl

Author's Note: I'm really upset because after this chapter there's only one more :( I really cannot thank you all enough. I could go on and on forever about how grateful I am for every single one of you. I'm just a tad emotional ;)

**Review Reviews:**

**LaughingLadybug: **That's way too cute! :)

**bookworm1517: **Hehe I like killing everyone with Aceland feels ;)

**ilovewebster: **Everyone seems to think they'd make a cute family. Thanks :)

**discordchick: **There have been mixed reviews about gender so I'm just making it up as I go. You'll have to wait to find out though ;)

**Lollypops101: **Haha glad I could make you smile :)

**Precious93: **Aww that would be very adorable! But the sequel isn't set that far ahead so I don't think we'll get one. I might write a one-shot eventually about a wedding though :)

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **Thanks! You're not gonna find out about Clint's gift until the sequel :o So if you're curious as to what it is you'll have to read to find out ;) lol Thanks!

**Avamys: **Thank you so much! Yes, there will be a sequel posted after the final chapter :)

**ThatsWhatReallyHappened: **I made my mom cry too :( But it was a happy cry cause Steve's adorable, right? lol. Thanks! Yeah I imagine her with long curly strawberry blond hair too :)

**Morgan: **Thanks so much :)

**Sasha: **Oh no i don't think I could kill anyone- I am way too attached haha the sequel will be more spy movie than fluff but it won't be too serious- just a roller coaster of information, feelings and a dash of danger ;) Thank you so much! I always love ending a chapter with a good last line. A lot of people seem to really love Steve and Amita's relationship :) Haha, Ryland will always be Anya's only boy, but Cling will always be her only Daddy ;)

**firstbournelegacy: **I know I'm so sad to see this period in time leave :( I'm so tempted to stay here forever but, unfortunately we all have to move on a little. But don't move too far! Cause the sequel needs you too ;)

**kimbee: **You gotta wait just like everyone else ;)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you :)

**CupCatyCakes: **I'm sure Steve would at least try to stay in contact with her seeing as they have a bit of a bond. I couldn't resist bringing her back into the story :) OTP Aceland!

**maggie: **Thank you very much :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Oh no I really couldn't break everyone like that! I'm not Joss Whedon, I don't like killing people. Jane will certainly have a healthy baby, it's just taking her a little while to get there ;)

**Orion84: **Thanks for noticing the duck-duck-goose! I personally loved the mental image of Thor playing that with the kids lol Clint is mush ;) He is putty in his little girl's hands!

**Emrys90: **That certainly would make for an interesting conversation! That's okay, life likes to get in the way. I'm glad you're back though :) Thanks!

**Guest: **Thank you so much :)

Alright guys, second to last chapter :( The next one is something like 5,630 words and counting lol so even though this chapter is less, I'll make up for it in the next one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryland decided that for the Christmas Eve party he was going to dress himself. He wanted to look like Daddy so he donned a three piece black tuxedo and nice brown shoes. He even combed his hair a little before grabbing his black fedora off the peg by his closet door. "TAA-DAA!" he yelled as he slid down the hall to the living room where Pepper and Tony were waiting on their son. They both cheered upon his arrival, complimenting his fine wardrobe choice.

"We look _good_!" Ryland exclaimed, examining his father's Dolce & Gabbana martini suit. Pepper had to chuckle as she she watched the boys high-five and strike a pose. Grabbing her camera, she snapped the first of many photos over the course of the night.

"You look very pretty too, Mommy." Ryland said sweetly, running to give his mom a hug around the waist. She was wearing a deep purple knee-length, off the shoulder cocktail dress and black pumps, her jewelry simple but expensively beautiful.

"Thank you so much, baby boy." Pepper replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ryland swiped at his cheek to get rid of the lipstick stain. They headed out of the apartment together and down to the reception area and dining hall on the first floor of the tower. Since it was going to be a bigger event they were gathering downstairs instead of in the communal area above the team's apartments. The dining hall held more people comfortably and this way no one needed to use the elevator.

Ryland and Anya immediately found each other as soon as they were downstairs. Anya was wearing a red and silver polka dot long sleeve dress with gray leggings and red cord Toms and her curly hair was pulled back in a red headband with a big red flower off to the side. So of course Ryland made a comment about how pretty she looked and Anya looked almost like she blushed a little. The two kids grabbed hands and rushed off to the food table to sneak come cookies. Natasha warned Ryland not to eat too many but didn't sweat it too much.

"You're looking pretty amazing as well, might I add." Clint said softly, right into her ear. Natasha smiled sexily, turning to right his silver tie. She'd somehow wrangled Clint into a serious three piece black suit and even got him to promise not to lose any of the pieces over the course of the night. Hell he'd even combed his hair!

"Well," she said slowly, getting a very cheeky look in her eye. "If I weren't pregnant already, I'd bet I would be by tonight." Clint all but choked on his drink, making Natasha chuckle. "But thank you," she added, stepping back to lighten the sexual tension. "This is probably the last time I'll fit in this for a while." She smoothed her tight black dress, very conscious of the slight pull around her midsection. She tried covering up with a russet red bohemian wrap she picked up last time she was in Russia. Even though she didn't feel very sexy, the red pumps she wore helped a little.

"You look amazing!" Jane said, sneaking up behind Natasha. When Natasha turned around she smiled thankfully, enjoying having Jane know her secret.

"Back at ya," Natasha replied, cat calling at Jane. Considering her massive pregnant belly, Jane had to wear a maternity dress but it was a very nice, floor length black sleeveless number that had a bow squished in the space between her big belly and her chest. She also couldn't wear heels but the red ballet flats she wore were almost just as cute as Natasha's pumps.

"I think we she point out how well Thor cleans up." Jane replied, gesturing grandly to Thor who stood beside her in a gray three piece suit. A few of the buttons on his vest were undone and he wasn't wearing a tie but he looked very handsome nonetheless.

"You look dashing," Natasha said to a very happy yet slightly embarrassed Thor. "Apparently three piece suits are in right now..." Just as Natasha spoke, Steve walked through the door. "Damn, Cap!" Immediately Steve blushed but Natasha didn't relent, mentioned how sexy he looked in his checker print three piece suit.

"You are genuinely the only person alive who can pull off that suit." Pepper said with a chuckle as they all looked Steve up and down. His blush got even redder at all the attention so he immediately deflected to Mickey.

"She looks much better than I." he said with an adorable smile, gesturing to Mickey beside him. She did look unbelievably gorgeous in a red vintage cap sleeve flair dress with black details. Her black pumps bumped her height up a few inches but she was still short enough to slip right under Steve's arm as he pulled her into a sideways hug.

"How do you do that with your hair?" Jane asked, pulling at a perfect curl. It pretty much bounced right back into place and Jane sort of grumbled. "My hair is straight as a stick. Teach me your ways."

Mickey chuckled but started telling Jane about her curling techniques. That was the guy's queue to get out as fast as possible so they all rushed the bar, ordering a round for themselves and a round for the girls. "Anyone seen Bruce and Danni?" Tony asked, looking about the room for his buddy.

Clint chuckled mischievously, nodding. "They went to the bathroom...twenty minutes ago." he said, giving a loaded look to Tony who whistled. Steve was about to mention their immaturity when Anya latched onto his leg, asking to get picked up. So he set aside his drink and picked up Anya, settling her in his arms as Clint fixed her headband.

"Pretty, Tee!" Anya said sweetly, grabbing Steve's face and giving him a big kiss on the lips. Everyone laughed but Clint made sure to let the little girl know that kisses on the lips were for Mommy and Daddy only. She shrugged like it didn't matter at all to her whom she was kissing.

"Well you look very pretty too, Ace." Steve replied as he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled, making an adorable face. "Everyone's looking great tonight."

"Yeah we all clean up well." Tony replied, poking Clint. "Even the Hawk, surprisingly."

"Hey I...no yeah you're right it is surprising how well I rock a suit."

"No, pretty, Daddy." Anya told him sternly, reaching for her dad. She slid out of Steve's arm and into Clint's. This time when she kissed him on the lips he didn't protest.

"Hey, what about me!?" Tony yelped, mocking her like he was hurt. "Aren't I pretty too?"

Her reply of, "Pretty, Toe?" sounded more like a question and Clint busted up laughing. She made a face, clearly just trying to please Tony who's face fell.

"Nice, kid. Real sweet," he grumbled even as he chuckled a little. Anya shrugged innocently, completely unfazed by his hurt feelings. "Oh lovebirds three o'clock!" Tony mumbled, pointing out Bruce and Danni as they entered the dining hall together.

Bruce was actually wearing slacks and a nice light blue button up with a vest, even if his shirt sleeves were pulled up and a few buttons on his vest were undone or mismatched. But his smile was undeniably attractive as he courted Danni on his arm like she was a prize. And she did look quite like an award in her red and black floral print dress, high black pumps and a little sparkly black cardigan.

"Welcome back," Clint said suggestively as the couple joined the guys by the bar. "Hey, Danni, help me bring some drinks to the ladies?" Clint asked, putting Anya down and grabbing a few glasses. Danni agreed and grabbed a few more glasses and the duo headed to where Natasha, Pepper, Jane and Mickey were talking.

As soon as Clint put Anya down she basically crawled up Thor's leg until he sat her atop his shoulders. From there she could see everything from Ryland in the corner sneaking cookies into his coat pocket to other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents talking secretively. Anya didn't know anyone outside of her family so she stuck close to them, either with Ryland playing or being held by one of the team. When they all came together for dinner she sat between Ryland and Natasha in a booster seat. Natasha kept trying to get her to eat vegetables and foods that were good for her but Ryland kept sneaking her treats whenever Natasha looked away.

After the meal desert came around and Ryland got real excited. He already had too much sugar that day and no one envied Pepper and Tony that night. It was hard enough getting any kid to bed on Christmas Eve but a mini Stark hyped up on sugar...good luck to them.

"How far along are you?" Jane whispered to Natasha as desert was finish up. The two of them were at the bar, neither allowed to drink but plenty capable of replenishing others drinks. So they ordered more drinks for Clint and Thor, leaning against the counter lazily.

"Just at three months." Natasha replied quietly, peeking over her shoulder just to make sure no one was around.

"Clint knows right?"

Natasha chuckled a little as she nodded. "Yeah we knew right away. Anya sort of knows as well but I don't think she understands. And besides you, no one else."

"What made you tell me?" Jane asked curiously as the bartender handed them both the drinks, giving Jane a weary glance. "It's for someone else!" she clarified, getting a little miffed.

Natasha chuckled as she shrugged. "I honestly don't know why I told you. I hadn't been planning on telling anyone for a while. It just sort of came out. I think I just needed someone to tell."

"Well I'm glad it was me," Jane said softly, resting a hand on Natasha's shoulder. "Because this is a good thing, Tasha. In fact it's sort of great."

"I'm starting to realize that." Natasha replied slowly just as Anya came running back over to her. Natasha set aside Clint's scotch and caught Anya as the little girl launched herself into Nat's arms. "What's up, Baby Girl?"

"Cocolat?" Anya asked childishly, holding up a piece of candy.

"Where did you get that?" Natasha asked, examining the piece of gourmet chocolate. Anya pointed over her shoulder at Steve, saying his name. "Sure you can have it. But no more sweets, okay? That's it for you." Natasha replied seeing that Steve gave it to her and not a stranger. Anya scarfed down the chocolate quickly, licking her fingers until they were bone dry. Natasha chuckled, seeing more and more of herself in Anya every day. Natasha walked back over to Clint, Anya in one arm and his scotch in the other.

"My two favorite things." he said teasingly as he took the scotch and gave Anya a sloppy kiss. "It's almost time for bed isn't it, Little Bird?"

Anya shook her head furiously, denying her bedtime adamantly. "I thought we could let her stay up a little later tonight, given it's Christmas Eve and all." Natasha replied. Clint shrugged, going along with whatever Natasha had in mind. Just as he was about to reply though Natasha suddenly got really excited.

"It's snowing!" she exclaimed, pulling him to the nearest window and sure enough it had started snowing lightly. "I told you it'd snow, Clint!"

Natasha could predict a snow fall perfectly. She was never wrong, in fact Clint depended on her most days to tell him how the weather would be. It was sometimes weird but he enjoyed her weird weather quirk, especially because she would always get really excited when she was right. Especially with snow. Whenever it snowed Natasha got real excited. She often said snow reminded her of Russia's better parts but Clint had a sneaking suspicion she just liked to run around in it.

"C'mon, let's go out side!" she said excitedly, pulling on his sleeve. She stopped long enough to grab Anya's coat and wrap her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders. But once they were outside it didn't matter one bit to Natasha that she was freezing. Because snow flakes were catching in her hair and sticking to her eyelashes and once again she felt pure. Every snow flake washed away a little bit of Natasha's dirty past, leaving her bare and childish once more.

Anya started giggling as Natasha spun her around in circles under the snow fall. They looked so much like little kids dancing in the snow that the rest of the team couldn't help but join them. Ryland came running out first, wearing his coat but having lost his fedora. He tried catching snowflakes on his tongue, giggling wildly. Tony ran by, grabbing Ryland around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder and running out into the street. A few cars honked but Tony couldn't care less. He ran right into the middle of the intersection outside the tower and started spinning Ryland furiously.

Pepper so desperately wanted to yell for them to be careful but her words of caution were swept away as she found herself in the middle of the street with them. And soon enough the whole team was out there dancing around in the snow like idiots. Ryland grabbed Anya and started spinning with her faster and faster until they fell down in the snow giggling. Clint picked up Natasha and kissed her hard on the mouth as she dangled in his arms. Pepper jumped on Tony's back as well, kissing his neck as Ryland ran around them giggling. And even though he couldn't get his arms the whole way around Jane's waist, Thor grabbed her anyway.

A few civilians grabbed camera phones and started snapping pictures which sort of ruined the moment a little bit. But the team was having fun nevertheless so they kept dancing around in the snow a little while longer.

"Daddy my fingers are so cold they're frozen!" Ryland said with a giggle as he held his cold fingers to the back of Tony's neck. Tony immediately cringed, pulling away sharply but Ryland just laughed and kept his hands plastered to his father's neck. Tony couldn't get him off so he just hoisted the boy onto his back and carried him inside where hot chocolate was waiting for the frozen team members.

"Mama, brrrrr!" Anya said shakily, grabbing her shoulders and shaking. Natasha picked her up and started rubbing her hands up and down her baby's arms, trying to warm them with her cold hands but it wasn't working so Clint filled a owl print sippy cup with hot chocolate for her.

"Be careful it's hot." he warned her as he handed over the sippy cup and wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Cawful," Anya replied, touching the sippy cup to her lips. She took a tentative sip to test the temperature before pulling back sharply. "Hot!"

"I told you," Clint said with a chuckle, taking her from Natasha's arms. "Sip it slowly and hold it like this." he told her, showing her how to hold the cup so it would warm her fingers. She held the sippy cup close just like Clint showed her, taking slow cautious sips. "Better?" he asked.

"Better," she replied, smiling and bobbing her head up and down, making her pretty curls bounce. Clint couldn't help but rest his forehead against hers as she giggled, her cold nose touching his.

"I'd say it's time for bed." Natasha said softly, wrapping her arms around both of them. Anya made a face, shaking her head and refusing her bedtime but it was already late enough. "If you don't go to bed tonight you can't get presents tomorrow."

That got Anya's attention and she reconsidered her stance on bedtime. Nearby, Pepper told Ryland it was time for him to go to bed soon as well. "But I gotta stay up and wait for Santa!" Ryland retorted sadly, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes.

"Santa won't come unless you're in bed." Tony told him seriously and Ryland looked up worriedly.

"But you have to leave him cookies and milk." Mickey added as she stood off to the side with Steve, arm-in-arm. Earlier that day she helped Anya and Ryland bake cookies for Santa. She told them stories about her grandpa and let them lick the beaters and when they were "taste testing" the cookies Ryland told Mickey he wanted her to stay with them forever. It was right after that Steve asked her to stay the night so she could be with the kids in the morning for presents. She agreed almost right away, who could say no?

"Hey, Daddy?" Ryland spoke up, wrapping his legs around his dad's waist as he perched on Tony's back. When he had Tony's attention he said, "Can we build a fort in the big living room and sleep in there tonight?"

Tony looked around to the group before him, seriously considering the option of sleeping in a doggy pile on the living room floor by the Christmas tree. It would be an interesting tradition to start if everyone was willing. So Tony looked around at everyone for confirmation, getting nods of agreement.

"I can't sleep on the floor; I need a bed with lots and lots of pillows." she joked, stretching her back. She'd added another pillow to the bed every month of her pregnancy. On top of cuddled up to Thor, Jane had nine pillows she couldn't sleep without. As much as she wanted to join the team on the floor she'd never make it all night and she had terrible heartburn.

So when everyone headed upstairs to set up their makeshift bed, Thor and Jane headed to their apartment for bed. She tried convincing Thor to sleep with everyone else- that she'd be fine alone for the night- but he insisted on sticking to her side. So they said goodnight and headed downstairs while everyone else threw blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Won't you stay too, Danni?" Ryland asked, running over to Danni as she was getting ready to leave as well.

"I'm sorry I can't," she replied softly as Bruce helped her slip into her jacket. "I have to get back to Ranger tonight but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, alright?" She was shocked when Ryland moved forward to hug her. She always felt a little awkward around the insightful and curious young boy, not sure if she should treat him like a little adult or as a child; and Anya never sat still long enough for Danni to spend any real time with her. But when Ryland wrapped his little arms around her waist, she just had to hug him back.

"Merry Christmas, Danni. And tell Ranger Merry Christmas from me too." he said as he pulled back. Danni smiled at him, ruffling his hair as she promised to do so. Bruce walked her to the elevator and called her a cab while the rest of the team settled in for bed.

The tree Tony got was massive, almost as high as the ceiling and the ceilings themselves were pretty tall. It was well decorated too and when they turned out the overhead lights, the Christmas tree still lit up the room in twinkling lights.

"All ready!" Ryland cheered as Pepper helped him write his letter to Santa. "Are you sure Santa can still come if we sleep by the tree?"

"Santa is magic, isn't he?" Clint replied, gathering the letters to place on the coffee table with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. Everyone already knew Clint was on cookie duty, fraught with the hard task of eating the cookies and drinking the milk after Ryland and Anya fell asleep. Ryland just shrugged and found a spot amongst the blankets and pillows.

It was awkward trying to find spots to sleep without winding up back-to-back with someone else but they finally situated themselves so Clint was nearest the wall with Anya beside him and Natasha beside her. Mickey slid into the spot next to Natasha, a pillow between them (for Mickey's protection). And even though Steve was closer to her, Ryland was smashed up against his back all night. Pepper was next in line spooning with Tony who had a few pillows between him and Bruce.

Ryland was the first to fall asleep, his head on Steve and his legs thrown across Pepper. Anya was next to pass out, literally on top of Natasha. So Clint seized the moment to sneak over to the coffee table to eat Santa's cookies, making sure to leave just enough crumbs so Ryland would truly believe it was Santa.

"You're making breakfast right, Cap?" Tony asked as they all settled into the array of comforters and sheets and afghans and quilts and blankets.

"If I can recreate it, my mom always made a giant apple pancake Christmas morning." Steve replied tenderly, winking at Mickey who flashed a bright smile.

"We'll have to open presents first thing in the morning." Clint mumbled as he snuggled close to Natasha, wrapping an arm around both her and Anya. "The kids won't want to wait."

"We'll do presents first," Pepper said. "Then breakfast, but we have to wait for Danni to come back as well, we don't want her to miss anything."

"And we have to watch movies," Tony added. "_It's A Wonderful Life, Elf, Miracle on 34__th__ Street, A Charlie Brown Christmas, A Christmas Story, The Grinch, Rudolph_..."

"We're not going to have enough day to watch all those movies." Mickey replied teasingly, earning a chuckle.

"But we're gonna try!" Tony retorted loud enough to be hear but quiet enough not to wake the kids. They got silent after that; silent enough for them all to hear the ticking clock on the mantel clicking away. When the hour turned, a small coo-coo clock on the Christmas tree awoke to alert them. But it was another twelve minutes before anyone spoke again.

"Merry Christmas...family."

* * *

Author's Note: Who do you think said "Merry Christmas...family"? Leave your opinion in the reviews! It's totally subjective, even I don't know who said it! So it's entirely up to your imagination and tell me who you think said it :)

Since there are so many outfits for this chapter I broke them up into 5 Polyvore sets. So go check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) and they'll all be there under different titles [The Barton's, The Stark's, Fosterson, Stickey, Brannie]

Thanks! :)


	27. The End

**Author's Note**: Normally I would take this time at the beginning of a final chapter to thank everyone for reading. But words fail me. Some writer I am. I honestly cannot express my gratitude to each and every one of you. For me, Mini-Vengers wasn't just an extremely successful story, it was a journey. I genuinely feel akin to all of you, especially those of you I've talked to through PM's and those who've reviewed every chapter. You are all amazing people and I'm honored that ya'll love this story so much. As a fanfiction writer it's sometimes scary to publish your work. People have their own preconceived notions and a majority of the characters are already fleshed out and that makes it difficult to write something original. And even though this story was supposed to be a one-shot, it became something more when you all decided you liked what I did with these characters. You liked where I took them, how I wrote them and what they've achieved throughout this story; and that's the greatest achievement I can imagine. I handle these characters with care and try my hardest to incorporate your ideas but no matter how much effort I put in, it's up to the readers to appreciate it and grow attached to it. And as far as I'm concerned I've got the best group of readers there is. I am blessed to have written this story for- and with- all of you.

**Big thank you to everyone who followed**:

Abby Rose17, Addle, Abstractly Sydney, Alberta Rose, Alexis Romanoff-Barton, Alexpuppy789, Anym, AvengerGal, Brandi Golightly, Burningrepp1, cashman626, caspian58, Cat-Eye-Sapphire, Catii'a Sofii'a, Coley Coughlin, CupKatyCakes, Danceforever15, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal 92, Deb Tiakill, Dunideen, Ecila5827, Elekat, Emrys90, Eveliss the Wolf, GhostGlowLight, Girl Wonder 2005, Golden Orchid Cendrillon, Hedgi, Hunter Watson, I'mAFireStarter, IloveIceCream, ISgrl15, IaMcHrIsSi, Insanekids159, Izzy Rascal, Jackwe Depp, Jerseycrmel, Jezpurfle, JoMiSm, JorjaGrace, KMPcool, Ktarra, KayHawkGirl, Kearby28, Lady Lemons, Lady Silverstar2, Laila92, LaughingLadyBug, Linwe Ferland, Lizzethhh, Luciacgca, MadXHatterX94, Maraunderette96, Michelsita, Mikichan1992, Momorulz, Moonlight Dancer995, Morningstar04, Muggle Minx, MusialFan4, NerdHerd22, Neverland123, Nightsong014, OwlFruit, PinkiPunki, PolkaDotMilly, Precious93, Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride, Riksi-Dixie, Rollin'Jane, Saphy18, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, ShadowBeast22107, Shingalala, SilverFireStorm, Skyler Mist, SlytherinGurrl, Song of a Song, SpectrumLight, StarkObsessed, Superwhosherlockian, Team Rosalie, Thandail, The AnimeEvnstr, ThDogStar1, The Madrigal, TheNewBatgirl, vampiricVenom1, wibblywobblyTimeyTimey, winly Elric, a mental smile, animefaerie2, ashe140, badwolf2991, blackangel50, bookworm1517, brackett WI, ccassidyx9, chocoholic812, crazyninjagirl, deos et monstra, discordchick, eli10jj23, fan101, fionawu10, firstbournelegacy, genevaxXxdreams, harlequin96, hi-its-me, holl517, i-love-tea-and-coffee, iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia, ilovewebster, imnotcraZyjustuniQue, , jadesaturday, jwojak, kerVEROs, Kerylsmith, kimbee, lacthryn18, lenanhams, lilyninapandora, littleanoki, mrserikkarimloo86, nelybel123, patto85, pauliiita, purplebutterflies16, purplestar59, ramsayreader, rgipson,rio95000, rmonroe, scifigrl10, sillystarshine, soccerwriter, solargirl29, special agent Ali, stargatesg1973, steephanieee, stinger85, sunnymaus, sweetmusicofsolstace, simmyswimswim25, theladykat, twilighter256, wewillstoptheclocks, and zaz14 is potter mad.

**Also, a big thank you to all those who favorited**:

AlexisRomanoff-Barton, Alexpuppy789, Anna Niwa, Artemis15, Brandi Golightly, Burmimgrepp1, Cashman626, Caspian58, Cat-Eye-Sapphire, Catii'aSofii'a, Coley Coughlin, CupKatyCakes, Cybella, Danceforever15, Deadly Nightshade2012, DragonBox94, Drama-Queem's-Ramblings, Ecila5827, EleKat, Emrys90, Epic Elven Warrior Princess, Everliss the Wolf, Fell-into-Wonderland, GhostGlowLight, Golden Orchid Cemdrillon, House of Thorns, Hunter Watson, IloveIceCream, IaMcHrIsSi, InsaneKids159, IzzyRascal, JorjaGrace, Kterra, KayHawkGirl, Kearby28, LaughingLadyBug, Lizzethhhh, Lollypops101, LoveIsLouder14, Luciacgca, MTCS, MadXHatterX94, Mercede216, Mikichan1992, Momorulz, MoonlightDancer995, Muggle Minx, NaviRebel16, NerdHard22, OkThIsIsWeIrD, OneOfTheGuys411102, Orion84, PinkiPunki, PolkaDotMilly, Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride, Rss77, Sabsi13, SamItUp99, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, SelenitaLunar, ShadowBeasts22107, SilenceSpeaksWhenWordsCan't, Skyler Mist, StarkObsessed, Superwhosherlockian, ThatsWhatReallyHappened, The Madrigal, VampireVenom1, Wanderingidealism, Winky Elric, , blackangel150, bookworm1517, discordchick, disneylover285, picvampiregod, firstbournelegacy ,harlequin96 ,hi-its-me-15, holl517, i-love-tea-and-coffee, ilovewebster, imnotcraZyjustuniQue, , jacedesbff, jadesaturday, kataraw11, kerVEROs, .73, lilyninapandora, loving-lily15, mrserikkarimloo86, pauliiita, pruplebutterflies16, ramsyreader, scifigrl10, sibunagirl613, stargates1973, sunnymaus, swimmyswimswimswim25, writergirl85, and zaz14 is potter max.

**And another big thank you to all those who reviewed**:

Avamys, MoonlightDancer995, CuriousFlynn, Misty Blue, discordchick,Emrys90, Marauderette96, fan101, monalisamorocha, maggie, sakurayuuki19, special agent Ali, AngelsareGolden, kmp, Addle, Trinnie, Lollypops101, NRCB, Dancingqueen4Life, 123456789, GhostGlowLight, Orion84, Loki-Darcy luvs, Alice, Morgan, ajluv, Emma, CrazyHorseLady, Precious93, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, Epic Elven Warrior Princess, i-love-tea-and-coffee, starkobsessed, emett, The Madrigal, rjaporejpor, scifigrl10, firstbournelegacy, the british epicface, Tasha, Jenny, Cullens Cookie, kimbee, GuestyWesty, jadesaturday, Alberta Rose, Hunter Watson, cybella, Luciacgca, NaviRebel16, wanderingidealism, Girl Wonder 2005, Sasha, HelenTeslakitty, Assemble-the-Avengers, ramsyreader, SilverFireStorm, sweetmusicofcolstace, littleanaoki, shadowpool95, steph, Jackwee Depp, asphodel. cato, Neverland123, KayHawkGirl, SpectrumLight, Insanekids159, MadXHatterX94, Burningrepp1, MacKenzie, IaMcHrIsSi, Catii'aSofii'a, Jenna, Hedgi, Meghan, PolkaDotMilly, AvengerGal, brandygirl1548, slytherineGurrl, ThatsWhatReallyHappened, LaughingLadyBug, CupKatyCakes, bookworm1517, Cashman626, Kterra, imnotcraZyjustuniQue, Love this, Muggle Minx, ilovewebster, badwolf2991, vampiricVenom1, S0U1 3AT3R16, and all of the guests who don't have accounts but reviewed anyway.

I hope that you all will stay tuned for the sequel which will be up within a few days. Thank you again, truly.

Enjoy!

* * *

No one was surprised when Ryland woke up first. He immediately started pestering everyone to wake up but Pepper made him stay "in bed" until seven o'clock. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life but he studied Tony's wrist watch for the entire hour Pepper made him sleep in. Given everyone else was still asleep, he had to be quiet when he started begging Pepper to get up and start doing presents.

"We have to wait for everyone else." she whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair as he laid beside her on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. He was wearing his favorite Iron Man pajamas, his hair sticking up in every which direction, his impatient pout making Pepper smile softly.

"But I don't wanna wait." Ryland said softly. "I wanna open my presents now. Santa and the elves worked really hard on my presents, I should open them right away- it's rude not to."

Pepper laughed outright, muffling the sound in her pillow. Ryland chuckled as well, covering his mouth. "I think Santa will understand." she replied. Behind her, Tony rolled over, throwing his arm loosely around her waist as he slept soundly.

Another few minutes passed as Ryland waited impatiently to dive into the massive pile of presents under the tree. "Mommy?" he asked softly, his little voice so quiet Pepper almost didn't hear him. "You and Daddy love each other, right?"

Pepper was so taken aback by the randomness of his question that it took her a second to respond. "Of course we do," she replied. "Why would you ask that?"

Ryland shrugged a little, picking at a fray in the afghan he was laying on. "When we visited Mickey's orphanage I made a friend." he started to tell her. "His name is Colton and he told me that his parents didn't love each other. He said they fought a lot and said mean things to each other a lot. Colton says all parents fight and that people don't love each other for very long. Is that true?"

Pepper sighed softly, brushing her fingers against Ryland's cheek. "Love is complicated," she murmured, tilting his chin up so he looked her in the eye. "And some times it doesn't last very long. But Daddy and I love each other very, very much- almost as much as we love you. Don't every worry about us, Baby Boy."

Ryland nodded his understanding but Pepper wasn't sure he really got what she was saying. "Mommy?" he asked again after a few minutes of silence. "What's love?"

Pepper bit her lips, trying to come up with the right words and analogies. "Love is..." she started, pausing again to think. "Love is...well, how about you tell me what love is? What do yo think love is?"

Ryland thought really hard and long, making a face identical to the one Tony made. Finally he said, "Love is what makes you smile when you're sleepy. Cause even though you're really, really tired, you can still smile at people you love. Like when Daddy gets home really, really late at night and you stay up to make sure he comes home safe. You smile when he comes through the door even though you're yawning."

Pepper got a little choked up, clutching her chest. She blamed her emotions on the hormone injections she was taking while she and Tony tried getting pregnant again. But either way she couldn't help but kiss Ryland a few times. "That's a very good way of describing love." she said softly, choking back tears.

Ryland smiled, asking, "So can I open my presents now?" with a cheeky grin. Pepper grabbed him in a hug, messing up his hair just as the elevator doors opened and Jane stepped out.

"No surprise seeing you awake." she said with a smile as Ryland jumped up to join her in the kitchen where she fixed herself a cup of tea. "Did Santa come last night?"

"He sure did!" Ryland cheered, struggling to climb into a chair at the island. "He brought lots and lots and lots of presents! But Mommy says I have to wait until everyone wakes up before I can start opening them."

"Well Thor is awake, he'll be up any minute." Jane replied as she rubbed her belly, bringing the cup of tea to her lips. "And I'm sure everyone will wake up soon enough. Just hang in there a little while longer then you can dive in."

Ryland sighed a little, hating being told to wait. He got an idea, sitting at the island across from Jane. "Hey, Jane?" he asked, looking up with curious eyes. "How much do you love the baby in your belly?"

Jane smiled softly, wrapping her arms around her big belly. "More than I, with all my degrees and knowledge, can ever comprehend." she told him. "Why?"

Ryland shrugged, saying, "Just wondering what love is." with the same expression he'd turned on Pepper a few minutes prior. Thor walked in a second later yawning and reaching for the coffee cup. He exchanged pleasantries with Ryland and Jane as he fixed himself a cup of the hot beverage.

"Ryland wants to know what love is, Thor." Jane said sweetly, sending Thor a look. He raised his eyebrows in response, swallowing a gulp of hot coffee before leaning over the counter to Ryland.

"What makes you so curious?" Thor asked and Rylnad shrugged.

"Just wondering if I'll ever love someone." Ryland replied easily.

Thor nodded understandingly as he mumbled, "Yes I know how you feel. I too, once wondered if I'd ever fall in love." He peeked over his shoulder at Jane and winked before turning back to Ryland and adding, "But love has a way of finding and touching everyone- whether you are looking for it or not."

Ryland thought about that for a long minute, biting his bottom lip. "So what you're saying is," he started off. "I'll find love someday no matter how hard I look for it?"

Thor nodded, making a face. "Yes, that's about right."

"But how will I know when I find love?" Ryland asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

Thor thought about it for a second, rubbing under his chin before saying, "When you find love, it changes everything. You will _just know_. Because you will feel different, and your priorities change and you become a better, kinder, wiser, and more open-hearted person. Love makes you feel special, and that's something you cannot miss."

Ryland looked very serious for a few seconds as he mulled over that analogy. "So love is like candy?" he asked and Thor quirked an eyebrow. "Cause candy makes me feel really special, and I think I love candy. So maybe someday I'll find someone who makes me feel the same way candy does?"

Jane busted up laughing, all but spitting her tea out. She cowered over by the sink, trying not to spit all over the place as she chuckled. "That is the best way of describing love I've ever heard!" she said once she'd recovered. Ryland laughed as she reached over to give him a high-five.

"Ryland!" Pepper's voice called from the living room over the sound of Jane's laughter. "Everyone's awake if you wanna..."

Pepper didn't even finish her sentence before the little boy bounded into the room excitedly, his socks sliding against the floor as he skidded to a stop in front of the tree. "We can open presents now!?" he asked with so much enthusiasm he was practically shaking. Pepper only had to nod once before he was on the floor tearing at the wrapping paper encasing all of his gifts.

Anya was right there beside him tearing at the paper excitedly. The two kept squealing with excitement and Ryland kept saying thank you over and over again. He got everything from more Converse sneakers and clothes, to cool tech Tony made and Iron Man toys. Anya also got a plethora of clothes as well as toys and trinkets and everything in between. She sat in Clint's lap almost the whole time, pulling at wrapping paper and squealing with delight and what she found underneath.

Even though everyone promised not to get each other stuff, a few presents were passed among the adults. Thor was the first to scoot closer to Jane and hand her a hard wrapped square. She gave him a curious look before unwrapping it and finding a photo frame underneath.

"Oh, Thor!" she breathed as she examined the picture. To everyone else it was a crude drawing of a tree, but Jane and Thor remember the night he drew it for her. The night they sat up on the roof talking about Yggdrasil and all the realms. Jane all but launched herself into Thor's arms, hugging him and kissing him as she thanked him.

"I thought we could put it in the baby's room." he said softly, his big blue eyes sparkling down at her. "That way they will know of Yggdrasil and how we fell in love."

"It's beautiful, Thor!" she said before kissing him again. "I got you something too." Struggling to get to her feet, Jane waddled to the tree. Try as she might, she couldn't bend down and she winced every time she tried so she asked Ryland to hand her the big box closest to her. The boy quickly scrambled to it, carrying the box to Thor and sitting it in his lap while Jane perched herself on the couch beside him.

Thor opened the box enough to peek inside before letting out a loud bellowing laugh. "It's magnificent!" he cheered, pulling out the world's most hideous Christmas sweater.

"You said the other day you wanted to do Christmas the right way." Jane said with a chuckle. "And the only way to properly do Christmas is to wear hideous sweaters."

Thor held up the sweater with a chuckle. He quickly stripped off his sleep shirt and pulled his new sweater. It really was the most heinous excuse for a shirt but Thor was beaming with joy. He showed it off proudly, turning this way and that so everyone could see just how awful it was. He bent to kiss Jane, wrapping scratch fabric arms around her belly.

Clint took the opportunity to sneak over to Natasha by the tree with Anya. He pulled a small jewelery box out from behind his back and handed it to her with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Nat." he said softly, leaning in for a quick kiss. Anya was there beside them before she even had the lid open.

"Wus dat?" she asked, leaning over Natasha's arm to peek at the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" Natasha giggled. She actually giggled; and as if that weren't the best reaction Clint could've hoped for, she all but jumped at him to give him a big. "This is perfect, Clint. I can't believe you found it!"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy." Clint replied as he caught her, holding her close to his chest. She immediately demanded he help her put the necklace on so she turned her back to him and lifted her hair so he could clasp the gold chain around her neck. When she turned back to face him she ran her fingers over the mounted shell casing that hung around her neck.

"How many years ago was it?" she asked dreamily, running her fingers over the cool metal and remembering the exact moment she fired that bullet.

"I don't remember anything other than you shooting me in the shoulder." Clint retorted with a chuckle. "I actually crawled over to where you stood and picked up that shell casing after you left." he continued and Natasha made a face. "Hey, I knew it'd come in handy one day."

"How twisted is that," Tony commented from behind them. "You gave your wife a bullet for Christmas."

"It's not just a bullet!" Natasha protested defensively. "It's the shell casing from the first time I shot Clint. For us, that's the equivalent of saving a receipt from a first date."

"Don't ruin their moment, Tony." Pepper chastised, smacking his chest. "Lord knows you save every ticket and receipt from every date we ever go on."

Tony made a face at his wife that quickly turned into a smile as he too fished out a present for his significant other. Ryland moved from his seat between them so they could have a moment of privacy. He shuffled over to Steve, sitting beside the captain as they watched everyone continued to unwrap their presents.

"What'd ya get Mickey?" Ryland asked, looking up at Steve.

"A promise," Steve replied and Ryland made a funny noise in the back of his throat.

"That doesn't sound like much of a Christmas present."

Steve chuckled even as he understood the boy's thought process. "When you get older you'll understand better what this kind of promise means." Steve told him truthfully, looking over at Mickey as she helped Anya unwrap a present, a silver heart shaped diamond ring glistening on her finger. "It's a promise of love, and eventually a life together. And sometimes that's better than anything else in the world."

Ryland turned to face Steve, ignoring everyone around him for a minute and so Steve did as well. "Steve," Ryland said seriously, drawing out the captain's full attention. "What _is_ love?"

Steve thought about it for a second, humming a little as he considered his response. "Love," he started off. "Is what's in the room with us right now. You'll see it when you stop opening presents and listen."

Ryland turned back towards his family, watching them all carefully. Tony and Pepper kept kissing, holding something between them- probably one of their gifts to each other. On the floor to the left of them, Natasha was sitting in Clint's lap watching Anya and Mickey unwrap gifts while she absently twirled a strand of his hair through her finger. Thor and Jane were on the couch wrapped up in each others arms. Well, Thor had his arms around Jane, she had her arms around her big belly. Even Bruce seemed to really be having a good time as he watched everyone else, just waiting for Danni to come back to the tower and spend some more time with him.

"Everyone's in love but me." Ryland finally surmised, unsure of how he felt about this realization. Steve laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, reassuring him with just the gesture alone.

"You've got love too, buddy. You love your parents very much, as well as the whole team. You love Thor and Jane don't you? And Bruce too? And Mickey and I? And Clint and Natasha? And I know you love Anya, right?" Steve told him seriously, gesturing to the room around them. Ryland had to nod every time Steve pointed out another family member he loved.

Before the boy had a chance to respond Jane stood up slowly from the couch. Everyone turned towards her and watched her wince, grabbing Thor's hand. "So umm..." she mumbled with a chuckle. "I didn't want to say anything until we were done..." her sentence got cut off when she flinched really hard. "...but I think I'm going into labor right now."

Everyone was quite for a minute before the news sunk in and they all gasped simultaneously. Suddenly everyone was running around like crazy people trying to clear a path for her to the elevator and going over plans and asking questions. Jane tried her best to focus on everyone else as she grimaced, a contraction hitting hard.

"I tired waiting as long as I could," she mumbled as Thor and Bruce helped her to the elevator. "But I just can't take it any more I feel like I'm dying!"

Natasha chuckled a little, knowing the feeling. "How far apart are your..." she started to ask but the face Jane made told her another contraction was already happening. She checked her watch and made a face. "How long have them been this close together?"

"I didn't want to interrupt opening presents!" Jane said as she leaned heavily against Thor. "But for a good hour, I'd say."

Everyone sort of groaned, chastising her for waiting so long. As if anyone would've been mad she interrupted their present time so she could have her baby. As it was, everyone was far too excited about the newest present to even remember the old ones. So they all headed down to the garage with Jane and Thor and saw them to a car that would take them to the hospital.

"We'll meet you there!" Tony called as the car pulled out of the garage in pursuit of the hospital. Just as they reached the lobby again, Danni walked through the doors.

"Hey...what'd I miss?"

~!~!~!~

Thor called from the hospital shortly after they arrived and got settled in. The doctor's were sure it'd still be a while before the baby actually arrived so Jane wanted everyone to carry on with their Christmas like she hadn't disturbed anything. The team promised to carry on without her so long as they got a call as soon as the new baby was on her way. As much as a room full of people wouldn't help Jane, they all wanted to be there to welcome their newest team member. But they carried on anyway.

After all the presents were opened, Steve set out to make breakfast. Ryland helped out alongside Mickey and soon enough they all sat down to eat the most delicious meal. Steve said the recipe was a family secret but Pepper got it out of him eventually. After breakfast they all lounged about the tower playing with new toys and letting their big meal settle. Steve, Mickey, Clint and Tony all sat down to watch the football game with Ryland coming and going as his interest faded and returned periodically.

"Hey, Clint?" Ryland asked when Clint got up for a replenishment of chips. While Clint reached into the cabinet above the sink, he turned towards Ryland to give the boy his attention. On the other side of the kitchen Natasha looked over to watch the two interact even as she helped Anya open the packaging of one of her new presents.

"What's up, bud?" Clint replied, pulling down a bag of chips and dumping almost the entire thing into a red bowl.

"What's love feel like?" Ryland asked, tilting his head to the side.

Natasha literally sat aside the scissors so she could listen better to Clint's response. It took him a little while, given he had to think pretty hard of a response that made sense to both him and Ryland. But when he finally did reply he said, "You know in summer when you spend all day at the beach in the water? And how for hours afterward you still feel like you're rocking back, still swept up in the current? That's sort of what love feels like. Cause even after you've left that persons side, you can still feel them beside you, on you and around you; like the ocean bouncing you around for hours after you've left the water. Or at least, that's what I think it feels like."

Natasha was glad she'd put the scissors down when she had or else she really would've cut herself- or Anya. Call it the pregnancy hormones- or call it being human- but Natasha found herself smiling from ear to ear, even a few tears in her eyes. Even though she didn't interrupt Clint's moment with Ryland, she desperately wanted to run into her husbands arms.

"Is that how it feels when you're with Tasha?" Ryland asked, placing his chin in his hands.

Clint nodded with a smile, saying, "Yeah that's a how I feel. Even now, after all these years, I still get all giddy when I see her. It's pathetic, really." teasingly. Ryland giggled a little, sneaking a chip from the bowl Clint held.

"Thor says I'll find love whether I'm looking for it or not, and that love makes you feel special like candy." Ryland mumbled. "Steve says love is what's around us now when we pay attention, and that I love lots of people even though I don't feel like I'm in love. And now you say love feels like being in the ocean. I'm so confused!" Ryland said dramatically, tossing his head down onto the table with a little thud.

Clint chuckled as he reached over and patted the boy's shaggy hair, telling him, "It's alright, bud. We've all been exactly where you are now." When Ryland's head popped up, his expression was priceless. He was clearly astonished that Clint felt the same way. "I swear I did! When I was just a little bit older than you I started wondering what love is."

"So how'd you learn?" Ryland asked, getting all excited again.

Clint gave a small secret smile before he mumbled, "Someone special showed me." peeking up over his eyelashes at Natasha across the room. "I knew from the start I loved Tasha, but we weren't supposed to fall in love and we had to fight to be together. It was really hard but it's brought me the utmost joy."

Ryland got curious again as he listened carefully to what Clint was telling him. "How'd you know?" he all but whispered, so into the story that he didn't want to raise his voice for fear of the story shattering around him.

Natasha cut in then, deciding to join the conversation even though she wasn't invited. "I knew he loved me," she said, stepping over to them. "when I told him I liked his shirt and he then wore it. E_very. Single. Day_. For weeks until he eventually ruined it."

Clint laughed outright, throwing his head down to the counter. "I had so much game!" he grumbled jokingly. Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair, leaning into him and kissing his shoulder blade.

"I thought it was sweet." she said with a chuckle before turning back to Ryland. "What has you asking these questions, buddy?"

Ryland rolled one shoulder noncommittally. "I'm just curious about love." he said as he hopped off the stool he occupied at the island. Anya was making her way over to Natasha when she suddenly stopped and threw her arms around Ryland. The boy froze for a second before wrapping her up in a hug as well. "What was that for, Ace?" he asked when they pulled apart.

Anya was all smiles as she said one word. "Wuv!"

Ryland started to giggle as he gave Anya another hug, thanking her. And surprisingly enough this time Clint's reaction wasn't sour. So when the kids left the room Natasha asked what gives. "You hate when they act all adorable and couple-y." she said, scooting up onto the counter beside him.

Clint rolled his shoulder the same way Ryland did, murmuring, "I'm gonna fight that relationship tooth and nail," seriously. Natasha chuckled but Clint continued. "But at least Ryland's a good kid. I don't think I really have to worry about much. The idea that someday I'm gonna have to give her away still scares the ever loving shit out of me...but at least, if it's Ryland, I know him well enough."

Natasha waited a second before tagging on, "And you have plenty of time from here till then to strike the fear of god into him." with a chuckle. Clint bobbed his head dramatically, getting a real mischievous smile. Natasha laughed as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Avengers Assemble." Tony said a second later, popping his head through the kitchen archway. "We got the call out; time to meet the new member of the team!"

"She's here?" Natasha asked as Clint helped her off the counter and they headed to the living room.

"Just a little while ago but Thor wouldn't tell me her name." Tony replied, picking up Ryland to bring him to their level to change into real clothes. Clint also picked up Anya to get her dressed as well. She wanted to dress herself so it took a little longer than usual but eventually she made it down to the garage in colorful geometric print leggings, a J. Crew tan sweater with a sparkly pink heart and her light trench coat. Since there was snow on the ground Natasha put her in gray knit leg warmers with little fuzzy tassels that stuck up from the top of her black boots.

Ryland had also decided to dress himself, but given they were in a hurry he settled for jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a plaid button up underneath his black pea coat and black Vans. He was adjusting his glasses, trying to clear away smudges when he accompanied Pepper and Tony to the garage.

Instead of taking four cars they rode together. Mickey, Steve, Bruce and Danni all road together in Bruce's Lincoln, and Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha and the kids all rode together in an SUV. Each member of the team had gotten something special for the baby so they had a few gift bags to carry in- as well as the kids- but the hospital was already prepared for them.

"Right this way," a nurse said as soon as the group stepped off the elevator. They had almost the entire floor to themselves and the waiting room was closed off to the rest of the hospital. It was nice but also sort of creepy.

"Baby?" Anya asked as she sat in Clint's lap. He nodded, telling Anya all about how in a little while a nurse would bring them back to see the baby and they'd give the baby nice things and hug and kiss her. He demonstrated by loving on Anya and making her giggle but he also made it a point to tell her she had to be really careful with the baby since she's new and fragile.

"Like this," Steve added, taking Shchenok and cradling the puppy in his arms the way he would a baby. Anya took the puppy back and recreated the hold, looking up at Steve and Clint for confirmation she was doing it right. When they praised her she started rocking back and forth slowly, hushing softly under her breath to sooth her puppy.

Just as Mickey made a comment about how adorable it was, a nurse came through the doors with a smile. "We gave Mom and Baby some time to settle," she said after giving them the good news. "But you all can head back now if you'd like."

So everyone stood up and followed the nurse down the hall. Ryland was practically vibrating with enthusiasm, remembering when Anya was born and how exciting and fun it was welcoming a new baby to the tower. Of course he was a little concerned with how the new baby would change the way things already were, but he was equally as excited as he was worried. So when Tony eased the door open Ryland was all smiles.

"Hey guys!" Jane said tiredly from the bed she occupied. Thor was in a chair right beside her, a smile so large it looked almost painful. Between them was a little bundle of pink blankets, a little face peeking through the comfy looking wrap. She was absolutely perfect with her tiny button nose, impossibly big blue eyes and little tuft of curly blond hair on the top of her head. If it were at all possible, she looked pink. Not just in color but in essence. She just seemed...pink. And cute. And fragile. And so very much like the little princess she was.

Everyone crowded around the bed, oohing and ahhing, and smiling from ear to ear. Natasha was holding Anya and Tony was holding Ryland so both the kids could see the baby as well. For the most part Anya was more interested in the lollipop Bruce gave her but when the baby squeaked Anya's head snapped up and she suddenly became very curious.

"Guys," Jane addressed them all with a wide smile. "I'd like you all to meet Dahlia Gersemi Foster Odinson."

"That's a mouthful," Tony quipped with a relaxed smile.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Pepper conceded, waving at the little baby.

"Can you say hi to the baby?" Natasha asked Anya, angling her so they both could wave. Anya waved a little before holding out the little gift bag she brought. Jane gestured for Anya to sit beside her on the bed so Natasha sat her down, reminding her to be really super careful with the baby.

"Baby," Anya whispered softly, leaning over Jane's arm towards the little bundle. It was pretty confusing for Anya but she was trying very hard to make it all make sense. So when she handed Jane the little gift baggy she wasn't really paying attention.

Jane chuckled before opening the package with one hand. "Oh thank you, Ace! It's so pretty, I'm sure Dahlia will love it." Jane said sweetly as she pulled out the tiny pink knit pompom flapper hat. That caught Anya's attention long enough for her to smile at Jane and help her very cautiously put the hat on Dahlia.

Anya giggled a little before lightly touching the baby's hand, saying, "Wuv," so softly barely anyone heard it. But those who did sighed dreamily.

"Can I give her my gift too?" Ryland whispered in Tony's ear. Tony nodded and leaned over the bed so Ryland could set his little gift bag down next to Jane who smiled and thanked him. She opened the second gift just as skillfully as the first, somehow managing the wrapping open with one hand.

"Oh that's the best, Rye! Thank you so much." she said as she opened the package and pulled out a set of knit baby boots designed to look like Converse. Everyone chuckled but Jane put the little booties on Dahlia anyway before showing off her onesie. "Thanks to uncle Tony for this." she said with a chuckle as she unwrapped the blanket to reveal a white onesie with the phrase "Did 9 Months Hard Time Currently Serving 18 Year Parole" in black across the front. Everyone laughed and Tony bowed grandly.

Everyone took turns giving their small gifts and Jane even let a few people hold the baby. Pepper went first than Tasha then Tony. Ryland wanted to hold the baby so he sat in Tony's lap with Dahlia being held by both of them. Anya kept her distance though, better off watching than participating.

"She looks just like you," Mickey said to Thor as she leaned over his shoulder, gazing down at the perfect baby that looked so infinitesimally small in Thor's large arms. Thor was absolutely beaming, never happier in his life.

"Don't worry she'll grow out of it." Steve joked with a smile, bumping shoulders with Thor.

Thor laughed even as he said, "She's a knock out!" with a shitty grin. The little girl let out a big yawn and snuggled a little further into her daddy's arms so Thor scooted into bed beside Jane so he could sit comfortably with the sleeping baby.

"How does it feel to finally have one of your own?" Clint asked with a knowing smile. Thor couldn't find the right words and Clint just said, "I know."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of actually having a baby!" Jane said with an exasperated chuckle.

Jane looked so thoroughly exhausted that the team didn't want to stay much longer but before anyone had the chance to reply Anya looked Natasha directly in the eye and asked, "Baby?" Natasha froze for a second, unsure of how to respond and when Anya just said it again everyone else froze as well. Natasha was about to brush it off as her little girl referring to Dahlia but then Anya patted Natasha's tummy and said that word once again.

The room fell silent for a minute until Steve cleared his throat. "Umm...Tasha...wanna tell us something?" he asked heavily, giving her a look. Natasha's eyes darted to Clint's then Jane's before flitting to everyone else for a second each.

"Umm," she mumbled with a pathetic chuckle. "Surprise?"

"You're pregnant?" Tony all but squeaked. Then he mumbled, "Should've seen that coming." under his breath, earning a glare from Natasha.

"We're just at three months." Clint said happily, wrapping an arm loosely around Natasha's waist. Everyone started smiling and giving out congratulations and Jane just grabbed Natasha's hand and winked at her. For some reason Pepper was slowest to react and when she gave Natasha a hug it was a little stiff but that was quickly forgotten when Steve wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Things are about to get very interesting around the tower!" Bruce said with a chuckle. Everyone had to agree and as much as they were all a little worried things were going to change too much, they were all too excited to care. They had a new baby, another one on the way, and the two already in the room giggling and smile at the family around them. And that's when something suddenly hit Ryland and he pulled on Pepper's sleeve until she picked him up.

"Mommy!?" he begged as she picked him up. "Mommy, I figured it out!"

"Figured what out, baby boy?" Pepper asked, leaning in close to hear her son as everyone else around them were talking and laughing.

Ryland smiled from ear to ear before gesturing to the room full of Avengers. "_This_ is what love is!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna stop saying thank you lol but seriously thanks. There is a set from this chapter on my Polyvore under the title The End

*Gersemi means treasure and is of Norse origin

THANK YOU!


	28. Epilogue

Author's Note: I just had to add an epilogue ;) There's also another Polyvore set for this small chapter on my account (samitballi. polyvore. com) under the title Epilogue.

And for those of you who are questioning when/how you'll know when the sequel is published, here's a few ways: You can follow me here and you'll get an alert when I publish a new story, you can follow me on Twitter (samitballi. twitter. com) or Tumblr (samitballi. tumblr. come) where I'll send out a blurb letting ya'll know it's up, or you can just keep checking my account here. I hope to have the sequel up by this weekend.

Thanks again you guys! You're all so very lovely :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Even after such an eventful Christmas things didn't die down much in the Avengers tower as winter faded into spring which eventually warmed up to summer. In July the team welcomed yet another little baby to the tower, Irina Anne Barton. She had her daddy's face and her mother's features. Freckle for freckle, Any and Irina could pass for twins. Anya's hair was still a mess of untamed strawberry blond curls and Irina's was exactly the same with just a bit more red. Even though Irina was born with Clint's blue eyes they eventually faded to a pretty teal color- a perfect mix of green and blue. She had Anya's button nose and tiny fingers but thankfully she wasn't as strong willed as her big sister.

Everyone took to Irina as quickly as they took to Dahlia, welcoming her into the family with open arms. Things were moving along at a frenzied pace when Jane announced her second pregnancy in the fall. Surprise, maybe not, but welcomed for sure. Once again Thor refused to learn the gender of their baby until Jane went into labor the following spring. The team gathered at the hospital once again, this time to welcome a little boy. Kellen Andrew Foster Odinson, with wild blond hair and big blue eyes, he weighed in at almost ten pounds. Everyone was just glad Jane made it through because when Kellen was born it was hard to believe such a big baby could grow in such a small woman.

Things settled down for a bit after Kellen arrived. But then they stirred back up again in the summer when Steve popped the question and Mickey said yes. They weren't in any kind of hurry until Pepper mentioned they could get married in Shakespeare's Garden in Central Park that summer if they wanted her to pull some strings. They booked it for the fourth of July and themed the wedding red, white, and blue. Anya was their flower girl in white dress with a red sash and Ryland was the ring bearer in a blue three-piece tuxedo with a white button up, red bowtie and blue Converse. Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor were all Steve's groomsmen and Natasha, Pepper, Jane and Danni were Mickey's bridesmaids. The woman all wore red dresses with white sashes and the men wore blue suits with red bowties like Ryland. After the ceremony they let loose floating lanterns into the sky.

Once again things calmed down for a while. Ryland was doing tremendously well in school and even participating in a few extracurricular science fairs and sports teams. Even though Tony and Pepper kept trying they were never able to convenience another child. They tried different drugs and different methods before coming to terms with the harsh reality. Since then they focused solely on Ryland, getting him through school and giving him only the best in life. So long as they had Anya, Irina, Dahlia and Kellen around, it felt like they had more children and that was good enough.

Things really settled down when everyone stopped having kids. Or so they thought. Three years later and after a wonderful vacation in Florence Italy, Mickey and Steve announced their first child. Which quickly turned out to be two children. A few months later identical twin girls were born at four and six pounds, Florence Elizabeth Rogers coming into the world three minutes before Charlotte Alana Rogers. Having two little babies in the tower again was a treat as much as it was a pain in the ass. Everyone welcomed the girls into their lives and Charlotte's first word was Dada followed closely by Boo for Bruce.

Those really were the final kids to enter into the Avengers family but they weren't the last people to. Danni and Bruce finally tied the night at the courthouse a few months after the twins were born. They'd been living together at the tower almost since they started dating but the team finally pressured them into making it official. Though nothing really changed, it was nice to see Bruce finally get a happily ever after.

And though the whole team had a lot more life to live, they were content to sit together and enjoy every passing minute as a family. A weird, dysfunctional grouping of superheros. But a family nonetheless.


	29. Sequels

Thanks for reading Mini-Vengers! I had a blast writing it and I'm so glad you decided to read it!

From here you can read any one of the next three installments to the series;

**This One Time**: _a series of one-shots with the team still young_

**Linchpin**: _set 16 years in the future when Anya and Ryland are adults and working their first mission for S.H.I.E.L.D._

**Happily Ever After**: _more one-shots with the team now that they are adults_

I hope you enjoyed Mini-Vengers and go on to read one of the sequels. Thanks again!

~Samitballi


End file.
